


Emerald Light

by Lycanwolff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanwolff/pseuds/Lycanwolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari Takao knew better than anyone that sometimes life threw you curveballs, but now that he was older and with a little girl to care for, there was no time to complain about it. He was struggling to make ends meet and to provide for his daughter, but when one day he runs into a bad memory from the past, Takao's curveball of a life starts flying straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Emerald Light**

A _KnB_ Fanfiction

By: Lycanwolff

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**Author's Note: So I was cruising Tumblr one night and came across a prompt and was graciously given permission to write a story based around that prompt. Thank you to Purple-Mischief on Tumblr for letting me take off and run with it. Here's her profile on AO3, so go check it out!<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniro_Yotsuyu/> **

 

No one ever really thinks about what their life is going to be like after high school. No one ever really considers the possibility that it can all go wrong at some point. All those times when asked to fill out those pieces of paper with their five year plans, they always put that they'll be successful, and happy and rich, but no one ever writes down that they'd be struggling to pay the bills, or wondering if they'll be able to put food on the table. No one ever thinks that maybe it'll all go sideways and no one knows that better than Kazunari Takao.

High school had been the time of his life, the best years he had spent playing basketball, having friends and even a real relationship, but in his third year, his heart was broken. The one person he loved cast him aside and after he graduated, that's exactly what his life did; It all went sideways.

All of those thoughts raced through his head as he sat at the vanity, staring at a reflection that showed him the man he had become. He was still young, only being 26 years old, but he looked tired to his slate blue eyes. The lights around the mirror made him pristine, pale and perfect, but to him, he saw years of hardship and struggle. He was just happy to be done for the night and as he picked up a wet wipe, he began to clean away the makeup that covered his face.

“Kazu-Babe... Why do you look so down in the dumps?” Came a soft voice, soothing and feminine from out of the mirror's line of sight.

Takao somewhat startled at the sudden voice, but looked over to see whom had called him with such an affectionate nickname. She stood tall with long exposed legs, wearing six inch heels to make them look even longer and only wearing a silk robe that fell to mid-thigh. Her long, bleach blonde hair was pinned up and she had just finished removing her make-up, evident by the slight redness in her pale cheeks.

“Hey, Star... I'm just tired is all. It's been a long night.” Takao said quietly as he resumed cleaning the stubborn mascara from his lashes.

“It hasn't been that bad. How much you make? Two, three hundred bucks?” The woman named Star asked, tucking her robe around her a bit tighter as she elegantly sat down at the vanity next to his.

“Something like that. I haven't counted it yet.” He said with a half shrug as he picked up a new wet wipe to keep cleaning his face.

Star just nodded as she watched him, how his eyes seemed distant, almost defeated. He just blindly stared at the mirror as he cleaned away the makeup, not being much, just some foundation to even his complexion and some mascara to darken his eyes to make them more alluring. She honestly didn't think he needed it, but every boost helped when it came to getting money from those whom visited their club.

With a soft sigh, Star stood and went to the vanity across from his where she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift with blue paper and a delightful pink bow. She smiled at it as she set it down in front of him and she never looked away when he stared at it before looking up to her.

“This is for Bumpkin. Tell her happy birthday for me.” She said quietly, smiling down at him as she sat back down.

Takao held his breath to keep from gasping, “Star-” He tried, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“Don't go telling me that I didn't have to do it. I did because she's a sweetie and deserves a present on her birthday.” Star said, still smiling sweetly at him.

Takao sighed and dropped his hands into his lap, “She does... I tried saving up for it, but-” His voice trailed off as he stared at his hands.

“Bills got in the way.” Star said in just above a whisper.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... She wanted that doll she saw on TV, but... I can't afford it.” He held his breath to keep the lump in his throat at bay.

Star softly pursed her lips together as she rested her hand down on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before letting it slip off.

“We've all been there, Honey. It's hard sometimes.” She said, her bright blue eyes soft and comforting.

Again, Takao nodded as he resumed cleaning the makeup off, “Yeah... What did you get her?” He asked as he finally started to breathe normally again.

“ _You_ got her that doll she wants. I addressed it that it's from you.” Star said.

Takao's breath caught in his throat as he immediately looked over at her, his eyes widened from a bit of shock before looking at the wrapped present. He plucked up the small tag that dangled from the ribbon and read the name to whom it was addressed, smiling before looking to see whom it was from and sure enough, his name was written in her handwriting.

“Star-” he sighed and closed his eyes, “Thank you. She'll love it.” He said in just above a whisper, blowing out a stiff breath.

“I know she will. She's a sweet girl. You're doing a great job.” Star smiled.

Takao scoffed, “Yeah... I'll believe it when I see it.” He finally finished with getting off the mascara.

“Sweetie-” she exhaled, “You're doing better than you think. I know it, and all the other girls here know it. You're a great father, Kazu.” Star said as she reached over and clutched his hand.

“I'm a father who takes his daughter to work with him... I hate bringing her here.” Takao said, his eyes becoming heavy with moisture that was barely held back by his long lashes.

“You aren't the only one, Honey. So many have had to, but she's safe here. All the girls just adore her cute little face.” Star said, tightening her hold on his hand.

“Thanks for watching her while I was out there. My usual sitter told me yesterday she had a date tonight, so I had no choice, but to bring her.” He said, softly sniffling and drying his eyes on the sleeve of his robe before anything could fall.

“Of course... I'll watch her anytime. You know that.” Star said.

Takao nodded, “Thanks. I really appreciate it.” He laughed at his reflection.

“Of course.” Star said with a nod.

Takao forced a smile to the woman, his co-worker, before releasing her hand and finished cleaning himself up. The makeup was gone, returning him to normal as he shed his identical robe to hers and got dressed. He pulled on his pants and long sleeve shirt before putting on his walking shoes and tying them snug, wrapping the warm scarf around his neck and putting on his warm coat. He picked up the thick envelope from his vanity and the present before switching off the lights and heading towards the staff room where the most precious thing in his world was sleeping.

She meant everything to him, lit his world with color from the day she arrived at his doorstep. It was an unexpected turn, but one he wouldn't change for the world even though he was struggling to give her everything she wanted and needed. Four years ago, Miki Takao came into his life when a woman whose name he didn't even know dropped her off at his door.

Softly pressing his ear to the staff room door, he listened for a moment, not hearing a single sound before slowly, delicately grasping the knob and opening it. She lay on the long sectional couch, wrapped in a warm blanket printed with flowers and teddy bears. Her small head that was crowned with black hair rested on a soft pillow and she held her teddy bear with both her little arms. She looked so precious, so sweet laying there that it actually kind of pained him to wake her up so they could go home, but he knew that he had to as he stepped up to her side and leaned over.

“Hey-... Hey, Sweetie-pie?... Wake up, Baby.” Takao whispered as he rested his hand down on his daughter's small shoulder.

The little girl softly groaned as she turned to hide her face in her pillow, tightening her hold on her teddy bear just to have Mr. Fuzz closer. It made him smile, the few times he did anymore, and with another gentle nudge, she opened her slate blue eyes and looked up at him.

“Daddy?... Is it time to go home?” She asked in a tired voice, so high and sweet to his ears that his smile broadened.

Takao nodded, “It is, Princess. Did you rest okay?” He asked, still in a whisper as he pulled her blanket aside and folded it neatly.

Rubbing her eye with a small fist, Miki sat up, still holding Mr. Fuzz against her chest as her father stuffed the folded blanket into a backpack.

“Mmhmm... Ms. Star played a game with me.” She said quietly, just watching him put the few toys he had brought along for her into the bag.

“Oh yeah?... What did she play with you?” Takao asked, still smiling with the final toy going into the front pouch of the bag.

“We played _I Spy_ with my hidden object book. I won.” Miki said with a dreary smile.

Takao playfully gasped, “Well done, Pumpkin. Way to show her who's boss.” He said with a small laugh as he zipped up the backpack.

Miki nodded, but yawned as Takao slung the bag over a shoulder and helped her into her coat, wrapping her little neck with her pink teddy bear scarf and putting on her mittens. She was all bundled up and when he hoisted her up onto his hip, she immediately nuzzled down and rested her tired head on his shoulder.

Softly rubbing her back, he stepped out from the staff room, giving Star a wave goodbye before turning for the backdoor exit, but when he was a few feet away, a few feet from freedom, his name stopped him in his tracks.

“Kazunari.” It was a man's voice, firm and stern and one he knew all too well.

Takao pursed his lips together and held his breath to keep from growling, but he eased his expression as he turned around to glare down the backstage area to the open office at the other end. The man standing there was every bit of 350 pounds, with a heavy keg of a gut and more stubble on his face than a sheet of sandpaper. His flabby arms were crossed and his dead, stone cold and gray eyes were glued on him and it was an expression that Takao had come to hate.

However, as much as he hated it, the man signed his paychecks so he could make ends meet.

“Yeah?” Takao asked, drawing in a calming breath as he continued to rub his daughter's back.

“My office.” The man said gruffly before turning back into the office.

Takao rolled his eyes as Star came up to him, her arms out to take Miki from his arms. He set his bag down and carefully passed his daughter over without waking her before he steeled his resolve and headed for the lion's den.

“Shut the door.” The man said as he sat down in his chair.

Takao just did it without saying a word, not really wanting to with the hopes that whatever his boss wanted, it would be quick and he could take his daughter home and put her to bed. He was equally as tired and all he wanted to do was sleep and forget, at least for a time, that he was stuck in his situation.

“When are you gonna figure it out and cave like the rest of the girls?” The man suddenly asked, his tone firm and condescending the second the door latched closed.

“Because I'm not going to. I won't sacrifice what little dignity I have left just to pad my bank account.” Takao said, his expression equally as firm as he crossed his arms.

“It's good money. You could buy that little girl of yours some pretty nice presents.” The man smirked.

“Don't you ever bring my daughter into this mess. It's bad enough I had to bring her tonight.” Takao snapped firmly and with a hard glare set into his eyes.

The man threw his arms up in defense, “Fair enough, but know that you'd get a healthy helping of cash if you finally decide to let that ass of yours do a little more work.”

Takao growled, “There's no chance in hell I'll ever be apart of your _illegal_ prostitution ring. This isn't a brothel; It's a strip club.” He clenched his hands around his biceps tighter.

The man shrugged, “Brothel. Strip club. Either way, you keep showing your moves and money will come your way. Just know that there's more when you let those people lusting after you actually touch you.”

“I have a daughter to worry about here. How is spending even more time here putting her first?” Takao snapped, blowing out a heated breath as he glared at the man with disdain.

“That's up to you. Do you want the money to take care of her, or do you wanna keep on struggling like you are? You're a great dancer, Kazunari, but putting forth some effort on your back could pay off.” The man said, his expression completely neutral from what he was telling the single father.

“Fuck you... The only reason I keep coming back is to provide for her and I will not participate in your underhanded schemes. Just give me my paycheck, stop trying to convince me, and I'll see you tomorrow night.” Takao said sternly as he held out his hand.

The gruff man just stared at him with his blank expression, his cold eyes boring holes into Takao's steely resolve. For so long he had refused this man, had simply come to work, danced for lusty men and women, let them toss money at him, but at the end of each night, he'd go home with money in hand and it put off starving for just another day. He was struggling to put food on the table and keep clothes on their backs, but at the end of each month, there were always just a few dollars left. He swore they would be okay, swore that his daughter would not go hungry, or never have a bed. He would always protect her, provide for her and he would manage it without having to sacrifice what little of himself there was left, or break the law.

“Give me... my paycheck.” Takao said again, drawing in a deep breath and still holding his hand out.

With a roll of his eyes, the man reached into a folder and pulled out a white envelope, long and thin, holding the one thing Takao danced for. He took it and without another word, left the office, going to where Star was just sitting with his daughter sleeping against her chest. She never even woke up as he took her back and rested her on his hip before slinging the backpack over his shoulder and stepping out into the 3 in the morning darkness.

It was cold, misty, heavy with a fog that highlighted the orange cones of light that beamed down from the streetlights. There was no one around, not even cars drove by and even the working gals whom strutted the corners had gone home for the night. He was left to walk, as not even the buses, or cabs ran, and having a car was most certainly out of the question. Those were luxuries, things only successful people had and it was something out of his reach.

He just walked along the sidewalk, holding his daughter close and warm, only his footsteps breaking the utter silence of the night. Each exhale was a splay of mist that fluttered away like smoke, only to disappear into the air as if it never existed. It was peaceful in a way, quiet and serene despite being the red light district, but it afforded him a chance to just let the evening bleed away. His walk home always served to help him relax and after a half hour, he fished around the side pocket of his bag and pulled his apartment building keys.

The building itself wasn't out of sorts, just older, but well maintained. The rent was cheaper and most of the tenants were law abiding, so there was little to worry about once he was home. It was one thing he could be proud of, that he was working and dancing and letting people stare at him so he could afford to let his daughter grow up in a decent home. Everything worked and despite being small, only a one bedroom, it was theirs.

He marched up the stairs, still holding his daughter on his hip as she slept, but once he topped the staircase on the sixth floor, he stopped when he heard that very neighbor sitter talking in the hallway.

“Don't worry about it. It never takes much to convince that idiot next door to let me have the night off from watching his brat. I needed the break anyways.”

She was on the phone.

“It's ridiculous... Who knows what he does on the nights I don't sit for him. Probably takes her with. It's disgusting!... Oh, I know... There's been more than one night I just didn't feel like it and told him I couldn't... He's actually a stripper... I bet he's whoring himself out too. I wouldn't be surprised... Right?... Ugh... It's so gross. I can't believe I live next door to a stripper with a love child. How could any woman actually let him care for their daughter?-”

Takao's brows furrowed hard as he pursed his lips together, holding his breath to help battle against the instant anger that was boiling in his chest. He was fuming, completely heated from overhearing her, but with a deep intake of air, he stepped out from around the corner and made his face go neutral as he headed for his apartment door.

“Mr. Takao?... Y-You're home.” The young woman said, her dark eyes a bit wider as she stared at him and immediately hung up her phone without warning the person on the other end of the line.

Takao didn't even stop as he fiddled with his keys to find the right one, “Yup. Safe and sound.” He said blandly.

The woman just stood there at her door, dressed in her ankle length pea coat with her purse hanging on her arm. Her hair was still done up nicely and her makeup wasn't smudged and he knew just by looking at her that she had just gotten home from her date.

“How'd your date go?” He asked, stopping in front of his apartment door and balancing Miki on his hip.

“Um... Fine... Mr. Takao, did you... Um... Did you bring her with you?” She asked, just staring with her mouth lightly parted with an airless gasp.

At her words, Takao froze and looked over at her, “I had to. I couldn't find someone to babysit in the half a day you gave me. I hope your date went well though... Sure sounded like it.”

She gulped, “Mr. Takao-” She tried, but he cut her off.

“I had to bring my baby to a strip club tonight, but you knew that already... I'm glad I know now though, how you really feel.” He said, taking in controlled breaths as he cranked the key left to unlock his door's deadbolt.

“I-I'm... I'm sorry.” The woman said without looking him in the eye.

“I highly doubt that. Luckily, Star adores my daughter and my daughter kinda likes her too, so it works out.” He said as he opened his door, only to stop when the woman spoke up.

“You had a stripper watch her while you danced?” The woman reeled with disgust.

“Don't you dare judge me for how I decide to support my daughter. Just because I'm a dancer doesn't mean I take any less care of her. How much do I owe you for the last two weeks?” He snapped, his brows drawing down as he glared at the woman.

“Um... $150.” She mumbled.

Takao, still expertly holding his baby girl to his hip, fished the thick white envelope from his coat pocket and thumbed through its contents, pulling out the required amount before handing the cash to her with a hard glare set on his face.

“I'm paid up. I won't need you anymore.” He said before vanishing inside his home.

He shut the door and locked the deadbolt and knob before dumping his keys, the backpack and the two white envelopes down onto a small entry table and trudging deeper into the small apartment. The living room held a small sofa with a TV hung on the wall across from it and the kitchen was really only big enough for one person. There was a small balcony on the far side of the living room through a sliding glass door and down the short hallway that housed the single bathroom, was the only bedroom.

He headed down the hallway and into his daughter's room where he gently laid her down in her small toddler bed before unzipping her coat. He moved slow as he took it off of her, followed by her scarf, slipping off her shoes before pulling back the blankets. He tucked her in with a smile on his face, admiring how adorable she looked when she was asleep and when he placed her well loved teddy bear into her arms, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Good night, Pumpkin. Sleep tight.” He whispered, taking one last second to watch her before stepping out of the room and closing the door until only a crack was left.

He went back to the living room and took off his coat and scarf, hanging his and his little girl's up in the closet before picking up the two envelops and going to the couch. He sat down with a long sigh, being more tired than sore since he had been dancing for a number of years. He was in fantastic physical shape, which made it easy for him to work the poles every night for both men and women. He may be only of average height, but he made it work with a set of six inch heels whenever he was on stage. It made his legs longer and if that's what it took to get patrons to spew up more money, than he'd gladly do it.

He slipped a headband over his head to pin back his hair before opening the envelopes, taking out the stack of cash and the check to see how much he made. The paycheck was healthy, being enough to cover rent and maybe another bill, or two and it was a huge relief. His boss may have been trying to convince him to partake in illegal acts, but at least he wasn't low enough to start cutting his pay in order to force him into it. It was weight off his shoulders knowing that there would be just enough to make it worth putting some into savings and when all was said and done, he'd have fifty dollars left over.

He smiled a little when he did the math and it meant that he could get his baby girl a cake because that one patron, that one person watching him gave him that extra twenty. Her birthday that was that very day would be the first time he could afford it, and it made him feel like he was a real father. Like he was finally doing something right. His whole life changed the night his baby girl was literally thrust into his arms, and he immediately put her first ever since. He had dropped out of college to work, waited tables for awhile, but as expenses started to pile up, he needed more. He needed better income and that's when he had decided to do whatever it took.

He became an exotic dancer.

After arranging the cash, taking the time to make sure all the heads were facing the same direction because the bank was finicky like that, he went to the kitchen to make some tea. He filled the kettle and put it on the stove top to heat, plucking a mug from the mug tree and deciding on what he wanted. He wanted to rest, wanted to fall asleep as fast as possible, and the best way to do that was to have peppermint. He put the bag in the mug and went back to the couch to clean up his earnings, stuffing the check and the bills into a single envelope with the intentions of going to the bank once the day brightened and after he got some sleep. Despite the day being his daughter's birthday, she certainly wouldn't mind the pit stop, but he would dote on her and do whatever she wanted on her special day.

The tea kettle finally whistled to draw his attention, where he filled the mug and inhaled a huge lungful of the calming menthol. It was so settling as he sat down on the couch and switched on the TV, keeping the sound low to watch a recap of an earlier basketball game. He didn't need the sound anyways to know what was going on, his time playing in high school taught him that, but it never failed to amaze him when seeing someone he knew playing as a pro.

“You're still a scary ass bastard, aren't you Miyaji.” Takao said under his breath as he blew on his tea to help cool it.

As he watched the game clips, he pulled out a plain red folder from the nearby desk that was filled with paperwork. Bills, financial paperwork and bank balances poured out as he set it all out and looked it over, scanning for any discrepancies that could spell trouble for them. He kept a very close eye on their finances, simply because there wasn't any room for error and a single miscalculation, a single misplaced decimal could spell a missed payment, or late rent. He couldn't afford that, not with Miki in his life and if it meant he got even less sleep, than so be it.

The quiet was suddenly broken when his cell phone rang, startling him a bit as he reached for it on the coffee table and looked at the screen. He didn't recognize the number, but with a flick of his thumb, he answered it anyways.

“Hello?” He said, raising the phone to his ear.

 _“Hey, Kazu... It's Aiko.”_ Said a soft female voice that he recognized as his sister.

“Hey, Ko. How're you?” He asked, keeping his voice low as he sipped his tea and leaned back into the couch.

 _“I'm fine. How's the birthday girl?”_ She asked, her voice a hushed whisper as she spoke.

Takao exhaled a smile, “She's fine... She's asleep.”

_“Tell her happy birthday for me okay?”_

Takao's brows furrowed, “Are you not coming by later?”

_“I can't, Kazu. I'm sorry. It's part of why I'm calling. I have to cancel our plans.”_

“What?... Why?” He asked, his chest aching at the thought.

_“I have to work at the restaurant. I couldn't get out of it because if Mom and Dad found out I went to see you, they'd fire me.”_

“Ko... Miki wants to see her aunt. What am I gonna tell her?” Takao asked, his shoulders dropping as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_“I'm sorry, Kazu. I really wanted to, but if I'm gonna keep paying for your phone, I've gotta work. That's why I'm calling from a different number.”_

Takao sighed, “I was gonna ask about that. They getting suspicious?”

_“I can't really tell, but I have an inkling they are. I'm sorry, Kazu, but Mom and Dad... They still don't believe you.”_

“Seriously?... After all this time? How many times do I have to tell them I don't remember? I can't report what I don't remember, Ko. It's been four years and I showed them the DNA test results. Miki's mine.” Takao said, his throat cracking with a scoff as he shook his head.

_“I believe you, Kazu. I do, but Mom and Dad... They're still mad that Miki wasn't born in wedlock.”_

_“_ That's crap, Ko... I wasn't planning on having a baby this way, but that doesn't change anything. Miki's my daughter and if they can't accept that, I don't know what else I can do.” He said, turning an ear towards the hallway to make sure his voice wasn't waking up that very little girl.

_“I know, Kazu and I adore Miki... I wish there was more I could do to help. How's work?”_

“Fine.” He said flatly as he sighed and took the headband off his head.

_“Was it a good night?”_

“It was decent,” he swallowed, “There was a bachelor party there tonight and the owner put up a contest for them; A dance off between four of us dancers.” He said, dropping his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

_“How'd you do?”_

“I won... The other three just tried twerking it instead of working the pole, but I brought the house down with my Earth-Bringer routine.” He cracked a lopsided smile.

_“Yeah?... That's awesome, Kazu. Were they gay?”_

He shook his head, “Nope... Straight as hell, but apparently I move better than the other girls up there. They actually picked the club because they'd heard there's a male dancer there and wanted to see for themselves. Shocked the hell outta them enough to get a hundred off one.”

_“Wonderful! That's awesome, Kazu. I'm really happy for you.”_

“Well, that makes one of us.” Takao sighed and arced an arm over his eyes.

_“What's wrong?”_

“Nothing really... Just wish I could afford to buy Miki a present. Star bought her that doll she's been wanting.” He said, his eyes starting to sting.

_“Oh, Kazu... Why didn't you say anything?”_

“Because I wanna do this on my own. I can do it... It's hard right now, but I can do it. There's enough left over this month to get her a cake. It's the first time.” He said, his voice cracking with his rising emotion.

_“Kazu-... I-I... I can help you, you know.”_

“I love you, Ko, I do, but I don't wanna ask my little sister for help. I can do this.” He said, his chest softly beginning to hop with airy sobs.

_“Kazu... I love you too. I just wanna make sure you're okay.”_

Takao held his breath to control his sobs, “I'll be fine... We'll be fine. We're making it.”

_“Okay... I love you guys. Tell Munchkin I love her and happy birthday.”_

Takao nodded, “Okay... Miss you, Ko.” He sobbed.

_“Miss you too. Good night.”_

As the first tear leaped from his eye and screamed down his cheek, Takao took the phone away from his ear and ended the call. His chest hurt with the thought that he wouldn't get to see his little sister, that his baby girl wouldn't be able to see her aunt because she was hiding the fact that she was still talking to him. When his parents had found out about Miki, had found out that he didn't remember when she was conceived, they cut contact. They cut him out of their lives, but his sister was determined to keep that bridge open no matter how weak it was. She was his only lifeline, his only safe harbor and if it wasn't for Aiko's support, he really would be alone.

Pressing his hands into his eyes, Takao started to cry, letting the tears fall from his slate blue eyes for yet another night. He missed her, missed his parents, but they wouldn't accept him back because of what he was. He was trying so hard, struggling so much just to provide, but to them it didn't matter. He was a dancer with an illegitimate childwhose mother he didn't know. He had no idea. He couldn't remember her face, her name, nothing. She was a blank space in his mind and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Covering his mouth to stifle his sobs, Takao laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him that was slung across its back. His home was a one bedroom, and that one bedroom did not go to him, but rather his daughter. That was her room, her space, which meant whenever he sat down on the couch, he was in bed. For four years he hadn't slept in a bed because he wanted his daughter to have it instead. For four years he had slept on the couch and watched over her, made sure she rested safely and soundly. For four years, Kazunari Takao cried himself to sleep knowing the next night, there would be more tears, more worrying about whether he could pay their bills. He knew there would be more, but wherever his daughter was concerned, every tear was worth it.

Today was her birthday and she was turning four.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

He was comfortable, completely wrapped up in his warm blanket as he slept on the couch. He had needed the sleep, needed the rest from his long night of work, and he would have laid there all day if it wasn't for the hard, raspy coughing coming from his daughter's room.

Takao drew in a deep breath as he rolled onto his back, slinging his arm over his eyes to give him a moment to come out of his slumber. He just listened as more raspy coughs came from her room and with the need to check on her, he sat up and scrubbed his face of sleep.

He padded down the hall to her room and creaked open the door where the soft light of the day bled inside, lighting where she still lay in bed with her face turned towards the door. He stopped in the doorway as he saw her discomfort, how her small face was scrunched up the more she coughed. It was airy, almost wheezing and seeing the slightest glisten on her forehead, he stepped inside and went to gently sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Hey, Sweetie... What's wrong?” He asked softly, brushing his daughter's hair from her face with a soft finger.

Miki groaned as she fluttered her eyes open, looking weak and in pain as she looked up at him. Her eyes were glassy, distant and at that look, he immediately began to worry.

“I don't feel good, Daddy.” She said with a grumble as she lightly rubbed her eye.

“What's wrong, Baby?” He asked, his eyes soft and calm as he rested the back of his hand on her forehead to feel it was blazing hot.

“I'm achy all over.” She mumbled as she squeezed her teddy bear.

Another round of wheezing coughs rattled through her small body, and now that he was closer, he was not at all happy with how she sounded. Her coughs sounded painful and without even having to take her temperature, he knew she was running a fever. She was getting sick and on her birthday no less.

“Shit-” He exhaled, raking a hand back over his mussy hair before standing up.

He went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for her, setting them down at the foot of the bed before coaxing her to sit up. She was grumpy, groaning and mumbling as she rubbed her eye and helped her to get some clean clothes on, being a pair of blue cozy pants and a yellow t-shirt with a bear on it. He scooped her shoulder length hair back to tie it up before tugging a sweater down to help keep her warm and after he had thrown some clothes on for himself, he put on his coat and scarf as well as hers, hoisted her up onto his hip and grabbed his keys.

The day was in its late morning, but the streets were busy and bustling with people going about their days. It was cold, but sunny, really a pretty day for his daughter's birthday, but it was lost on him since he was more worried about her health. She had laid her head down on his shoulder as he left the apartment building and started towards the bus stop with his destination already in mind. This was the last thing he needed, or wanted, but he had no choice. His daughter came first and no matter the hardship it was going to put them in, he had to get her checked out. The red light district was poverty stricken, an area of low income families and that included him, but with it, came clinics; Places people could go to get basic health care whether they had insurance, or not. He didn't like the way the cough sounded, how it wheezed in and out and how achy she looked. Just going by the expression on her face told him everything and as he reached the crowded bus stop, he stood and gently swayed as he held her close.

He waited and stared off into the distance, not really seeing anything at all as people came and went from all around him. He had wanted to spend the day doing whatever his daughter wanted, but with this development, that wasn't gonna happen. He wanted to stop by the bank to deposit his money, and he most likely still would, but it would all wait until after she got checked out by a doctor.

Finally, the bus came and hissed to a halt, opening its doors to allow passengers off before letting more on. He funneled in and dropped a few coins of change into the deposit box before finding a single seat halfway down, but he hadn't been quick enough before a scuzzy dressed teen sat and took it from him. All he did was sigh and furrow his brows, but with no more seats available, and not wanting to cause problems, he held Miki on his hip with one arm and held onto a bar with his other.

The bus started off with a jarring trundle, but with his stance a shoulder's width apart, he handled it without a problem. It was crowded, uncomfortably so, but he was no fool. His envelop of money was tucked into the inside pocket of his closed jacket so no one could get at it if they thought him an easy target. It had happened once, his earnings from a night at the club had been stolen, leaving him penniless that week and if it wasn't for his sister, he and Miki wouldn't have had money to buy food. That seemed so long ago now, as Miki was a year old, but he had learned his lesson and it would never happen again.

Finally, after what seemed like an impossible distance, the bus slowed to a stop across the street from the clinic. He had known its location because he had escorted Star there once to get her birth control, as it was late at night and she didn't feel comfortable going by herself. He had gone with her just to make sure all would be alright and after dropping her off at home, he headed home himself to see his daughter. Star was his friend and he trusted her, but she was a foolish girl at times since she had agreed to their boss's awful request. He hated it, but in the end, it was her decision; Not his.

The doors finally opened and he filled out, stopping on the sidewalk a moment to get his bearings before starting for the clinic across the street that was sandwiched between two more larger buildings. It was a family health clinic that was supported by the local hospital, Sakura Valley General, and it had been more than a saving grace for many in his area. It was always busy and today was no different as he stepped through the automated front doors.

The waiting room was packed and more than a few babies were crying despite their parents holding them and trying to hush them. It was daunting at first glance, but popping his hip, he scooted Miki up higher, wrapping his arm beneath her to support her bum and heading for the front counter.

“Good morning. Name of patient please?” Asked the receptionist; An older woman with graying hair and glasses suspended around her neck by a golden chain.

“Miki Takao.” He said, resting his hand down on the back of her head on his shoulder.

“Birthday?” The woman asked.

“Today actually. She's four.” Takao said with a half smile.

The woman smiled as she typed in the name and date before picking up a clipboard with an attached pen and set it down in front of him.

“Fill these out to the best of your knowledge and someone will call you.” The woman said.

Takao nodded as he took the pen and clipboard, all while juggling his daughter in his other arm. He had gotten plenty of practice throughout the years and as he sat down in an empty seat that had just been vacated by a called patient, he nestled her back against his chest and started to write.

“She's adorable. How old?”

He hadn't been expecting anyone to talk to him, but when he looked up, he saw a young mother with her baby that was no older than a few months. She had short brown hair and dark eyes with pale skin. A rather plain looking young woman, but her eyes were bright and she was lightly smiling. She seemed at ease as she rocked her baby and it helped him to relax a bit as well.

“Four... Today actually.” He said with a soft smile before he returned to filling out the paperwork.

“She's so cute... She looks just like you.” The young mother said.

Takao nodded, “I get that a lot.”

“I bet. Is she sick?” She asked.

“Yeah... She woke up with a cough this morning.” Takao said blandly, just as Miki muffled her cough into the front of his shoulder.

“Poor thing. Little one here is just getting a check up.” She said as she looked down at her sleeping baby.

“All my best for that. I'm hoping it's nothing serious myself.” He said, flipping the page to keep working.

“I'm sure it's just a cold. It sounds nasty, so it's good you brought her.” She said as she tugged the blanket closer around her child.

“Better to be safe, than sorry.” He said.

The mother nodded as she watched the man's daughter rest and cough, and she couldn't help, but smile at the way she nuzzled into her father the same way she hugged her teddy bear. It was precious, and when her eyes flicked down to see the man's left hand was naked of any ring, her smile softened.

“Where's mama?” She asked, earning the man's gaze again.

“Oh um... I don't know.” Takao said after a few moments of hesitation.

“She abandoned you two huh?” The mother asked.

Takao shrugged, “Yeah... I guess.”

The mother tilted her head, “You sound unsure.”

That stilled Takao's hand as he looked over at her, his eyes blank as he held his breath. He didn't know. He had no rightful clue where Miki's mother was, let alone _who_ she was and whenever he was asked that question, he usually just went with whatever they assumed. It was better that way.

“Not usually something I think about. It's just me and her and that's okay.” He said, deciding to leave it at that.

The woman nodded as he returned to filling out the last of the paperwork, quickly signing his name before standing to return it to the front desk. The aged woman nodded and just told him to have a seat and when he returned to the same seat, he settled in for what was sure to be a long wait.

He pulled out his phone to check his email, send a text to his sister and browse the internet to help pass the time, but he was soon bored and decided to just people watch instead as he held his little girl. He gently rocked her and rubbed her back, checked her forehead and left a kiss just to help comfort her. People came and went, were called back and after what seemed like hours, when in actuality it was only one, a name he was interested in was finally called.

“Miki Takao?” Called a nurse from the only door that lead to the back area of offices and exams rooms.

Takao wrapped his arms around his daughter and stood, threading through the sea of crossed legs and scurrying children as he made his way to the door. The nurse lead him through with the usual pleasantries as she took him to an exam room halfway down the hall, flipping up a green tag for its corresponding doctor and extended an arm for him to step inside.

“Have a seat anywhere, Mr. Takao.” The nurse said, waiting at the door for him to step through first.

Takao set Miki down on the exam table and removed her coat and scarf before doing the same with his and setting everything down on the chair. He brushed his girl's hair from her face, but when he tried to take her teddy, she refused to let him have it and held it tighter.

“No, Daddy... Mr. Fuzz makes me feel better.” She mumbled as she hugged her stuffed bear.

“Okay, Baby... I'm sure the nice lady will let you keep him.” He said sweetly as he rubbed the small girl's back.

“I'm just gonna take your blood pressure and temperature, okay, Honey?” The nurse asked with a lofty, kind voice as she plucked the wide band from the hook along the wall.

“Okay.” Miki mumbled and hid her face down on top of Mr. Fuzz's head.

All Takao could do was stand next to her and watch as the nurse gently rolled up the girl's sleeve and wrapped the band around her arm, pumping the rubber bulb at the end of the hose to make it squeeze her upper arm. She grumbled with discomfort and leaned over to cuddle her father where he slowly rubbed her back until the nurse finished and released the tension.

“Pressure is normal. Now your temperature, Honey.” The nurse said before pulling the thermometer from its mount and clicking a plastic sleeve onto its probe.

The girl simply opened her mouth and allowed the nurse to stick the device under her tongue where she held it and snuggled her teddy. Her slate blue eyes were hazy and tired, exhausted from whatever plagued her, and Takao sent her a smile as he brushed her raven hair back from her face.

After a few moments, the nurse pulled the thermometer after it beeped and with a single shake of her head, she popped the used sleeve into the trash and put the probe back on the wall.

“Well, she's got something. She's running a fever of 102.5.” The nurse said as she wrote it down on Miki's chart.

Takao cringed, “I figured.” He sighed, but kept his hand on his daughter's back.

“I'll let the doctor know and he'll be right with you.” The nurse said before picking up the chart.

Takao nodded as the nurse left the room and closed the door, leaving him to sit with Miki and wait some more. He moved the pile of coats and scarves to lay them over the exam bed while Miki rubbed her eyes and hugged her bear some more.

“I'm really achy, Daddy.” She whined, softly sniffling as she started to pout.

Takao's chest spiked with ache, “I know, Honeybear, but the doctor's gonna take a look at you and make it all better.” He said sweetly, scooping up his little girl and sitting down in the emptied chair to let her cuddle and rest.

Miki just nodded and stuffed her thumb into her mouth, sniffling with barely there sobs as she nuzzled down into his chest. He held her and hummed to her, comforting her through the ache while they waited. He loved holding her, loved having her rest against his chest like this and it was calming even more him. She would do it everyday when she was just a baby and she would listen to his heart into the wee hours of the morning. He loved it and there was nothing in his world that could make him feel more completely. He had his baby girl and that's all that mattered.

A soft knock sounded against the door, spurring Takao to sit up straight and hold his daughter before the door began to open, but when the doctor stepped inside, both froze and stared at each other with wide eyes of shock.

Takao couldn't breathe, couldn't think as he stared at the man, how he towered over him and stared back with familiar green eyes. His hair hadn't changed much, still being down to his ears and emerald colored, drifting over the tops of his black framed glasses. He hadn't changed at all, and he even had a small bear sticking out of the pocket of his doctor's coat. He even still had the fingers of his left hand taped up with the same kind of medical tape he had used back then.

“S-Shin?” Takao finally spoke, unable to look away from the incredibly tall man.

“Takao?... Kazunari Takao?” Dr. Shintarō Midorima asked, his mouth agape in disbelief as he just stared down.

“Do you know any others?” Takao asked, running his hand down his daughter's hair.

Shintarō finally blinked and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up as he shut the door.

“N-No-... I just... It's been a long day and I didn't look at the name on the chart.” He said, but made no effort to move as he set Miki's chart down on the exam bed.

Takao gripped the back of his neck, “You haven't changed since we were in school.” He said lowly, managing to ignore his racing heart.

Shintarō nodded and exhaled, “Y-Yeah... I-I didn't know you were in the area.” He gulped.

“Yeah... Red light district.” Takao said almost too quietly.

Shintarō's brows furrowed as he picked up the girl's chart and looked at the address, “Y-You live there?”

Takao nodded, “Yeah.”

“I see... A-And your wife-”

“No wife.” Takao interrupted him as he began to chew on the inside of his bottom lip.

“I see.” Shintarō said.

“Daddy?... Do you know him?” Miki asked as she shifted her head up to look at her father, still with her thumb in her mouth.

Takao nodded, “I do, Baby, but it's been a long time.” He said, still staring up at the green haired man.

“Oh... Who is he?” She asked.

Takao exhaled long and slow, “An old friend from school.”

Shintarō sucked in a deep breath and held it as the room went silent, the awkwardness heavy and drowning them both. They hadn't seen each other since high school, hadn't said a word to each other since that fateful day and the things he had said had been hurtful and heartbreaking. He had said them out of anger, but that didn't change the fact that he had said them at all. Now, his ex was sitting in his exam room with a child in his lap, in a clinic meant to care for people of poverty.

With a clearing of his throat, Shintarō decided it best to revert to his professional demeanor.

“So... What seems to be the problem?” He asked as he pulled a swivel stood over to sit down.

Takao frowned, “She says she's achy and she has a really dry... wheezing cough.” He said, now avoiding his old flame's gaze as he picked Miki up and set her down on the exam bed.

“I heard you have a fever.” Shintarō said, his usually prideful and stern voice far kinder as he scooted over to sit in front of her.

Miki nodded, “Mmhmm.” She hummed.

Shintarō pulled a pen light from his breast pocket and clicked it on, “Can you open up nice and big for me?”

Again Miki nodded as she opened her mouth as wide as her small jaw would allow so Shintarō could shine the light into her throat. With his height, standing 6'5 ever since high school, even sitting down he could still see eye to eye with the small girl and with only a moment's look, he hummed and clicked off the light.

“Well, that explains it.” Shintarō said, releasing a long exhale as he slipped his pen light pack into his pocket.

“What?” Takao asked simply as he rubbed Miki's back.

“She has strep throat. Get this prescription filled and she should be fine in a few days.” Shintarō said, having fished out a script pad from his pocket and began scribbling on it.

Takao's chest began to ache, “H-How much is it gonna cost?” He asked, swallowing passed the lump building in his throat.

Hearing the barest of shutters, Shintarō stopped writing and flicked his eyes up to see that Takao wasn't looking back. He was just looking down at his daughter with pursed lips and he had spent enough time with him to know the shaky look in his eyes.

“If you get the generic version, it should be around fifteen.” Shintarō said quietly as he slowly exhaled.

Takao nodded, “Alright... And the visit?”

Shintarō's lips parted with a silent gasp, “Um... Depends on what your insurance will cover.”

Takao's eyes flashed with a shine, “I-I don't have any.”

“What?” Shintarō asked, trying not to gasp, but it happened anyways.

“You heard me... I don't have medical coverage. I can't afford it and my work doesn't offer it.” Takao said, swallowing hard as he exhaled his emotions.

Shintarō pushed up his glasses, “I see... Um,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “W-Where is that?”

That earned him Takao's gaze, allowing him to see another flash of emotion, and he couldn't ignore the ache in his heart at seeing it there. He had seen it too many times, much of it having been caused by him towards the end of their relationship, but that didn't change the fact that it pained him every time to see it.

“Look... Shin, this isn't a social call-” Takao tried as he shook his head.

“I know it's not. I uh... I just wanna know... is all.” Shintarō said, tearing off the script for Miki's prescription and handing it to him.

Takao exhaled as he scrubbed the back of his head, “Uh... I work at the Cotton Tail.” He said, still averting his eyes from the taller man as he took the slip of paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

“The Cotton Tail?... What's-”

“Don't... Thanks for checking out my daughter. Will the front desk set up payments because I can't afford to pay all at once.” Takao said sharply as he gathered up his daughter's coat and started helping her into it.

Shintarō nodded, “Yes. They should.”

“Great.”

Before Shintarō could say anything else, Takao had picked up his girl and left the exam room, leaving him standing there still in shock that he had inadvertently bumped into him, and at work no less. He never thought he'd ever see him again after the things he had said that day, but to see him so distant, so hesitant to speak made him think something was off. Takao never struck him as someone who would have to use a clinic for care, as he had the potential for whatever he wished, but when he dropped his head to scrub his hair, he caught sight of something he had left behind.

The girl's teddy bear.

With a sigh, Shintarō bent down and picked it up, giving it a light squeeze and digging his fingers into its plush fur that was pilled from attention. It was clear the small girl loved the bear and as he dusted it off, a nurse softly knocked and drew his attention.

“Dr. Midorima?... There's more patients.” She said quietly as she leaned a shoulder against the door frame and crossed her arms.

Shintarō nodded, “Suki... What's the Cotton Tail?” He asked, looking up from the bear.

“The Cotton Tail?... Why do you ask?” She asked, furrowing her brows.

“My last patient... The single father with the little girl. He's an old... acquaintance and he left this by accident.” Shintarō said as he clutched the bear a bit tighter.

“Oh... Um... Well, it's a... strip club in the red light. Pretty famous for having all good looking girls and a 'dirty little secret',” she shrugged, “At least that's the tag line. A lot of the dancers come here for care.”

Shintarō's brows furrowed hard as he released his held breath into a long exhale. Something didn't feel right, didn't sit right, but what, he didn't know.

“I see,” he said to himself, “Um, thank you, Suki. I'll go see the next patient.” He said, before stuffing the bear into his pocket and returning to work.

* * *

Work was always hectic, always busy whenever he had to spend his time at the clinic. It was part of his duties as an attending physician, but he didn't mind since the work was satisfying and the pay was spectacular. He enjoyed his work, had worked hard for it, but after getting off his day shift around five in the afternoon, he had gone home to his townhouse where he hadn't stopped thinking since.

He couldn't stop thinking about having seen Takao, finding out in such a way that he had had a daughter in the time since high school. He didn't know that Takao was capable of such a thing, as he had always thought that he was attracted to men; Just like he was.

The sun had crawled close to the evening horizon, painting the sky deep orange that reminded him of his high school's colors. It was beautiful as he stood on his balcony that overlooked the city, listening to the classical music play from the apartment wide sound system that was wired throughout his entire apartment. It gleamed white and pristine, entirely clean and neatly arranged without a single thing out of place. It was a modern townhome, an expensive townhome, but being a doctor, it was more than well within his price range.

As the classical concerto ended, he stood up straight from leaning against the railing and headed inside, but spotting his doctor's coat slung over a chair at his black dining table, he remembered the bear. He walked over to it and pulled it from the pocket, giving it a look over and even softly smiling down at the toy as he remembered how happy the girl seemed even though she was sick. She seemed like a sweet girl and he wanted to give it back to her, but he felt like he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the red light district apartment address that Takao had written down on the paperwork. He felt unwelcome.

Letting out a long sigh, Shintarō set the bear down and put on his warm coat before stuffing the bear into his pocket where it was safe from sight. He picked up his keys and wallet from the table, cell phone from the wireless charger on the kitchen counter and headed for his door with a singular destination in mind.

He made his way down to the parking garage and headed for his car; A sleek, black sedan with all the trimmings and creature comforts. It was beautiful and powerful, and as it beeped with its alert that the press of the button on his key fob had successfully disarmed its alarm, he opened the door and dropped into the driver's seat.

With a simple press of the start ignition button, the large V8 roared to life with a deep, guttural throttle that echoed like an angry tiger in the enclosed space of his building's parking garage. He loved its sound, loved how it sounded like a roaring dragon whenever he could put his foot down and with a simple tap of the large touchscreen, his car's navigation spoke.

_“Please state your destination.”_

“Cotton Tail. Red light district.” Shintarō said clearly as he buckled his seatbelt.

_“Destination set... Turn south onto Central Blvd.”_

Listening to his car's direction, Shintarō put the car into reverse and backed out of his assigned spot, easing towards the exit and turning left onto the wide boulevard. Traffic wasn't awful, as it was still a weekday, but the dinner crowd had flooded the sidewalks and were disappearing into the scores of bistros, cafes and restaurants that littered the shopping district. It was a gleaming street, a beacon almost of prosperity and success and as he settled in to follow his GPS, the buildings shrank, the streets dirtied, and the streetlights turned darker.

_“Your destination will be in 1000 feet.”_ The car's GPS announced after awhile with its smooth, robotic and female voice.

Shintarō slowed his car and flicked on his blinker, pulling into the central turn lane to stop and wait for a break in traffic to turn. He listened to more classical music as he waited, watching traffic with a keen eye and once a large enough break arrived, he turned into the side parking lot of the establishment known as The Cotton Tail.

The parking lot was surprisingly full for a weekday evening, but there was still plenty of spaces for him to pull into. He found a spot near the front and under a streetlight, shutting off his car and stepping out where he locked it and checked to make sure. The area he was in was a far more dangerous area, one that was often plagued with crime and prostitution that the authorities worked tremendously hard to try and clean up, but it always seemed to persist. It was a darker area of the city, one not often talked about and as he stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep them warm, he started for the lit entrance door that was guard by a large, round man.

“ID.” The doorman said gruffly, sitting his hefty size on a tall bar stool.

Shintarō nodded as he pulled out his wallet and showed the man his driver's license, “Does a Kazunari Takao work here?”

The man scoffed, “Yup. Who's asking?”

“Just an old friend.” Was all he said before putting his wallet away.

“Yeah... They all say that. Rules are no touching the entertainment unless you pay and there's a one drink minimum.” The doorman said as he swiped a card down the reader lock and opened the door.

“Is he working tonight?” Shintarō asked.

“Yup. Works every night.” The doorman said, still holding the door open.

“Where can I find him?”

The doorman just looked at his watch and smirked with a crooked grin, “Park your ass in a shady spot and wait five minutes. You have an umbrella?”

Shintarō's brows furrowed, “An umbrella?... What for?”

“It's gonna rain soon.”

He didn't know what to make of the doorman's comment, but Shintarō just pushed it aside and stepped into the club where the door shut near immediately behind him. It was so dark that he could barely see except for the nearly entirely nude woman dancing on the central runway stage with its three poles lit with LED lighting that followed the form of the stage. Tables and booths were scattered all over the floor, neatly arranged to offer the best view of the stage and everything, everything was pink, purple and blue. There were quite a lot of people all sitting around, some watching the dancer, some talking with their company while others chatted up the floor girls. He scanned the area with the hopes of seeing Takao standing in a corner just watching, but there was no one. Not even another bouncer he could ask.

Remembering the doorman's words, Shintarō unzipped his coat and headed for the giant bar that dominated the left side of the establishment, tended to by three drop dead beautiful bartenders whom all wore next to nothing other than the pasties over their nipples and the thongs leaving practically nothing to the imagination.

“What can I get you, Handsome?” The first woman asked; A tall, slender woman with obviously fake breasts and long, flowing black hair.

“Um... Gin and Tonic with lime, please.” Shintarō said as he pulled out a healthy bill and set it down on the bar.

“Sure thing, Sexy.” She winked at him and took the bill.

Shintarō drew in a deep breath, smelling the thick aroma of warm sugar and vanilla that surrounded every air molecule in the place. The music thumped lowly as the girl danced, swinging around the forward most pole as she locked her bedroom gaze with a group of men whom were all too happy to toss some cash onto the stage. He made no reaction as she put her naked backside towards them and bent over, giving them a full view of her as she gathered the money and stuffed it into her girdle that wrapped her rounded hips. Just by looking at her and her incredibly trimmed form, she couldn't hide the fact from his trained eyes that she had had a child at some point.

“Here you are, Sugar. One Gin and Tonic with lime.” Said the bartender as she set his drink down on a printed napkin.

Shintarō nodded his thanks as he picked up the glass, “Thank you... Um... Where can I find Kazunari Takao?” He asked before taking a sip, finding the drink to be perfectly balanced and tasteful.

“Just have a seat, Baby. He'll find you.” She winked again before walking away to tend to another customer.

Shintarō's brows furrowed again as he tried to figure out what she meant, but he felt awkward already that he was in a strip club in the red light district on a weekday. Strip clubs weren't his cup of tea, neither were the alternative to match his orientation, as he had always felt that they were low class and dingy. They just weren't for him, not to say someone else wouldn't enjoy them, but he just simply didn't find enjoyment.

With another sip of his drink, he headed for a booth that faced the stage and sat down, slipping off his coat and set it down neatly next to him. Things were surprisingly clean and for that, he was grateful, as he rather liked his coat and didn't want to buy a new one simply because the old had stuck to the vinyl. He sat back and sipped, continuing to scan the club with the hopes of spotting Takao, but the more minutes that ticked by, the less he was beginning to think he was in the right place.

Sparks of doubt began to ping in his chest that Takao hadn't been truthful, that he had actually lied to him about where he worked and in all honesty, he couldn't blame him after what he did. He still remembered that day as if it just happened, as if the memory was set on replay and had been since he was seventeen. The words that had flooded out of his mouth that day had been cruel, hateful even and the moment he said them, he saw a piece of Takao's soul die.

His father had found out he was gay, was in a relationship with Takao, but not wanting to disappoint the Midorima patriarch, he had chosen family over his heart. He simply switched off his caring for Takao and had screamed at him that he didn't love him, that he hated him and never wanted to see him again. He had even gone as far as to strike up a preferred relationship in his father's eyes with a girl, a fan of the basketball team just to prove to not only his father, but to Takao as well that they were done. He never cared for the girl and in fact, after only a few weeks they had broken up, but the older Shintarō got, the more he went through med school like his father wanted, the more he accepted that yes, he did, in fact, prefer men.

The dancer finished her entertainment of the men as the music ebbed away, sauntering towards the curtained exit that lead backstage. She even peaked out from the curtains and winked one last time before blowing a kiss and disappearing, and when the lights began to lower until they were just shy of pitch blackness, all he could do was watch.

A strong beat kicked off from all around, thumping hard, low and fast as the faintest of outlines stepped out from behind the black velvet curtains. He could barely see anything, but when the subtle scent of sakura blossoms hit his nose, he took in a deep breath, just on instinct, as the music began to entrance him.

The low tones of a male choir began to echo around him as the heavy trance beat thumped and the lights drew up, glowing blue and purple and lighting a huge swath of creamy skin that was trimmed and ripped with muscle. The new dancer was tall, slender, only wearing a pair of skin tight black leggings that rode low on their hips, molding into a pair of high heels that made them look even longer. One arm was covered with a long black sleeve that covered a shoulder and strapped beneath their other arm and as his jaw began to drop, his emerald gaze scanned up as Shintarō suddenly realized what all the others had meant.

Kazunari Takao wasn't a bouncer at the Cotton Tail; He was the Cotton Tail's dirty little secret and he was about to watch the show.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Shintarō Midorima couldn't believe what he was seeing, couldn't grasp the concept of what was working a pole with expert precision in front of his eyes. He had never thought in a million years, maybe even a billion that his old friend and ex-boyfriend would ever succumb to such a thing, but that didn't change that fact that Kazunari Takao was dancing on a pole, using all three and captivating an audience of both gay and straight onlookers.

The music steadily thumped fast and fluid as Takao rolled his entire body, letting every muscle his torso had say hello as dollar bills of every denomination got tossed onto the stage. He gripped a pole as his hips followed through with his body roll and when he dropped his head to the side, he swung his long leg around and hooked it around that very length of silver.

Just as the music sped up, Takao hoisted his entire form up the pole, his arms ripping with more muscle as his body roll finally, after a road trip of epic proportions, reached his feet, only to reverse its course and head right back up. He was suspended four feet off the stage as he tightened his hold on the pole with his leg and let go, but his whole upper half stayed exactly where it was as he arced backwards and dropped his head as the roll ripped through his mostly exposed torso and his arms spread out wide. His mouth was soft and his makeup highlighted eyes were alluring as he instantly let go of the pole and flipped backwards, grabbing the pole with his hands once he came around and split his legs into a perfect vertical split.

The crowd went into an uproar as more cash was tossed into the air while Takao rolled his body once more and spun around, arcing back hard and hooked his leg around another pole, using it as a fulcrum for his pivoting spin without even laying a hand on the pole's length. His dampened hair fluttered in his movements as his head lolled over, hiding part of his full lips against his shoulder and his darkened eyes set on a group whom had actually gotten up from their seat to get closer. They dropped huge bills onto the stage and cheered as Takao pressed back against a pole, keeping his eyes locked with theirs as he sank down against it and playfully bit down on his painted fingernail just to play the tease. He reached up to grasp the pole with both hands and arced back, rolling the top of his shoulder against it as he swung his legs up and from his crouch, actually climbed the pole near to its top.

Shintarō didn't think his jaw could drop any lower, but when Takao spun fast enough to match the beat of the music and launched himself backwards to hook a leg around another pole, he was pretty sure it dropped into a subterranean dimension of time and space. He couldn't believe it, couldn't fathom it that Takao had just switched poles without even having set its heels down onto the stage, but he had and had even made his grasping of the other pole look elegant and beautiful.

The music entranced on as Takao worked all three poles, his skin beginning to glisten from not just the strength needed to perform many of his skills, but from the heat rising inside the club as more cash and cheers flooded the space. All Shintarō could do was watch in complete and utter amazement as Takao smiled, rolling his body and popping his hips to accentuate them even though they weren't as rounded as the women were. It didn't seem to bother any of those watching and when the music finally began to ebb off, Takao stood on stage with a sexy look in his eyes and curled his arms above his head with a wink.

He hadn't realized as he had watched, but his lungs had quit working, had quit pulling breath and they burned for him to start breathing again. Shintarō finally took a breath, but it was short, shaky as his heart hammered in his chest and he actually clutched at it to make it stop. He gulped as his whole 6'5 frame vibrated, instantly remembering what it felt like to have those very hips pressed against him, those very legs wrapped around his hips as their skin rubbed against one another. They were memories he had locked away, had shut up in a prison so he never had to look at them again, but seeing him dance, seeing him move in such a familiar way was sending every last drop of crimson blood straight to his groin.

Planting his elbows into the table, Shintarō gripped his hair and stared, just trying to remember how to breathe again.

* * *

 

The moment the black velvet curtains closed behind him, Takao relaxed his muscles and took in huge breaths as his heart began to slow. That particular routine was more difficult than his others, requiring far more strength to stay in the air for that amount of time, but it was a damn good routine and one that always brought in cash.

He walked down the stairs with sure steps, having gotten used to walking in high heels and headed for his vanity to dry the exposed parts of skin from the gentle sweat that had slicked over him. He needed to spend some energy, needed to work it harder than normal because he was still heated over running into Shintarō Midorima like he did. He had stormed from the clinic with Miki on his hip and headed straight for the pharmacy, paid for her prescription and stopped by the bank, took her home and stayed there the rest of the day, only to find out that Miki had forgotten Mr. Fuzz. He felt like shit because of it, but luckily, he still had a wrapped gift for her and as such, Miki hadn't let go of her new doll all day.

However, with having to get her medicine, that meant that another year had gone by without being able to get her a cake. She didn't seem to mind it though and she always told him that it was okay. That didn't change the fact that he felt bad, but even though he did, she still smiled and that helped him through.

He sat down at his vanity and blew out a much steadier breath as he picked up a small towel and began drying off when Star came bounding up with a white envelope in her hand.

“Kazu-Babe!... You didn't tell me you were gonna do Aerial tonight!” Star whined, her blonde hair bouncing and swaying as she plopped down at her vanity next to his as a pair of other dancers stepped up onto the stage.

“I wasn't really planning on it, but I had some pent up energy.” Takao said as he picked up a wipe and cleaned off his smudged makeup to cool off and reapply it for his next routine in a couple hours.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, setting the envelope down on his vanity.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... Is Munchkin alright?” He asked with a brief glance at her.

Star nodded, “Yup... Celeste is with her right now playing that _I Spy_ game we came up with.” She said, resting her hands in her robe covered lap as she smiled at him.

“Good... I really appreciate you guys watching her while I'm out there.” Takao said, managing to return the smile as he picked up the envelop and started counting.

“You know we all love her... How'd you do?” Star asked as she just watched him count.

Takao's smile went crooked, “Solid... There's $350 here. Aerial always does well though, so it's a good opener.”

“I'll say... What's got you all pent up? You usually save Aerial for Friday and Saturday.” Star asked as she delicately crossed her long legs.

Takao shrugged, “I just... It's been a weird day. Miki loves her doll by the way. Really came in handy today.” He said, looking up from counting his haul to look at her.

“Sure... I'm glad to hear it, but I can't believe you left the clinic so fast you forgot Mr. Fuzz. She said you knew the doctor.” Star said, earning a roll of Takao's eyes.

“Kids and their inability to keep their mouth shut,” he mumbled to himself, “Yeah... I knew him back in high school, but I don't know him now.” He said sharply before stuffing the healthy stack of bills back into the envelope and slipping it into a locked drawer.

Star's smile faded, “Sounds like there's history.”

Takao nodded and sucked his lips into his mouth, “Yeah,” he sadly laughed and shook his head, “He's my ex.”

Star gasped, “You dated a doctor?”

“Shush!... And he wasn't a doctor back then. He was a high school student. We played on the same basketball team.” Takao said in a harsh whisper so their conversation didn't drift throughout backstage.

“But still... What happened?” She asked with a much lower voice as she leaned in closer to help keep her voice low.

Takao sighed as his shoulders dropped forward, “We had a... pretty nasty break up. His dad found out we were dating and lost it, threatening to have me arrested for stalking and all this crazy shit and instead of standing up for me, he chose to break up with me and no more than a day later, he had this girl hanging on his arm that he strutted around in front of me. He uh... he said he never loved me and before storming out of my life, he called me a dirty faggot and left.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Kazu-” Star exhaled.

“It's nothing anymore... It was so long ago. I got over it.” Takao said before she could say anything else.

“He was struggling with being gay, wasn't he.” Star said quietly.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... Real hard time. I knew my first year, but he really tried denying it until we started dating our second year. We maintained a secret relationship for a whole year before his dad found out.”

“That's terrible... If he really loved you, he would have stood up for you.” Star said with sympathetic eyes.

“That's the problem... He did love me... I knew it. He knew it, but he was too much of a chicken to fight for us. He just knuckled under his dad and just... walked away like I didn't matter.” Takao said, taking in a deep, steadying breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Star nodded as she reached out and gently gripped his sleeve covered shoulder in comfort, leaving it there for a few moments before he finished drying his face and reapplied some fresh makeup. He expertly spread the foundation that was his perfect shade before darkening his lashes with some mascara and brushing his hair so it wasn't clumped. He slipped a purple headband on to pin his longer bangs back so patrons could see his face and once again presentable, he stood with a smile down at her before he headed out onto the floor.

The moment he stepped through the black curtain onto the floor of the club, a booth of three men waved at him from across the club and on the other side of the stage. He let his hips sway as he smiled and walked in their direction, letting his lengthy legs do the talking for him as he approached. He smiled and winked at them, stopping only long enough to give a waitress a quick kiss on her cheek as she beamed at him before going back to the bar. It was a quick exchange, but a necessary one as he walked up to their table and put on his act.

“Evening fellas... I hope you enjoyed the show.” Takao beamed as he set his delicate and manicured hands down on the table's edge and stood tall before them.

“Fuck, Dude... The Cotton Tail wasn't kidding when they said they have a dirty little secret.” One of the men said; A heavier set man, but one Takao could tell worked out by the thickness in his neck.

“Surprise... That's me.” Takao sang, continuing to smile as the waitress he had kissed on the cheek arrived and handed him a drink that appeared to be a cocktail.

“You aren't kidding, Man... Have a seat! Chat with us a bit.” Another said, the one on the outside as he scooted in to give Takao room to sit.

Takao's brows hopped as he thanked the waitress and took his drink, being his own dirty little secret since it looked like a cocktail, but it didn't have any of the alcohol in it. He took an elegant sip before sitting down, crossing his legs and all the while still smiling and keeping eye contact with them as he saw their eyes scan him up and down.

“So what's your name?” The third man asked; The tallest of the bunch and dressed in a business shirt with the top two buttons undone.

“Gabriel Hawk... And to whom do I owe the pleasure of tonight's company?” Takao asked, using his stage name since he wasn't about to give his real one to these people.

“I'm Shun Hayama and these two losers are Yukio Kawahara and Kōsuke Sakuma. Just stopped by to take a load off after work. Wasn't expecting to see a show like that though. That pole jump thing you did was spectacular.” The one known as Shun Hayama said from right next to him.

“Well, thank you! You're too sweet.” Takao played it up, but his voice stayed true to its normal tone as he sipped his drink.

“The girls here are great, but you... You're way better. You work those poles like you're trying to win a prize.” The middle man, Yukio Kawahara, said with a slow shake of disbelief in his head.

Takao playfully chuckled, “You're too kind. I have to work a bit harder than them though since I don't have a rocking set of tits to show off.”

“Apparently, you don't need them because damn... That ass bounces like a bitch's ponytail.” The third said with what almost sounded like a purr to his words.

Takao internally grumbled, “Well, they don't call it an ass-et for nothing.” He smiled.

The three men all laughed at his joke, but internally, hidden behind his playful smile, he was grumbling and rolling his eyes. Of all his tasks to carry out when he was working, working the floor was his least favorite thing to do. More often than not, the patrons either tried to touch him, which was illegal, or tried to get his number, or take him home. Nothing made him feel dirtier than flirting with people, both men and women, that only saw him as a piece of meat and usually, after getting home and putting Miki to bed, there was a shower before finally taking a load off.

Continuing with his mask, Takao chatted them up, got them to slide over a few more dollars because of it and after finishing his drink, he rose up and waved goodbye before going to the next table of several more men with their dates whom looked less than thrilled until he got there. They ordered him another drink and offered him a seat and with the waitress arriving to give him another fake drink, he sat and chatted with them as well.

By the time he stood up from their table with more cash tucked away in his leggings and the women much happier, he noticed one of the bouncers waving to get his attention by the far back curtain that lead backstage.

“What's up?” Takao asked, only loud enough to speak over the deep thump of the music playing for the current dancer.

“You have a visitor.” The bouncer said, leaning a bit closer to make sure Takao could hear him.

“A visitor?... Who?” He asked with a mild furrowing along his brow.

The bouncer shrugged, “I don't know... Some tall ass drink of water. He's waiting over by the bar curtain.”

“Thanks... I'll go see.” Takao said with a small nod.

As the bouncer stepped away, Takao stepped through the second curtain behind him that lead backstage and went for his vanity, plucking a black, thigh length silken robe from its hook and slipped it on. He let it hang open as he walked down the length of backstage, his hips swaying because of his six inch heels, but they were confident and firm, clicking them against the thin, well traveled carpet. He passed several girls along his way whom all smiled and told him great job on his routine before finally arriving at the curtains closest to the bar that kept backstage out of sight of the club floor.

The second he set his eyes on his visitor after stepping through however, his breath caught in his throat and his heart immediately sped up its rhythm until it was beating nearly as fast as it was when he was onstage. His eyes widened as he gulped, but seeing him, seeing Shintarō Midorima standing in his club made him angry to no, ever loving end.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Takao asked with acid in his words as his brows pulled down hard over his eyes.

Shintarō's mouth opened as if he was going to speak, but only choking noises and gargles came out.

“Use words, Shin!” Takao said sternly.

Shintarō gulped, “I-I... I came to give you this.” He finally said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the bear.

Takao's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed harder, but he snatched the bear from his hand and wrapped his robe tight around his form to cover himself.

“Going by that expression, you just saw.” Takao said, not needing to crane his head up nearly as much to meet his gaze thanks to the six inch heels.

Shintarō just nodded as he gripped the back of his neck.

“Well, now you know... This is how I support Miki and I.” Takao said, his words still burning, but low as he crossed his arms.

“F-For how long?” Shintarō asked as he dropped his arm to his side.

“Three years... Since Miki was one.” Takao said, his jaw tense from working so hard to keep his anger in check.

“K-Kazu-”

“Shut up... You don't get to call me that anymore. Not since then.” Takao said with a snap, making Shintarō stand up straighter.

Shintarō cringed and looked away, “Uh... I-I didn't feel it appropriate to go to your home, so I came here.”

“Well, that's the first smart thing you've done for awhile.” Takao said bluntly.

“Yeah.” Was all Shintarō could manage as he sucked on his own lips.

Takao blew out a slow breath to help keep him calm as he glanced around the club, how the patrons were watching the new dancers and all smiling and ordering more drinks and food as they enjoyed themselves. It would be a good night for him and that was the only reason he didn't step away right then and there.

“Is that all?” Takao asked suddenly, drawing in a lungful to sigh.

For some reason, Shintarō's shoulders squared as he nodded.

“Y-Yes... I'm sure you're anxious to go home to your daughter.” He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“You mean go in the back.” Takao said, his throat tightening as he thanked the dark for helping to hide his emotions.

In an instant, Shintarō's brows furrowed down over his eyes, “She's here?” He breathed out.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... She's in the staff room. The girls watch over her while I work whenever I've had to bring her.” He tightened his arms around himself as he looked down at his feet.

“Kazunari!-”

Before Shintarō could even finish saying a name he hadn't said in years, he was being dragged through the curtain and towards the back door directly across from it. Takao had snatched his sleeve and was dragging him outside and the second they both stepped out, the cold air blasted him in his super heated face for some desperate relief to help him think clearly.

“Don't you dare raise your voice where I work and don't say my real name! I depend on those people to pay my bills and I won't have you chastising me for something totally out of your control!” Takao immediately snapped, hugging the robe around himself for the tiniest semblance of heat as the heavy door closed.

“You brought your daughter to a strip club, Takao! Why the hell is she here?” Shintarō snapped right back as he let his anger finally rise.

“I don't have a choice! I can't afford a different sitter than who I usually used, but her and I kinda had a falling out because I overheard some things she said to her fucking date!” Takao yelled, each breath he took being shaky and irregular.

“Then have her mother watch her!”

“I don't know who she is!” Takao near screamed.

Shintarō gasped, “W-What?”

Takao's eyes began to shine, “I don't know who Miki's mother is, okay! I have no idea! All I remember is waking up in my buddy's apartment without a mark on me and nine months later, this woman shows up at my door and stuffs a baby into my arms.” He sniffled.

“I-I... I-I don't understand... We're you-” Shintarō tried, but failed.

“I think so, but I don't know. My buddy didn't say anything, or mention anyone, so I just went home. I had no idea until that woman showed up nine months to the day after his birthday party.” Takao said as a tear streaked down his cheek.

“You were date raped.” Shintarō exhaled as he stood up straighter.

Takao nodded, “Maybe?... I don't know. I tried telling my parents after Miki showed up, but they didn't believe me. They were angry that all of a sudden, they were grandparents and there wasn't a wedding to show for it. I haven't talked to them in four years, Shin... I've been working for four years straight without a break just to make ends meet and those ends are pretty frayed.” His voice quivered.

“W-What about your sister?” Shintarō asked quietly.

“I talk to her when I can. She pays for my phone, but otherwise, I'm making it on my own. It's hard, but I do this so I can give Miki a home. I didn't think I'd be here when we were in high school, but... I just ended up here.” Takao said, sniffling softly as he carefully dried his eyes so not to smear his mascara.

Shintarō softly gulped, but stayed perfectly still, “Did it happen when you were in college?”

Takao nodded as he stared down at his feet, “Yeah... I dropped out once Miki came into my life because I had to work. She's my priority.”

“Takao-... You can't bring her to a strip club.” Shintarō said with a short sigh.

“Don't you think I know that?... Do you think I wanna bring her here? This isn't what I want for her, but I don't have a choice. I can't afford an outside sitter and my neighbor was cheap and Miki seemed to like her, but that's gone now... I'm doing all I can.” Takao said, his eyes drying and returning to their natural slate blue glow.

Shintarō crossed his arms, “Why haven't you gotten access to public assistance?”

Takao laughed a sad sounding laugh, “You're kidding right?... Public assistance for an employed single father? What planet are you living on?”

“There's avenues you can take for help, Takao-” Shintarō was cut off.

“No, there isn't, Shin! My bills got bad enough awhile back that I actually looked into it, but I was denied because I'm this far-” he held up his fingers with a tiny amount of space between them, “over the cut off! I make fifty dollars more than the maximum they allow!” Takao was back to yelling.

Shintarō exhaled and closed his eyes, “They counted your tips.”

“Yeah... Fifty bucks... I continue to struggle over fifty bucks and that's all I have.” Takao said, his voice cracking to earn Shintarō's gaze.

“What do you mean?” He asked lowly.

Takao's eyes glassed over once again, “Just this last tax season... I owed. I owed $1500 to the government and instead of letting them garnish my wages, which would have severed what little safety net I have, I paid it in full. I dipped into my savings and they took every last red cent I had to my name, Shin. They took everything and left us broke!”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Takao covered his face with his hands as he cried, his shoulders bouncing with each hopping sniffle and each shaky suck of air. For every step he took forward to better his and his daughter's foundation, it seemed that the cracks were nipping at his heels. It took him years to save up that money, and in one single day, it was all gone, leaving him to rearrange his carefully crafted budget with the hopes that ends would be within reach of each other. It was one of the scariest moments of his life, one that actually made him shake and when his counting had reached its end, his ends were just out of reach, spurring to count once more, only that time, they did because he had been so frayed that he had miss counted. He had almost panicked, but seeing that ends barely met, he rested assured that he had made the right decision.

When warm hands settled down onto his shoulders, he didn't realize whose they were as they brought him to a taller shoulder and their arms wrapped around him. It didn't click as he cried, just let all the pent up emotions rain down from his eyes to smear his hands. He had been holding off crying for too long, keeping it back for his daughter's sake and with each falling tear, a little bit more stress left with it, but with that, he realized who was holding him.

He sucked in a huge breath as he took a step back, shoving Shintarō's arms off of him as he glared with tear stained cheeks and reddened eyes. His anger was returning faster than he would have liked, but with his soul bared and exposed like it was, he had no hope of restraining it.

“Don't touch me.” He hissed, his jaw clenching tight as the tears just shut off.

“I-I... I'm sorry.” Shintarō said with a gulp.

“You don't get to just... waltz back into my life like this and pretend what you did never happened. I thought what we had was,” he swallowed, “awesome. Special, but you proved otherwise.” Takao said, his words firm as he dried his face and eyes with the sleeves of his robe.

Shintarō licked his lips, “I understand.”

Takao shrugged and scoffed, “Finally... So what did you think? Did you like the show?”

Shintarō couldn't look at him, “Yes... I did.” He admitted.

“Wow... You finally figured yourself out. Good for you.” Takao said with plenty of disdain filling his tone.

Shintarō's expression went flat, “I didn't mean to upset you by coming here, but I just wanted to make sure your daughter got her teddy bear back.” He said with little emotion in his voice.

“Thanks... I'm gonna get back to work now.” Takao said.

With another moment where their eyes just stared at each other, Takao turned and disappeared back inside the club, leaving him standing there in the cold and completely at a loss for words. What he had seen replayed over and over in his head, seeing how Takao moved and swayed and danced just so he had money to feed his daughter. He had forgotten how graceful he could be, how fluid almost like water and over the years, he had forgotten what it felt like to be attracted.

Knowing when he wasn't welcome, he turned for the parking lot, fishing his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his car. He dropped in and started it, letting it sit and rumble for a bit so he could clear his head. He dropped his head back against the headrest and just stared at his own eyes in the rear view mirror, how they even peered into his own soul despite being just a reflection. He thought he had moved on, thought he had put it in his past, but seeing him, seeing Takao and listening to him, how broken he was, how much effort he was putting forth, just served to bring it all back to the front of his mind.

Putting the car in reverse, Shintarō backed out and headed for the exit, turning back the way he had come with the only motivation being that he wanted to get home as fast as possible. It had gotten later than he had hoped, but it was a blessing in disguise since the roads had far less traffic on them. He slammed his foot down onto the accelerator, spurring the car to charge forward and howl with all eight of its turbo charged cylinders as it thundered down the near emptied street. He blitzed through lights that seemed to allow the stars to align and stayed green for him, giving him a perfectly straight runway to cover the distance in record time while his speedometer spiked higher and higher until he finally had to slow to make the turn into his building's parking garage.

The buildings had returned to being gleaming towers and everything was clean, but he didn't feel relief at being there. He almost felt guilty as he parked his car in his assigned spot and shut it off, getting out and locking the door just like he did every night he came home from work. He walked to the elevator and took it his floor, being the tenth, not saying a word to anyone he passed and that guilt didn't even go away when he shut his apartment door behind him and locked it for the night.

His townhome was cast in an eerie shadow; Long streaks of dark blue dancing across the white tiled floor. It seemed quiet, overly quiet as he tossed his keys down onto the entry table and leaned back against the door where he slid down and sat with his head in his hands.

His chest hurt, each beat of his heart aching as if it, itself, was sick the more his thoughts ran wild in his head. He couldn't find a place to grab and steady himself from all he had heard, all the tears that screamed down Takao's face. It didn't seem right, didn't seem fair to a man whom did nothing to deserve such hardship. He was a man whom always smiled, always found joy in life, but to see him like that, broken and struggling to care for his daughter that he loved despite her origins, only served to weigh heavily on his shoulders.

Blowing out a breath, Shintarō stood up and took off his coat, hanging it up in the closet before removing his shoes and putting on his house slippers. He walked down the hallway to his large bedroom, dominated by a king sized bed and a whole wall that was nothing but shaded windows and flowing curtains. He stepped into his walk-in closet and loosened his tie, intent to get comfortable for the night, but when he looked down and saw an old cardboard box, aged from time, he froze and stared.

What was inside actually scared him, made his stomach flip, but with the thoughts in his head, at seeing him cry, he needed to see him smile again, even if it was in the past. He slipped off his tie and button down shirt, trading them for a t-shirt and his slacks for sweats before kneeling down and sliding the box towards him. He opened the flaps and ran a finger over the many spines, finding the one that was marked with the golden word 'Shūtoku'.

He pulled it out, revealing it to be a thick photo album that he had filled with pictures and memories from when he was in high school. He took it to his living room space and sat down on the couch, sitting cross legged with the album in his lap as he opened it up and flipped through the pages. There were action shots of games, team photos and candids taken from their days during class. They changed to photos of outings on the weekends, street games with his old Generation of Miracle friends, but once the pictures started to have only two, he slowed and offered each one its due.

They were pictures of him and Takao, spending time together and happy doing whatever they wanted, usually Takao dragging him around for whatever reason. He watched in stilled pictures how they got closer and closer and when he came to the picture he actually dreaded, his eyes began to sting.

The picture was dark, having been taken at night, but there was enough ambient light to make them stand out. The full moon glowed behind them and the smile that Takao was wearing was so big, so honest and true that his heart actually fluttered in his chest. He was smiling up at him, his arms draped over taller shoulders and even he was smiling back with his hands resting on Takao's hips. He remembered that night, what was technically their first date and it had been spent at a street festival where they had played games, tried much of the food and then shared their first kiss along the boardwalk.

He hadn't realized it as he stared, but a single eye had shed a tear that was crawling slowly down his cheek. He swiped it away before it reached his jaw, but instead of putting the photo album away, he kept looking through it. He watched their relationship progress, watched them smile, have fun and just by looking at them, he could tell that they were genuinely in love, but the moment the pictures just stopped, he knew he had reached _that_ day.

He hadn't thought about it until today, had let it fade into the past where he was content to let it stay, but there was no ignoring it now. He wouldn't sleep tonight, he knew that and he was certain he would be on a short fuse tomorrow from it, but he didn't feel right sleeping and knowing that someone he loved, still did, was working his ass off to provide for his daughter in any way he could.

He wouldn't sleep tonight because the guilt wouldn't let him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

His life had finally started to feel normal again, feel like he hadn't accidentally run into someone who still had a vice grip on his heart, but pissed him off more than anything. It had been a few days since Shintarō had shown up at the Cotton Tail and he hadn't heard from him since. He was grateful for that because all he wanted was to move on and tend to his daughter whom was nearly better from being sick.

It was nearly lunchtime, and Miki was happily playing with some of her dolls on the floor while the TV played a childrens show that she would periodically look up at. Every now and again, a small cough would hop in her small chest, but she was far better and her fever had broken the day before. Takao happily watched her play while he worked on his strict budget and balanced the finances to work in the payments he now had from the clinic visit. It would be a tight month, very tight, but after doing all the math, the ends just barely met.

He lightly sighed as he set down his pen and picked up his tea for a long sip, throatily laughing at the childish antics on the TV just as Miki giggled when a horde of bubbles swamped the characters and knocked them down. He rarely watched anything for his age, as most of the day was filled with programs that Miki enjoyed, but he didn't mind. He found a lot of them were funny and had hidden jokes for the older crowd that sailed right over Miki's head and it lead to a peaceful calm that let him just sit back and enjoy being a father.

He set down his tea and stood to start looking at making something for lunch, but the moment he rose to his full height, a knock rapped against his door. His brows furrowed, as he rarely had visitors, but satisfied that Miki was content with watching her show, he padded over and peaked through the peephole.

The moment his visitor came into view, he groaned, frowning hard and with his brows pulled down as hard as possible over his eyes. It was the last person he wanted to see, the last set of emerald eyes and the last head of green hair he wanted to be faced with. Life was just getting back to normal, but just like so many times before, he felt himself backsliding.

With another soft knock, Takao sighed and unlocked the deadbolt and chain before opening the door, staring up at the much taller man and still with his hand on the door with every intention of slamming it closed again, but he couldn't make his arm move.

“I'm starting to think you're stalking me.” He said, his mouth a bit smaller from fighting to hold back his discontent with his company.

Shintarō averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, “I um... I was in the area and just wanted to stop by and see how your daughter was feeling.”

Takao arced a brow, “You were never a good liar, Shin.”

Shintarō sighed, “I know. You're right... I'm sorry... C-Can I... come in?” He was having trouble formulating words.

Takao crossed his arms, but stayed exactly where he was, “What for?... Why are you even here?”

“I just wanted to talk... That's all.” Shintarō said quietly.

Takao opened his mouth to speak, but his daughter's foot falls drew his attention as she walked towards him, hugging Mr. Fuzz as she clutched onto his leg and looked up high to look the incredibly tall man in the eye.

“Hi, Mr. Doctor! You're my Daddy's friend!” Miki smiled as she flopped her arm, still holding onto Mr. Fuzz and in an attempt to wave.

Shintarō hesitated a moment as he locked gazes with Takao, but slipping his hands from his pea coat pockets, he knelt down so she didn't have to crane her neck up so high to look at him.

“You remember me... How're you feeling? Are you feeling better?” He asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

Miki nodded, “Mmhmm!... Daddy gave me medicine and I felt better.” She said with her gentle smile across her face.

“Good... I'm glad to hear it.” Shintarō said, briefly cracking his own soft smile.

“What's your name?” Miki asked as she clung to her father's leg a bit tighter.

“Shintarō Midorima.” He said, glancing up at Takao whom was just standing there with his arms crossed and watching their small exchange.

“Can I call you Shin like my Daddy does?” She asked.

Takao rolled his eyes and exhaled.

Shintarō held his breath for a few moments as he glanced back up at Takao once more, coming under the blank, yet screaming glare that was set hard into his slate blue eyes. His shoulders were tense and he could see through his t-shirt that his muscles were tight, but he was breathing evenly and he had spent enough time with the man to know that he was nearly at the limit. With a single glance he could tell Takao wasn't comfortable, neither was he, but he pressed on with the hopes of easing that tension.

Adorning his face with a smile, Shintarō nodded, “Sure. That's alright with me.” He said as he stood and returned his hands to hiding in his pockets.

“Daddy?” Miki asked as she turned her gaze to her father's that immediately turned soft and loving.

“Yes, Pumpkin?” He answered, dropping an arm to rest his hand on the back of her head.

“Can Shin-Shin stay for lunch?” Miki asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

The second the words left his daughter's mouth, Takao choked on his own breath as he looked up with horror to Shintarō's equally as stunned gaze. They just stared at each other for a moment before Takao looked back down at his daughter, but when he opened his mouth to provide an answer, he was suddenly having trouble making words come out.

“H-Honey... I'm sure he's a busy man and needs to get back to work.” Takao managed to say, exhaling a long breath to help keep his heart beating.

“Please, Daddy? You're friends aren't you?” She asked.

“Today's actually my day off.” Shintarō said in a mumble as he refused to meet Takao's glare and pushed up his glasses.

“Not helping.” Takao replied under his breath.

He had no idea how to answer her; He wanted Shintarō to leave, but seeing his baby girl's wide, loving and hope filled eyes, his heart was cracking because he was a weak man when it came to his beautiful princess.

Letting out another sigh, Takao ran a hand down his face and shifted his eyes to look at Shintarō through his fingers whose cheeks were shading themselves pink with every passing second.

“Fine... He can stay for lunch, Pumpkin.” Takao said, trying to hide his groan before coaxing her inside and stepping aside to let Shintarō in.

Shintarō started breathing again as he stepped passed him and stopped in the entryway, toeing off his loafers and setting them aside before stepping deeper into the small apartment. Miki had gone back to watching her show on the couch, sucking on her thumb while she hugged her teddy bear, but he afford it only a short smile before taking in the rest of the apartment.

It was kept, but he could tell it was a bit dingy, as the carpet was older and the walls could stand to have a fresh coat of paint. The air inside was plain, which he supposed was a good thing and the small kitchen was clean with a dish drainer full of drying dishes. The girl's toys were scattered everywhere and with the shutting of the door behind him, he glanced back just as Takao locked it and stepped passed him with a firm glare set onto his face.

“Get comfortable, I guess.” Takao said gruffly as he padded into the kitchen.

Shintarō drew in a deep breath and let it out as he unbuttoned his coat, intent to sling it over the back of a chair at the small dining table with two chairs, but when he heard the hushed swear coming from the kitchen, he stopped and saw Takao run a hand back over his hair.

“Is everything alright?” Shintarō asked.

Takao rasped his lips together, “Hope you like roman noodles.” He said as he shut the fridge and went to fill the kettle with water.

Shintarō's brows furrowed, “Um... T-Takao... W-Why not let me take you to lunch.”

Takao froze and stared ahead blindly, holding the kettle beneath the stream of water spilling from the faucet.

“I don't need your pity, Shin.” He said, shutting off the water and putting the lid on before setting it down onto the stove top.

“It's not pity... It's to say I'm sorry for the other night.” Shintarō said, briefly glancing into the living room at the young girl giggling at the TV.

Takao ran his tongue over his bottom lip, slowly shaking his head but instead of turning on the burner, his hands planted down onto the counter so he could lean on them. He dropped his head to his chest and closed his eyes, just breathing in and out slowly to help keep his head clear, but just knowing that _that_ man was standing there was making it difficult.

“Shin... Please don't do this.” He said quietly as he turned his head just enough to send him a sidelong glance.

“Daddy?... What's going out mean?” Came his daughter's voice from the living room.

Takao held his breath as he stared at Shintarō, “It means going to a place for something to eat, Sweetie.”

Shintarō's brows furrowed, “Has she never-”

“No... It's always too expensive. She's never eaten out before... Other than meals we eat at the club, but we get those for free.” Takao said as he stood up and gripped the meat of his shoulders with both hands.

“She doesn't know that that counts?” Shintarō asked quietly.

Takao shook his head, “No... She doesn't really know that that's where I work. It's just where she gets to go to play games with the 'pretty girls'.” He said in just above a whisper as he air quoted with a set of fingers.

“Then let me take you out... Please.” Shintarō said.

Takao's chest spiked with ache as he exhaled slowly, equally as slowly shaking his head with his utter disbelief at the sudden turn of the day. He wanted to scream at him, to kick him out, but with his daughter there, he wasn't about to lose his temper.

“Daddy... I wanna go out with Shin-Shin. It sounds fun.” Miki said from the couch, watching them instead of her show.

“Pumpkin-” He tried.

“Please, Daddy?... I'm feeling better.” She said through her thumb.

Takao's cheeks puffed out with his held breath, “Alright... Alright, we'll go... But only because we need to make up for your birthday.”

“Yay!” Miki yelped and smiled as she hopped off the couch and ran down the short hallway to her bedroom.

With his daughter out of earshot, Takao took the brief moment he had to glare at the taller man with fire and death deeply seeded into his eyes.

“I'm still pissed off at you and this doesn't change anything.” He hissed quietly through clenched teeth as he walked passed Shintarō and disappeared down the hall.

Shintarō just stayed quiet and buttoned his coat back up, slipping his shoes back on as he waited. He listened as Takao's daughter expressed her excitement to her father, how she felt like she was going on an adventure like one of the characters from one of her shows. He smiled at listening to her and even had to admit that hearing Takao speak to her, encouraging her to be excited despite his own disdain, was heartwarming.

After a few minutes, Takao reappeared, having helped Miki get into some presentable clothes before doing the same for himself. Instead of his t-shirt and basketball shorts, he wore jeans and with a slouchy and plain colored sweater that hung off one shoulder to reveal the black tank he wore underneath. Shintarō quietly and as discretely as possible sucked in a short breath as he instantly remembered the sweaters Takao used to wear when they were in high school. They did the same thing and every time they just sat and relaxed, often cuddled on the couch when they could get away with it, he would wear one.

“Lets get your coat on, Sweetie.” Takao said as he set the girl down and opened the closet.

He pulled out her adorable pink coat and helped her into it, zipping it up before helping her to put on her shoes. She gripped his shoulders the whole time and once her shoes were tied snug, he put his own coat on, picked up his backpack he carried some supplies in, and scooped her up into his arms.

“Lead on.” Takao said, holding Miki on a hip as he unlocked and opened the door.

Shintarō nodded as he stepped out of the apartment, waiting for Takao to shut the door and lock it before heading for the stairs. No one said a word as they started down, and Miki was just smiling and clinging to her father while they walked. Mr. Fuzz was held tight in her arms and after six flights, Takao followed Shintarō out onto the sidewalk, but where he was expecting to head to the bus stop, the taller man lead him to the side parking lot where he had parked his shiny black sedan in a guest spot.

“Shin... I don't have a car seat for her.” Takao said, releasing a long breath as he stopped a ways away from the expensive car, watching as Shintarō pulled his keys from his pocket.

“I um... I kind of figured that, so um,” he cleared his throat, “I took the liberty of... um... looking up her height and weight, so I could-” Shintarō stuttered before opening the rear, passenger side door.

Takao silently gasped as he set his eyes on the brand new car seat strapped into the luxurious backseat behind the passenger seat. It wasn't just some cheap thing he could get from the local thrift shop, or low end store, but rather one from a department store, maybe even a specialty store from uptown. It looked plush, comfortable and more than safe enough for his baby girl.

“S-Shin-” he tried, “Why did you do that?” He asked, gulping as his eyes went soft with the inability to be angry.

“B-Because I wanted to take you _both_ to lunch.” Shintarō said quietly.

“Are we going for a ride in the fancy car, Daddy?” Miki asked, scanning her father's face and sticking her thumb into her mouth.

Takao took a deep breath, but nodded, “It looks like it, Baby. You ready?”

Miki nodded and smiled, and with that, Takao walked up to the opened door and slipped her into the car seat. She nestled down as he took a few moments to make sure he strapped her in right and with her teddy bear in hand, Takao set the backpack down on the floor in front of her before shutting the door and getting into the front passenger seat.

The second his rump pressed into the plush leather seat, he was immediately cradled in it, smelling the slightest hint of new car and stunned stiff by the luxury of it. The dash was wrapped in soft leather, trimmed with polished wood and highlighted with chrome. The instrument panel that displayed all the information for the driver was brightly colored with green and orange and the steering wheel was thick and wrapped with matching leather. The central entertainment panel was dominated by a large touchscreen surrounded by flush buttons and when Shintarō opened the driver's door to get in, the whole thing lit up with a big, bright green 'Hello' displayed on the screen.

“Wow... Nice car.” Takao said before lightly gulping and shifting into a comfortable position to buckle his seat belt.

“Thank you... I just got it a few months ago.” Shintarō said as he too, buckled in.

“Smells like it.” Takao said quietly.

Shintarō briefly glanced at him before pressing the start button and roaring the engine to life, immediately followed by happy giggles and claps of excitement from the little girl in the backseat. Takao immediately smiled and looked back at her, and with her clear happiness on her very young face, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

However, when Takao turned back around, their eyes met and that smile Shintarō had been missing died and faded away. His mouth set into a hard line and his lips were neutral and still as he stared, his eyes just blinking at him with no emotion behind them. He couldn't look at them for much longer than that and instead of trying, instead of making things more awkward, Shintarō turned forward and put the car into reverse.

As he turned out onto the street and headed for the upper part of town, no one spoke. Takao just stared ahead with the occasional glance out the side window, but he just sat there and picked at his fingernails he would have to fix before work that evening. Star would most likely do it, he knew that, but he just needed something to fidget with to help get passed the awkwardness. The silence was killing him, so heavy that he felt like he was sinking into liquid metal, but as if he was granted some fateful wish, someone finally spoke.

“Faster, Shin-Shin!” Miki squealed happily, having far more fun in the back of the fancy car as she had put it.

Shintarō cleared his throat and refused, positively refused to look over at his passenger, “I'm going the speed limit.”

“Faster!” Miki yelped more and clapped.

“She's never been in a car before.” Takao whispered, also refusing to look at the driver.

Blowing out a breath that was swallowed by the sound of the road, Shintarō just pursed his lips together and smashed his foot down, lurching the car forward so fast that all three were put back into their seats. Miki squealed and clapped and cheered at how fast they were suddenly going and the roar of the powerful engine wrapped around them like a blanket.

“Wee!... I like cars, Daddy! They're fast!” Miki smiled huge, clapping more and clearly having the time of her short life.

Takao gulped, “They are, Sweetie.” Was all he said as the car kept speeding up.

The car's transmission shifted gears to give it more power to keep accelerating and the more cars they passed, the wider Takao's eyes got. They were blitzing by everything as if it were frozen in time and they were the only ones allowed to pass, and as if he was predicting the future, Shintarō would change lanes to get through traffic with smooth movements of the steering wheel.

“Shin... Shin! Slow down!... Shin!... Shintarō!” Takao was starting to panic, “Shin-Chan!”

The second that nickname left his lips, he instantly regretted it, but he still looked over at Shintarō's wide eyes of shock. The car instantly slowed down to a normal speed and with his pronounced Adam's apple, Takao saw it roll when Shintarō gulped.

Too soon however, small rounds of giggles fluttered up from the backseat and Takao cringed as he listened to his little girl laugh. He briefly glanced at Shintarō whom returned it and when he dropped his head to rub his temples, his daughter opened her mouth.

“Daddy called Shin-Shin, Shin-Chan!” more giggles, “My Daddy likes Shin-Shin, huh, Daddy!” Miki giggled with her cute hiccups.

Takao groaned as his entire face burned red hot with a blush, “It just slipped out because we were going too fast, Honey. That's all.” He said, trying to save his dignity.

Miki giggled more, “Nuh uh! You like him, Daddy!”

Takao plopped his face down into his palm, but his low grumble was soon overshadowed by the ultra low rumbles of Shintarō's barely restrained laugh. He snapped his head up and glared at the man, his eyes narrowed to send daggers, but his problem was that the recipient of those daggers was far too used to sending his own to be phased.

“Does she know?” Shintarō asked quietly as he slowed the car for an upcoming light and rid his throat of his laugh.

Takao exhaled and looked down at his lap, “Know what?”

“About us?” Shintarō asked, his voice quiet so it didn't drift into the backseat.

“No.” Takao said simply.

“What about-”

“That part, she knows.” Takao said, interrupting him since he had a pretty good idea of what Shintarō was referring to.

“Daddy likes boys, but that's okay.” Miki pipped up from the back.

Takao cringed as his whole face reddened again, “Sweetie, just sit back and enjoy the ride okay? I'm sure we're getting close to wherever Shin wants to take us.” He said with just enough firmness in his tone to make Miki's smile fade away and have her relax.

His daughter quiet, Takao finally started to breathe again as the light turned green and Shintarō eased into setting off, following the pace of traffic with no words, or glances being shared. Every now and again, when he was confident in taking his eyes off the road, he would glance over at Takao to see him just staring out the window. He had planted an elbow onto the armrest and was cradling his chin in his palm as he just watched the world go by, watched the buildings grow bigger and get cleaner. The further uptown they went, the more people walking along the sidewalk there were and after a little drive into the heart of the city, Shintarō turned into a public parking garage and found a spot to park.

As Shintarō shut off the car and got out, Takao hesitated for a few moments before blowing out a nervous breath and unbuckling himself. He stepped out and opened the door for the backseat, unstrapping his daughter whom hadn't said another word the rest of the trip and once she was held against his hip, he placed a kiss to her temple just to bring back her smile.

“I love you, Daddy.” Miki said quietly as Takao shut both the open doors and Shintarō locked the car.

“I love you too, Pumpkin. Ready for your birthday lunch?” Takao asked as he gripped his forearms with both hands to support her small weight against him.

Miki nodded, “Mmhmm.” She hummed.

“Come on... There's a nice little restaurant around the corner.” He said, slipping his keys into his pocket and motioning with his head for Takao to follow.

“S-Shin... I-I don't... I-I'm not sure about this.” Takao said, having to work very hard just to speak, but began to walk alongside the taller man anyways.

“It's nothing fancy. I'm not taking you out to flaunt anything.” Shintarō said with his hands in his pockets.

Takao lightly pursed his lips together, “I know... You've never been one to gloat.”

Shintarō exhaled and nodded, “I've been meaning to say... Happy birthday, Miki.” He said, if at all to keep the conversation flowing.

Miki smiled, “Thank you, Shin-Shin. I'm four!” She held up her whole hand with all her fingers spread until Takao smiled and tucked her thumb in.

“That's four, Sweetie. Four is before five remember?” Takao said with a pop of his hips to seat her better in his arms as they walked.

“Oh yeah!... Then six right?” Miki asked with a smile so big it puffed her cheeks.

Takao nodded, “Good job, Pumpkin.” He cooed.

Shintarō pushed up his glasses, “She's smart.”

Takao nodded, “Yeah... She picks stuff up fast.”

“I can count to ten because Daddy said his friends in school had numbers on their jerseys.” Miki chimed in as she just held onto Mr. Fuzz.

“I see.” Shintarō said, briefly meeting Takao's awkward gaze.

“I wanna play just like Daddy did!” Miki smiled big once more.

Takao's cheeks deepened with a warm blush as he averted his eyes from Shintarō's, opting to just look ahead as he they walked side by side along the sidewalk. He gulped down passed the tightness in his throat from the rising awkwardness, and he held his breath to keep his chest from closing in on itself, but feeling a set of eyes on him, he glanced to the side to catch his emerald gaze.

“It would seem our roles have reversed.” Shintarō said quietly as he pushed up his glasses.

Takao swallowed, “What do you mean?” He asked, again glancing at the taller man, but only for a moment.

“It used to be you taking me out of my comfort zone.” Shintarō said as he guided them around the street corner and still with Takao walking beside him.

“Yeah, well... You needed it.” Takao said as he continued to force his expression to stay light so his daughter wouldn't pick up on the tension.

“I am aware... Do you still smile?” Shintarō asked.

Takao's chest spiked, “Not everyone stays the same after high school, Shin.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

Takao sighed, “I do... Whenever Miki and I are home.” He tightened his hold on her.

“I like it when Daddy's home because we play games and watch shows and Daddy smiles and I like seeing him smile.” Miki said.

Takao's chest spiked again, but for a far different reason, “I like smiling too, Sweetie and you make me smile.” He smiled.

“That's because Daddy loves me.” Miki returned the smile.

“I do?... No way!” Takao gasped as he tickled her tummy and nuzzled her nose before planting a kiss to her forehead.

Shintarō wasn't so cold a human being that he was unable to smile at the exchange as he pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose. There was a glimpse of it, a tiny fleck of the smile he had seen so many times in the past and it only ever showed whenever he was engaging with his little girl. She truly made him happy and despite the situation Takao had been forced into, whether he remembered it, or not, he truly loved that girl with all his heart.

With a subtle clearing of his throat, Shintarō earned Takao's attention back just as he stopped and reached out to open a glass door of the small restaurant that turned out to be a delightful bistro that was bustling, but not so much so as to make it packed. There was a calming buzz to the place, just loud enough to let them know that people were there and as Takao stepped inside, he was immediately greeted by the young and cute hostess.

“Table for two?” She asked as she picked up a menu.

“Three.” Takao said, drawing in a settling breath as he popped his hip sideways to scoot Miki back up.

The hostess smiled as she lead them around the corner to a small corner booth, setting the menus down on the neatly arranged table and all while wearing a smile.

“Do you need a booster seat?” She asked, staying out of the way as Takao sat and slid into a spot across from where Shintarō was sitting down.

“Um... I uh-” Takao stuttered.

“Yes, please. She's just a hair too short.” Shintarō said as he unbuttoned his coat and undid his scarf to take them off.

The hostess nodded and stepped away, leaving the three to enjoy their time as Takao set Miki down in his lap to help her out of her coat and scarf. She was far too busy looking around as he set her coat aside before getting out of his and instead of putting her down on the bench, he kept her in his lap so she could see.

“So I take it you've come here before?” Takao asked, finding that he didn't want to just sit in silence.

Shintarō nodded, “I have on several occasions.” He said as he set his coat down neatly next to him.

“D-Do you always work at the clinic?” Takao asked, glancing up at the hostess whom had brought a plastic booster seat and set it down before walking off again.

“Only when I need to fulfill my hours. Every attending physician is required to fulfill a certain amount every month.” Shintarō said, pushing up his glasses once again before picking up the menu to browse through it.

“Which is?” Takao asked, setting Miki down in the booster seat and setting her up with some crayons and paper from his backpack.

“40 hours. I spend a week at the clinic, than go back to the hospital for the rest of the month.” Shintarō said without looking up from the menu.

With Miki entertained, Takao finally began to browse his menu, “Which hospital?”

“Sakura Valley General.” Shintarō said.

“I always knew you'd make it... You got there fast.” Takao said, blowing out a near silent breath as he used the menu as an excuse not to look at the man.

Shintarō eyes flicked up, “It was a lot of work.”

“I bet... How's your family?” Takao asked as he just scanned the menu.

“Mom and Yumi are fine.” Shintarō said simply.

Takao's eyes stopped scanning in favor of looking up as he lowered the menu, seeing precisely no emotion on Shintarō's face. He was reading the menu and pushing up his glasses and it was almost as if a third human being didn't exist in his world. He found it odd.

“And your dad?” Takao asked, seeing the man's eyes stop scanning through the lunch options.

Shintarō lightly licked his lips as he looked up, “I don't know... I haven't spoken with him since my second year of med school.” He swallowed.

Takao's brows eased, “How come?”

Shintarō drew in a deep breath as he sat up straight and leaned back against the backrest, draping a long arm over the top as he released that breath into an equally as long sigh. He briefly glanced at Miki while she colored, holding her crayon in a crude fist, but with her left hand. The girl was left handed and he couldn't stop from cracking a barely there and lopsided smile.

“She's left handed.” Shintarō said with a pang of wanting to change the subject.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... Not sure how.”

Shintarō just nodded as he glanced back down at the menu without moving an inch.

“Why haven't you talked to your dad, Shin?” Takao asked again, not wanting to let him off the hook.

“He quit talking to me after I told him-” he swallowed, “Told him that I was... That I'm... gay.” Shintarō said with the barest tinting of pink along his cheekbones.

Takao's lips parted as if he was going to speak, but nothing passed them; Not even breath.

“But your mom and sister still do.” Takao managed to say in just above a whisper.

Shintarō nodded, “They accepted it, but he never did. Mom and Yumi continue to keep in touch with me, but... my father will never acknowledge that I'm his son... Not now.”

Takao nodded, “Sounds familiar.” He averted his eyes to return to the menu.

“And your family?” Shintarō asked.

Takao rubbed the back of his head, “I talk with Aiko, but that's it. Mom and Dad don't wanna have anything to do with me. Not because I'm gay, but because I had a baby outside of wedlock. They're old fashioned like that.”

“But not so old fashioned as to cast off their son for his orientation.” Shintarō said, just sitting back and watching him and occasionally glancing at Miki whom happily hummed to herself and colored without a care.

Takao sighed, “I can't even begin to think as to why, but yeah. I'm sure my profession doesn't help either.”

“That should lean no weight to it. You're doing what you have to do to support her.” Shintarō said as he looked down.

Takao shrugged, “Aiko would agree with you, but my parents wouldn't. They're probably thinking that I'm a... well, getting paid for it... I mean, I am getting paid, but-” his voice caught in his throat, but he silenced himself when Shintarō held up a hand.

“I understand what you mean.” He said with surprisingly kind eyes.

“You don't think that do you?” Takao asked with a spark of worry in his stomach.

Even before he was done speaking, Shintarō was already shaking his head.

“Of course not. I know you too well for that.” He said.

Takao exhaled a sigh of relief, “Yay for small miracles.”

“Miracles are just Fate, Takao.” Shintarō said simply.

“Fitting coming from you.” Takao said, turning to his backpack to pull out a headband to keep his hair out of his face.

“You were right when you said some people don't stay the same after high school, but the reverse is also true; Some people do stay the same.” Shintarō said.

Takao froze just as he pulled his headband out, glancing out the window for a few moments instead of looking at the other man. He steeled his resolve and glanced over at him, holding his gaze for longer than the few fleeting seconds that they had been wracked with since Shintarō had showed up at his door. Those same emerald eyes looked back at him with a neutrality he was far too familiar with, that same, narrowed look that his eyes always took on when there was nothing left to be said. The difference was, was that Takao knew those eyes to be glimpses into the prideful man's head and he had gotten close enough to them to know what was being felt behind them.

“Which one are you?” Takao asked, softly gulping as he slipped on his headband.

“The same as you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

It was a busy Saturday night at the Cotton Tail, packed with men and women wanting to watch the dancers while they enjoyed the food and drinks with whatever company they had brought. The club was buzzing with patrons and deep music and it was that sizable crowd that would, without a doubt, enjoy the newest dancer whom had just taken the stage.

The club went into an uproar when the music started just as Takao burst through the black velvet curtains and onto the stage, wearing his usual garb of the black, skin tight leggings that also served as his boots with six inch heels and the shoulder length sleeve down his left arm that strapped beneath his right. Against his pale skin, it drew all the club's attention to his bare and rippled torso as he moved, using all three silver poles as he took to the air to perform the Aerial routine that he tended to save for more crowded nights such as this and as such, money began to rain.

With each spin, each long, smooth and controlled body roll and each alluring look, cash was thrown onto the stage for him as those watching cheered and clapped, completely entranced by the strength it took to perform his aerial display. Halfway through his routine, a pair of long ribbons of silk fell from the high ceiling where Takao grabbed them and wrapped them around his body for a Spanish Trapeze set that drew in even more. He moved like water, so fluid and confident that his whole body was perfectly in sync with every limb and every thought. His muscles flexed and showed off and when the music began to end, as did his routine, the final wink at his audience was the last straw that made it rain even more.

Knowing a girl would gather his earnings, Takao kept up the show before disappearing through the curtains, breathing heavily from the work it took to show off. He was lightly smiling with a bit of pride, a sensation he really only felt on his good nights and he knew just by first glance that he had brought in quite a bit. It made his efforts worth it, made all the practice, the working out and long weeks worth it when he could collect such a healthy sum, and as he sat down at his vanity, that very sum showed up, stuffed into a white envelope and held in a lithe hand.

“That was spectacular, Kazu-Babe! You've really been working on your Spanish Trapeze. It was beautiful!” Star beamed, near beside herself with glee as she sat down at the vanity next to him.

Takao smiled, “Thanks... Did I incorporate it alright? Was it fluid enough?” He asked as he began to wipe away the sweat smudged makeup.

Star nodded, “Yes! They're still talking about it out there!” She continued to smile wide as she set his envelope down on his vanity.

“Good... Hopefully it'll attract a few customers.” He said, smoothly cleaning off the mascara to finish cleaning his face.

“You actually agreed to have some tonight?” Star asked, her smile slowly fading away.

“I didn't agree to _that._ I just put my name down for available lap dances for tonight.” He said as he switched on a small table fan to help cool his face before he could apply some fresh makeup.

“Oh... Well, have you thought about... maybe... getting in on the after closing stuff?” Star asked, her smile completely gone.

Takao's head whipped to the side to look at her as his brows furrowed hard, holding his breath in an attempt to keep from growling, but it came out a bit anyways that was hidden by the bass of the music playing in the background.

“That idiot didn't send you after me, did he?” Takao asked with a firm tone that was barely holding back his sudden anger.

Star immediately gasped, “No!... Oh my god, no, Kazu!” she sighed, “I just wanna see the best for Bumpkin. I know you're hard up for money and this would really help.” She said softly as she hid her hands between her bare thighs.

“Absolutely not. There's no way I'm getting involved, Star. That's the end of it. What kind of a father can I be if I get arrested because one of the Johns ends up being a cop? I'm not doing it.” He said sternly, taking another moment to glare at her before turning back to his mirror and starting to smear new foundation over his face.

Star sighed, “I just care about both you and Miki and want the best for you.”

“That's not the best at all, Star. You need to consider getting out because your son doesn't deserve that. You know exactly how I feel, so why even agree to this?” Takao asked, his eyes sad as he briefly glanced at her while he applied his makeup.

“Because I can suddenly afford things I couldn't before. I can afford childcare for him now while I work and it's great. He's safe and away from here and it's better.” She said softly.

Takao shook his head, “No... I can't accept that. Star, I love you to bits, and you do nothing, but help me out with watching Miki while I work and I appreciate it, but you need to stop this. That man who signs our paychecks is as shady as they come and he'll do something to screw you over in more ways than one.” He said, reaching out and resting his hand along her jaw.

Star nodded, “I'll consider it, Kazu. Okay?”

Takao cracked a soft smile, “Thank you. That's all I ask-”

“Kazunari!... You've got a customer!” Came a bouncer's voice from the other end of the backstage area.

Takao blew out a breath as his shoulders dropped, “Well that didn't take long.” He rolled his eyes before giving his mascara a quick shake and unscrewing the applicator brush.

“Good luck, Kazu. If you need anything, I'll be playing a game with Bumpkin.” Star said with her sweet smile as she stood.

“Thanks, Star... Can you give this to Celeste for me? I know she's been watching Miki a lot lately.” He said, pulling a decently sized note from his envelope and handing it to her.

“Sure. Love you too.” Star said with a smile as she took it.

As she walked off, Takao finished smoothing out his fresh makeup and brushed his hair before running a tiny amount of gel through it to give it a wet look and so the many thin strands would hang in front of his face. He adjusted the sleeve on his arm to make sure it was placed correctly before standing, taking one last moment to adjust his leggings before putting on his black silk, thigh length robe and heading for where the bouncer was waiting.

Despite the proximity, he tolerated the lap dances, as it was a very good way to pull in more. Every time, the customer would try to touch him, would try to feel him up, or grip his ass and for some reason, it would always garnish more tips when he would slap their hands away. The most he ever allowed was their hands on his hips and if he was feeling particular money grubby, which wasn't often, he would grasp their hands and run them down his chest as he rolled his body. It was a cheap trick, but one that worked and more often than not, he would step out of the private room with another hundred in hand.

“What room?” Takao asked as he wrapped the robe around his form and tied the waist belt.

“Room 6.” The bouncer said as he jotted down something in his notebook.

Takao nodded before he stepped through the curtains and back out onto the club floor, putting on a smile and waving at customers as he strode by on his way to another dark set of curtains halfway down the back wall with a sign over it that simply read 'Private'. His heels clicked against the carpet, but none heard it thanks to the music thumping for the current dancer and when he stepped through the curtains and started down the abandoned hallway, the music got softer and softer until he reached room 6.

With a soft knock, Takao leaned an ear against the door to hear a muffled voice, and assuming they had given him permission to enter, he opened the door and stepped inside, but the moment he shut it and turned around to smile at his customer, his eyes snapped wide and froze.

“Shin?” He yelped, his voice squeaking from surprise where he cupped a hand over his mouth.

Shintarō pushed up his glasses, “Good evening.” He said simply before laying his arm down across the top of the vinyl upholstered bench.

“What're you doing here?” Takao asked, dropping his hand away in favor of crossing his arms over his chest.

“I came for the show... That one was different than the one I saw.” Shintarō said with the barest twitch in the corner of his mouth from a smile attempting to come out.

Takao swallowed, but nodded, “Y-Yeah... I just added the Spanish Trapeze... W-What did you think?” He asked as he leaned back against the door.

“Graceful... You move like water.” Shintarō said as he looked Takao dead in the eye.

Takao felt his cheeks begin to flush, “T-Thanks... It did well tonight.”

“I'm glad to hear it.” Shintarō said.

Takao looked away in an attempt to hide his reddening cheeks, but he knew the other man had already seen it. He was suddenly feeling self-conscious, like he was an animal on display and it caused him to tighten his arms over his chest. He blew out a nervous breath, but he knew that he needed to fulfill what the man paid for and that, was to dance for him.

Blowing out a steadying breath, Takao stood up straight and untied the belt of his robe, letting it fall open, but when Shintarō held up a hand, he stilled.

“You don't have to. We can just talk if you want.” Shintarō said quietly as he softly patted the bench next to him.

However, Takao didn't move.

“That's not what you paid for.” Takao said.

“It's all I want.” Shintarō said.

Takao gripped the back of his neck, “Shin... Why are you really here? Strip clubs aren't your thing.”

Shintarō released a long breath, “Alright... You caught me. I came because I was worried about you and Miki. She's here isn't she.”

Takao's chest tightened while he nodded, “Yeah... No choice remember?” He half shrugged.

“I know... Will you let me take her? I'll watch her tonight.” Shintarō said, not even phased by the wide eyed reel on Takao's face.

“S-Shin... I-I-” his voice stuttered, “She doesn't know you.” Takao said, sucking in a long breath to help settle his nerves.

“She knows that you do. Why hesitate?” Shintarō asked, not making a move with a semblance of fear that if he did, Takao would run.

“You want me to be honest?” Takao asked as he recrossed his arms.

Shintarō just nodded once.

“I'm scared you're trying to take her from me because of... because of CPS.” Takao said, finally finding the courage to look him in the eye.

Shintarō's brows furrowed, “No... No, that's not why I'm asking. I'm obligated to report, yes, but I'm risking my medical license because I'm not going to.”

“Why?” Takao asked.

“Because that would destroy you and I've done enough of that already. I won't report you.” Shintarō said, this time, letting that soft, barely there smile peak through the corner of his mouth.

Takao began to breathe again, “Thank you.”

As Shintarō opened his mouth to speak, the silence and tension was broken by the ringing of his phone. It blared in the small room with a single pole, causing both to furrow their brows as he fished around in his pocket to pull it out and when he glanced at the screen, his brows furrowed harder over his eyes.

“Dr. Midorima.” Shintarō said officially, having answered and raised the phone to his ear.

Takao couldn't hear whom was on the other end, but going by the look on Shintarō's face, it wasn't expected.

“You're kidding me... Is he on a bus right now?... Uh huh... Alright. I'll be there in a half hour. Meet me out front of the ER entrance.” He said before ending the call.

“What is it?” Takao asked as he retied the robe around himself.

“That was Aomine. There was a crash on the highway and one of the cars blew. Kagami was burned and he's on his way to the ER.” Shintarō said, standing and stuffing his phone back into his coat pocket.

Takao quietly gasped, “You're serious?... Is he gonna be okay?”

“I think so, but I've gotta go. I'm sorry.” Shintarō said with that apology being genuine in his eyes.

“It's okay... Someone needs you.” Takao said as he took a step aside to get out of the way of the door.

“You're right... But it's not Kagami.” Shintarō said before taking a step.

However, just as he reached out to grasp the knob, Shintarō stopped and looked over at the smaller man, capturing his gaze for longer than a few moments. He exhaled a gentle smile, but as he wracked his brain for something to say, anything at all, it was Takao that beat him to the punch.

“It was nice to see a friendly face tonight.” Takao said as he returned the gentle smile.

“It was... Good night.”

With another moment, Shintarō stepped from the room and headed back down the hall, stepping through the curtains and headed for the exit on a winding course through the horde of people. He didn't even hesitate as he squeezed passed a few people and once he was outside, he broke out into a jog to get to his car.

As he ran, his car chirped to announce it was no longer armed and he hurriedly dropped into the driver's seat and buckled, jamming a finger down onto the start button to roar the engine to life. He quickly backed out and without even needing his car's GPS, as he knew how to get to the hospital from anywhere in the city, he turned out into traffic and gunned it.

Traffic was still a bit heavy, but he managed to a certain degree of skill to get through without being hung up too long in any one spot. He got a bit anxious when he was stuck at lights, but with any little spot he was confident his sedan could fit in, he made up for the time and soon enough, and within that half hour, he pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked in a reserved staff spot.

“Midorima! Over here!” Came a deep voice; One that was familiar to him as he got out of his car.

Shintarō locked his car while he ran towards the large ER entrance where an ambulance was just driving off from having dropped off a recent patient. It only took him a second to know whom it was and once it was gone, he saw his old friend waiting exactly where he had said to.

Daiki Aomine was standing next to the entrance, dressed in his police uniform with his warm coat on to keep away the cold. He hadn't changed much in the years since they all graduated high school, accept that he was noticeably thicker with chiseled muscle and was stronger in order to subdue the people he often chased.

“How is he?” Shintarō asked, not even stopping as he and Daiki charged through the ER entrance.

“Screaming his head off and swearing like a sailor.” Daiki said gruffly as Shintarō stopped at the nurses station to shed his coat and put on a white doctor's coat.

“Oh good... He'll be fine.” Shintarō scoffed, snatching his employee badge from his personal coat and putting it on over his head.

Daiki cracked a crooked grin, “That's what I told him, but he can't handle pain worth a shit.”

“You can't either, so no complaining.” Shintarō said with determination set into his features as he started down the hall towards the ICU, which was were the burn ward was located.

“Oi!... Getting shot hurts!” Daiki fired back.

Shintarō just rolled his eyes as he pushed open the swinging double doors, “How bad off is he?”

“Bad enough... The nylon of his fire suit is burnt to his leg and there's some shrapnel peppered over his chest, but there's no critical injuries.” Daiki said, stepping out his stride to keep up with the taller man.

“Good... And he feels pain?” Shintarō asked, snatching a pair of latex gloves from a passing maintenance cart being pushed by a young nurse.

“Fuck yes he does. He hasn't stopped swearing since the car went up.” Daiki said as those very swears started to hit their approaching ears.

“The gas tank go?” Shintarō asked firmly.

“On top of the meth lab in the trunk. It was the end of a car chase with some cookers and they plowed into a semi when they lost control.” Daiki said with a hard furrowing in his dark blue brows.

Shintarō swore underneath his breath, but decided to get into the right mindset as he pushed open the doors to the burn unit. His ears were immediately hit with every swear word in the book, coming out in long, unbroken strings like the one speaking them was trying to win a contest for the longest curse in history. He was off to a wonderful start and when Shintarō pushed aside the curtain, his shoulders dropped at the patient in the bed.

Taiga Kagami, a friend whom he had played against in high school, was writhing on the hospital bed, screaming and cursing through hot breaths as nurses tried to keep him still long enough to get a needle into his arm. His chest was bared from where the nurses had cut off his shirt and the peppered wounds were bleeding down his lightly tanned skin. His right leg was black, charred from fire, but they had yet to remove his fire suit pants out of fear of causing more damage.

“Shit!... Motherfucker! This fucking hurts! Goddammit!” Taiga howled, dropping back against the bed and clawing his hands over his face as he heavily breathed just to try and muscle passed the super heated pain in his chest and leg.

“Will you calm down, Kagami! You're lucky it hurts at all! If it didn't, it would have meant your nerve endings were seared, so shut up!” Shintarō roared at him, snapping on the latex gloves as he pushed aside a nurse.

“You try getting burned like this! It fucking hurts!” Taiga screamed, his throat roaring with a groan of pain as his head lolled back against the pillow so he could just breathe.

“Well, what did you expect? A car blew up, now sit still so I can give you something for the pain!” Shintarō shot down at him as he snatched a rather large syringe from the nurse's hand.

“No!... Absolutely not! That thing is huge!” Taiga squeaked as his eyes snapped open wide with his apparent fear of needles.

“Shut up, Bakagami! He's just trying to help!” Daiki snapped at him, standing by the pulled back curtain and out of the way.

“Fuck off, Ahomine! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were chasing cookers!” Taiga spat out as several more nurses arrived to help Shintarō hold him down.

“I did, but we didn't know there was a lab in the trunk!” Daiki quickly defended himself.

With a howl of pain, Taiga struggled against Shintarō's hold that had gotten a lot stronger now that he had several more nurses to help. He thrashed against them, trying with veins pumped full of adrenaline to get free and away from the needle, but the pain was keeping him from truly expressing his strength. As a firefighter, he was strong, incredibly so in order to handle the pressures from the fire hoses and rush into burning buildings to save lives, but being wracked with pain, his muscles were too tight to allow him to move. He had no hope of wiggling his arm free and when Shintarō plunged the needle painfully into the crook of his elbow, directly into a vein, his whole body began to feel warm, fuzzy and numbed.

“Whoa-... Okay... W-What is that stuff?” Taiga asked, his thrashing calming down as he just sunk down against the bed from the fast acting drug.

“You couldn't pronounce it even if you tried, now go to sleep.” Shintarō said gruffly, pulling the emptied syringe from his arm and handing it to a nurse.

Taiga lazily gulped as his eyes turned blurry, “O-Okay... G-Good... N-Night.”

Taiga was out like a light, drugged from the heavy sedative injected into his veins. His breathing was evening out and without the screaming, constant swearing and thrashing, the burn ward was suddenly very quiet and very calm.

“Get him prepped for surgery and take him to an operating theater. I'll be there as soon as I can.” Shintarō ordered as he took off his gloves and threw them away as he stepped away to let the nurses work.

Daiki stepped aside as the nurses wheeled Taiga away, rushing him down a hallway and disappearing through the double set of swinging doors, but laced underneath the scent of anesthetic, was the sweet aroma of warm sugar and vanilla. He sniffed the air a bit, his brows furrowing, but as Shintarō stepped passed him, he grabbed his arm and drew in a deep breath.

“Shin... Why do you smell like a hooker?” Daiki asked, keeping his hand wrapped around Shintarō's bicep.

“What?... I don't know what you're talking about.” Shintarō glared, his brows furrowed hard and his lips thinned into a hard line as he pushed up his glasses.

Daiki glared right back, “Don't bullshit me. You smell like you just got done getting a piece of ass.” He said quietly as he released his hold on the other man's arm.

“Can you stop being a cop for just a second?” Shintarō hissed through clenched teeth.

“It's my job, Midorima... It never takes you a half hour to get here because you're always at home, which is only ten minutes away. You needed a half hour, which means, you weren't home and since you're laced with warm sugar and vanilla, you were on a date.” Daiki said, his voice just above a whisper, yet harsh as he stared the man down despite being two inches shorter.

Shintarō groaned as he pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes, “Fine... You win... I was at the Cotton Tail.” He admitted and blushed across his cheekbones.

Daiki's breath caught in his throat, “The Cotton Tail!-”

“Shut up! Don't go spreading that around!” Shintarō chastised him in a harsh whisper.

“What the hell were you doing there? I thought you were gay.” Daiki said, now whispering to keep his voice from carrying.

“I am, you idiot!” he sighed, “I went to see Takao.” Shintarō said.

Daiki gasped, “Takao?... Kazunari Takao?... As in your ex-boyfriend?”

Shintarō growled as the vein in his forehead twitched, “Yes... One and the same.” He sighed again and crossed his arms.

“What for?... Did you two get back together?” Daiki asked, all harshness gone from his tone.

Shintarō shook his head, “No... We ran into each other when he brought his daughter into the clinic.”

“Daughter?... What the hell? I thought he was gay too.” Daiki said.

“He is, but-” Shintarō cut himself off before he went too far.

Daiki's brows furrowed harder, “Shin... What am I missing here?... What aren't you telling me? Is Takao a manager, or bartender?”

“Why is it everyone misses the obvious?” Shintarō asked himself as he glared up at the ceiling.

Daiki gasped again, “Oh my god... He's a dancer.”

Shintarō nodded, “Yes. He brought his daughter to the clinic when she got sick and that's when we ran into each other. I admit, I thought the same, but soon found out otherwise... Wait a second, why didn't you know this? There's no possible way you _haven't_ been to the Cotton Tail.”

Daiki reeled with terror, “Are you nuts? Satsuki would murder me if I ever went there! I'm sorry, but I rather like my dick where it is, thanks.” He hissed in a harsh whisper once again.

Shintarō rubbed a hand down his face, “Oh, for Pete's sake.” He groaned.

“Why did you go there if you aren't back together?” Daiki asked, his voice serious and low.

Shintarō sighed as he closed his eyes for just a moment's peace before looking over at his friend and old rival. Since graduating, all of them had gotten close as friends as they each went their separate ways, but somehow, throughout the years, they had stayed in touch. The whole group of them had stayed in each others lives, even with their 'shadows' from their teams, but where he and Takao were concerned, after their break-up, his own shadow had disappeared when night fell.

“You still love him... Don't you.” Daiki said quietly.

Shintarō nodded, “Yes... I never stopped.”

“Sounds like he moved on, where you haven't. He has a daughter and a wife-” Daiki was interrupted.

“He doesn't have a wife,” he sighed, “Four years ago... Takao was date raped.” Shintarō said, finishing his exhale as he closed his eyes and tightened his arms over his chest.

Daiki quietly gasped, “W-What?... Wait... Takao's a guy... Right?”

Shintarō rolled his eyes, “Oh, for the love a-... Yes... Yes, he's a guy.” His hardened expression softened.

“This is confusing as shit,” he breathed, “What do you know about it?” Daiki asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Shintarō shrugged, “Not much... He doesn't remember anything and he said that when he woke up, there wasn't a mark on him, so he just went home. He didn't know until nine months later when a woman showed up at his door and put a baby in his arms.” He said quietly.

Daiki held his breath as he scrubbed the back of his hair, “Oh man-... And he didn't report the rape because he doesn't remember. There's no chance we could ever find out who did it.”

“He doesn't want that. He doesn't wanna know whom his daughter's mother is.” Shintarō whispered as he held his gaze.

“I don't think I'd want to either.” Daiki said.

“He's just trying to survive, Daiki.” Shintarō said lowly as he looked down at his feet.

Daiki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “How long has he been working there?”

“He said for three years.” Shintarō said.

“Fuck me-... I'm about to risk my badge,” he said to himself, “Look, Shin... You've gotta get him out of there.” Daiki whispered, his deep blue eyes firmly set into Shintarō's green ones.

“And how do you expect me to do that? He won't follow me anywhere; Not after what I did.” Shintarō said harshly.

“Then try harder... The department's been suspecting the owner of the Cotton Tail of running an illegal prostitution ring for the last six months and if we raid it, and he's there, he'll get busted for prostitution and his daughter will get taken away.” Daiki said ultra quietly.

Shintarō's eyes snapped wide, “Oh my god-”

“He was my friend too, Shin, so please... Do what you can to get him out. There's nothing I can do about the date rape, but this, I can help with. If my Captain finds out I said something, he'll have my badge, then take my head, so trust me; I'm out on a limb just as much as you are.” Daiki said.

Shintarō slowly exhaled and nodded, “I know... He's not though. I know he's not involved.”

“And I believe you, but a court of law won't. You fucked up huge when we were in school, Shin, and now's your chance to fix it.” Daiki said, still with a low voice.

“Believe me... I'm well aware of how badly I screwed up and I certainly don't need you to remind me.” Shintarō said with a short lived glare.

“You need to be reminded because your damn pride keeps getting in the way.” Daiki said as he matched tones and glares with the man.

“I know!” he sighed, “I know... I struggled long enough to accept that I'm gay and even longer with falling in love with Takao. I've regretted what I did every since.” Shintarō snapped, but managed to muscle his voice down into a whisper.

“Good... You should because that shit was so low, even Imayoshi wouldn't do it.” Daiki said.

Shintarō scoffed, “Because I needed another kick in the nuts.”

Daiki huffed a smirk, “You've helped my ass out plenty, Shin... Kagami's too, but now you need help. I can't tell you when the department's looking to take action, but take what I've given you and make it work. If anybody can make it work, it's you.” He said as he rested a hand down on Shintarō's shoulder.

Shintarō nodded, “I'll try. That's all I can promise.”

“And make sure you give it a damn good try. I don't wanna look up in central booking and see that Takao was arrested.” Daiki said as he took his hand back.

“I don't either... He's too good a man for that.” Shintarō said quietly as all his anger left his eyes.

“I'll take your word for it.” Daiki lightly smiled.

Shintarō couldn't deny his old friend's words, how they were truthful and wise despite coming from the mouth of a short tempered, irrational and brash acting hothead whom he's had to operate on a couple times before. He was right; There was no denying that and knowing now that Takao was in more danger than he thought, his uphill suddenly felt even larger.

Blowing out a long breath, Shintarō racked a hand back through his hair before pushing up his glasses and glancing over at Daiki whom was staring down at the floor. He hadn't realized in his rush to get into the hospital, but he looked worried, scared even and rightfully so. His best friend was hurt.

“Taiga will be fine, Daiki.” Shintarō said, his voice normal as he earned Daiki's dark blue eyes.

“I know he will be... He's tougher than that.” Daiki said, noticeably swallowing down his worry.

“We both know that.” Shintarō said.

Daiki sighed, “What's his prognosis?”

“He's down for awhile. That shrapnel dug deep, and that burn is nasty. He's gonna have to stay for a few days so we can track his respiratory because of the possible chemical inhalation from when the car went up. You should consider the same.” Shintarō said, pushing his thoughts back to set himself up for a long night.

Daiki nodded, “Maybe, but I haven't even called Satsuki yet. She's probably freaking out.”

“Then call her and tell her to come down. I'll have a colleague take a look at you and make sure you didn't inhale any of the meth chemicals.” Shintarō said, drawing in a deep breath that he held for a moment before letting it out.

Again, Daiki nodded, “Alright... Better safe than sorry, I guess.”

The two men fell silent as the sounds of the hospital filled in the space between them, being the scratching of pens on paper and typing on a computer. Sakura Valley General was a modern hospital, clean and advanced, and he was lucky that he worked in such a place. Taiga Kagami was in good hands under its roof and with his best friend having called the only other one they trusted to make sure he would walk out on his own, his chances of survival were absolute.

“Excuse me... Dr. Midorima?” Came a nurse's soft voice, drawing Shintarō's attention.

“Yes?” He asked, briefly glancing over at Daiki.

“The patient's ready for surgery. He's in the OR.” She said as she held out a chart for him that he took.

“Thank you. I'll go get ready immediately.” Shintarō said with a curt nod.

The nurse walked off, leaving Shintarō and Daiki to share another glance, and with another nod that was accompanied by a short lived smile, he headed for the double wide doors Kagami had been taken through.

“Shin?” Daiki called after him, stopping his progress just shy of the doors.

“Yes?” He asked, looking back over his shoulder.

“Make sure I don't lose my one-on-one partner, alright?” Daiki cracked a lopsided smile.

Shintarō's mouth twitched into a crooked smirk, “I won't... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go dig some shrapnel out of our friend's chest.”

Hearing how Shintarō had used the word 'our' settled Daiki's worry and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't let anything happen. There was enough tragedy in the world, enough sadness and enough tears, and under Shintarō's careful gaze, he knew Kagami would wake up just fine. He had seen plenty of that sadness and apparently, his other friend that was to save the other, was diving head first into it, just for a chance to heal a self inflicted wound in his heart.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Takao couldn't move. He didn't dare to, or he ran the risk of waking up the lithe weight laying over his chest. His daughter had had a nightmare and had charged down the hall with tears pouring from her eyes. She was crying with hiccuping sobs as she plowed into her father laying on the couch and after a few minutes of warm comfort and his gentle hushes, she had fallen asleep once again where she hadn't moved since.

However, he needed to figure out a way to get her off because he had to go to the bathroom.

Takao blew out a long breath that puffed cheeks as he stared up at the ceiling, his foot twitching and idling to help him focus on something else, other than the sensation of having to pee. It helped him to think of the best way to act, and with a firm hold on his little girl, he held her to his chest as he rolled towards the back of the couch. He moved slowly as he rolled out from underneath her, setting her down on the cushions where she nuzzled down and didn't open a single eye. She stuffed her thumb into her mouth and now that he was free from being trapped, he quickly tiptoed to the bathroom and towards relief.

He was grateful that he had shut the door, not that he wasn't in the habit anyways, but he couldn't stop the relieved groan from leaking out of his throat and his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. He stood there forever until his bladder was finally empty and with a long sigh, he flushed and washed his hands.

“That was special.” He whispered to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom.

The apartment was still quiet, and as he stepped back into the living room, he saw his daughter was still fast asleep exactly where he had put her. He gently covered her with his blanket before padding into the kitchen to heat himself some tea, letting out a long sigh to rid his body of what remained of his sleep. It had been a good night at work, as after Shintarō had left to tend to a friend in need, he had gone back out to entertain. He had brought in enough to pay a full month's rent and it meant that he could get just a bit extra from the grocery store which he knew was on their list of to-do's for the day, but of course, none of it would happen until his daughter woke up.

As the kettle warmed the water, he took a quick shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a chunky, button down cardigan with a tank just as the kettle began to lightly whistle. He poured his cup and went to his front door to retrieve the paper, but the second he opened it, he froze and stared at the man whom stood with a fist raised in preparation to knock.

“G-Good morning.” Takao exhaled, swallowing down his surprise as Shintarō lowered his arm down to his side.

“Good morning... I wasn't sure if you would be awake, but it appears I didn't need to worry.” Shintarō said quietly, pushing up his glasses before bending down to pick up the plastic wrapped newspaper at his feet.

Takao's shoulders relaxed, “I just woke up a little bit ago.” He said in a near whisper.

“I see... Why so quiet?” Shintarō asked with the same volume.

Snapping out of his dumb stupor, Takao stepped aside to let Shintarō in, ultra quietly shutting the door behind him as he took a small sip of his tea. Shintarō set the paper down on the small dining table before toeing off his shoes as Takao stepped passed him, placing a finger over his lips before pointing to the couch where he saw the young girl asleep and curled around her well loved teddy bear.

“Ah... I'll keep it down then.” Shintarō said in a whisper.

“Thanks... You want some tea?” Takao asked just as quietly.

Shintarō nodded, “That would be great. Thank you.” He said as he unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off.

“How's Kagami?... If I can ask.” Takao said, taking another sip of his tea before setting it down to make another cup.

“Recovering. I had to dig some shrapnel out of his chest and remove the fabric of his fire suit from his leg, but he'll make a full recovery... So will Aomine.” Shintarō said as he sat down and opened the paper to take a look.

“He was hurt too?” Takao asked, a bit louder this time so that his guest could hear him from the kitchen.

“Mildly... Both had inhaled some of the meth chemicals from the explosion, but luckily it was nothing serious. A few more from Aomine's department showed up for the same reason. I imagine there'll be some aftermath because of it.” Shintarō said as he opened the paper and began to scan the headlines.

“Wow... Glad everyone'll be okay.” Takao said, pouring the second cup and taking it to the dining table.

Takao set the cup down in front of him, managing to produce a soft smile, but as Shintarō

looked up from the paper, intent to express his thanks, he noticed the slight darkening beneath his eyes and the pink flush in his cheeks that ran down his neck.

“Why are you so flushed? You aren't coming down with strep are you?” Shintarō asked, setting the paper down to lift his cup.

“I'm just tired. Munchkin had a nightmare and came barreling into the living room last night crying. She didn't move all night.” Takao said as he sat down and rested his chin in his palm while he played with his tea.

“I see.” Shintarō said before looking back down to the paper.

Takao just sat there and watched him read, stirring his tea and taking small sips. It was a quiet morning, not really late as dawn faded away to day and the sounds of a busying city grew outside his balcony. It was actually peaceful and he couldn't ignore the calm that he was settling into, but he couldn't quite shake his curiosity as to why Shintarō had come so early for a visit.

“How come you're here, Shin?” He asked, looking up from his cup just in time to see Shintarō somewhat stiffen.

Shintarō pushed up his glasses as he looked up, locking gazes with him before picking up his cup for a sip and a second more of borrowed time. It made his brows lightly furrow, but he didn't need to wait long before he answered.

“I came by to... discuss something that I felt was best done here.” Shintarō said, still quietly before taking another sip and setting down his cup.

“Discuss what?” Takao asked with a spike of worry.

“The day Miki arrived.” Shintarō said.

Takao lightly gasped, “W-What about it?”

“You said a woman you didn't know showed up and dropped her off correct?” Shintarō asked, the paper going forgotten on the table in front of him.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... I didn't even get a good look at her face before she was tearing down the hallway.”

“You took her to the hospital that day?” He asked.

Again, Takao nodded, “Yeah... I had to. She looked so much like me, that I had to know, so I took her to get a DNA test done.” He took a settling sip of his tea and the held the cup with both hands.

“That wasn't all they did, was it.” He said.

“No... They did a full physical and they determined that she was only about... eight hours old by then. They made sure she was healthy, ran the test that proved that I was her father and then I signed her birth certificate, but you already know that don't you.” Takao said, not at all angry at the man.

“I do... Last night, after I finished treating Kagami, I dug through some of the hospital's old records.” Shintarō admitted as he pushed up his glasses.

“They still had it?” Takao asked with a mild furrowing along his browline.

Shintarō nodded, “Yes. The hospital keeps all records that pertain to possible rape just in case another arrives with the same MO. It's to help work closely with authorities.”

“What did you find out?” Takao asked, returning to his tea.

“That you are one of three men whom have come to the hospital under similar circumstances; All drugged. All woke up with no markings of any kind and nine months later, a baby arrives at their door. It's possible that Miki has siblings.” Shintarō explained.

Takao's breath caught in his throat, “A-Are you serious?” He breathed out.

Shintarō nodded, “I am... I know it's not much, but it's what I found. I mainly wanted to see if Miki was born with any sort of... ailments, or addictions, but she is perfectly healthy which tells me whomever birthed her took care during their pregnancy... Can you tell me anything?”

Takao ran a hand back through his hair and swallowed, “I-I... I don't remember anything from that night. It's just this... blank spot in my memory. I remember everything around it, but not this chunk of time before I woke up the next morning. I was even still dressed.” Takao said, releasing a long blow of air as his arm dropped down lazily onto the table.

Shintarō reached out and grasped the fingers of Takao's hand, “I'm listening.”

Takao held his hand, “I remember being at the party, laughing and having a good time with some friends and having a drink. I don't think I walked away from it, but as I kept drinking it, the more woozy I felt. I remember how things got really blurry, but after that... it's all just blank.

“When I woke up, I was dressed exactly how I was and nothing was missing. I had my wallet, what cash I had, everything. I wasn't sore, or covered in anything and I had no idea that I had even gotten laid. I mean... everything was... tucked away just like it should be.” He explained with a far off look in his slate blue eyes.

“Was there anything that made you question?” Shintarō asked, keeping ahold of Takao's hand.

“M-Maybe?... I woke up groggy as hell and I had asked my friend what happened last night, but he didn't know. I just shrugged it off that I had just gotten too drunk, but when I got home... I-I-” Takao's voice trailed off.

“You what?”

“M-My backside ached... L-Like-” he finally took a steadying breath, “Like the first time you and I had... had had sex; How sore I was, but it wasn't nearly as bad.” Takao said, taking in a deep breath that settled the ache in his chest.

“Like you were probed with a finger.” Shintarō said on his exhaled breath.

Takao's eyes widened, “Yeah... Yeah, like that.”

“I think I know what happened.” Shintarō said.

Takao's brows furrowed, but he didn't move as Shintarō continued.

“You were drugged... Probably with Rohypnol, and they dragged you off to somewhere private.” Shintarō began.

“W-Wait... They?” Takao asked.

“Yes... You're 5'9 and 143 pounds. Assuming the woman was of average height, she would need to be astonishingly fit to handle the dead weight of an unconscious male. It makes more sense that she had a partner to help move you. With you saying that your backside was mildly sore as if probed by a finger and that you were fully dressed when you woke up, I can only assume as a physician, that they milked your prostate.” Shintarō explained.

“B-But... But that doesn't explain why that woman dropped Miki off at my door.” Takao said, his brows lightly furrowed as he blew out a calming breath.

“It does if you factor in the two others. Amongst the three men whom brought babies into the hospital under the same circumstances, all three are girls. Whomever did this, didn't want them because of their sex, so they left them with their fathers.” Shintarō said.

Immediately, Takao quietly gasped, cupped his available hand over his mouth to stifle its sound. He hadn't thought about any of it for four years; Ever since Miki just arrived one morning as if delivered by a stork. He would always say that it didn't bother him, that he couldn't dwell on what he couldn't remember, but in the back of his mind, it was always there. He had always wondered what had happened that night, what had happened to him and whether it was his fault, or not, but there were never any answers no matter how many times he asked the questions.

Now however, he had something to grasp, some sort of explanation he could put to that blank spot in his memory and despite hearing it, despite having some sort of answer, he still felt like he had come out on the better end of the deal.

“You can stop digging now... I don't wanna know any more.” He said lowly, lowering his hand from his mouth as he swallowed and licked his dried lips.

“I understand... I'll stop.” Shintarō whispered, still holding onto Takao's hand.

Takao's eyes stayed locked with his for several quiet moments before dropping down to look at their hands that still loosely clutched each other. It had been so long since he had felt that touch, that soft skin that was slightly roughened from playing basketball and those long fingers with their perfectly manicured nails. They were familiar hands, welcoming even and he couldn't ignore the flush rising in his cheeks.

“Are you sure you're not coming down with something? Your flushing even more.” Shintarō said, breaking Takao from his thoughts as he released his smaller hand and stood.

Takao could only follow him as he stepped up next to him and placed his hands along his jaw where his fingertips began to press into the flesh just below and along his neck. They worked their way back to the hinge of his jaw before trailing down and when Shintarō lifted a hand and brushed it over his forehead, sweeping aside his hair, he hummed before taking his hands away.

“Hmm... You don't feel warm. Perhaps it's just warm in here.” Shintarō said as he sat back down and returned to his tea and paper.

Takao decided to play along, “Y-Yeah... That would be the first.” He took a sip of his cooling tea as he rested his chin in his palm once more.

Silence fell in around them once again, but it was fairly neutral and wasn't heavy with tension. Shintarō finished with a section and handed it to Takao and both read quietly as they enjoyed their morning tea. The only times it was ever broken was when one would rustle their page, but it would soon go right back to being a companionable silence and one that Takao had begun to relax in.

Despite their sorted history, the bitterness and the harshness of their break-up, just sitting in silence while the morning aged wasn't difficult, or salty. He saw none of the malice that had been there from that day, but rather a kindness that was usually only reversed for him. He softly smiled as he just read his paper and when he heard the soft grumbles of a waking little girl, he turned in his chair and broadened his smile.

“Good morning, Pumpkin.” Takao said as Miki sat up and rubbed her eye.

“Morning... Daddy.” Miki mumbled low and grouchy as she scanned the living room.

“Good morning.” Shintarō said.

At the new voice, Miki looked at the dining table where her tiredness immediately evaporated as she hopped off the couch and trotted over.

“Shin-Shin!” She smiled and giggled quietly with what remained of her sleep as she began to climb up into Shintarō's lap.

Completely caught off guard by the girl, Shintarō could only sit up stick straight as she hoisted herself up and wrapped her short arms around his neck, all while Takao lowly chuckled and finished off his tea. His eyebrows hopped once before he stood and taking both emptied cups into the kitchen, Shintarō exhaled his discomfort and returned into the surprise embrace by wrapping a mile long arm around her tiny form.

“I hope you slept well.” Shintarō said, giving her back a gentle pat before she released his neck and plopped down to sit in his lap.

“I had a scary dream and then Daddy made the scary monsters go away.” Miki said in barely above a mumble as she picked up a discarded pen to doodle on the forgotten newspaper.

“He did? How'd he do that?” Shintarō asked as he played along, his deeper voice kind as his hand rested down against her back.

“He protected me and they went away.” Miki said without stopping her doodles.

“Nobody hurts my baby. Not even the biggest monsters can get to her.” Takao said gleefully from the kitchen, earning a wide smile from his baby girl.

“Daddy's tougher! And even if a monster bigger came along, Shin-Shin would make them go away!” Miki beamed up at that very man.

Shintarō's cheeks started to turn pink as he pushed up his glasses, “Well, I would sure try.”

“Nuh uh! You're bigger than all the monsters!” Miki lightly giggled up at him.

The blushing got worse, “I'm certainly not the largest. Your Daddy and I know someone even larger.” He said, cracking a soft smile down at her.

Miki gasped, “Really? But Shin-Shin is already super tall!”

“And you're right, but there is one more even taller.” Shintarō playfully gasped right along with her.

“Really?... Who!” Miki yelped, her face huge with a smile and anticipation.

Shintarō glanced up to meet Takao's gaze, seeing it was soft, even accented with a smile as he watched them from the kitchen.

“Where I am 6'5, he is 6'10 and has hands so big he could wrap his fingers around your head.” Shintarō said, playing along as he curled his fingers into a claw for her to see.

“I wanna meet him! Is he one of Daddy's friends?” Miki smiled even bigger as if she was hearing the best of fairy tails.

Shintarō nodded, “He is... But this man is a gentle giant and despite those large, scary hands, he can bake the world's best cake.”

Miki's eyes lit up, “Cake?... I want cake!”

“I happen to know a little girl whom has yet to have a birthday cake.” Shintarō teased as he gently trailed a knuckle down the girl's puffy and smiling cheeks.

“But my birthday is already gone, Shin-Shin. It's too late.” Miki said as her wide smile softened.

“That doesn't matter. Cake is for any occasion.” Shintarō said.

“Shin-” Takao tried to intervene, but cut himself off when both his daughter and Shintarō looked at him.

“I want cake, Daddy! I wanna see the big man Shin-Shin's talking about!” Miki's smile returned in force.

Takao crossed his arms and leaned a hip against the counter, “Sweetie-” He was cut off again.

“It's fine... Atsushi's bakery is just downtown.” Shintarō said, pushing up his glasses and still with a hand resting on Miki's small back.

Takao started to lowly laugh as his fight started to leak out, “Shin... So long as you don't mind making a couple more stops.”

“Of course. Where do you need to go?” Shintarō asked, his mouth still hovering in a soft smile.

“The bank and the grocery store.” Takao said.

“Then we shall... So long as we can go to the bakery.” Shintarō said, his soft smile, for the briefest of moments, widening as he held onto Takao's gaze.

Takao held his breath as he tried not to smile, but the big, bright and beaming grin across his daughter's face was making it impossible. Her big, slate blue eyes were wide with hope and gleaming with anticipation and he couldn't, for the life of him, deny that look.

“Playing your damn cards, Shin-” he exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright... We'll go.”

“Yay!... Thank you, Daddy!” Miki squealed as she hopped off Shintarō's lap and ran straight into her father's legs.

With his airy laugh, Takao smiled down at his daughter and rested his hands on her bed rustled hair as she hugged his legs. She was so happy and giggly that he couldn't stop and when he heard Shintarō's deeper note, he looked up and met that emerald gaze.

They just looked at each other, both lightly smiling as they fell deeper and deeper into the other's eyes. With each encounter, Takao felt the tension, the awkwardness that had set itself in place ever since they separated break apart and fall away as if the wall was being broken by cannon fire. He was starting to feel exposed again whenever he was around, but instead of the malice, the hatred that had been burning, he was starting to feel that warmth he had missed for so long.

“You mind waiting while I get her cleaned up and dressed?” Takao asked, bending down and scooping up his little girl into his arms.

“Take your time. The bakery doesn't open up until 8.” Shintarō said as he settled back in his chair and continued to lightly smile at him.

Takao softly bit his bottom lip as he started for the hallway, looking at Shintarō the whole time until he disappeared behind the wall. He took his giggling daughter into the bathroom and drew her bath, filling it halfway with warm water before helping her out of her pajamas so she could get in. He set her down and gave her a rubber duck to play with while he washed her hair and played their clapping game he had taught her to get her to clean her body. It was a short bath; They usually always were, but once she was clean, he wrapped her up nice and tight into a big towel and picked her up to take her into her bedroom.

After getting her dressed in a bear sweater and kids jeans, it was back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and brush it smooth before he combed it back and put it up into a ponytail. She happily played with her doll the whole time and once he was finally finished, he picked her up and headed back towards the kitchen.

“I'm ready, Shin-Shin!” Miki smiled as Takao set her down, trotting up to Shintarō and climbing back up into his lap at the table.

“Honey... We've gotta get your shoes on.” Takao laughed as Miki just sat down and kicked her tiny, sock covered feet.

“She can sit here. It's fine.” Shintarō said, wrapping his arms around her little waist while Takao got her shoes from next to the door.

All Takao did was slowly shake his head as he knelt down in front of him, trying not to laugh when Miki planted her foot down right on his nose, which was more than he could say for Shintarō whom just laughed without even trying to hide it. It earned him a glare, but he just let his low laughter die off as Takao slipped the girl's shoes on and tied their laces.

“Coat time, Pumpkin.” Takao said, lifting her from Shintarō's lap and setting her down on the floor.

“Can Shin-Shin carry me to his fancy car?” Miki asked, just standing there and looking straight up at her father.

“Honey... I'm sure he'd-” Takao tried, but was interrupted.

“I'd be honored to carry such royalty to their chariot.” Shintarō said as he stood and put on his own coat.

Miki smiled, “Yay!... Today's the best day ever!” She cheered.

Takao rolled his eyes, but smiled as he pulled out their coats, helping Miki into hers first before threading his arms through his. He zipped her up and no sooner did he give her a kiss to her forehead, she was being lifted higher and higher to rest against the side of Shintarō's hip.

“Look Daddy! I'm taller!” Miki squealed as she smiled and clapped with her joy.

Takao smiled from ear to ear at her, “What's it like up there?” He played along as he packed up their well used backpack.

“Like I'm a princess in a tower from my stories!” Miki cheered.

“Does that make me the dragon?” Shintarō asked with a much softer, but genuine smile in place.

“No silly! You're Daddy's prince charming!”

The second his daughter's words left her mouth, Takao choked on his own breath as his eyes went wide. He was frozen stiff, completely mortified as he dared to look back at the green haired tower currently holding his baby girl. She was smiling and giggling and as he became locked in that all too familiar emerald gaze, he realized they wore the same expression; A blush.

With just a clearing of his throat, Takao slung the backpack onto a shoulder and opened the door, stepping aside for Shintarō to step through first before following and closing it behind him. He locked it and stuffed the keys into a pouch in his backpack as he followed Shintarō and his daughter down the hall, making the six story journey down the stairs to the sidewalk where they headed for the parking lot.

The black sedan was parked in a guest spot and when it chirped at Shintarō's command, Miki clapped and giggled with excitement as he opened the backseat door and set her down into the car seat. Never once did her smile falter as he strapped her in and when Takao got into the passenger seat, Shintarō finished buckling her in and shut her door.

As Takao buckled himself in, Shintarō dropped into the car and did the same, pushing the start button to bring the car to life, where Miki quite enthusiastically proclaimed that the car was the mythical dragon in her comparison. Takao played along as Shintarō backed out of the spot and as he turned into traffic, the three settled in for the drive from the red light district to downtown.

No one spoke, but the silence was calming as Shintarō drove and never once, did his gentle, barely visible smile vanish from his face. Takao could tell in the way his wide shoulders rested that he was calm, at ease with the atmosphere and he couldn't lie to himself that he was as well. The whole morning had felt light and even though they had discussed something far more serious earlier, he was happy they did because he had some sort of answer.

After awhile, Shintarō finally slowed and got off the highway, following the off ramp right into the heart of downtown whose sidewalks were already packed with pedestrians and cars were lined up in traffic. It was the weekend, so neither Shintarō, nor Takao were surprised that it took a bit to find a parking garage that wasn't filled up with cars. Miki didn't seem to care, so long as she got to ride in the fancy car, but soon enough, Shintarō found a place and parked the car.

“We're in luck. Atsushi's bakery is only about a block from here.” Shintarō said, shutting off the car after putting it into park.

“I don't mind walking. It's how I get around mostly.” Takao said as he unbuckled himself and got out to get his daughter.

“I imagine it's also a good way to stay in shape.” Shintarō said, shutting his door and stepping around the car to take the backpack from Takao to free up both his hands.

“It works.” Takao said as he unbuckled Miki.

In a flash, Takao scooped Miki out from the car seat and lifted her out, nestling her down onto his hip with one arm as he shut the door and Shintarō locked it. They walked down the sloped parking lane to the exit and out onto the sidewalk, where they blending into the crowd like a river flowing into the ocean. Their companionable silence continued as they walked, but true to Shintarō's words, they soon arrived at a bakery simply called Sweet Justice.

“Just in time.” Shintarō said quietly, checking his watch before grasping the door's handle and pulling it open.

The door chimed with a soft bong, announcing their arrival to the bakery shop's owner as they stepped inside and Takao set Miki down so she could look around. The bakery smelt sweet, like sugar and fruit blended together and there were a couple of tables set up along the side wall for anyone wanting to just sit and enjoy a pastry. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee was wafting up from the machines behind the counter and through the back door that lead to the kitchen, Takao caught sight of the bakery's owner.

“Eh?... Already?... Welcome to-... Oh... Hello, Mido-Chin.” Atsushi Murasakibara said as he stepped out from the back, wearing a chef's garb with a long apron and with his shoulder length, purple hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Good morning, Murasakibara. A 16oz espresso if it isn't too much trouble.” Shintarō said, pushing up his glasses before fishing out his wallet.

“Sure, Mido-Chin... Do you want anything, Taka-Chin?” Atsushi asked as he cleaned off his hands on a hand towel that was slung over his shoulder.

However, before Takao could answer the titanic baker, someone else spoke up first.

“Who's Taka-Chin?” Came a tiny little voice from somewhere.

“Eh?... Who said that?” Atsushi asked, his purple brows furrowing as he looked around.

“Me.” Said the tiny voice again.

Atsushi just looked around, “Who's me?”

“I'm down here.” The voice giggled

He was starting to think his bakery was haunted, but sure enough, when he leaned over the counter and looked down at Takao's feet, there was a tiny human standing there with her arm around her father's leg and staring straight up at him.

“There's two Taka-Chins?” Atsushi pointed down, arcing up a brow as he just stared at Shintarō whom was trying not to laugh.

“Meet Miki Takao... His daughter.” Shintarō said as he looked down at the small girl.

“Taka-Chin has a small human?” Atsushi said to himself as he disappeared from the girl's sight and stepped out from behind the counter.

The moment his full height came into the girl's view, being an astounding 6'10, the girl smiled with the biggest smile she could muster as she tugged on Shintarō's pant leg.

“Wow!... You're really tall just like Shin-Shin said!” Miki exclaimed, craning her neck up as far as it would let her just to keep looking into the giant's eyes.

“Shin-Shin?... Wait... I'm missing something.” Atsushi said, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down; Way down.

“Try not to think too hard. We stopped by because someone here needs to have some cake for her birthday.” Shintarō said as he glanced over at Takao whom was softly biting his bottom lip.

“What!... She hasn't had cake yet for her birthday?... That's an injustice! You can't have a birthday without cake!” Atsushi reeled, his jaw dropping from shock.

“Daddy had to get me medicine instead, but I wasn't mad because he got me a new dolly!” Miki smiled, still craning her face up just to see.

Takao exhaled a smile and released his lip from between his teeth.

Atsushi looked back down at the very small human and instead of making the poor thing strain to keep looking at him, he rested his hands on his knees and crouched all the way down until his bum hovered only a few inches off the floor.

“Well that's good, but there still needs to be cake. Wanna try something new?” he placed a hand on the side of his mouth, “I just made them last night.” Atsushi whispered.

Miki smiled and nodded.

With his own dull smile, Atsushi stood and went back around the counter where he opened his display case and pulled out a treat that he had baked. It was a golf ball sized treat dressed in a smooth, pink coating of frosting and topped with purple sprinkles on a stick. It was a cake pop and as he stepped back around front, he crouched down again and held it out for her.

“It's perfect. Cake on a stick.” Atsushi smiled as the girl took it from his massive hand in comparison to hers.

Smiling at it, she looked up at her father for his approval, earning it in the form a nod before she opened her mouth and popped it in.

Only a second passed before her mouth lit up with the sweet flavor of strawberries and cream, making her whole face light up with delight. She smiled even wider than ear to ear and as she popped the cleaned stick from her mouth, she chewed with puffy cheeks and giggles.

“It's really good!” Miki chuckled as she cleaned her mouth on her sleeve.

“Success!” Atsushi proclaimed, grinning as he held out his hand, palm out, for a high five.

Miki giggled more as she smacked her hand down, looking up with that sweet and beaming smile towards her father whom could only return it. He brushed his hand down his daughter's hair and as Atsushi stood up to tower over everyone, he ushered them towards the nearest table.

“Sit sit sit sit sit!... I'll bring coffee and cake.” Atsushi said before disappearing behind the counter.

As Atsushi began to work, Takao hoisted his daughter up into his lap before sitting down across from Shintarō at the small cafe table. He unzipped his coat before Miki's and as Atsushi walked up with a pair of cups freshly filled with two espressos, he set them down before vanishing to get cake.

“He seems to be doing very well for himself. I kinda thought he was too stupid to do anything other than play.” Takao said quietly just as Atsushi disappeared into the back.

“Believe it, or not, there's a brain in that hard ass head of his. He's had this place for a couple years now and it's pretty popular.” Shintarō said, taking the first sip of his coffee and humming at its perfect flavor.

“I'm glad to hear it. Sounds like you've kept in touch with just about everyone from school.” Takao said, following suit and tasting his coffee, which was perfectly delicious and earthy.

Shintarō nodded and pushed up his glasses, “I have... There's a lot to tell if you're interested in having a cup of coffee with me.” He took another sip.

Takao's chest tightened ever so slightly at the invitation, “I have a cup don't I?”

“Indeed you do.” Shintarō said as Atsushi expertly brought three small plates of strawberry and cream cake.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

Takao had to admit that the coffee was really good, but the cake was extraordinary. The way the flavor was mild and left him wanting more tasted even more amazing when chased with a sip of the coffee and he hadn't gotten to taste such a wonderful combination before. He almost wanted to offer Miki some coffee just so she could experience the exquisite combination, but his desire not to have a bouncing four year old was far greater and thus, trumped that idea while he listened.

He and Shintarō simply sat at the small cafe table where Takao had sat Miki down in her own seat to enjoy her cake. Smears of frosting were all around her mouth, but satisfied that she was occupied for the time being, he and Shintarō settled into their conversation.

“So Aomine's a cop. Kagami's a firefighter. Kise's a pilot. Murasakibara's a baker with his own shop. You're a doctor. Kuroko's a kindergarten teacher and Akashi's running his father's company _and_ a professional Shogi player?” Takao listed off on his fingers as he crossed his legs and settled back in his chair.

Shintarō nodded, “That's right.” He pushed up his glasses before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Wow... That's pretty impressive.” Takao said, wrapping his hands around the hot cup to warm his hands.

“Believe me... All of us were pretty shocked when Kise decided to leave modeling behind to be a commercial pilot.” Shintarō said, glancing over at Miki as she happily ate her slice of cake and more customers entered the shop.

“He doesn't do it on the side?” Takao asked with another sip.

“No... He hasn't for a few years now. He's always too busy with flights, so he's not in town often.” Shintarō said as he lightly stirred his coffee with the small spoon that came with it.

“Do you guys not see him then?” Takao asked.

“Depends if he's in town for more than a night. Whenever that happens, we all tend to meet up if we can and play a round before going to dinner.” Shintarō said.

Takao nodded to buy him time to take a bite of cake and chase it with a sip of coffee, “Must be nice.”

“It's a fun time.” Shintarō said as his eyes cast down to his cup.

“Do you... uh... Do you guys keep in touch with any others?” Takao asked, continuing to watch him with periodic glances over at his daughter.

“Some... I know Tatsuya Himuro was just signed on with a professional basketball team back in the States and that Yukio Kasamatsu just passed his BAR exam.” Shintarō explained.

Takao's shoulders sunk, “Is there anyone who's fallen flat on their face like I have? I'm starting to feel like I got left behind here.” His smile died as he reached over with a napkin to dab Miki's face clean.

“Trust me... There's several whom have begun to dig.” Shintarō sipped his coffee.

“Oh good... Who?” Takao lightly scoffed, but managed to produce a smile.

“Well, Hanamiya and one other from his old team were arrested for assault not too long ago. Aomine collared them and Haizaki... You remember him don't you?” Shintarō asked.

Takao nodded.

“He came into the hospital for a drug overdose.” Shintarō said as he lightly crossed his arms.

“Yikes... What he take?” Takao asked.

Shintarō groaned as he pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes, “It would be quicker to tell you what he _didn't_ take.” He huffed out with a sigh.

“That bad huh?” Takao asked before taking his final bite of cake.

“He just about expired. He had cocaine, ecstasy and alcohol in his system when he came in.” Shintarō said.

“Good lord... He should literally be dead.” Takao deadpanned.

Shintarō lowly laughed, “You would think, but Haizaki is a resilient bastard. It wasn't his first.”

Takao's brows furrowed, “Wow... Where is he even getting the money for all those drugs?”

“Believe it, or not, he was signed awhile back to a professional team, but he was terminated when they caught him injecting heroine. He's no fool and invested a lot of his earnings from playing professionally, so he has a steady income. He's just fallen into this... rock star mentality and he's gonna end up killing himself if he doesn't get help.” Shintarō explained.

Takao blew out a breath, “Geez... Have you guys tried?” He asked, finishing his coffee and pushing the emptied cup aside.

“We've tried on several occasions, but you can't force someone to get help if they don't want it. Kise has even tried, but he just doesn't wanna hear it. One of these days, I'm expecting a body to arrive at the hospital that I'll just take straight to the morgue.” Shintarō said, releasing a low sigh before smiling at Miki as she stuffed the last bite of her cake into her mouth.

“All you can do is try.” Takao said as he looked around the shop.

It had taken on a quiet buzz while they had talked, as more customers came in to buy treats and cakes and coffee, all being warmly greeted and tended to by the giant behind the counter. Everyone who came in left with smiles on their faces and the more he watched, the more he found himself smiling.

“I had no idea he was so good with people.” Takao said quietly, briefly glancing at Shintarō before returning to people watching.

“Kind of shocked us too. We all thought he was opening this place up just to eat everything, but he seems to be proving us wrong. By all accounts, he should weigh 50,000 pounds because of the way he eats, but he's right on par.” Shintarō lowly laughed.

Takao cracked his own smile, “I could never figure out how he managed to stay in shape. I don't think I ever saw him without snacks.”

“That's because there was never a time. Get this... I checked his cholesterol one time when I was going through med school and he's disgustingly healthy despite his atrocious diet. It's right where it should be and just standing there, he's burning calories faster than he can take them in.” Shintarō said, uncrossing his arms to scoot his drained coffee cup to the edge of the table as a young teenage girl they assumed was under Atsushi's employ swung by to take their dishes.

“Well that's not fair. I have to work for it.” Takao scoffed, but smiled.

“And have done a spectacular job of it.” Shintarō said in a far quieter voice.

Takao instantly felt his cheeks flush pink, “Shin.”

Shintarō just pushed up his glasses, “You can't blame me for admiring the view.”

Takao's eyes widened with more embarrassment, “Shin... Stop.” He started to smile as he hide his face in his hands.

“Daddy?... You're ears are pink.” Miki said from next to him.

“It's the coffee, Sweetie.” Takao lied, peaking out through his fingers to try and glare, only to fail at it.

All Shintarō did was push up his glasses, but Takao knew far too well that it was so he could hide the crooked smirk that had stretched his lips. It was a maneuver he had seen on so many occasions that he was suddenly racked with the sensation of being back in high school, but it was that very thought that wiped the smile from his face.

“S-Shin-” Takao tried, drawing in a slightly shaky breath as he sat up straight.

“Do you work tonight?” Shintarō interrupted, lowering his hand to allow the other man to see the ultra soft smile across his lips.

Takao's breath caught in his throat, “N-No... The club's closed tonight for it's yearly health inspection, but you know that because you probably looked.”

Shintarō nodded, “Come to dinner with me tonight; Just you and I.”

Takao gulped, “S-Shin... I-I... I-I don't have a sitter.” He whispered.

“I can get one. Would you object to Kuroko watching her for the night?” Shintarō asked, leaning forward just enough to plant his forearms along the table's edge.

Takao shied into his shoulder, “S-Shin... I-I-” he couldn't make his voice work, “I-I don't know if that's a good idea.” He started breathing again.

Shintarō's soft smile started to fade, “I understand.” He swallowed.

“Daddy?... Do you not like Shin-Shin anymore?” Miki suddenly asked, having started listening to them now that her cake was done.

Takao stiffened, “U-Uh... Sweetie, that's a question big people ask. You're still too small for that.” He smiled at her as he brushed his hand down her hair.

“Oh... If you don't wanna go with Shin-Shin then, can I go?” Miki asked.

Takao couldn't stop from laughing, “Oh, Sweetie... It's not that I don't wanna go, it's just that... Shin-Shin and I have a... history.” He finally admitted to her.

“Oh... Then you should go because you're friends. Going out with Shin-Shin is fun.” Miki said as she breathed out a smile towards her father.

Takao held his breath as he braved a look towards the other man, noticing how he just sat up straight watching them. His arms were loosely crossed, but his lips were set into a soft smile; The kind he had seen whenever he knowingly made a shot that others swore he would miss. It was a knowing smile and one that told Takao that he already suspected his answer.

“You're sure you can get him to babysit?” Takao asked quietly.

Shintarō nodded, “I am. It will only take a text.”

Takao lightly sighed, “What time?” He near whispered as his cheeks began to feel hot again.

“I'll pick you both up at 5 from your place and bring you to mine where Kuroko will arrive at 6 for Miki. We'll leave then.” Shintarō said with the barest broadening of his smile.

Takao ran a hand back over his hair, “Alright... It's a... It's a-”

“Date.” Shintarō filled in for him.

Takao bit his bottom lip, “Yeah.”

He bit his bottom lip again as his cheeks reddened even more where Miki softly giggled at him. Her soft chuckles didn't help whatsoever, but he couldn't be mad at her for it, because the frequency at which she was smiling had skyrocketed since Shintarō had reentered his life. She may not have been aware of their history, but that didn't seem to matter to her in the least because to her, in her young eyes, she saw him starting to smile again. Sometimes a child's eyes were clearer.

They soon packed up their things and donned their coats, saying goodbye to Atsushi whom didn't let them leave until he gave Miki another cake pop. True to Shintarō's words, Atsushi's massive hand was able to wrap around her whole head when he patted it, but instead of being scared, she giggled and waved goodbye as Takao and Shintarō both left the Sweet Justice Bakery to continue their morning.

Their morning progressing, Takao pushed the thoughts of his upcoming evening aside in favor of focusing on his other errands, stopping at the bank to deposit his money before the three of them headed for the market. Shintarō took on the task of holding Miki in his arms so Takao could maneuver the grocery cart and scratch things off his list, and both seemed to fall into a warm solace of light conversation. They just talked like they used to, smiled like they used to as they walked the aisles and as Takao slowed to scan some items on the shelf, he admired the way Shintarō and Miki interacted.

It warmed his heart to see his baby girl smile that wide, to hear her giggle and the way she hugged Shintarō around the neck when she got tired. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and his heart fluttered when Shintarō rested his temple against her hair and swayed from side to side.

That's when their eyes met and both smiled genuine, honest and free smiles.

After all was said and done, the three returned to Takao's apartment where Shintarō helped to lug the groceries up and between Takao and he, they were able to get it done in two trips, all with a very much passed out Miki still cradled in Shintarō's arm. The two laid her down in her bed before Shintarō promised to see them later and with a final smile, he left, leaving Takao to freak out about what he was going to wear.

The whole time Miki slept, he rummaged through his clothes that were hung in half of Miki's closet, but nothing seemed to fit the occasion. He hadn't been on a date ever since that dreadful day back in high school, and with having to work every day for the last four years to support his daughter, he hasn't had the time to even consider it. He had plenty of t-shirts and sweaters and jeans, but nothing really seemed to fit with Shintarō's upper class style, but there was one outfit that had potential.

Pulling out the white button down shirt and black slacks from the back corner of the closet, Takao gave them a shake and ironed them out since he hadn't warn them for three years. He found his one and only pair of black socks to go with the black loafers and as 5pm approached, and Miki had woken up and was playing in the living room, Takao began to get ready.

Just as he finished brushing his hair and putting in a small amount of styling gel, a knock rapped against his door, pulling him out of the bathroom after checking himself out in the mirror. He was as ready as he was going to get and as he scurried for the door that was being knocked on once again, he blew out his nervous breath and answered it.

He froze.

Standing on the other side of his door was a 6'5 supermodel for all he was concerned. Shintarō was dressed in dark gray slacks that were perfectly hemmed, with a black button down shirt and vest that hugged his body so perfectly, that it outlined his trimmed figure as if he was cut from stone. The black tie was perfectly tied up to his neck and his dark gray pea coat that draped over his broad shoulders trailed down to his knees. His hair was lightly gelled and combed to the side where his bangs fell down his forehead to crown his eyes that were half lidded and very much scanning him up and down.

“You look wonderful.” Shintarō said quietly as he set his emerald gaze on him and lightly smiled.

Takao gulped, “I-I... s-suddenly feel very under dressed.” He stuttered out, forcing himself to breathe again as he looked the man up and down.

“Nonsense... You're perfect.” Shintarō said.

“Hi, Shin-Shin!... You look really pretty!” Miki chimed in as she walked up, saving Takao from having to somehow form words with a tongue that couldn't move.

Shintarō smiled a bit wider as he crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees so he was closer to eye level with her as she clutched her father's pant leg.

“Nothing in comparison to you, Princess.” Shintarō said, exhaling a wider smile before tucking a loose lock of her raven hair behind her little ear.

Miki blushed as she giggled and hide against Takao's leg.

“The term is handsome, Sweetie.” Takao said, unable to keep himself from smiling wide as Shintarō stood up.

“Nuh uh... Shin-Shin is pretty just like Daddy is.” Miki said as she looked up at him.

Takao gripped the back of his neck, “Honey-”

“I couldn't agree more.” Shintarō added.

Takao's cheeks burned, “S-Stop it, you two... You're gonna be the death of me.” He bit his bottom lip.

“Are you ready?” Shintarō asked as she slipped his hands into his pockets.

Takao nodded, “I am. Let me just get Miki's overnight bag.”

“And I'll get Miki.” Shintarō smiled.

As Takao smiled with his cheeks colored red from a blush, Shintarō knelt down and opened his arms for the little girl, whom was far too happy to throw herself into them and be lifted up to the clouds. She giggled and hugged him while Takao disappeared into their apartment and once he returned, wearing the nicest coat he had and with his backpack slung over a shoulder, he stepped out into the hallway and shut his door.

They made their way down to Shintarō's car as the sun began to dip low in the late evening, turning the sky orange, pink, red and yellow. It was undoubtedly beautiful, but Takao barely even registered it as he got into the car while Shintarō put Miki into the car seat. He was nervous, would be the first to admit it, but he didn't want his date to see it. He simply blew out steadying breaths to help him calm his flipping stomach as he tried to cope with the reality that he was about to spend the evening with his ex-boyfriend, but with even gentle smile that was sent his way, it only made his stomach flip more. He knew he needed to relax, needed to just let the self imposed stress bleed off of him and as Shintarō started his car, he spent the drive up town to settle his mind.

Nothing was said while Shintarō drove, but Takao was grateful for it so he could settle down and by the time they arrived at the upscale apartment building, he was even more grateful for the distraction of getting to see where the man lived for the first time.

“You live here?” Takao breathed out, looking up through the side window to admire the height and glassy facade of the apartment building.

“I do... Tenth floor.” Shintarō nodded as he turned into the parking garage.

Takao huffed out a crooked smirk, “Really?” He deadpanned as he popped an eyebrow.

“Yes... Not by my choice, but rather fate it would seem.” Shintarō said.

Takao smiled as he settled back into his seat and watched as Shintarō made his way to his spot, getting out to gather up Miki and her bag while Shintarō spent an extra minute entering in some information into his car's GPS before shutting it off and stepping out. Takao simply held his daughter while he followed him up and with every single step, he was amazed by the gleaming style of the modern structure.

However, upon reaching apartment 1004, Takao's breath was taken away when Shintarō opened the door.

He was stunned by the modern style and how clean the large and wide open apartment was, how everything gleamed white that was accented with silver. Modern paintings hung on the wall and with a single swipe of his hand, the recessed lighting raised up like a rising sun and set a subtle mood in the apartment like a play had just started.

“Holy-... Wow, Shin... This place is stunning.” Takao gawked, toeing off his loafers before setting Miki down and resting her bag off to the side and against the wall.

“It's like a castle, Shin-Shin!” Miki beamed, bouncing and barely sitting still long enough for Takao to slip off her shoes.

“And you are its guests. Make yourselves at home.” Shintarō said with a smile as he slipped off his coat and hung it up.

Before Takao could slip his off, Shintarō stepped in behind him and slipped it off for him, making him blush and bite his lip. He was grateful that he was behind him, as it afforded him the ability to hide it and when Shintarō stepped away to hang up his coat for him, he drew in a calming breath as he took his first step into the stunning apartment.

Miki had run to the large sectional couch where she had leaped up onto it to plant her full face into the squishy cushions. She giggled with glee that drew subtle laughter from both her father and Shintarō and as she rolled over, smiling wide and with Mr. Fuzz in her arms, she plopped down and kicked her feet as if she were riding a swing.

Takao could only smile at the girl as he went to her and sat down, scooping her up where he tickled her tummy and made her squeal with laughter that filled the apartment. It helped to distract him from his nerves as time ticked by and as if someone had just snapped their fingers, the doorbell sounded throughout the lush apartment to announce that someone had arrived.

Takao's nerves came back as his attention returned from playing with his daughter, looking up to watch Shintarō head over and answer it. He was finding himself captivated once again by the way he moved, how his clothes were perfectly cut and pressed and hugged his whole body as if he had them specially made just for him. His torso was a perfectly thick trunk and before Takao knew any better, he was staring at the ass that filled out his slacks.

Giving his head a quick shake, Takao snapped out of it as he held Miki to his hip and stood up from the couch just as Shintarō opened his door.

“I hope I'm not late, Midorima-kun.” Came the familiar voice; A soft, almost meek sound that instantly brought up memories from Takao's mind.

“Not at all. You're right on time... Please, come in.” Shintarō said before sidestepping out of the way.

Takao wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he swore he was staring straight into the past, as Tetsuya Kuroko hadn't changed in the slightest. He looked as if he had just walked out of high school and even his hair was still the same shaggy length and shade of powder blue. His eyes were still big and cerulean and if one wasn't looking for him, which Takao was used to, you'd miss the poor man.

“It's good to see you, Takao-kun. You look nice.” Tetsuya said with a small bow before stepping over the threshold and into the apartment.

“T-Thanks... I um... I really appreciate you watching Miki tonight.” Takao said, swallowing down his nervousness as he popped his hip to lift Miki up a bit higher.

“It's no problem at all. This must be the princess of the hour. Hello, Miki-san.” Tetsuya said, smiling at the small girl as he bowed in her direction.

“Hi!... Are you my Daddy's friend?” Miki asked as she waved.

Tetsuya stood up, “I am. We used to play against each other. He was quite the formidable opponent.” Tetsuya said, keeping his smile in place as Shintarō quietly shut the door behind him.

“My Daddy is the toughest! He can do anything!” Miki beamed.

Takao immediately blushed, but for a much different reason as he and Shintarō shared a brief glance.

Tetsuya smiled a bit wider, “He most certainly can. I hope you are ready to go, Miki-san.”

Miki nodded, “Mmhmm! Daddy and Shin-Shin are going out and Shin-Shin's gonna make Daddy smile!”

Takao's blush stretched to cover his entire face.

“That is the hope. Come... I have all kinds of fun games planned.” Tetsuya said as he reached out for her.

Takao planted a big kiss to her cheek before handing her over where she didn't waste a second before latching on around his neck. She smiled the whole time as Takao put her shoes and coat on and as Tetsuya expertly held her, he picked up her bag and slung it over a shoulder.

“Do you know stories about my Daddy?” Miki asked as she clutched onto Tetsuya's coat.

Tetsuya nodded, “I do. Lots actually and I shall regale you with them all.”

“Yay!” Miki cheered.

Takao and Shintarō both smiled and waved goodbye as Tetsuya left, taking Miki for the night and leaving the other two to finally, after a long day, start their date.

“Are you ready?” Shintarō asked softly as he opened the closet and pulled out his coat.

Takao nodded, “Y-Yeah.”

With no more distractions, Takao's nerves hit him like a truck as his stomach rolled and his chest ached. His foot had even begun to tap with idle energy, but when Shintarō came in behind him and helped him to slip his coat back on, his whole body flushed with a warmth he hadn't felt since high school.

“How did you get so smooth? What happened to that tsundere from high school?” Takao asked a bit more playfully than he meant as he turned around and zipped up his coat.

“Took a backseat when he realized he was a lot dumber than he appeared and needed to do everything in his power to fix it.” Shintarō said with a light yet crooked smirk before lowering the lights down and opening the door.

Takao briefly smiled as he stepped out into the quiet hallway, “And when was that?” He asked, but his voice wasn't filled with disdain, or anger, rather a playfulness that he was having trouble controlling.

“About a week ago, if my count is correct.” Shintarō said as he shut the door and locked it.

Takao rolled his eyes, “I really hope you're joking, Shin.”

Shintarō sent him a sidelong glance as he rested a hand down on Takao's shoulder, “I am... I've been wanting to fix this for years.”

Takao sucked in a deep breath, “Then why didn't you try to find me?” He asked, looking up at the man as they headed for the elevator.

“My own shame and pride kept me away. You know how much trouble I had admitting my own faults back then, and the more I progressed in my struggle to accept my sexuality, the further apart we had already drifted.” Shintarō said, pushing up his glasses before pressing the elevator's call button.

“When did you finally figure it out?” Takao asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets while they waited.

“I accepted it my first year of med school, but didn't tell my family until my second year. I haven't seen my father since that day.” Shintarō said, exhaling slowly as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside.

Takao nodded, “That's awhile after-” his voice caught, “after we broke up.” He said, holding his breath as he looked up to meet his gaze.

Shintarō nodded, “It is... It took me that long to figure myself out. You know just as well as I do that I was raised believing homosexuality was wrong, so imagine the irony when I started having feelings for you.”

Takao huffed a crooked smirk, “Yeah... It kinda went both ways. I may have known I was gay in my first year, but... accepting I had feelings for you was nothing short of... hard.” He said quietly.

“Believe me... I understand.” Shintarō said in just above a whisper as he reached out and tucked a strand of Takao's hair behind his ear.

The moment Shintarō's finger touched his skin, Takao's breath caught in his throat as he stiffened and just looked up at him, how his eyes were soft and gazing at him through his glasses and out from beneath his long lashes. He had forgotten in all this time, had forgotten how sweet he could be when he wasn't trying to hide. He had always been a caring man, but he had hidden it behind a hard shell, a protective wall that kept others at a distance. He had always called him a tsundere, but that never mattered to him; Only that he had loved him that did.

The silence was broken when the elevator announced its arrival at the parking garage where both slightly jumped and Shintarō took his hand away. He had been falling into Takao's slate blue gaze and he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath the whole time. He sucked in a deep breath to steady his mind and as he offered Takao his arm, he started to smile.

“Shall we?” Shintarō asked.

Takao softly bit his bottom lip as he returned the light smile and took his arm, where Shintarō lead them both into the dark garage and to his car. He even walked him to the passenger side and opened the door for him, holding his hand as he dropped in before closing the door. He couldn't shake the small up curve in his lips as he got into the driver's seat and as they shared one more moment to look into each others eyes, Shintarō started the car and backed out to head to his chosen restaurant.

The sky had turned dark while they had been in Shintarō's apartment, and it afforded Takao his first real look at what the city looked like at night. He was always inside at night, entertaining men and women whom would throw cash at him with the hopes of getting to touch him, only to be denied. The city glowed, was bright and beautiful and it twinkled like stars as they drove by and the streetlights reflected off the mirror of the buildings. It was entrancing to see and the way the city night lit Shintarō's face was just as beautiful.

His skin was just as creamy as he remembered, just as flawless as if puberty had forgotten what it was supposed to do and decided to just drop his voice and pull him up to 6'5. He never remembered seeing any sort of blemish, or hearing a crack in his voice and it was almost as if time had forgotten to age him at all. He was 26 and didn't look a day older than he was back in high school.

Takao didn't come out of his head until Shintarō slowed his car and turned off into a single lane entrance in front of a restaurant with a small group of men standing outside. They all wore red vests and their hair was gelled back and it wasn't until Shintarō stopped in front of the restaurant that he realized, that they were the valet.

“Good evening, Sir. Welcome to Byō.” Said the valet whom opened Takao's door.

Takao found himself unable to speak as he climbed out of the car, looking back towards Shintarō whom was handing a small tip to the valet whom opened his door for him.

“U-Um... T-Thank you.” Takao managed to choke out, stepping up onto the curb to wait.

Shintarō draped his coat over his shoulders as he walked around his car and stepped up onto the curb where he offered his arm once more that Takao took. He offered a calming smile as he lead him to the double doors and the moment he opened it, taking his arm back and resting his hand on Takao's back, he stepped inside only to be amazed.

The restaurant was very high end, with modern and glowing chandeliers hanging from the blackened ceiling that was accented with red beams. Each table had small candles burning and the customers were all smiling, talking and sipping their drinks. The food looked incredible, being expertly prepared and the whole place buzzed with a gentle hum that vibrated in the perfectly polished, brick red floor.

“Wow-” Takao exhaled, his mouth agape at the shock of it until Shintarō's hand softly rested on his back.

“Can I take your coats, gentlemen?” Asked a small woman, dressed in an elegant, black cocktail dress.

“Yes. Thank you.” Shintarō said as he slipped Takao's coat off before his own and handed them over to her.

“Name for the ticket?” She smiled.

“Midorima.” Shintarō answered.

The woman nodded once, “Enjoy your evening.” She said before walking to the coat check counter.

“S-Shin... T-This place is phenomenal.” Takao said quietly, unable to stop himself from looking around.

“It's one of the best places in the city... Now I'm showing off a little bit.” Shintarō said, pushing up his glasses and with a crooked grin on his face.

Takao exhaled a laugh and smiled, “I can tell.” He looked up at him.

Shintarō's eyebrows just hopped once before a hostess lead them to their table; A small table for two next to a partition that was adorned with etched glass to help provide the tables with some privacy. They sat down across from each other as the hostess set down their menus and as Takao scooted in and laid his napkin across his lap, he finally started to settle down from his coursing nerves.

“Welcome gentlemen... What can I start you off with?” Asked their waitress, smartly dressed with an ankle length and black apron with a button down shirt and red tie.

“A bottle of the Dom Perignon champagne, please.” Shintarō said as he too, laid his napkin across his lap.

“Just to let you know, that's a $200 bottle of champagne. Is that going to be alright?” She asked in a pleasant tone.

Shintarō nodded, “Yes... That's fine.”

As the waitress walked off with a smile on her face, all Takao could do was thank the heavens that the lighting in the restaurant was low to help hide his blush that he swore was reaching his hairline. He couldn't believe Shintarō had just ordered an expensive bottle of champagne like that, but he was finding himself speechless and having trouble breathing. He felt horribly out of place and under dressed and deciding to up the ante a little bit like he knew how to do, he reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt to let the collar hang open.

“Careful, Takao... I might get jealous if I see someone else's eyes on that neck of yours.” Shintarō said in a deeper, huskier voice.

Takao flushed warm, “Are you telling me yours are?”

Shintarō pushed up his glasses, “Does that bother you?”

Takao swallowed, “No.”

“Good... I don't plan on looking away all night.” Shintarō said without a flinch.

Takao's breath quivered in his throat, “It's gonna make it hard to look at that menu.” He said as he managed to look the man dead in his eyes.

“It's not going anywhere.” Shintarō said with a slow blink.

Takao bit his lower lip, “S-Shin-” he breathed out, “I-I'm kinda out of place here.” He swallowed.

At hearing his words, Shintarō's expression instantly shifted from alluring debonair, to concerned friend and possible boyfriend.

“Did I go too far?” He asked, drawing in a deep breath to help him sit up straighter.

“N-No... I-It's just-” he swallowed, “I'm nervous. I haven't been on a date since... since you and I broke up.” Takao finally admitted.

Shintarō breathed out a sigh of relief, “That makes two of us... How about we start fresh then.” He said as he started to smile.

Takao nodded, “I'd like that... I'd like that a lot.”

“Then we'll start fresh.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

**Author's Note: NSFW... Just sayin'.**

 

The restaurant was alight with that warm buzz of an enjoyable evening, softly laced with the clink of silverware and the laughter of its guests. It wasn't hard to speak with one's company despite the atmosphere and for two of the restaurant's evening guests, they planned on using it to start fresh and heal from wounds from so long ago.

The waitress had soon returned with their ordered bottle of champagne, where she poured two flutes and set one down in front of each of them. Shintarō placed an order for a small appetizer, buying them a little bit more time to browse the menu, which neither were really doing as they settled in to talk and fill in the years they had missed from being apart.

“So you and her only lasted a few weeks huh?” Takao asked, taking his first sip of the champagne that was smooth and warming.

Shintarō nodded, “Yes... I actually found it very difficult to be near her and have her... hang off me. I couldn't even bring myself to... kiss her in any sort of capacity.” He said, shifting to sit diagonally in his chair to give his legs room to cross them.

“I didn't think so. Whenever I saw you two, I could see it in your face. You didn't want that.” Takao said, setting his glass down as he just scanned Shintarō's face.

“And you're right. I didn't. The night my father found out you and I were in a relationship, he gave me an ultimatum; I either left you, or I would be out on the street. He went so far as to add that no son of his would be-” He stopped himself from continuing.

“He used a different word than gay, didn't he.” Takao said.

“Yes... A far more derogatory one than the one I used when I so stupidly made the wrong decision. In the end, the result was the same.” Shintarō said, leaning a shoulder blade against the partition as he held Takao's gaze with his own.

“My parents found out that day too... They um... They just said okay; That it was fine, but I could see it in their eyes that they were fighting back their true emotions. Aiko told me later they were upset, but they would support me in the end. It was the best I was gonna get.” Takao said, taking another sip of champagne as he rested his chin in his palm with his elbow on the table.

“Then when Miki came along, that's when they cast you out?” Shintarō asked, mildly furrowing his brows as he rested his arm on the table.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... She's four and has yet to meet her grandparents.”

Shintarō hummed and slowly shook his head, “That's sad. I'm not sure how anyone can _not_ like such a sweet little girl.”

Takao smiled, “She's an angel, isn't she?”

“You've done a wonderful job, Takao. She's smart and sweet and... I find myself rather attached already even though it's only been a week.” Shintarō said, returning the smile.

“Imagine how I felt when I read that DNA report. There was no denying it even before then.” Takao said, his smile softening as he took a sip.

Shintarō nodded as he too, took a sip, “99.9% is as close as they ever come. That girl looks so much like you that I could've answered that question even without the test.”

Takao airily laughed, “I know... You should have seen her when she was a baby. She already had that full head of hair and my eyes. She doesn't miss anything with those eyes.”

“A lot like her father. I'm glad to see she took after you to such a degree.” Shintarō said, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

“So am I... It means I can... just write off whomever her mother is so she doesn't exist. I look at Miki and I don't see her. I just see me and I can't help, but think I came out the other end okay. I wouldn't change anything because if I did, it could mean I wouldn't have her.” Takao said, forcing a smile to help hide the glistening in his eyes.

“I understand. She's kept you smiling all this time and I have her to thank for it. What I did is inexcusable and it hurt you down to a molecular level, but Miki... she's preserved the Kazunari Takao I fell in love with.” Shintarō said, his eyes softening before he took a sip of his champagne.

Takao's chest fluttered, “Not past tense?”

“No... I never stopped and in fact, it grew once I accepted it.” Shintarō said, setting his glass down as the waitress stopped by to deliver their appetizers.

Both nodded their thanks as she poured them fresh glasses and walked away, leaving them be to continue enjoying their evening.

“We're just two idiots who can't seem to line up right, aren't we.” Takao smiled, taking a small bite of the delicious morsel of fish on rice.

“Only one of us is the idiot.” Shintarō said as he took his own morsel.

“I can't accept that, Shin... You and I went through the same thing, just at different times. I struggled with it and so did you, but we came out the other side. We may not have been together at the time, but... I'm glad to see you finally found yourself.” Takao said.

“As am I... A lot less stress and in my line of work, I get enough of it.” Shintarō said, taking another morsel, but set it down on Takao's small serving plate.

“I bet. Have you always been in the emergency room?” Takao asked before popping the bite into his mouth.

“Yes... If I'm not in the clinic, I'm there. Working in the emergency room can get very hectic.” Shintarō said, taking a sip of his drink before taking the last piece of the appetizer.

“I bet... Probably nothing like the... uh... my work.” Takao blushed.

“I imagine you've had your nights where things have gotten crazy.” Shintarō said.

Takao widened his eyes as he nodded, buying him time to finish chewing.

“There's been a couple scary ones, but luckily, my neighbor was babysitting Miki at the time, so she wasn't there. There's been bar fights, rowdy customers... Oh!... There was one time when a drunk woman tried climbing up on stage with me. That was fun.” Takao smiled and laughed.

Shintarō lightly choked on his drink and covered his mouth, “You can't be serious?... What happened?”

Takao rolled his eyes, “It was only a few months ago actually. There was this big party that had booked the club for the night and I was just doing my thing up on stage when she tried climbing up with me. She was every bit of 300 pounds, but because of the crowd at the stage, the bouncers couldn't get to her fast enough. She got up and came at me with this kissy face and I tried backing away, but my heel caught and I fell back. It was like watching a monster come after me.” He explained as both began to laugh.

“Did they get to her?” Shintarō asked, his eyes widened with intrigue.

Takao nodded, “Yes!... After she fell on her face.” He started to laugh.

Shintarō covered his mouth as he too laughed, his eyes narrowing with his barely covered smile as he laughed right alongside Takao. Their eyes met, much like they had been all night, but seeing Takao's eyes lit up with such a smile, such a genuine, honest smile that he had been apart of, Shintarō's heart started to palpitate in his chest.

“Takao... I-I-” Shintarō gulped before pushing up his glasses.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Takao intervened, his slate blue eyes half lidded and inviting.

Shintarō nodded, “I wasn't going to push for it, but yes. I really do.” He smiled for a moment.

“I've missed this... I've missed us.” Takao said, letting his eyes scan Shintarō up and down.

“So have I... So much.” Shintarō said in a near whisper.

As they stared into each others eyes, their waitress returned to take their dinner orders, but Shintarō just ordered two random meals to go and another whole bottle of the champagne that the waitress was all too happy to get. She stepped away, but neither Shintarō, nor Takao could find the words to convey what they were feeling.

Takao felt warm all over, flushed from head to toe and he knew damn well it wasn't from the champagne. He softly bit his bottom lip as he stared at Shintarō's neck, how his Adam's apple moved with every swallow and how his emerald eyes were staring right back. They were inviting, entrancing and even though he was more than skilled at being the same when need be, Shintarō seemed to be a master with just his eyes.

“You're staring at my neck.” Takao said, swallowing down his breath as his tongue ran over his upper lip.

Shintarō nodded, “Very much so.”

“Do you like it?” Takao asked, his foot sliding beneath the table to bump into Shintarō's where he saw the man suck in a sharp breath.

“Very much so.” Shintarō repeated.

“I'd ask what you're gonna do to it, but I have a pretty good idea.” Takao near whispered, making a show of his tongue subtly slicking over his lips.

Shintarō sucked in a deeper breath to help settle his coursing blood, “I thought I wasn't allowed to touch the entertainment.”

“Private show.”

As if he was saved by the ringing of a bell, the waitress returned with their meals and their new bottle, where Shintarō quickly paid as Takao carried the bag and bottle. They headed for the front door, stopping only long enough to get their coats before stepping outside where a valet went to get his car. The moment it arrived and the valet stepped out, they were inside and even before Takao could finish buckling his seat belt, Shintarō was pulling out into traffic intent on getting home.

The whole ride, Takao's leg idled, but he wasn't nervous, rather anxious. He hadn't been touched since that day so long ago, hadn't felt the feel of someone else's skin against his since he and Shintarō had broken up. The last person whom he had laid with, was the man driving and the whole drive towards home, he couldn't help, but remember what it was like. He wanted to be reminded, wanted to feel it again and the closer they got, the more he wanted it.

The subtle squeal of the tires as Shintarō turned into the parking garage pulled Takao out of his head and as he quickly parked, they got out and headed for the elevator, but the second the doors closed, Takao nearly dropped their expensive bottle.

Shintarō pushed him back against the wall, pinning him beneath his own body before tilting his head up and forcefully claiming his lips for his own where both their tongues rushed to greet the other. They felt exactly the same, moved exactly the same and if his hands weren't full with the champagne bottle and their food, he would be running them over the man to see if the rest of him was the same. The sounds of their heated kiss filled the elevator as it rose up and as Takao swallowed down Shintarō's tongue and moan, the elevator bonged to force them apart.

His mouth freed, Takao sucked in breath after breath to settle his head, but he barely had time before Shintarō rested his hand down on the small of his back and lead him down the hall towards his apartment. They were near running by the time they reached apartment 1004 and when Shintarō opened his door, Takao was the first inside where he put their food down on the entry table.

However, when Takao opened his mouth to say something, anything, he was pushed back against that very table, forcing him to plant a hand down on it, or risk being bent backwards. His mouth was consumed with heated lips and feeling the man's tongue sliding along his was enough to make him moan for more.

“W-We should... s-stop.” Takao mumbled through the kiss, reaching up to grip the back of Shintarō's neck to keep him from going anywhere.

“Your right... we should.” Shintarō said, never parting their lips as his hand slid down Takao's body to hook his leg and hoist it up to his hip.

“It's a bad idea.” Takao said, hopping up to sit on the entry table where he wrapped both his legs around Shintarō's waist.

“Very bad.” Shintarō said, gripping Takao's hips to pull him in tight to his front.

Takao moaned into Shintarō's mouth at the hard sensation twitching between his legs, how his hands were firm, but not painful. They were sure, confident like he remembered and he was getting desperate to feel them against his skin.

“Why aren't we stopping?” Takao asked as his hands went for the buttons of Shintarō's vest.

“Because it's a bad idea.”

Before Takao could do anything, Shintarō tightly gripped his ass and hoisted him up, holding him against him as he blindly walked deeper into his apartment whose lights he had yet to turn on. Takao's arms wrapped around his neck to hold on as they kissed, drinking down each others moans as Shintarō headed for his bedroom and dropped him down on his large, king sized bed.

“I want you, Shin... Remind me what it's like.” Takao panted, watching Shintarō finish unbuttoning his vest and loosening his tie.

“I will grant your every wish.” Shintarō breathed, removing his vest and tie and tossing them onto the floor.

Takao moaned once more as Shintarō slid down onto the bed, sliding his hands up the sheets on either side of him and pushing him down with his own body. His tongue extended from his mouth in search of him and he was granted what he wanted when Shintarō's tongue reached out for his just as their lips met. He wanted to wrap his arms around his neck, but he found that he couldn't because Shintarō had pinned them above his head, holding his wrists in a single hand as his long leg threaded between his thighs.

However, far sooner than Takao would have liked, Shintarō's lips left his, leaving him panting and moaning with a blurry, lust filled haze in his eyes.

“Shin... Please.” Takao mulled out, swallowing down his own breath as he tried to stretch his neck up to get to him.

“Oh, you'll get it... I just have to unwrap the present first.” Shintarō whispered, letting his heated breath fall down over Takao's neck like rain.

Takao groaned as he lolled his head back, drifting his leg up higher along Shintarō's body as his lithe fingers began to play with the buttons of his button down shirt. With each one that he flicked open, more of the cooler air touched Takao's chest and the more that grazed over his skin, the more it rippled with gooseflesh. Shintarō airily moaned as he was gifted more and more flesh to look at and being afforded such a close up look of the chiseled form of the dancer beneath him, his hardening member twitched with not only want, but pure desire.

“You are absolutely stunning.” Shintarō panted out, dropping his head down to nip and lick along the lines of Takao's collarbone.

Takao moaned, “F-Fuck... This really isn't fair, Shin... You need to get out of that _incredibly_ sexy outfit.” He smiled and gasped with rising pleasure as Shintarō nipped up his neck.

Shintarō lowly laughed, “You like it do you?” He knowingly said, running his tongue down Takao's neck as he pushed aside his shirt to fully expose his chest.

All Takao could manage to do was nod, gasping when Shintarō's lips claimed his nipple to softly suck as his large hand drifted down his side to the hem of his pants where those achingly familiar fingers began to fiddle with his belt. He couldn't see straight, was having a very difficult time even taking in breath that wasn't laced with a moan, but he didn't want it to stop, didn't want those lips to stop sucking him. What came next however, made him forget it.

Shintarō gripped his legs and pulled them apart, giving him room to kneel between them and sit up where Takao watched through his blurry gaze as Shintarō began to unbutton his shirt. With his wrists freed, Takao reached out for Shintarō's belt and undid it, reveling the button that held his pants closed and popping it open. Even with the haze, he could see the bulge in Shintarō's pants and his heart was beating so fast, it was pumping every ounce of blood to his groin that was beginning to ache as it pushed against his pants.

Takao slid the zipper down, but his eyes never left Shintarō's as he unbuttoned the last button of his black shirt. He pulled it off, tossing it aside to land on the floor where Takao moaned with delight at the sight of him shirtless, how his muscles twitched and flexed with every move and the way his body loomed over him like a god looking down. His hands trailed up Shintarō's stomach, fluttering his fingers over his rock solid abs that twitched and when Shintarō's hands covered his and guided them up, he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of how he had always made others feel.

With a half lidded gaze that made him flush even more, Takao bit his bottom lip to help keep him quiet as Shintarō rolled his body, pushing his abs further into Takao's hands that made his body erupt with a heavy layer of gooseflesh. Seeing him roll and follow it through with his hips in a smooth motion made him desperate to feel that solid body against him and unable to take it, Takao snatched up Shintarō's pants and yanked him down.

“You got to show off during dinner... Now it's my turn.” Takao growled lowly, gripping Shintarō's shoulders before rolling them and pinning the larger man beneath him and between his legs.

Letting his undone shirt hang off one shoulder, Takao softly bit his fingertip as Shintarō's hands gripped his hips, pulling him down and grinding him against his bulge. Takao shuttered as he airily gasped, setting his hands down on Shintarō's chest and lightly clawing his fingers to press them into the hard flesh. Shintarō's lips parted with a soft gasp as he watched through his blurry eyes and when Takao began to sway, moving like that very water he had seen on stage, his heart started to speed up.

“Fuck... Kazu... you need to get out of those pants.” Shintarō growled, hissing through his teeth at the uncomfortable ache pulsing in his pants.

Takao playfully bit his lower lip as he winked down at him, rolling his body in a diagonal line as he slipped his shirt off his other shoulder to let the fabric fall to his elbows. His roll traveled through to his hips where he ground them against Shintarō's cloth covered member so slowly, that the man groaned and gasped with his rising pleasure. He was powerless to compete with the exotic dancer and all he could do was lay there and enjoy the show.

The more Takao swayed and rolled, the more Shintarō's growing issue began to do the thinking and before he knew it, his hands were trailing up Takao's side and around to feel his just as solid abs. Takao was cut even more than he was during high school, more defined, but just to the point where all your eyes could do was roam over his form in an attempt to mesmerize every inch.

Just when Shintarō feared his undoing was coming far faster than he would have liked, Takao eased out of his body rolls to saunter down over him, drifting a single finger up the center line of his chest. He shivered as he fell into Takao's eyes, completely captivated and it wasn't until he felt lithe fingers slipping into his pants that snapped him out of his delirious stupor.

“Oh, no you don't.” Shintarō growled, gripping Takao's wrist before flipping him over onto his back once more.

Takao airily laughed as they bounced with the mattress until it settled, but he was soon silenced when Shintarō covered his lips. Their tongues dueled as Shintarō unbuttoned Takao's pants, pulling the zipper down and tugging them open to expose his boxer briefs. His fingers slipped through the slit to find that Takao was just as aroused, but all he felt was skin; Just skin.

Shintarō's brows lightly furrowed from the curiosity, but he didn't separate his lips just to sate it. Instead, he widened his legs to support him on his knees to free up both his arms so he could tug Takao's pants down where the smaller man raised his hips to make it as easy as possible. Their kiss continued until Shintarō had to sit up, gripping one of Takao's ankles to move his leg to the other side where he tossed his pants and underwear aside to leave him fully exposed as an unbroken expanse of flawless skin.

Takao laid there on the bed, his eyes soft and inviting with his arms above his head. His hair splayed out around his head like black ink against Shintarō's white sheets and all the taller man could do was admire his form in its entirety. Every inch was lithe muscle and soft skin wrapped around his 5'9 frame, but as his emerald eyes trailed down, stopping for a moment at Takao's hard member laying heavy against his abdomen, he realized there wasn't a single length of hair anywhere near it.

“T-Takao?-” Shintarō stuttered as his face immediately blushed and he pushed up his glasses.

Takao's eyebrows hopped as he bit his lip, “Like that, hmm?” He asked, airily chuckled as he shifted a leg over to put Shintarō between them.

Shintarō nodded, “Incredibly so... Though, I find it... odd that you would groom to such a degree if no one sees it.” He said, blowing out a calming breath as he tore his black shirt off and tossed it aside.

“It's more comfortable in those boot leggings I wear.” Takao said, his bottom lip popping free from between his teeth as Shintarō's hands ran up and down his thighs.

“It's incredibly sexy.” Shintarō growled, sitting up on his knees as he began to push his pants down.

Takao playfully chuckled as he watched more and more of Shintarō's abdomen become exposed, biting his lip once again as he followed the trail his sex lines lead down to the noticeable bulge making it difficult for the other man. He remembered that bulge, how it was sized up to match Shintarō's incredible height, but it wasn't so oversized that it was impossible to enjoy. The first time Takao had taken in Shintarō's length, it was like getting speared with the sun, but it was so pleasurable, so euphoric that all the man had to do to hit that one spot was roll his hips and both were racked with warming shivers.

Filled with memory, Takao gasped and ran his own hands down his chest as Shintarō finally revealed himself and how his erection stood proud and long before him once it had been mercifully freed from its confines. Shintarō groaned with relief and when he tossed his pants away, leaving both completely naked, he fell forward onto his elbows and consumed Takao's mouth in a heated, desperate kiss.

Takao hummed into his mouth as his hands searched, dragging down Shintarō's back and around his sides to thread between them where he grabbed onto their lengths. Shintarō shivered from the touch, but kept their lips and tongues joined as he hunch forward, giving Takao's hands room to move and stroke while his own roamed his smooth legs. He wanted to rediscover every inch, wanted to experience them all over again and with that desperate need, he sat up and pulled Takao's legs with him.

“Shin-Chan... What're you-” Takao tried, but gasped and panted when Shintarō's teeth sunk down onto the inside of his thigh.

The sensation of teeth against his skin made him writhe, gasping from pleasure as Shintarō softly bit up and down his thigh, tasting and licking a hot trail that was leading straight to his aching, pulsing length. The sight of his muscles flexing to hold him up wasn't helping either and when Shintarō's teeth came down to bite the patch of skin where his leg met his hip, Takao yelped and reached out to grab a fistful of green hair.

“F-Fuck me, Shin-Chan... I need you to claim me, or I swear to the heavens I'm gonna die.” Takao mulled, his head lolling back into the sheets as he moaned and gasped through a soft mouth.

“There will be no _fucking_ going on tonight.” Shintarō teased, beginning to suckle the spot he had just bit.

Takao hissed as he gripped the sheets with his available hand, “Fine... Make love to me... Nuh... Please... Just let me feel you.”

Takao couldn't see straight, almost to the point where it was like looking underwater the more Shintarō's mouth worked. Each bite that was followed by sweet licks and firm suckles was driving him wild, muddying his mind so much that he had no sense of time. He had no idea how long Shintarō had been paying attention to between his legs, all the while avoiding the very thing needing his attention, but when a long, skilled finger found his entrance, Takao saw the stars.

“Nah!... Shin-Chan!... Oh god... Yes!... This is what I want!” Takao moaned, his mouth agape in his panting as Shintarō's finger began to slide inside.

“You need to be stretched, otherwise I'll tear you apart.” Shintarō said airily through his own breath, slowly working his finger deeper and deeper.

Takao began to quiver, “I know... Nah... It's been so long... It's been far too long.” He whimpered as he rolled his hips down to push Shintarō's finger deeper.

However, with his rising pleasure, Takao wasn't thinking and when Shintarō sunk passed the primary knuckle, that pleasure was soon overshadowed by an abrasiveness that instantly sparked a painful friction. His whole body instantly stiffened, clamping down on that very finger in an attempt to keep it from moving and causing him more heated plain. He shook as he hissed, gripping the sheets tighter for a distraction and it had been so long since experiencing the probing sensation that the burn was nearing his limit.

“Ah!... Shin-Chan-” he yelped, “I-It's... hot!” Takao whimpered, cringing at the burn that was radiating inside him as he turned his head in an attempt to bury his face.

“I have just the thing.” Shintarō said as he mercifully slipped his finger free.

The finger gone, Takao relaxed and gulped, drying the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched Shintarō lean over to a nightstand where he opened the top drawer and pulled out a small bottle and a wrapped green square.

“Huh?... I thought you said you hadn't gotten laid since we were together?” Takao asked, his brows lightly furrowed as Shintarō popped open the top of the bottle with a flick of his thumb.

“I haven't. These were a gag gift from Aomine for my last birthday as a joke about my lack of sex life... It just also happened to be my lucky item for that day.” Shintarō said with a soft blush, squeezing a small amount of the lube onto his fingers before setting the bottle aside and shifting back to kneel between Takao's legs.

“Since when is your lucky item a bottle of lube and a condom?” Takao chuckled, biting his lower lip as he watched Shintarō through half lidded eyes.

“Since Oha Asa's horoscope ranked Cancer as being lucky in love for the foreseeable future.” Shintarō said in a husky voice as he trailed a hand down Takao's inner thigh to loll his legs open further.

“Well look at you... How lucky to do you feel-”

Takao was instantly cut off when that same finger found him once again, this time slipping through the barrier with very little resistance and coating his walls with the slicking fluid. He gasped and moaned with returned pleasure as Shintarō slowly stretched him, leaning down to rest on an elbow and bring their faces a breath apart.

“Like I'm the luckiest man in the world.” Shintarō said lowly before dropping his head and claiming Takao's lips for his own.

Takao wrapped his arms around Shintarō's neck as their tongues wasted no time in resuming their duel, sliding and slicking over each other as their teeth clacked together with their sloppy kiss. Every twitch of his finger made his head whirl, made his thoughts go blank and the more his member twitched, the more he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more, wanted it all and there was just enough of his own mind left that he was going to use to make sure he got it.

Takao clamped his legs down around Shintarō's waist and rolled, flipping him over onto his back where his finger evacuated in a hurry before it could become trapped. Takao was aching for it, positively quivering with desire and as he reached over for the wrapped square, he tore it open with his teeth and rolled the condom down over Shintarō's length.

“I'm sorry, Shin-Chan... I can't wait any longer. I need you more than you know.” Takao panted as he picked up the lube to smear some extra over the condom as well as his entrance.

Shintarō gulped as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Takao's body and the whole time, he never looked away from the other man's blurry gaze. Takao was lost to passion and if he was honest, so was he. He wanted it, wanted him and with just a nod, Takao positioned him against his entrance and began to sink himself down.

Takao gasped as the head of Shintarō's length began to push through, slicked by lube and sliding in without a hitch. He gripped Shintarō's shoulders the lower he sank, his throat moaning as it tried to contained his pleasured voice. His whole body was shaking, vibrating with every inch it took in and once Takao was fulled seated, having taken in Shintarō's entire length, they dove into each others eyes as Takao began to roll his hips.

“Oh my god... Shin-Chan-” Takao choked out, wrapping his arms around the other man's head as their lips brushed over each other.

“G-God, Kazu... You feel amazing.” Shintarō exhaled, panting just to keep conscious as Takao ground and rolled his hips against him.

Takao merely pressed their lips together to silence him as he continued rolling his hips, forward and back, pushing and pulling Shintarō's length in a rhythmic motion. He moaned into the taller man's mouth as Shintarō's hands gripped his thighs, stroking them and moving him back and forth as their tongues dueled again in their eternal battle. He felt so full, but so high getting to feel him inside him again and with each precise roll that pressed the tip of the man against that most elusive spot, the more his body craved it and the more his body heated up.

“Nuh... Shin-Chan... Press deep... Make me yours.” Takao panted out as he parted their lips and arced back, gasping up at the ceiling and still rocking his hips.

Shintarō couldn't hear thanks to his heartbeat, but he still understood as he gripped Takao's hips and rolled his own, pressing himself further inside to make Takao writhe and exhale his name. Hearing that name in his voice, from his soft mouth of pleasure was enough to make Shintarō shiver from head to toe and it felt so amazing, so spectacular that if he didn't get to hear it again, then he wouldn't stop until he did.

Gripping Takao's waist, Shintarō bent his knees to help support Takao and rolled, pinning him down against the bed so he could cover him and claim his lips. With him in charge, he made sure Takao knew it and shot his hips forward, burying his length as deep as it could go and earned another moan for him to swallow. Takao's hands clawed down his back, making him roll his shoulders back from the slight pain, but he was relishing in it, relishing in getting to please the man below him.

Sucking in a huge breath, Shintarō parted their lips, seeing the string of saliva stretch between them as he gazed down into Takao's blurry gaze. He was panting, desperate for air, but he still had much of his mind to meet every rock of Takao's hips with his own.

“Are you ready?... I can't hold back any longer.” Shintarō said, swallowing down his own breath as he propped himself up on an elbow.

All Takao did was nod as he moaned, his eyes hazed with passion was he let his arms flop down against the sheets where he gripped two fistfuls just to keep from going anywhere. He was aching for it, as he knew what was coming and the moment Shintarō slammed his hips forward, burying him to the hilt within his body, Takao couldn't hold his voice back any longer as well.

“Oh my god, Shin-Chan!... F-Fuck me... Oh god! Yes! Yes!” Takao proclaimed, panting even harder the faster and stronger Shintarō thrust.

“Scream my name... Let the world know you're mine.” Shintarō breathed out through lightly clenched teeth, his breath hot against Takao's neck as he bowed his head to run his tongue up its length to his ear.

Takao wanted to shout out, to scream out his pleasure like the world couldn't hear him, but he couldn't make his voice work. His mouth and lips moved as if he was speaking, but any sound was overshadowed by the hard slapping of skin against skin with each powerful thrust of Shintarō's hips. His head was whirling, spinning uncontrollably with pleasure and all of his focus was being drawn to his abdomen where the ball of heat was tightening.

Releasing the sheets, Takao gripped Shintarō's shoulders, digging his fingertips into the hard flesh just to help focus, but each hard thrust, each wet slap was making it impossible. He was on fire, positively blazing with pleasure and as the ball of heat in his abdomen reached its epitome, it paused for the briefest of moments before erupting out into a plume.

“Oh my god!... Shin-Chan! Shin-Chan!... Nah! NAH!” Takao screamed out, throwing his head back against the bed as his member pulsed and sprayed over his chest in long, random ropes.

Just hearing those words, how they left Takao's open mouth, pulled Shintarō over the threshold and with one final thrust, his length thickened before releasing the tension that had built up in his abdomen. His own throat ripped with a moan as he dropped his head, pressing their lips together where Takao swallowed every deep note. He didn't care that their chests were smeared with Takao's release, hot and thick, he only cared that he could feel the racing of Takao's heart against his own.

Both needed a few minutes to calm down and catch their breath, but the whole time, they gazed into each others delirious eyes. Takao slowly blinked as his exhales reached up to touch Shintarō's face and each time, he smiled and drifted his fingers down Shintarō's cheek.

“You might hear about that one later.” Takao said in just above a whisper, softly smiling up at him as he ran his eyes over his face to memorize it.

“Quite possibly, but that's alright. I've wanted to hear my name in your voice for so long.” Shintarō said quietly, drifting the back of his fingers across Takao's cheek.

“I hope I delivered.” Takao smiled.

“I've missed you, Kazu. I am so, so sorry for the things I said to you back then. I never should have cast aside that year we were together for almost a decade of struggling alone without my support. I should have always chosen you.” Shintarō said, his eyes soft and sincere as he gazed down at Takao and still joined as they came down from their plateau.

“I love you, Shin-Chan. I have always loved you and even though we've been apart for nine years, my heart still keeps you with it.” Takao said, smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms around Shintarō's neck.

“I love you, Kazu... So much and I'm an idiot for the things I did. I need you to forgive me. I need to hear it and feel it.” Shintarō whispered as he bowed his head to rest his forehead against Takao's.

Despite the closeness, Takao continued to gaze up at him, holding him close as he still felt the length of his softening member inside him, but it was a comfort instead of an aphrodisiac. He felt free, like he finally had help to carry the weight that had been resting on his shoulders for so long. His heart no longer ached with that dread, with that hurt and laying there, in his bed in his apartment on their date and still as one being, he felt as if he could start anew.

“I forgive you, Shin-Chan... I forgive you and I love you.” Takao said in a soft voice.

Shintarō breathed out a wide smile as he closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together for a soft and slower kiss. Both wanted to lay there forever, to let the world forget them, and they were content to lay there as the night drew on, but considering that neither had really eaten, and that their dinner was still next to the front door, their lips parted and they both smiled.

“What do you say were finally eat that dinner we planned on.” Takao said, running his fingers through Shintarō's hair to push it away from his face.

Shintarō smiled, “Just so you know, this wasn't how I planned our date.”

Takao lowly laughed, “I know, Shin-Chan.”

With a final kiss, Shintarō finally pulled himself free of Takao's warmth, taking care not to mess his sheets as he pulled off the condom and wrapped it into a tissue. He let Takao lay on the bed while he went to the bathroom for a washcloth where he cleaned their chests before wrapping a towel around his hips and going to the front door for their forgotten supper.

Once their meal, which had cooled considerably, was set up on the bed, resting on a towel that Shintarō had laid out, he poured two flutes of the expensive champagne and set the bottle down on the nightstand.

“Here's to starting fresh.” Shintarō said, softly smiling at the man across from him whom was simply covered by the sheets.

“I'll toast to that.” Takao smiled as their glasses softly clanked together.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

It had been four years since he had gotten to sleep in a bed. Four years of sleeping on the couch simply so his daughter could have her own space. It had been four years of waking up with kinks in his neck and stiff muscles, but getting to sleep in this one, this large, white bed that belonged to a man he loved, he felt like it was a perfect way to remember what it was like.

After they had eaten their meal, which was spectacular even though it had cooled, they had laid in that bed just snuggled up together as a movie played on the TV across from them that was hung on the wall. Takao had rested his head against Shintarō's shoulder as his fingers left soft trails over his bare chest, drawing circles as the other man held him close. Neither wanted to move and they didn't, all the way up until both had fallen asleep with gentle smiles on their faces.

With the lightening of the night that was fading into morning, Takao drew in a deep breath where his sinuses were filled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. It was an earthly scent, one of slow roasted and brewed to perfection that helped to draw him from his sleep. He smiled at the smell and when he opened his eyes, he rolled onto his back from hugging his pillow to feel that he was the only one in the king sized bed.

However, all he did was smile as he stretched, replaying the previous night over and over in his head that warmed him to the bone. He knew exactly where the man he loved was, and just as he finished with his stretch, that very man walked into the bedroom, only wearing the short towel around his hips, with two steaming mugs in his hands.

“Good morning.” Shintarō said, softly smiling as he walked to Takao's side and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Morning, Handsome.” Takao returned the smile, sitting up and gently taking a mug from Shintarō's hand.

Shintarō lightly blushed, “How did you sleep?” He asked, reaching out once his hand was freed of the mug to brush Takao's mussed hair from his face.

“Mmm-... Like I hadn't slept in a million years. I forgot what it was like to sleep in a bed.” Takao hummed, leaning into Shintarō's gentle touch as he took in another deep inhale of the steaming coffee.

“I'm glad you slept well... I hope the coffee is to your liking.” Shintarō said, taking his hand back to wrap it around his mug.

Takao took a gentle sip and hummed, “Mmm-... It's delicious. I didn't figure you a coffee man though. You weren't back then.”

“You're right, but ever since I started working at the hospital, I live off the stuff.” Shintarō said, his smile broadening briefly as he lifted the mug to his lips.

“Long hours, hmm?” Takao asked, taking another sip as he brought his sheet covered knees to his chest to rest his cheek down against them.

Shintarō nodded, “Mmhmm... Many night shifts, swing shifts and day shifts, all fueled by copious amounts of caffeine. The life of a doctor is usually a turbulent one.”

“I know... You had to take off pretty fast when Aomine called.” Takao said, exhaling a long, content breath as his toes peaked out from beneath the sheet to softly press against Shintarō's towel covered hip.

Shintarō nodded to buy him time to finish his sip, “I did, and I'm still sorry for that. I ended up having to operate on Kagami.”

Takao's smile faded, “That bad?”

“Bad enough... He'll be alright though. He'll make a full recovery, but he'll have a little bit of scaring. Mainly the burn.” Shintarō said, planting a hand down on the bed to lean on his arm.

“Nasty huh?” Takao said.

“Yes... Lots of coffee was consumed that night. I didn't get home until morning where I had just enough time to shower, change my clothes and go to your apartment.” Shintarō said, smiling with another draw of heart warming coffee.

“No wonder you looked exhausted.” Takao smiled.

Shintarō nodded once, “And Murasakibara knew it too. He made my espresso a triple.”

Takao nearly spit out his sip of coffee, “A triple?... Good lord. How are you not shaking from caffeine overdose?”

“Because of the copious amounts of it I've drank since getting my medical degree.” Shintarō said simply and with a hop of his eyebrows.

Takao lowly chuckled as his smile returned, “You're adorable, Shin-Chan.”

Shintarō lowly laughed, “Not nearly as much as you. Last night was... the best night I've had in a long time.” His voice was low and deep.

“Me too, Shin-Chan. Just so you know, I normally wouldn't have... put out on a first date.” Takao airily laughed as he returned to sipping his coffee.

“I know, Kazu. If I had been anyone else, you would've been much more... reserved.” Shintarō said, tucking back another lock of Takao's hair from his eyes.

“I'm glad that got cleared up.” Takao smiled.

Shintarō was captivated by that smile, that alluring, intoxicating and sweet smile that Takao had been known to so freely give. These smiles however, the one like the arc currently adorning his face, was a special; One that was only ever showed to him and only whenever they were in private, but being older, seeing him smile after all this time like they hadn't been apart for almost a decade, he wanted to show the world that smile just to make it a brighter place.

However, he feared that what he needed to talk with him about would wipe that smile from his face and just that thought was enough to make Shintarō's heart ache.

“Kazu... There's something I wanted to discuss with you.” Shintarō said, his smile completely gone as he settled his coffee mug down on his lap.

Takao's smile slowly faded as he lifted his head, “What is it?”

“I wanted to talk about... you working at the Cotton Tail. I want you to quit.” Shintarō said.

Takao softly gasped, “S-Shin-Chan?... W-What?”

“Please know that this isn't why I took you to dinner. It's not... I took you to dinner because I love you and I want to be with you, but please consider this; Quit working there. It's not safe for you, or Miki.” Shintarō said, his eyes turned down with uncertainty and worry that he was about to push the man he loved away again.

“S-Shin-Chan... I-I... I can't. You know that. I can't afford to stop working.” Takao said calmly, reaching up to rest his palm against Shintarō's cheek.

Shintarō drew in a shaky breath, “Please, Kazu... For me.”

Takao sighed, “Shin-Chan... I need to work. I have Miki to provide for, and bills to pay and that clinic visit... I wish I could make you happy, but I can't.”

Shintarō exhaled and closed his eyes as he reached up and covered Takao's hand with his own. He could feel his muscles beginning to quiver and his stomach flip with the thought that Takao was about to get angry.

“I'm sorry, Kazu... You might be upset with me all over again, but... but I spoke with Aomine when I went to the hospital. I told him everything and-” Shintarō's voice trailed off as he dared to look into Takao's eyes.

However, where he was expecting anger and hatred, he only saw a calm that helped to ease his worry. He feared he had screwed up again, was positively terrified of it, but he didn't see that anger. He only saw a gentleness that was as calm as a summer's breeze.

“What did he say?” Takao asked calmly, but kept his hand against his cheek.

“To get you out of there. His department is suspecting the owner of the Cotton Tail of running an illegal prostitution ring and if you're there when they raid, you'll get arrested under the suspicion of prostitution.” Shintarō said, setting his coffee down on the nightstand before scooting in close to Takao.

“He is.” Takao said, letting Shintarō take his coffee to set it down next to his.

“W-What?” Shintarō choked out.

“He is running an illegal prostitution ring... Complete with the drugs.” Takao said.

Shintarō's throat began to close up, “Please don't tell me you're addicted to drugs.” His voice cracked.

“Oh, Shin-Chan... No. No, I'm not, but my boss has been trying to get me involved with his prostitution ring for the last several months. If he can get the Cotton Tail's 'dirty little secret' involved, he knows his profits will triple.” Takao said, leaning forward to nuzzle his forehead against Shintarō's.

Shintarō drew in a deep breath to help keep him calm as he snaked his arms around Takao's waist and pulled him into his lap, still tangled in the sheets as his own arms wrapped around his neck.

“Why haven't you gone to the police?” Shintarō asked in just above a whisper, keeping their foreheads together as he tightened his hold on the man.

“Because we're in a stalemate. He knows he can't fire me because then I will, but I don't because I need the work. I need to provide for Miki and that's why I just can't quit. I'm sorry, Shin-Chan, but I can't.” Takao said quietly, placing a brief kiss to the taller man's lips as he laced his fingers into his green hair on the back of his head.

Shintarō gripped one of Takao's thighs to pull a leg over his lap, positioning him to straddle his lap just so they could be closer. He buried his face against Takao's chest as warm arms wrapped around his head and pressing his ear to that rock hard chest, he heard the gentle beats of a strong heart.

“What can I do to convince you? Is there anything I can do at all?” Shintarō asked, his voice evening out with each steadying breath he took.

Takao pressed his lips to the top of Shintarō's head, “I wish there was. I have to do this myself, Shin-Chan. Miki has to see that her daddy can do it.” He said lowly, sitting up as he grasped both sides of Shintarō's head to coax him to look up at him for a change.

“She knows already. You're her hero, Kazu, and if I were to be honest, you're mine too. No one is stronger than you, but I understand the pride of standing on your own two feet. You can do no wrong in her eyes.” Shintarō said, his hand trailing up Takao's spine to the base of his neck.

“That's why I have to keep going, Shin-Chan. I have to keep walking.” Takao said in a whisper.

“Move in with me.” Shintarō blurted out and without a moment's hesitation.

Takao airily gasped, “S-Shin-”

“Both of you move in with me. Miki's room can be the guest room and you and I... We can be happy. I'll happily support you both and then, you can go to the authorities and all of this can be put behind us. We could be a family.” Shintarō said with the slightest of shimmers across his emerald eyes.

It was that single word that instantly erupted a sting in the back of Takao's eyes, causing them to glimmer with heavy moisture that was barely held back by his lashes. He airily laughed, but it was laced with happy sobs as he smiled down at the man below him, brushing his green bangs aside so they didn't obscure those emerald eyes that never failed to spark a warmth in his heart. He had always longed for that word to be used where he was involved, to be honestly and genuinely said and have it filled with meaning. He had been missing that word ever since being abandoned by his parents, where only his sister tried to stay involved, but it wasn't enough. With Shintarō, it was different, it meant more and with the saying of that single word, he felt like he was finally apart of a family.

“I'll tell you what... Give me two weeks. Let me work so I can earn enough to pay the clinic, then we'll talk. Okay?” Takao said, softly sniffling as he smiled down at the man.

Shintarō exhaled his held breath and smiled up at him, “Then we can be a family?”

Takao nodded, “Yeah... I think Miki would really like that.”

Shintarō pulled Takao down until their foreheads touched once more, “She won't mind?”

“Not at all... You should hear how she talks about you, Shin-Chan... She adores you. She's always asking me when Shin-Shin's coming for his next visit because you just... you light up her world.” Takao said, pressing a tender kiss to the soft space between Shintarō's eyes.

“I didn't realize how dark mine was until I found you both. I feel like I'm whole with you two in my life. Miki is... she's perfect.” Shintarō said with a soft smile stretching his lips.

“She really is... And she loves you, Shin-Chan-”

The mood was suddenly broken, shattered by the ringing of a loud cell phone from the coat discarded on the floor. Both smiled at each other for a moment before Takao swung off his lap, letting Shintarō bend down to pick up his coat and fish the ringing phone from its pocket. He looked at the screen, and instead of sighing, he smiled and answered the call.

“Good morning, Kuroko. I hope all his well.” Shintarō said into the phone, wrapping an arm around Takao's back to hold him into his side.

Takao couldn't hear, but just by the tone of Shintarō's voice, he knew all was well.

“I'm glad to hear it. I apologize neither of us called last night. I hope it didn't hinder your evening.” Shintarō said.

There were more muffled words from the other end of the line.

“Good... Would it be too much trouble to meet at the park to pick Miki up? Anytime before noon would be good... Yes, that's when my shift starts and I would like enough time to get Kazu and Miki home before I have to be there... Uh huh... Alright. The park at 11am. See you then.” Shintarō said, taking the phone away from his ear and ending the call with a tap of the screen.

As Shintarō reached over and put the phone on the nightstand, Takao sat up and smiled, racking a hand back through his hair before he tossed aside the sheet and stood up to stretch.

“How's my baby?” Takao asked, drawing in a deep breath as he raised his arms high over his head.

Shintarō stood up and wrapped his arms around Takao's waist to pull him back against his chest, “Perfectly fine. Kuroko said she was angel all night.”

Takao smiled and hummed, “He must have spoiled her rotten with stories and games.” He said, pressing back against the wall of muscle behind him and resting his hands over Shintarō's covering his stomach.

“Most likely. We'll pick her up at the park at 11, so we better get ready.” Shintarō said as he turned Takao around to grasp his jaw.

“We probably should.” Takao said lowly, snaking his arms around Shintarō's neck as he gazed up at him through his lashes.

“We've got a few extra minutes.” Shintarō said, running his tongue over his upper lip as his hands roamed down Takao's back to rest on his hips.

“Shower?” Takao suggested, softly biting his bottom lip before pressing further into the man and licking and suckling his nipple.

Shintarō airily moaned, but instead of trying to find his voice to speak, he gripped Takao's ass and hoisted him up where his legs wrapped around his hips and their lips found each other. He could always easily handle Takao's lighter weight, even after all these years, so it took nothing to get both into his large bathroom where he planted Takao down on the counter. He cranked on the shower and even before it was entirely warm, he carried Takao beneath the rain and pinned him up against the tiled wall.

Their lips were hungry for each other, but too soon for Shintarō's liking, Takao wiggled himself free and dropped down onto his feet. Shintarō wanted more, to keep tasting him, but when Takao dropped to his knees before him, that want was sated.

The moment his member was taken into his mouth, Shintarō's breath was taken away with each suck, lick and pull of Takao's lips. He could barely stand, forcing him to lean his forearm against the wall just to help keep him up and each time he managed to muscle in a breath, it just came out in a moan.

Those extra few minutes were spent bringing each other to the peaks of pleasure, but never penetrating, and once satisfied, they cleaned themselves and washed the others backs. They smiled the whole time, running their hands over the each other in an attempt to rediscover every inch, and once cleaned, they dried and dressed with Takao wearing the same thing he had the previous night.

With a final kiss between them, they left Shintarō's apartment and went down to his car where once again, he opened Takao's door for him like a knight in shining armor. Takao lightly blushed as he sank down into the car and once both were buckled, Shintarō started the car and backed out of the spot.

The late morning was bright and shining, with the sun rising high into the entirely blue sky that was empty of clouds. The air was still cold, cold enough that each intake of breath was lightly frozen, but as Shintarō drove, their hands were joined on the center console. There was only one thing that could make their morning more perfect, and that was exactly what they were going to get.

As Shintarō slowed down and pulled into the parking lot for the park, Takao smiled wider at the sight of the expertly taken care of trees and amount of kids running and playing in the playground. They were laughing and happy and it only took Takao a moment to find the splash of sky blue hair with a bundled up little girl in his arms.

Takao's smile grew to its full size as he and Shintarō stepped out of the car, waiting for Shintarō to lock the car before going to him and wrapping an arm around the taller man's waist. His own draped down Takao's back and together, they walked towards their old friend whom was putting Miki down on her feet.

“Daddy!” Miki beamed, smiling as wide as her cheeks would allow as she started to run straight for him.

Takao returned the huge smile as he stopped walking, crouching down low as he spread his arms out for her where she plowed right into them and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight as he stood up, covering her face with kisses and hugging her all over with her giggles filling the park. Shintarō's low vibrato soon joined and hearing it, hearing that delicious low note, Takao planted one more kiss down onto Miki's forehead and looked up at him with a smile so big, so bright, that the taller man couldn't help, but return it.

“How's my baby girl? Did you have a good time?” Takao asked, looking back at his daughter as he brushed aside some of her wind swept hair.

Miki nodded, “Mmhmm!... Kuro-kun is really nice and told me all kinds of neat stories about Daddy!” She cheered, her arms up in the air as if she had just won a race.

“He did?... Like what?” Takao asked, encouraging his baby girl to regale them as he glanced up at Shintarō.

“That Daddy and Shin-Shin were on the same team and people called you kings and that you and Shin-Shin played against emperors and that you played Kuro-kun and his friend, Taiga, and that you all tied and... and... and I think that's all.” Miki prattled on and on with her smile never fading from her face.

As Miki regaled them, Kuroko walked up with Miki's overnight bag slung over a shoulder and a soft smile across his face.

“Good morning, Midorima-kun. Takao-kun. I hope your evening went well.” Kuroko said, softly bowing his head to the pair.

“Good morning. It went very well. Thank you for babysitting last night.” Shintarō said as he wrapped his arm back around Takao's back.

“Of course, Midorima-kun. It was no trouble at all. She was a wonderful girl.” Kuroko said.

Miki beamed big and blushed, giving her father a warm hug before reaching up for Shintarō whom took her without pause. He cradled her in an arm against his side and when she planted a kiss to his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug, his breath caught in his throat as he returned it.

“Well good morning, Miki. I must extend a thank you to you as well for letting me borrow your father for the night. We had a wonderful time.” Shintarō said, loosening his embrace so she could sit up in his arms.

“Shin-Shin can always take Daddy out because Shin-Shin makes Daddy smile.” Miki smiled at him, planting another kiss to his cheek.

Shintarō lightly blushed, “Well, your Daddy makes me smile too... Just like you do.” He lowly laughed with a boop to the tip of her nose with a finger.

Miki giggled and blushed even more as she got shy and hid in her own shoulders, where Shintarō's and Takao's airy laughter soon joined. Takao's nose crinkled as he laughed, rubbing his hand up and down his daughter's back. Every part of him felt light, free even and with all these new passing seconds, he knew there would be no more tears, no more struggle. He felt like he was finally getting to experience what he was missing all this time and with a single glance into Shintarō's eyes that gazed back, he realized that he had been missing a family.

And now he had it.

“How much do I owe you, Kuroko?” Takao asked, finally looking away from the two loves of his life to his old friend.

“It's nothing to worry about, Takao-kun. Midorima-kun and I already took care of that.” Tetsuya said with his usual smile in place as he waved it off.

“Oh... Well, thank you very much at any rate. I really hope it didn't encroach on any of your plans.” Takao said, reaching out to take his daughter's overnight bag from him.

“Not at all. I wasn't planning on visiting Kagami-kun until today anyways.” Tetsuya said.

“What about classes?” Shintarō asked with a slight tilt of his head as he cradled Miki in his arms.

“We're on break, so I'm free all day. Aomine-kun told me what happened to Kagami-kun, so I wanted to take the time to go and see how he's doing.” Tetsuya said as he slipped his hands into his coat pockets to keep them warm.

“He should be able to have visitors. He's not in critical condition.” Shintarō said with his hand on Miki's back as she started to play with the end of his scarf.

“That's good to hear,” he glanced at his watch, “Well, I must be off. Have a wonderful day and perhaps I will see you later at the hospital, Midorima-kun.” Tetsuya said with a soft bow of his head.

“Quite possibly. Thank you again, Kuroko.” Shintarō said, returning the bow of his head as Miki waved goodbye and smiled.

Their final words were said as the three of them started for the car, walking side by side with Shintarō's arms around Takao's back while Miki was cradled in his other. Takao threaded his own around Shintarō's lower back just to keep him as close as possible and only when they reached the car did they separate to put Miki into her car seat.

Takao took her from his arms and bent down to set her in, all the while listening to her hum to herself and play with Mr. Fuzz. She was such a happy girl, content to just sit and smile up at him and he could tell in her young face that she was feeding off his elated mood. They all were without an ounce of sadness anywhere near them and as Takao sat down in the front seat, their hands joined once more to Miki's claps and happy giggles.

Takao's smile broadened as Shintarō started off, turning out onto the street and heading out of the blooming center that was the downtown park. He just watched out the window as Shintarō's thumb stroked over the meat of his hand, comforting and gentle and it took away every thought that come that evening, he would have to go to work. He couldn't stop thinking about their earlier conversation, how much Shintarō wanted him and Miki to move in with him where they could be a family. It didn't matter to him that they had been apart for nine years, that they hadn't been a couple for nine years; It only mattered that they had wasted no time in picking up where they had left off as if the time didn't matter and he knew, that no matter how much time passed, he knew Shintarō down to his very core. They could be a family right then, right now, and as they drew nearer and nearer to the red light district apartment that had been home for so long, he smiled that its days were numbered.

Shintarō slowed his car and turned into the parking lot for Takao's building, parking the car and getting Miki's overnight bag while Takao unstrapped Miki and hoisted her up onto his hip. They trudged up the stairs to the sixth floor and down the hall to his apartment where Shintarō took Miki from him so he could fish out his keys. He smiled up at them as Shintarō tapped the tip of Miki's nose, making her giggle and shy into her own shoulders as she used Mr. Fuzz to shield her from the playful attacks. He loved how Shintarō interacted with his baby girl, how he played with her, smiled at her as if she was his own and it didn't stop as he unlocked their door and headed inside.

As Takao set Miki's bag down next to the entry table and shut the door, Shintarō headed for the living room and set Miki down on the couch so he could kneel down and help her take off her coat and scarf. She never stopped smiling the whole time as Shintarō handed them to Takao, but when she noticed that he wasn't taking off his coat and scarf, her smile started to fade.

“Shin-Shin?... Are you not staying?” Miki asked, setting Mr. Fuzz aside and hopping off the couch to run into his legs.

Shintarō held Takao's endearing gaze for a moment before kneeling down to her level, brushing her hair back from her face to see the sad look in her big and round slate blue eyes. They shimmered in the low light of the apartment and his chest ached with the need to see those eyes smile once again.

“I wish I could, Sweetheart, but I've gotta go to work.” Shintarō said with kind eyes and a smile with the hopes of drawing hers back out.

“Because there are others who are sick like I was?” Miki asked in a quiet, unsure voice and with a pout in her lips.

Shintarō nodded, “Yes... They need help too, just like how I helped you. Your Dad and I have a friend who's hurt and needs care.”

Miki nodded, “Okay... Will you come back later?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him with no intentions of letting go.

Shintarō returned the embrace as he stood and picked her up, “We'll see what happens. I would love to come back, but having to work, I won't be able to. I promise we will see each other again soon though. Alright?” He smiled at her.

Miki nodded, “Okay, Shin-Shin. I love you, Shin-Shin.” She mumbled as she hugged him tighter.

The moment she said those words, his heart tightened as Takao stepped up next to him and rested his hand down on his chest. He couldn't stop the smile, didn't want to and he didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to. Others needed him, and especially Kagami whom would be his first stop upon arriving at the hospital. He wanted to stay with them all day, everyday, but with reality coming down on their bliss, he knew it was time.

“I love you too, Sweetheart. I promise I'll see you later.” Shintarō said sweetly, placing a gentle kiss to Miki's temple before setting her down on her feet and turning his attention to Takao.

“Give Kagami my best when you see him.” Takao said quietly as Shintarō's arms wrapped around his hips.

“I will... If you need anything, call me.” Shintarō said, bowing his head to place a soft, stilled kiss to Takao's lips.

“I don't have your number yet.” Takao exhaled a low laugh and smiled.

Shintarō smiled and returned the laugh as he released his hold on Takao and found a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He pulled out a pen from the breast pocket of his button down shirt and wrote his name and number. He knew he didn't need to put his name, but since most people didn't usually have phone numbers written down on pieces of paper, he wanted to make sure that Takao knew whom it belonged to and with a final swoosh of his hand, he tore the corner off and slipped it into Takao's coat pocket that he had draped over the back of a chair.

“Because that's not backwards, or anything.” Takao smiled, scooping Miki up into his arms and planting a kiss to her forehead.

“What's been normal about our relationship?” Shintarō asked as the two walked up to him by the door.

“Not a single, freaking thing, but what's normal?” Takao grinned up at him with Miki in his arms.

“Good point. I'll try and talk to you both later.” Shintarō said as he rested a hand down on the doorknob.

“We look forward to it... I love you, Shin-Chan.” Takao said.

“Love you, Shin-Shin!” Miki chimed in as she waved.

“Love you both.” He said.

Shintarō smiled once more before leaning down to kiss Miki's forehead before placing one to Takao's lips, giving them both warm hugs before stepping out and shutting the door. Takao, locked it once he was gone, taking in a deep breath as he went back to the living room and set Miki down, but as he stepped away to get her bag and unpack it, his daughter whom frankly had no filter, added her two cents.

“You and Shin-Shin should get married, Daddy. I like him.” Miki smiled, picking up Mr. Fuzz and sticking her thumb into her mouth.

Takao immediately blushed, but set Miki's bag down on the dining table to open it, “Sweetie-” his voice caught, “It's not that simple, Honey, but I like him too. Do I have your approval?” He asked, sending her a smile as he pulled out her pajamas and small bath kit.

Miki nodded, “Mmhmm!... Shin-Shin is a lot of fun and is really nice and plays with me and I like riding in his fancy car.”

Takao lowly laughed as he walked to the couch, abandoning his unpacking to sit down next to his daughter and scooped her up into his lap. She giggled as she settled down against him and his arms held her close, and just getting to hold her after having had such a wonderful night was the icing on his cake.

“I like all those things too, Honey, but you know what I love about him most?” Takao asked, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“What's that, Daddy?” Miki asked, resting her head down on his shoulder.

“I love that he loves you.” He said, smiling as he turned on the TV and settled back to relax with his baby girl until the evening came where he too, would have to get back to work.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

**Author's Note: What is it with my posting schedule that leaves you all on the worst of cliffhangers for the weekend? I'm sorry (Not really). Have a great weekend!**

 

The drive to the hospital was quiet and uneventful, spent listening to the sound of the road as his car's tires rolled over its black surface. He didn't want to listen to music like he usual did when he was driving, but instead, wanted to just bask in his glow, relish in the phantom sensations of Takao's skin against his. He was so relaxed, so calm that when he arrived at the hospital and parked, it didn't even register that an ambulance had arrived with a patient that was already crowded by other doctors and nurses.

He got out and headed inside, staying out of the way of the new arrival as the emergency room's tending physicians worked to save the man's life whom had gotten hit by a car. He went straight for the staff locker room where he hung up his coat and scarf in favor of a doctor's coat and his hospital ID badge. He pushed up his glasses and made sure his lucky item was in his coat pocket, which was a small frog for the day, before closing his locker and heading out to start his rounds, intent on checking on his patient in the burn ward.

He made his way down the hall and up a floor, stopping at the nurses station to get the chart for the patient in room 10. The nurses had no news to pass, which he assumed was a good thing and with a gentle knock, he heard the voice of that very patient filter through the door.

“Come in.”

Shintarō opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it halfway before walking deeper into the generic hospital room. It was bland and sterile, but the small TV that hung on the wall was playing a basketball game and the patient was awake, alert and propped up by the inclined bed.

“You look alert today. How're you feeling?” Shintarō asked, setting down Taiga's chart on the small tray table next to it before checking the IV bags hanging on their rack.

“Achy as hell, but alright I guess.” Taiga said, mildly cringing as he arced himself back a bit to readjust himself in the bed.

“Easy... What do you need?” Shintarō asked, placing a hand down on Taiga's bare shoulder, as he was unable to put a shirt on thanks to the heavy bandaging wrapping his chest.

“To sit up a bit more. My tailbone is going numb.” Taiga said, blowing out a steadying breath from the hard thumping ache in his leg and chest.

“Here... Hold onto me.” Shintarō said, slinging Taiga's arm across his shoulders and threading his own around his back.

Holding his breath, Taiga held onto Shintarō's doctor's coat as he lifted him just enough to scoot him back and sit him up. The pain spiked with every move, every flex of muscle, but soon, Shintarō settled him back down before stuffing a pillow between his lower back and the bed for some added support.

“Thanks... That's better.” Taiga said, taking in breathes he forced to keep even as the pain settled.

“How's the pain?” Shintarō asked as he adjusted Taiga's blanket over his waist.

“There, but I'll live.” Taiga said, swallowing some air to help settle him as he rested his head back against the pillows.

Shintarō arced a brow, “Are you taking your pain meds?” He asked as he checked the IV tube taped to the crook of Taiga's elbow.

Taiga groaned, “No.”

“Kagami-” he growled, “You have to take your pain meds, or you'll get grouchy and start giving my nurses a hard time.” Shintarō grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No... I hate the stuff and I hate the way it makes my head whirl. I'm not taking it.” Taiga glared, resting back against his bed and with a furrowing in his split brows.

“I don't think I'm willing to give you the choice. Intravenously it is.” Shintarō sighed as he turned around to step out.

“Midorima! Don't you do it! I said no! Don't you dare!” Taiga boomed after the doctor, but it was too late.

Shintarō was out the door before Taiga could do anything, not even being able to chase after the man since he was bedridden. The pain had been radiating ever since he had woken up in recovery after his surgery, but he refused to take any sort of pain medication simply because he didn't like the way it made him feel sluggish and dumb. He didn't like the loopy sensation, but with the doctor's return with a fresh syringe and glass vial of clear liquid, he grumbled under his breath because he knew it was coming.

“Dude... Please?” Taiga started to whine, not really wanting to move and aggravate the stitches and bandaging around his chest.

“No... I'm going to check your stitches and the burn, so you being in pain is the last thing I want. You kick hard and I'd rather not need cosmetic surgery to fix my nose.” Shintarō deadpanned as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and pulled open the packaged syringe.

Taiga groaned again and curled his upper lip, “Come on, Man... Cut me some slack here. I think I've done pretty good considering I'm toughing out a third degree burn.” He just laid there as he watched Shintarō slip the needle into the vial and began drawing back the plunger to measure out the dose.

“You're closer to fourth... Now lay back and relax.” Shintarō said, giving the syringe a quick flick before inserting the needle into the IV port on the tube connected to Taiga's arm.

Taiga frowned, but there wasn't much he could do as Shintarō began to inject the clear fluid. He controlled his breathing and no sooner did the doctor remove the syringe and discard it into a red plastic bin hung on the wall, did his head start to spin.

“Close your eyes and breathe, Kagami. It'll pass in a minute.” Shintarō said calmly as he removed his gloves and placed his hand over Taiga's eyes to close them.

Taiga nodded and let the pain medication do the work, easing his body and helping him to relax as the pain began to ebb away. It never ceased to amaze him just how fast the drugs worked and with it, he nodded and just let himself lay there without a care.

“I think I'm okay now. Just don't move fast.” Taiga said, softly swallowing as Shintarō removed his hand.

“I won't. I'm just gonna check your stitches.” Shintarō said a bit quieter now that Taiga was under the influence of the pain medication.

Taiga nodded, but kept his head back against his pillow as Shintarō put on a clean pair of latex gloves before beginning to peel away the taped gauze pads that were peppered all over his chest. There were over a dozen of them, all the size of softballs and beneath each one was a red, crosshatched line of the freshly closed up wounds. Some had needed stitches while others, just a bandage, but with every bandage that Shintarō pulled away, he examined them with careful care.

“They're nice and pink, Kagami. You should heal up with pretty minimal scaring in not too long.” Shintarō said, slowly exhaling as he set aside the soiled bandages to clean around the wounds that hadn't needed stitching.

Taiga lightly hissed as the cleaning swabs touched down on his skin, but it was mainly because it was cold instead of the sharp sting that he could barely feel. The pain medication had fully taken hold of him, but he was just very relaxed instead of delirious. He could still think, albeit slower, but as he watched the green haired man work, he noticed something off. Shintarō had a slight upwards curve to his mouth and his eyes weren't narrowed like they usually were.

“Shin?... Why're you glowing?” Taiga asked, his voice a bit drawn out and lazy as he just breathed evenly.

Shintarō felt a shiver shoot down his spine as he stiffened, “Glowing?... Don't be absurd. I'm not glowing.” He pushed up his glasses with a knuckle.

“Yes you are... You've got that 'I just got laid' look on your face. I've seen it a thousand times.” Taiga said on his breath, slowly blinking, but still very much awake and mostly alert.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Shintarō cleared his throat, but continued dabbing the cotton swab on the open wounds to clean them.

“Don't bullshit me, Shin... Aho has that look all the time,” he breathed out, “Heard you and Takao are reconnecting. 'Bout fucking time.” Taiga said, weakly raising his available arm to stupidly scratch the side of his neck.

Shintarō's breath caught in his throat, but he sighed, “How did you find out?”

“Aho... He was here earlier, but he headed out to get something to eat.” Taiga said, closing his eyes and leaving them closed for a bit to settle his head.

“Ah... I suppose the secret's out then,” he pushed up his glasses again, “Yes... Kazu and I are... reconnecting as you put it.” Shintarō admitted as he let out a long sigh.

Taiga lazily laughed, “You two totally fucked.”

“Shut up, Kagami.” Shintarō snapped, but continued carefully caring for the wounds that peppered the man's chest.

Shintarō could only glare down at him as Taiga continued to stupidly laugh, which was more just him smiling and his breath leaving his lungs as if he was laughing. He was fully under the effects of the pain medication, but it afforded Shintarō some leeway to work and finish cleaning the wounds. However, as he started putting on fresh bandage patches on the cleaned wounds, another visitor arrived whom _wasn't_ under the affects of powerful drugs _._

“Oi!... Bakagami! I got food-... Oh?... Hey, Midorima.” Came the familiar rasp of Daiki Aomine.

“Hello, Aomine.” Shintarō said flatly, looking back over his shoulder to glare at the darker skinned man over the top of his glasses.

“What's that look for?” Daiki asked with a crooked smirk as he walked to the chair across from the bed to set down his armload of take-out bags.

“I never should have told you anything.” Shintarō growled, looking back to Taiga's chest to carefully place another patch over a wound.

“Oh come on... You didn't possibly think I was gonna keep my mouth shut about something that juicy.” Daiki grinned as he started to dig through the several paper take-out bags that drew Taiga's attention.

“Hey-... What you got?” Taiga asked, opening his eyes wide to help him focus on staying conscious.

“Maji burgers, stopped at Sweet Justice and picked up a pair of socks like you wanted.” Daiki said, pulling the rolled up wad of socks from his coat pocket and tossing them at Taiga's blanket covered feet.

“Sweet... Thanks, Man.” Taiga said, rubbing his eyes to push back the drugs coursing through his system.

“Feel free to put them on him, Aomine.” Shintarō said simply, not even looking up from placing the next patch.

Daiki dusted off his hands on his pants as he stepped up to the foot of the bed, rolling back the blanket to uncover Taiga's bare feet that were cold to the touch. The socks he had been wearing had been thrown away when he had been prepared for surgery and ever since, his feet had been locked in a perpetual state of being cold.

Despite the drug dulling his system, Taiga just watched as Daiki unrolled the socks and put them on his feet before covering them back up with the blanket, even going as far as tucking the ends in to wrap them up in a bubble of growing warmth. With the burn on his leg and the wounds on his chest, the only bit of clothes he had was a pair of plain shorts given to him by the hospital, so getting to wear a pair of his own socks was about as good as getting to shower after a long shift at the firehouse.

“Thank god... That feels so good.” Taiga groaned out, settling back further into his bed with total and complete relaxation.

“Want a burger?” Aomine asked.

“Fuck yes I do... Give me a couple. Hospital food is garbage and I need something that burps better than that shit.” Taiga said, wanting to lift his head, but refrained out of the worry that it would start whirling again.

“Don't go belching out all your hot air and disturbing the other patients, or I'll up the dose and knock you out for eternity.” Shintarō glared down at the redhead as he placed the last patch onto Taiga's chest.

“Shut it, Tsundere King... I want a burger.” Taiga grumbled, reaching out like a four year old for the pair of burgers Daiki was bringing over.

“I'm not a tsundere.” Shintarō continued to glare as he peeled off his gloves and squirt some sanitizer into his hands from the dispenser above the trash.

“Yeah... You kinda are.” Daiki said through his mouthful of burger as he put the other two into Taiga's needy hands.

Shintarō just grumbled under his breath as he pushed up his glasses and pulled a fresh set of gloves from the box, pulling them on as he went to the other side of the bed and nudged Daiki aside. He carefully, gently pushed aside the blanket, exposing Kagami's wrapped thigh and tucked it down between his legs to allow the man some sort of modesty and dignity.

“Let me know if it hurts, Kagami.” Shintarō said, gently lifting his leg to position away from the blanket.

Taiga just nodded as he sunk his teeth down into his burger, leaving his head back against the pillow as Shintarō started to peel away the large bandage patch the size of Taiga's entire thigh. He could instantly smell the anesthetic gel that was being used to protect the burn from the gauze patch and as he peeled it away in a smooth motion, more and more became visible.

Where Shintarō had seen the worst of it when he had operated on Taiga, this was the first time Daiki had seen the ugly burn. A huge swath of his lightly tanned skin was a deep glistening red, edged with white flakes of skin and peppered with small black specks of what remained of the skin turned charcoal. He hissed at the sight of it, but being a cop, he certainly had seen worse in his chosen profession.

“Geez, Bakagami... You sure gave it a good go in trying to barbecue yourself.” Daiki said, pushing his bite into a cheek so he could talk.

“Blow me, Ahomine.” Taiga shot back.

“I doubt you taste as good as this burger.” Daiki smirked crookedly.

“Will you two shut it?... I'm working here.” Shintarō butted in, sending both a glare to silence them as he resumed his work of examining the burn.

“He's gonna lose it, huh.” Daiki said, noticeably trying not to laugh.

“Yes. I'm going to cut off both his legs, an arm and remove his tongue for some peace and quiet.” Shintarō deadpanned without even looking up from the burn.

Daiki started to laugh, “Do it... I'll freaking pay you.”

“Will you two stop joking around at my expense? The air doesn't feel good on that thing.” Taiga growled at them both, holding his breath as Shintarō cleaned away excess gel from the healthy flesh around the burn.

“Good... It's looking like it looked worse than it actually is. It's a severe third degree, but you'll heal without a skin graft I think.” Shintarō said, drawing in a deep breath as he tossed a soiled gauze into the trash on the other side of the bed and making it in.

Daiki scoffed and grinned, “Always the shooter.” He took another bite of his burger.

“We'll let that settle for a bit before reapplying the gel and covering it up. Alright?” Shintarō asked as he carefully slipped a pillow beneath Taiga's knee to elevate his leg.

“Don't really have a choice, but thanks.” Taiga nodded.

“Hey, Midorima... Do you have a few minutes?” Daiki asked with all humor gone from his voice.

“A few until I've got to start my rounds. What is it?” Shintarō asked as he pulled off his gloves and threw them away with more hand sanitizer.

“Need to talk.” Daiki said a bit quieter as he motioned with his head towards the door.

Shintarō's brows furrowed, but with one last check on Taiga, he followed his old friend to the door and stepped out into the hallway where Daiki was stuffing the last of the burger into his mouth and wadded up the wrapper.

“What do you need?” Shintarō asked a he crossed his arms.

Daiki held up a finger while he chewed, buying him the last few moments he needed to clear his mouth of his food just so he could talk without spraying burger bits all over the tall doctor.

“I dug into the case the department's building against the owner of the Cotton Tail, but there's so little there that I'm not even sure why there's a file. I told you they suspect that he's dealing and running a prostitution ring, but there's no solid evidence. All we've got is circumstantial.” Daiki said in a low voice as he crossed his arms as well.

“And you felt the need to tell me this because?” Shintarō asked with a furrowing in his brows.

“Because the department is looking at setting up a sting. We caught wind that the Cotton Tail's been a hub for drugs and prostitution when we collared Hanamiya and his buddy a while back. He had drugs on him stamped with a rabbit and the initials CT on the back, so a couple guys went to talk with the owner.” Daiki said with a straight face.

“And they got nothing?” Shintarō asked in just above a whisper.

“No... Not a thing to convince a judge, but I'm thinking that if you can get Takao talking-” Daiki was cut off.

“No... I'm not your spy, Aomine. You can't just use me to pry information out of Kazu like I'm one of your informants.” Shintarō said in a threatening tone as he glowered down at the shorter man.

“It's either that, or run the risk of him getting arrested, Shin, and if that happens, his daughter gets taken by CPS. I know you don't want that and neither do I, but you're our only shot at getting this guy.” Daiki said.

“Absolutely not, Aomine. I won't do it and especially now since he and I are... officially back together. I won't screw up again.” Shintarō said, angrily glaring at him as the grip on his biceps tightened.

“I'm not asking you to screw up. I'm asking for your help. Takao's our shot at shutting this guy down and I know the prosecutor will give him immunity-” Daiki was cut off again.

“Are you kidding me?... Immunity for what, Aomine?” Shintarō snapped in a low voice.

“In case he's involved-”

“He's not involved!” he held his breath to bring his voice back under control, “He's not involved and you know it. I can't believe all you want is for me to suck information out of him. Well, I won't do it. I just got a second chance and I won't squander it by using it to benefit you. Maybe once he quits working there, but not now.” Shintarō snapped, drawing in breath after breath to settle his rising anger.

“Quits?... What're you talking about?” Daiki asked.

Shintarō sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “He's putting in his two weeks notice tonight. I offered for him and Miki to move in with me and he's highly considering it.”

Daiki blew out a breath as he ran a hand back over his hair, “Wow uh... Wow.”

“Kazu hasn't reported it because he needs to work, Aomine. He has Miki to support and he's put up with it for this long just to make sure he can care for her. He and his boss are in a stalemate and they can't get out.” Shintarō said in just above a whisper and in a much calmer tone.

“Then we've got a problem; Takao could be charged with accessory because he isn't reporting it.” Daiki said lowly.

“Put yourself in his shoes for just a second, Aomine. He has a daughter to care for. If you were in the same situation, what would you do?” Shintarō asked in a dare.

However, when Daiki opened his mouth to answer, nothing came out. He could see the anger on his friend's face, see it in his eyes and how it traveled down into his shoulders to make them tense. He could only imagine what Takao was going through, how he's had to struggle to make it by, all while making sure that his baby girl was cared for. It was a monumental task, one so big that anyone would be desperate to fulfill it; Even the most successful would and Shintarō was no different. Just like he wasn't.

“I can't say I'd be any different. I don't wanna see him fall because of this. Being on the outside during high school and looking in, I saw how he changed you. I saw how he put a smile on your face and showed you what it was really like to live. One of the best things for us, was to separate and play _against_ each other, but the best thing for you, was meeting him.” Daiki said, drawing in a deep breath as he set his hands down on his hips.

Shintarō's anger left his face, “I know... Don't ask me to use him as a tool for your gains. Stop thinking like a cop for just a moment and look through his eyes. He has tried too hard, for too long to be smashed beneath your feet. It's almost as if you have this... personal vendetta that drives your desire to shut the Cotton Tail down.”

Daiki's shoulders dropped as he gripped the back of his neck, “I do... I do have something invested in this. I'm not actually on the case, but I've been digging into it anyways.”

Shintarō's brows furrowed as he just watched Daiki's posture deflate and how his deep blue eyes grew distant as he looked up from the floor. It was suddenly all making sense why he was pushing so hard; Something had happened.

“Satsuki was robbed a few weeks ago by some thugs looking to get money to buy drugs and when one of the guys at the department interviewed her, she said one of them had said they were going to the Cotton Tail and that she should come along. They had a knife, so yeah... I know Takao's desire to protect his baby because _mine_ was at knife point.” Daiki said with a tightness in his jaw.

“She never came to the hospital, so I imagine she wasn't hurt.” Shintarō said quietly.

“No... Just terrified out of her mind. She still is to a degree and I'll feel a lot better if I can help shut this guy down. My baby was in danger and so was my wife, so I get it. I do, but I need yours and Takao's help. Help me protect my baby too.” Daiki said, drawing in a somewhat shaky breath to help settle his mind.

Shintarō released a long sigh, “Daiki... Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“Because it scared me too. All I want is to protect her and the baby and... I feel like I failed.” Daiki said, releasing his own sigh as he recrossed his arms.

“You didn't... I understand better now why you want this guy so badly, but please don't rest all your hopes on Kazu's shoulders.” Shintarō said as he rested a hand down on Daiki's shoulder.

Daiki nodded, “Alright... I won't.”

“Thank you... Now go bother Kagami for awhile. I've got my rounds.” Shintarō said as he took his hand back.

Daiki exhaled a crooked smirk and nodded, “I might just end up killing him.”

“Please do. He's a headache.”

* * *

 

The day had been one of the most calming days he had gotten to experience in what seemed like forever, as the whole day, he and his baby girl just relaxed and watched TV while she played with some of her toys. He was so calm, so relaxed that after they had made something to eat for lunch, both he and Miki had fallen asleep on the couch for a nap.

However, with the coming night and needing to go to work, Takao knew that his calm was about to end. The evening had come far faster than he would have liked, but it was unavoidable as he got ready to leave and packed Miki's backpack with a few things for her to play with while she sat in the staff room. Just getting ready for work was enough to make him think of what he was going to do once he got there, but at the same time, he felt relief that he was finally moving on from the Cotton Tail.

Bundled up warm and dressed in plain clothes, Takao wrapped his baby girl up in her coat and scarf before slinging the backpack over a shoulder and hoisting his daughter up onto his hip. He stepped out of his apartment and locked the door before heading down the hallway and traversing six flights of stairs, but once out into the fading orange light of the evening, he settled in for his walk to work.

Block after block, Takao organized his thoughts about how best to broach the subject with his boss about wanting to quit. His stomach softly tumbled the more he thought, the more he worried about how his boss was going to react, but his desire to start a new chapter in his life with the man he loved was enough to spur him forward.

Finally reaching the Cotton Tail, Takao popped his hip to sure up his grip on Miki as he headed for the door that was already guarded by the large doorman. He nodded his hello as he opened the door for him where Takao stepped through into the warmth of the quiet club. It hadn't opened yet, so the interior was lit up bright with white lights as the waitresses and bartenders prepared for the night. The stage was being cleaned and the carpet was being vacuumed and as Takao stepped through the heavy black curtain into the backstage area, he headed straight for the staff room with Star right on his heels.

“Hey, Bumpkin!... How's my sweetheart today?” Star cooed, scooping Miki from Takao's arms as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

“Good. Daddy had a date!” Miki smiled as Star cradled her against her hip and followed Takao inside.

Star playfully gasped, “He did? That's amazing! I bet he had a wonderful time!” She snickered at Takao's light blush coloring his cheeks.

Miki nodded, “He did! He was smiling real big like this!” She said as she spread her arms out wide just to show the scope upon which her father was smiling.

Takao lowly laughed as he set his daughter's bag down and started to unzip Miki's coat, “You mind watching her for a bit? I've gotta go talk with the ape.” He said, laying her coat over the back of the large, wrap around couch.

“Sure... What about? Is everything okay?” Star asked as she set Miki down on the couch.

“More than okay... I'm quitting.” Takao said.

Star gasped, this time for real, “What?... Really?”

Takao nodded, “Yeah... That date I went on?... It was with my ex and-”

“Kazu!... You're dating your ex again? What happened to all the stuff you told me about?” Star asked with shock in her eyes.

“It doesn't matter... We never stopped loving each other and it was like... like we just picked up where we left off without having to try. It just happened and it feels like the last nine years don't exist.” Takao said, unable to keep himself from smiling as he unzipped his own coat and set it down next to his daughter.

“B-But... You know what the ape'll do to you if you try to leave, Kazu. Are you really gonna risk it?” Star asked as her shock turned to worry.

“I have to... Miki and I deserve better than this and so do you. Consider the same, Star.” Takao said quietly, resting a hand down on her shoulder.

“I care about you, Kazu... Just make the right decision for Miki.” Star whispered.

“I am.”

With a final and comforting smile, Takao removed his scarf and headed out of the staff room towards the office on the other end of the run. He passed several other dancers that all smiled at him and once he reached the closed door, he knocked with sure knuckles and blew out a breath to settle his nerves. He hated talking with the man, hated looking at him and hated being employed by him, but it had allowed him to support the one thing in his life that he would sacrifice it all for. He wouldn't turn away now that Shintarō was back in his life and with that thought as his driving force, he opened the door once he had heard that raspy and dreadful voice.

“What is it?” He asked gruffly as he didn't even bother to look up from the large ledger he was writing in.

“I'm putting in my two weeks notice.” Takao said bluntly after shutting the door.

That got his boss to stop writing and look up at him, sniffling hard as he peered up at him from his chair over the tops of his reading glasses. He took them off and dropped them down onto the ledger's pages as he turned in his chair to face him, but he remained seated and simply crossed his arms.

“You're what?” He asked, turning an ear towards Takao.

“You heard me. I'm putting in my two weeks notice. I'm done.” Takao said, quietly drawing in a deep breath to help keep him settled.

“Then we have a problem.” The man said lowly.

“Only you do. Now you have to find another dirty little secret. I'm done with this.” Takao said as he crossed his arms.

“What proof do I have you won't just go to the cops? I can't have you walking out without some insurance that you won't go talk.” The man said as his bland eyes set hard on Takao.

“I won't... If anything, it would be a thank you for letting me work and provide for my daughter.” Takao said, making a conscious effort to keep his breathing steady.

“That's not enough for me... Not by a long shot. I need something I can hold over your head to keep you quiet, and unless I have that, you aren't going anywhere.” The man said with his mouth set into a hard line.

“You can't keep me here against my will. That would just draw the very attention you're trying to avoid.” Takao said.

The man scoffed, “Probably... That's why I'm looking in the direction of your daughter.”

In an instant, Takao's rage erupted into a fire that burned as hot as the scorching sun, so white that even looking at it was enough to sear one blind. When it came to his daughter, his baby girl, there was no distance he wouldn't go, no weight he wouldn't lift to protect her and ending a life certainly wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

“If you ever set foot within ten feet of her, I will gut you so fast that you'll have time to measure your intestines before you die.” Takao growled through clenched teeth as his arms dropped to his side and his fists balled.

“Ooo-... God, I love the fight of a parent. It's exhilarating. I have two weeks to think of something, but know this; If you go talking, Miki won't know what hit her.” The man said.

“If you touch her, if you come anywhere near us, I'll scream it from the tops of every building in the city, so you have a choice; Either let me go, or the cops are gonna be beating down your door.” Takao said with a perfectly straight face, but his chest was so tight with rage that it was taking everything he had not to strangle the man in front of him.

The man's eyes narrowed, “Don't make threats you aren't willing to keep. You're right; I can't force you to stay here because that'll bring the cops, but I can't let you leave without something to hang over your head. Out of all my dancers, you're the only one who's held out. Give up the dignity, put your ass in the air and get paid. This is your last chance.” He said coldly.

“And you know my answer. I'm not some piece of meat you can just sell off. My answer will always be no. I will never be one of your hookers.” Takao said.

“Suit yourself. That door just closed, so whatever I come up, you'll just have to accept it.” The man said.

Takao's stomach flipped, “And whatever you decide, just keep in mind that nothing will stop me from going to the cops. You can't afford a body on your head, so make sure that whatever it is, it isn't going to get you into more trouble.”

The man scoffed again, “Are you offering a buy out?”

“Is it on the table?” Takao asked.

“I'll think about it.” Is all the man said.

With just another moment spent in tense silence where the two stared at each other, Takao turned and left the office, shutting the door a bit harder than he meant before heading back across the backstage run towards the staff room. His lungs began to draw breath in and out far too fast and his hands had begun to shake. He couldn't stop it, couldn't calm down and as his heart started to race, he stepped into the room and went straight for his daughter without even saying a word to Star.

He scooped her up into his arms and held her tight as his eyes stung, immediately shedding tear after tear as he tried to stifle his sobs. He couldn't think, couldn't stop from shaking and all he wanted was to hold his baby girl close and be reminded that it was all for her. He didn't care what happened to him, so long as she was safe and provided for. He would do anything to ensure it, even if it did mean facing off with his boss.

Hearing the door close, Takao held his breath to help settle him down as he looked up, seeing that Star had left without so much as word. He was grateful for it and as he looked down at his daughter sitting in his lap, he dried his cheeks and smiled at her.

“What's wrong, Daddy?” Miki asked quietly as she started to pout.

“It's nothing, Baby. I just really miss Shin-Shin.” He lied, not wanting to let his daughter know the real reason.

“I miss him too, Daddy. Are we gonna see him soon?” She asked as she played with Mr. Fuzz to help keep her calm.

Takao's chest tightened, but he nodded as he brushed his hand down the back of her hair, “Of course, Baby. We'll see him soon. We're gonna be moving.” He said with a soft sniffle.

“Moving? To where?” Miki asked as her big slate blue eyes began to glisten.

Takao brushed his thumbs beneath her eyes, “To Shin-Shin's house. He wants us to live with him. Would you like that?”

Miki started to cry, “Yeah... Would Daddy get his own room?”

Takao nodded, “Yeah... I would and so would you, Pumpkin. All to yourself.” He smiled at her as another tear fell from his eye.

“Daddy... I wanna be a family.” Miki crooned out as her own tears started to fall.

“Oh, Honey... We will be. It's just a matter of time. We'll be the happiest family in the world, okay? I promise.” Takao said, smiling at her through his light tears as he dried her pink cheeks.

Miki sniffled and nodded as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. He held her so close, so warmly that he swore he could hear her thoughts. They were the same as his, that this was what they wanted; To be a real family where they were safe and happy. He felt like all his hard work was finally paying off, was finally coming around to reward him for all the times he sacrificed for his daughter and even if it wasn't, he wouldn't change anything. He had his baby girl and now, he had someone who loved him so much, that he was willing to set aside his own pride just to prove it. He couldn't agree more with his baby girl because through all the tears he had shed throughout her four years of life, every one of them was worth it.

Come two weeks from now, Kazunari Takao would move from the red light district, to the warm embrace of the emerald light that was Shintarō Midorima; The second love of his life.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

**Author's Note: Let me destroy your Monday. Ugh... My feels.**

 

Two weeks had gone by far faster than any of them could have expected. The time had flown by with each evening being spent at work where Miki happily played in the staff room before falling asleep while he danced and made the money he needed to pay the bills. Each time the club closed for the night, he would gather up his daughter and head home where he too would fall asleep and begin another day. Miki had even made herself a small calender where she could cross off another day as they drew closer and closer to when they could begin their move, as she was so excited that every time they saw Shintarō, she would express it to him before kissing his cheek and giving him a hug. It was a wonderful sight to see and one that Takao wouldn't trade for anything.

It was his final night, the last night where the Cotton Tail's dirty little secret would be performing, but that didn't matter in the least bit. All that mattered was that he, Miki and Shintarō were spending it together in what was to be their new home and as Shintarō entertained Miki in the living room, with the background noise of one of Miki's favorite shows playing on the flat screen TV, he prepared dinner in the fully stocked kitchen.

He chopped the vegetables while the water boiled on the stove top and soft music played throughout the apartment. He sliced the chicken and beef into thin strips and sprinkled seasonings over them before dropping in the noodles and checking the rice. The apartment was beginning to smell wonderful from the mixing of spices and the aroma of marinades and just as he tasted the warming sauce that was next to the boiling water, his daughter's voice reached his ear.

“Daddy!... Come look!” Miki called out to him, sitting on Shintarō's lap on the couch.

“I'm coming, Sweetie!” Takao called back, washing his hands and drying them on a hand towel before padding towards the living room.

However, the second he stepped around the couch to see his daughter and boyfriend, he froze and instantly started to choke on his laughter. He cupped a hand over his mouth, but it did little to settle the hard chuckles creeping up from his belly. His abs were even starting to hurt from the silent laughter he was suddenly being plagued with and at the mere sight of it, Miki's own laughter soon joined.

Miki had been playing with Shintarō's hair, and she had covered the entire swath of green with nearly her entire collection of hair ties and pins. Small little ponytails were stuck up everywhere like he was a hedgehog and his bangs were swept to the side and pinned back by a small army's worth of bobby pins. He had a deadpanned look on his face and all he could manage to do was glare over at his boyfriend as if he wasn't amused in the least bit.

“It's bad, isn't it.” Shintarō said as his emerald eyes shifted over to look at Miki as she giggled, which only made it much more difficult for himself not to laugh.

Takao removed his hand just to give him a chance to take a breath and when he planted his hands down on his hips, he sucked in a huge breath that came out in long, rolling guffaws that he couldn't stop.

“Oh my god!... Shin-Chan!... You look like... a pincushion!” Takao rolled out through his laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach just to hold himself together.

Shintarō dropped his face into his palm, “I'm afraid to look.” He grumbled as Miki flicked one of the many ponytails on his head.

“Hold on!... Hold on!... Let me get my phone!... I've gotta get a picture!” Takao continued to laugh uncontrollably as he headed for the kitchen counter where his phone was sitting.

“No!... Don't you dare!” Shintarō yelped, setting Miki down on the couch before springing to his feet and chasing after him.

Takao scurried for the kitchen, but as he reached out to pick up his phone, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and lifted him up off his feet without an ounce of trouble.

“Shin-Chan! It needs to be immortalized!” He squealed as Shintarō spun him around, burying his face into the crook of his neck to tickle him.

“Not in a million years! No one outside this home will see this!” Shintarō fired back as he started to laugh.

“But Shin-Shin is pretty!” Miki cheered from the couch, having stood up to watch as Shintarō walked around the couch to dump her father down next to her.

“I'm kinda with Pumpkin. You look marvelous, Darling.” Takao said with a big smile and a fake accent.

However, instead of trying to come up with something to say, Shintarō just plopped down onto the couch in front of Takao and leaned back, squishing the smaller man between his back and the couch cushions. Takao squealed again as his laughter returned ten fold where it mixed with Miki's and once Shintarō's deeper rolls were added, the whole lot of them laughed uncontrollably.

“Shin-Chan! There needs to be a picture!” Takao bellowed through his laughter once more as Miki flopped herself down onto Shintarō's lap.

“Absolutely not! I won't allow it!” Shintarō boom, but smiled, pinning Miki to his lap as he tickled her into a furious fit of wild, little girl giggles.

“But the blackmail!” Takao squealed as he tried to tickle Shintarō's sides, only to remember that the man wasn't ticklish in his sides.

“I refuse to allow it! This hair will not leave this home!” Shintarō smiled wide.

The more he tickled Miki, the more she screamed her joy and laughter, curling into herself in an attempt to defend against the onslaught of tickles. Her jovial wails filled the apartment and when Takao heard the bubbling water splash onto the stove top to sizzle, he knew he had to get back to making dinner.

“Shin-Chan!... I've gotta get back!” Takao smiled, pushing against Shintarō's back in an attempt to free himself.

“Pay the toll.” Shintarō grinned, ceasing his tickles of Miki to set her down next to him.

“Oh great. How expensive is this gonna be?” Takao beamed with a toothy grin, laying on his side as he reached up and twirled a spiky ponytail of Shintarō's hair.

“Extraordinarily expensive.” Shintarō said in a mirthful voice that was low and void of laughter.

Smiling up at him, Takao softly bit his bottom lip as Shintarō turned and leaned down to press their lips together for a motionless kiss while Miki giggled. She smiled nice and big and despite the spikes protruding all over Shintarō's head, she leaned forward and kissed his hair with a wet and sloppy smack.

Laughing against Takao's lips, Shintarō sat up and scooped Miki up into his arms before standing up and offering Takao a hand. He helped him up where they shared another quick kiss before Takao headed back to the kitchen to tend to dinner and with Miki in his arms, he went to the bathroom to inspect the damage.

Takao couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he continued chopping and slicing and stirring the noodles so they didn't clump together. He was floating on cloud nine with the lighter than air feel of the evening and it was the first time where he felt as if they truly were a family. Shintarō was more than happy to play with Miki, making her laugh and smile while he made dinner and it was such bliss that not even the thought of having to go work that evening was enough to shatter the atmosphere. He was completely content with how Shintarō had fallen so effortless into the role of Miki's second parent and just watching them play and laugh was so contagious that he had to join in. They were happy. They were a family and after tonight, it would never change.

As Shintarō returned from the bathroom with Miki, having removed all of the ponytails and putting Miki's hair up into two bouncy pigtails, he set her down before heading into the kitchen and coming to stand behind Takao. He wrapped his arms around Takao's waist and pulled him back against him where he bowed his head and planted a soft and sweet kiss to his temple.

“It smells wonderful.” Shintarō said quietly into Takao's ear as he finished up chopping the vegetables.

“Thank you. It's been a long time since I've actually gotten to cook a meal like this. Miki has simple tastes.” Takao said, softly smiling as he turned his head to look up at the man behind him.

“And that's perfectly fine. She doesn't have to change.” Shintarō said, placing another soft kiss to Takao's ear.

“I just wanted to celebrate.” Takao said as he scooped the vegetables into a large serving bowl.

“Your last night?” Shintarō asked.

Takao nodded, “Mmhmm... It's done... I walk away after tonight and then we can really be a family without the dark cloud of me being an exotic dancer.”

Shintarō exhaled a smile as he unwound his arms to grasp Takao's hips, turning him around to face him where he pinned the smaller man between him and the counter. He held him close as they gazed into each others eyes and when Takao smiled up at him, his heart fluttered. He would never tire of that smile.

“That didn't matter to me. Only you and her do. I love you both and I will never stop.” Shintarō said, brushing aside a lock of Takao's hair that had escaped his headband.

“I think the same goes for both of us. This is what we want... This is perfect.” Takao said with his arms around Shintarō's waist.

“It is... I can't wait for you and her to officially move in. We're going to be so happy.” Shintarō said in just above a whisper.

“We just gotta get passed tonight, then it begins. I love you too, Shin-Chan; With all my heart.” Takao said.

Shintarō smiled down at him as he brought their lips together, tasting the notes of the sauce Takao was making on the stove top. It was mildly spicy and flavorful, having a hint of curry and he couldn't wait until it was time to eat. He loved the smell of fresh cooking and with having the man he loved in his home, their home, he was looking forward to many more.

As their lips parted, they smiled at each other for another moment before Shintarō stepped away to set the table, setting up three places and a booster seat for Miki to sit between them. Dinner was ready and as Takao placed the food on the table, Shintarō took Miki to the bathroom to wash their hands before sitting down to eat.

Dinner was delicious, and Takao and Shintarō couldn't stop laughing as Miki ate and got a ton of it all over her mouth like she just committed murder. Takao cleaned his baby girl's mouth with a napkin before returning to his meal and even in silence, they all wore contented smiles on their faces. Every few minutes, Takao and Shintarō would glance up at each other if only to steal the occasional glance and each time their eyes met, their smiles broadened. Everything truly was falling into the right place like it should have nine years ago, but even though that time had passed them by, it was like someone had pressed play on their story. They just picked up where everything had left off and it was so easy, so honest and true that he didn't have to think. This is what he had always thought his life would be and with the special addition of his daughter, it made it perfect.

As they finished eating, Takao cleaned Miki's face before setting her loose to go play in the living room while he and Shintarō cleaned up the table and did the dishes. They would steal quick kisses and as a pair, everything was cleaned up and put away in not a lot of time, but when Takao glanced at the clock, he gasped and scurried to get his apron off.

“Shit... I've gotta get going, Shin-Chin, or I'm gonna be late for work.” Takao said, untying his apron and setting it down on the counter.

“What?... But you'll be early.” Shintarō said as he looked down at his wrist watch.

“I've gotta catch the bus remember? I won't be home till tomorrow, so afterwards, I'll just head to my apartment and then see you tomorrow, okay?” Takao said as he quickly jogged into the bedroom.

Shintarō furrowed his brows as he checked on Miki to make sure she was okay before following him, walking in just as Takao started to pull Miki's things from the backpack so he would have them while he watched Miki for the night.

“Kazu... Why won't you come back here?” Shintarō asked, walking up behind Takao and wrapping his arms around him to halt his progress.

“The buses don't run that late. You know that.” Takao said as he craned his head up to look up at him.

“You don't need to worry about that. Take my car and come back here when you're done.” Shintarō said as he turned Takao around so he faced him.

Takao's breath caught, “W-What?... S-Shin-Chan... I can't take your car.” He softly gasped.

“Why not? You have a license and I'm fully insured on it. Just watch out for the torque when you start off. It tends to grab.” Shintarō said, resting his hands down on Takao's hips to keep him from moving anywhere.

Takao started to blush, “Shin-Chan... That's an $80,000 car that you're wanting me to take to a strip club in the red light.” He airily laughed, resting his hands down on Shintarō's chest.

“And I did the same. I want you to take it and come home where you're safe in my arms. It's our car now, Kazu, so please... Use it and come home.” Shintarō said softly.

Takao softly bit his bottom lip as his eyes began to sting, but they didn't build up any tears to shed, rather just made them glisten. He didn't think his evening could get any better, but hearing Shintarō's soft words and seeing the way he looked at him made it even more perfect if such a thing actually existed. His heart fluttered with love and peace and the world could end right outside their small part of heaven where he wouldn't care. Let it end because he was so happy, so free of the struggle he had lived that every second had been worth it.

“Alright... Alright. I'll take your car. How do I start it?” Takao asked, breathing out a wider smile as he snaked his arms around Shintarō's neck.

“Just get in, buckle your seat belt, put your foot on the break, and push the button. It'll start right up.” Shintarō said as he returned the smile.

“Alright... You gonna be okay with Miki tonight?” Takao asked, stretching his neck up to plant a peck to Shintarō's lips before unwinding himself to finish pulling out Miki's things.

“I'll be fine. It puts me at ease knowing she's here with me.” Shintarō said, drawing in a deep breath as he loosely crossed his arms.

“Alright... If I come home and your hair's done up like that again, I'm totally getting a picture.” Takao lightly laughed again just at the thought.

Shintarō groaned and rolled his eyes, “I only allowed it because she was enjoying herself.”

“It was priceless.” Takao smiled.

“We'll see. Are you still heading out?” Shintarō asked as he let his smile soften.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... I have to clean out my vanity and make sure I get everything out.” He said, pulling Mr. Fuzz from the bag to empty the backpack of her things.

“Alright. I love you, Kazu. We'll be here when you get home.” Shintarō said softly.

Takao continued to smile as he closed the bag and sprung up to plant another kiss to Shintarō's lips before heading back to the living room and setting the bag down next to the couch to turn his attention to Miki.

“Daddy's gotta go to work, Sweetie. You be a good girl for Shin-Shin okay?” Takao said in a sweet voice as he brushed Miki's bangs from her face.

Miki nodded, “Okay, Daddy. I love you.” She smiled.

Takao beamed, “And I love you, Pumpkin. I'll be back before you know it.” He nuzzled his daughter's nose with the tip of his own.

Miki giggled, “Okay, Daddy. Bye bye.” She said as she leaned forward and wrapped her father up in her arms.

Takao gave her a warm hug before letting her go, standing with the intent of going to get his coat from the closet, but it had already made its way to him on its own. Shintarō had laid it over the armrest of the couch and after putting it on, picking up his backpack to sling over a shoulder, Shintarō dropped his car keys down into his palm.

“I love you.” Shintarō whispered.

“I love you too.” He said before heading for the door.

* * *

 

He was exhausted, but happy. The entire night he had been spent as his alter ego, Gabriel Hawk, chatting up guests and dancing for the masses. He had been cheered, rained on by cash for his last night as the Cotton Tail's dirty little secret, but he had given it his all and because of it, he had scraped in a wad of cash that even he was stunned by.

With the club closed for the night in the early morning hours, Takao had cleaned his face of the makeup and was cleaning out his vanity. The other dancers all gave him hugs of good bye and wishes of good luck, but it was Star whom had stayed behind because she truly, and honestly, was going to miss him.

“I can't believe you're leaving, Kazu. I'm gonna miss little Bumpkin.” Star said sadly, sitting down next to him at a vacant vanity as she watched him pack.

“You have my number, Star. If you wanna see her, just call. We'll set up a play date, or something so she and Takeshi can play.” Takao said, sending her a quick smile as he pulled out his makeup case and put it into his bag.

“I think he'd like that a lot. Just be safe out there. Sometimes it's not nicer on the other side of the fence.” Star said quietly.

Takao's smile slowly died, “It will be for me. Shin-Chan's my soulmate, Star. I know it seems ridiculous since we've only been together for a few weeks since reconnecting, but we've been together for so much longer than that. We dated in high school for a year, but even though we had that nasty break up, we never moved on. For nine years, we didn't date anyone, or sleep with anyone else. We were just apart and when we got back together... It was easy; Like it never happened.” He explained.

“I understand. I'm happy for you, Kazu. I really am. It sounds like this guy's... really what you needed. You're one of the lucky ones.” Star said.

Again, Takao nodded, “Yeah... Like the stars aligned and just... fixed everything. I'll miss you guys, but I have to do this for Miki; For us.” He said, pulling a few more odds and ends from the vanity to stuff into his backpack.

“I get it,” she nodded, “But hey, the ape wants to see you, so I'll talk to you later maybe. I might take you up on that play date for Takeshi and Miki.” Star said as she stood.

“I hope you do. I'd really like you to meet Shin-Chan. He's amazing.” Takao said, zipping up his bag before standing up and closing the drawer of his vanity.

“It sounds like it. You glow whenever you talk about him. Does he have brother?” Star airily laughed.

Takao smiled, “Sorry... Younger sister.”

“Damn... Oh well... I'll keep looking. Take care of yourself, Kazu.” Star said.

Takao nodded and smiled just a bit longer before giving her a hug, staying there a moment because he genuinely was going to miss her. She had helped him plenty by watching Miki while he worked, and every so often, she would bring her young son into the club as well where both he and Miki would play with their toys. Over the course of his three years working at the Cotton Tail, Star and her boy had been a stable place to find peace and solace in his chaotic world and he would forever be grateful for it. She had helped him to stay sane in the insanity and no matter how much time passed, he would always be thankful.

With a quick kiss to Star's cheek, Takao finally let go, softly smiling, but that gentle arc was quickly wiped away when the man he hated most opened his office door.

“Kazunari! Get in here!” The man barked, making Takao's smile vanish in an instant as his stomach began to churn.

“You better go. I'll see you later.” Star said in a whisper before heading off.

Takao sucked in a breath to help settle his stomach as he turned around to face the man, how his angry and dead eyes stared at him and how his mouth was set into a hard line. It was clear the man wasn't happy, but needing his final paycheck, he had to go and meet with the man.

“Do you have my final paycheck?” Takao asked blandly, stepping into the office as his boss shut the door with a click.

“Yes.” He said bluntly as he stepped around Takao and went to heavily plop down in his well used office chair.

“Can I have it?” Takao asked, trying to keep calm and ignore the boil in his stomach.

“Maybe... We still need to resolve our little problem we're facing in regards to how you're gonna keep your mouth shut.” The man hissed as he crossed his flabby arms.

Takao's brows furrowed as he pursed his lips together, but remained silent while his boss continued.

“I've done a lot of thinking over the last couple weeks and I think I've come up with something.” The man said, drawing in a deep breath as he stared up at Takao.

Takao swallowed.

“I thought about just buying you off, but then it dawned on me that even with the temptation of getting more money, you still refused me. That's when I realized that money wasn't enough for you.” The man said, uncrossing his arms to push against the armrests of his chair to hoist his 300 pound bulk up to his feet.

“If you lay a hand on me, then you've sealed your fate.” Takao said, trying to not even blink so he could keep a sharp eye on the man as he fidgeted with straightening up his desk.

“You see, Kazunari, there's one thing you have that keeps you in power like this, and after all that thinking, I came to the conclusion that I have to take it away.” The man said as he turned around and locked gazes with Takao.

Takao was feeling nauseous, but he stood his ground, “And what would that be?”

“Your dignity.”

Takao swore his heart stopped, “What about my dignity?”

“It's your dignity that's kept you from accepting my offers of making more money. It's your dignity that keeps me from controlling the red light district and it's your fucking dignity that makes you think you can just walk out of here whenever you want!” The man started to yell as he turned to fully face Takao with the glisten of sweat shining on his fat forehead.

“So what was your conclusion? What do you think you can do that's gonna make sure I won't talk?” Takao asked, stepping back against the door to hide that he was trying to open it, only to find that it was locked.

“I take your dignity.”

The moment Takao spun around to try to unlock the door, his boss grabbed a hard fistful of his hair, yanking him back and throwing him against the desk where papers and folders splashed to the floor. He planted his hands down hard onto the desk to keep himself on his feet, but before he could turn around, his boss was on him and painfully jerking his arms behind his back.

“Get off me!” Takao barked, trying to struggle against the far larger man as abrasive rope began to wrap around his wrists.

“This is the only way to keep you quiet! Without your dignity, you're nothing! You won't even be a man!” His boss howled, yanking the rope down far too tightly around Takao's wrists and continuing to wrap it up his arms.

“Let me go! Don't touch me!” Takao screamed, struggling more and hissing with pain as his boss pulled his arms up near to the breaking point for his shoulders to handle.

However, the pain didn't stop as the man behind him yanked the rope, knotting it secure around Takao's arms with enough left over to act as a leash. He pulled on it hard to yank Takao away from the desk, causing him to stumble and drop to his knees, but in the same instant, his boss's giant fist rocketed forward and plowed into his nose.

His whole head erupted into white hot pain as he fell back, blood pouring from both his nostrils that seeped into his mouth to be spat onto the floor. His eyes immediately shed tears from the pain, but too soon, too hard, he was yanked up by his hair to come face to face with rage and intent.

“Have you figured it out yet?” The man seethed with his nicotine laced breath splaying out into Takao's face.

He wanted the man away from him, as far as possible, but with his arms painfully bound behind his back, he only had one option. With the blood still crawling into his mouth, Takao spat into the man's face to pepper it with spittle and blood. His boss flinched and closed his eyes, but his tight grip on his hair didn't even flinch.

“Don't you touch me.” Takao hissed out as his bottom lip started to quiver and his heart began to hammer in his chest.

His boss was turning out to be far stronger than he looked as he pulled Takao to his feet by his hair and threw him across the office to land hard on the old couch. Without his arms, pushing himself up was left to his legs, but just as he planted a foot down onto the musky carpet, his boss grabbed his ankle and lifted his leg. His boss pulled his legs apart and wrapped his fatty hand around his throat, squeezing it just enough to make taking a breath wheeze and his skin begin to turn crimson and with the overweight man so close, glistening with sweat, the pungent scent of cigarettes and body odor hit his bleeding nose.

“You will always belong to the Cotton Tail.” The man growled out as he started to smirk.

Takao's eyes shot wide as his worst fear came into the front of his mind, making him shake and try to struggle to get free, but with over 300 pounds over him, all his strength, all his muscle wasn't enough. His boss kept his hand wrapped around his throat as his other began to float down his chest and when the man's face was an inch away from his, he whimpered and closed his eyes because he simply didn't want to see.

As a hot, wet thing began to slither up his cheek, Takao yelped, screaming and struggling just to try and get away, but he was pinned between the sweaty man above him and the old couch and without his arms, all he could do was kick.

If being an exotic dancer had granted him one thing, it was flexibility, and it was that flexibility that allowed him to crane a leg up to plant his foot into the man's chest. His legs were strong, incredibly so and with all his power, he shot his leg forward and tossed his boss into the other side of the couch. Without the weight above him, Takao sat up with the intent to run, but his boss still had ahold of the rope.

Takao was yanked back into fat arms where he was spun around and pressed hard into the wall, knelt on the couch with his boss's heavy hand on the back of his head. He yelped again, struggling more and more, but when his boss forced his meaty leg between his, forcing them apart, he couldn't stop the whimper from creeping up his throat.

“No!... Please don't do this! I promise I'll keep quiet!” Takao pleaded, starting to sob with his terror of what was happening.

“I can't take that risk! Maybe this way, you'll be too ashamed of yourself to open your fucking mouth!” His boss hissed as his plump hand gripped the collar of Takao's t-shirt and pulled, tearing it down his back.

“Don't!... I'm begging you, please!” Takao screamed, breathing far too fast for the air to satisfy his lungs.

“This is your fault! If you would have just accepted my offer, than this would never have had to happen!” The man shot back, clamping his teeth down onto the back of Takao's neck.

The moment he felt the man's tongue begin to suck and lick his neck, Takao screamed his terror and thrashed, trying to get the man away from him, but he couldn't get the leverage to, couldn't find that ledge to push off of to try and get free. He could hear his heart slamming in his chest, could hear his belt coming undone and he could feel the hot slick of the man's sweat against his exposed back. He whimpered from the pain radiating in his nose and the pressure against his head and all he wanted to do was vanish, to evaporate, but he couldn't with the hot line being run up his neck to his ear.

“P-Please... L-Let me go.” Takao sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut to try and being whisked away into another world.

“You'll always belong to me. I will never lose the Cotton Tail's dirty little secret and this way... You really will be dirty.” The man said lowly before claiming Takao's earlobe between his teeth.

Takao yelped through his sobs, whipping his head to the side to free his earlobe, but where one relief came, his boss only acted in kind. The man gripped his hair and pulled him down into the couch, pressing his face into the awful cushions that smelt of old musk and body sweat. He gagged as he tried to get clean air, turning his head to the side, but that brought his boss into his peripheral vision, seeing him above him as he knelt between his legs. His large hand was pressed down into his shoulder blades, keeping him face down against the couch and when his other hand grabbed the top of his pants, all he could do was scream.

“No!... No! No! No!... NAAAAAAAH!”

All that crept out from beneath the locked office door were screams that were too soon muffled, drowned out where they went ignored by those whom remained in the club for the activities of after hours. Clients came and went, none being the wiser, but there was one amongst the girls that knew what was happening behind that fateful door.

She hadn't had a choice, saw no other way out other than to listen to the man that ensured she could feed her son. She knew Takao had been right, that she never should have agreed to participate in the man's illegal games, but seeing no other way to make ends meet, she had. It had put her deep inside a world she didn't want to be in, but it was too late. She either complied, or would face the consequences and with her son as her only motivation, she had agreed to carry out his order.

Just as the door had locked, Star had fought against her own emotions, had pushed back her tears of what she was about to do. He had her son, had threatened him and needing to protect him in every way she could, she had gone to the DJ booth and turned on the music. None could hear the screams, could hear the terror happening behind that door and as she just sat there, listening to the music thump and drown out the noise, she cried.

She had betrayed her friend, had turned her back on him just as he had found the happiness he had been searching for for so long. She had abandoned him, had cast everything they had ever done for each other aside as if it was garbage. She felt like the worst thing to exist on the planet, like she didn't deserve to keep taking in breath, but as she stared at that door, catching the faintest of screams through the music and knowing what was happening, a piece of Star's soul died as she turned up the music.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

He and Miki had had a wonderful evening, spending time watching her shows and playing her little games, mainly the _I Spy_ game where they would compete to see whom could find more objects in her book. She had sat in his lap the whole time while they played and each time either he, or she would find an object, he would make a tally beneath their name on his pad of paper. It had been a calm night, relaxing and freeing and when it came time to go to bed, all he had to do was carry her into the guest bedroom.

He had laid her down and tucked her in, taking an extra moment to admire her adorable sleeping face and the way she held onto Mr. Fuzz like the stuffed bear was her safe place. He had softly brushed aside her hair before placing a gentle kiss to her temple and with a final glance, he had close the door until just a little bit remained before going to spend some time watching something he wanted.

As midnight approached, he had finally gotten tired, so with his yawn, he had gone to bed. He had smiled that it was to be his last night alone in his large bed, his last night where he would only have his pillow to wrap his arms around. He looked forward to all the work it was going to take to move Takao and Miki into his apartment, and he looked forward to all the days that followed and it was those thoughts, those dreams that he had fallen asleep to.

The night and silence of Shintarō's apartment was soon broken by a low ringing, drawing him from his peaceful slumber as he drew in a deep breath. He buried his face into his pillow as his arms tightened around it and as the ringing continued, he blindly reached out for his nightstand and picked up his phone.

“Dr. Midorima.” He said with a grumble, his eyes still closed and his voice half muffled by the pillow.

However, no voice came from the phone to his ear, but the ringing continued to flood the dark apartment. He found it odd, but opening up a single eye, he looked at his phone's screen, only to see it dark. It wasn't his phone that was ringing, but now that he had an eye open, fulling drawing him out of his tired stupor, he realized it was his doorbell.

Furrowing his brows, Shintarō sat up and scrubbed his face, slipping on his glasses where he glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning and thinking it was Takao whom had finally returned home, he stood and pulled on a hoodie to accompany his basketball shorts that served as his pajamas. He slipped his bare feet into his slippers as the doorbell rang more and not wanting it to go on too long, running the risk of waking the baby in the other room, he scuffed his way down the hall to the front door and opened it.

It wasn't Takao.

Standing on the other side of his door, dressed in his uniform, was Daiki Aomine, his dark blue eyes sad and somewhat shimmering in the low light of the hallway. Even through what remained of his sleep, Shintarō could see the subtle quiver in the man's bottom lip, but why the man looked like that, expressed like that, he didn't know.

“Aomine?... What are you doing here? It's 3am.” Shintarō said groggily as he flicked his finger into the corner of his eyes to clear away crusted sleep.

“Please tell me your car was stolen.” Daiki said, his voice broken and having trouble containing his emotions.

Shintarō's brows furrowed, “What?... No, of course not. I let Kazu take it to work-” his face dropped, “What happened?” He asked as his chest immediately began to tighten with quickly rising dread.

“You need to come with me... To the hospital.” Daiki said, taking in a shaky breath that did nothing to help quell his emotions.

Shintarō's eyes started to sting, “W-What happened?” He asked again in just above a whisper as his grip on the doorknob tightened to crackle his knuckles.

Daiki's bottom lip started to quiver more, “I-It's Takao... He was raped.”

In that very moment, Shintarō's heart stopped beating, falling straight down to his toes where it melted into a puddle of despair. His whole body shook, quaked with shock and he couldn't wrap his head around what his old friend was saying. It had to be a joke, had to be someone else's sick idea of humor, but the way Daiki's eyes shimmered, even building with more emotion, he knew he couldn't deny that it wasn't a joke. He was serious.

“W-What?... D-Daiki... Tell me what happened? Please?” Shintarō asked, his voice cracking as a tear fell from his eye.

Daiki cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle his sob, “He drove himself... He had no ID on him and he couldn't even speak, so the hospital called the police. I was on shift, so I went to check it out and they told me where the car was. I ran the plates and they came back to you and when I asked what the victim looked like... They showed me. It's him... You need to come with me now.” His eyes began to pour even more tears.

“I-Is he... Is he dead?” Shintarō asked, not even able to get his voice above a whisper as he clutched at his chest and another tear streaked down his cheek.

“No... He's alive, but you need to come with me. Please tell me you have his baby.” Daiki said, sucking in calming breath after calming breath to bring himself back under control.

Shintarō nodded, “Y-Yes... S-She's asleep in her bedroom.” He was having trouble breathing.

“Go get her. I'll take you there.” Daiki said, his voice having returned to normal.

He knew he had to move, had to rush into the guest bedroom and gather Miki up in his arms, but he was having trouble making his body move. He felt frozen, numb even at the thought, but when Daiki's hand came down on his shoulder, snapping him out of it, he knew he had to move.

“Go.” Was all Daiki needed to say.

With a nod, Shintarō shifted into high gear, running down the hallway to his bedroom where he shed his basketball shorts in favor of a pair of sweats. He quickly pulled on a pair of socks and sandals, leaving his hoodie on and ran for the guest bedroom where he knelt down next to the sleeping baby and gently shook her tiny shoulder.

“Sweetie... Hey, Honey. You have to wake up.” He whispered to her, softly shaking her shoulder some more to lull her awake.

Miki grumbled as her arms tightened around her bear, but her big and beautiful slate blue eyes began to flutter open.

“Shin-Shin?” she grumbled, “What's wrong?” She asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eye.

“We've gotta go, Sweetie. Come on... Lets get your coat.” Shintarō said, forcing his voice to stay even and calm as he tossed aside her blanket to put socks on her small feet.

“Were are we going, Shin-Shin?” Miki asked in her tired voice, making no attempt to refuse as Shintarō scooped her up into his arms and held her close.

“I'll explain later, Honey, but we just have to go.” Shintarō said, not wanting to tell her and have her worry as he headed for his bedroom for his phone and wallet.

There wasn't time to get anything else, but with Miki on his hip, he went back to the front door where Daiki was waiting. He quickly put their coats on and stepped out of the door, locking it and having to jog to catch up with Daiki whom was already well on his way to the elevator. None said a word, even Miki whom had laid her head down against his shoulder and in all honesty, he was grateful for it. He wanted her to sleep so she wouldn't know, wouldn't see, and as the three waited for the elevator, he sent a quick text message and hoped, maybe even prayed, that the recipient would be quick.

The elevator arrived and rode it down to the parking garage, where Daiki lead him to his patrol car parked right in front of the elevator nook. It was a medium sized SUV, adorned with lights and antennas and scrawled with the department's name on the side in huge block letters. Bars were bolted to the back windows, but that was not where he would be sitting with Miki in his lap. Instead, Daiki opened the front passenger door, holding it for him so he could slide inside and nestle Miki down in his lap without even bothering to buckle. He didn't care, just that he was in a car bound for the hospital and as Daiki shut his door to walk around the car to get in, Shintarō softly rubbed his hand up and down Miki's back as he simply focused on staying calm.

The drive couldn't go by fast enough for him, couldn't flash by in an instant to get them there fast enough. He had to breathe just to keep himself from shaking and as a doctor, having seen time and time again the things people could do to other people, his imagination was plaguing him with everything he had seen. He didn't want to see it, didn't want to imagine what the man he loved had gone through, but as they got closer and closer to the hospital, he knew he had to face it. He was scared, terrified of what he'd see, but as Daiki slowed and turned into the parking lot, near the emergency room entrance, he saw his black sedan still parked with its hazard lights flashing and its driver's door open.

“Daiki... Hold Miki.” Shintarō said quietly, drawing in a deep breath to settle his nerves.

“Shin... Don't.” Daiki said, his voice low as he just stayed put.

“I have to. I'm a doctor and won't turn away from a patient... any patient.” Shintarō said as he looked over at his friend, cradling Miki to his chest where she slept peacefully.

Drawing in a deep breath, Daiki just nodded before unbuckling and stepping out of the car, walking to the passenger side and opened the door to take the sleeping child from Shintarō's arms. He propped her up against his chest and settled her head down on his shoulder as Shintarō got out, staring at his car the hole time as he started for it. He didn't know what he was going to see, only knew that he had to see, and as he walked up to the opened driver's door, he froze and had every wisp of breath drawn out of his lungs.

The entire driver's seat was covered and smeared with blood, where bloody hand prints were wrapped around the steering wheel. The floor was soaked with a liquid that he could only suspect was either urine, or bile, but if the hard tangy odor was anything to go by, it was bile. Takao had thrown up.

“Oh my god-” Shintarō exhaled, cupping a hand over his nose and mouth to keep the smell from triggering his own gag reflex.

“Some guys are gonna be here soon to process it... F-For evidence.” Daiki said from a few paces away, standing behind the car and away a bit so Miki couldn't see if she had been awake.

Shintarō just nodded, taking another moment to drink in the sight before stepping away and heading for the emergency room doors. They opened when they approached and leaving Daiki to hold Takao's baby girl, he headed straight for the first doctor he saw whom happened to be a colleague.

“Yamamoto... Where's the patient whom arrived in the car?” Shintarō asked, jogging up to the older and shorter man with thinning hair and a small gut.

“The rape?” The other doctor asked.

“Yes... Where is he?” Shintarō asked, having to try very hard to keep from losing his mind as he stopped in front of the other doctor.

“How did you know it was a he?” Yamamoto asked with furrowed graying brows.

“Please... Where is he? What room?” Shintarō asked, his emotions starting to betray his professional demeanor as his eyes became heavy with tears and his deep voice cracked.

“Midorima, what is wrong with you? You aren't even on shift tonight. How did you find out about the possible-” He was cut off.

“Please!... Where's my husband, please.” Shintarō interrupted as his eyes started to spill over with tears.

Yamamoto gasped, “H-Husband?... I didn't know you were married.”

“Please... Just tell me where he is. Is he alive?” Shintarō asked as his tears began to plunge down his cheeks in huge rivers.

Yamamoto nodded, “Yeah... He's alive.”

“But?” Shintarō asked, sucking in shaky breaths as he wrapped his arms around himself to hold himself together.

“B-But he's in bad shape,” he crossed his arms, “He's in surgery right now to repair the trauma to his rectum. He was repeatedly sodomized with a broomstick and he's covered from head to toe with ligature marks and bite wounds. He's worked over pretty good.” Yamamoto said quietly, drawing in a deep breath as he treated his colleague just like any other family member.

Shintarō cupped a hand over his mouth to quiet his hiccup, “How long has he been in surgery?” He managed to ask through his breathing.

“He just got there. It'll be a couple hours. Going by how much blood there was, they've got some repair work to do.” Yamamoto said.

Shintarō sucked in a breath to steady his mind, “Tell me what happened when he showed up. I have to know.”

“Midorima, I don't think-”

“It's either you, or someone else, but I can promise you I will find out.” Shintarō said sharply.

Yamamoto sighed, “Alright... Alright,” he swallowed, “It was a pretty quiet night so far, but then we heard this... roaring screech and the car pulled up. We went outside to see what it was and we saw him roll out of the car and collapse onto the ground. He never said a word, just... breathed and cried as we picked him up and brought him inside. We tried asking his name, but... he just shook his head and cried more. He wouldn't even look at us. We saw how badly he was bleeding, so we rushed him up to the OR. He was about a half hour from bleeding out.” He explained quietly.

Shintarō gripped his hips, “Why didn't he talk?” He swallowed passed the hard lump in his throat.

Yamamoto gripped the back of his neck, not wanting to look up at the man in front of him whom was already on the edge of breaking. He had seen it so much, so often, but it never got any easier to tell the family what he suspected they went through. It was the hardest part of his job and even though he was talking with another doctor, he would never get used to the look that adorned that man's face.

“Because he couldn't. His jaw's dislocated. It's not broken, just dislocated.” Yamamoto said in just above a whisper.

Shintarō's brows furrowed, “How?”

Yamamoto closed his eyes, “Whomever did this, dislocated his jaw to... to give them more room to stuff their dick down his throat-”

Shintarō started to cry, but the doctor didn't stop.

“There was a pubic hair stuck in his teeth that we took for the rape kit and his stomach was full with... three, maybe four ejaculations. They dislocated his jaw so he couldn't bite down, Midorima.” Yamamoto said.

Shintarō held his breath and clenched his jaw just to try and keep quiet as his hands clawed into his hair, squeezing his eyes shut as tears poured out from beneath his long lashes. His stomach churned and threatened to lurch, and as much as he wanted it to, if at all to relieve the tension, it wouldn't as if it was too satisfied in torturing him. Every beat of his heart hurt as if it was imploding and with the shaking in his legs, in his whole body, he couldn't even stay on his feet.

Sinking down to his knees, Shintarō cried, his shoulders hopping with each sob he kept quiet so no one else could hear. The little girl he loved so much was down the hall and all he wanted to do was protect her. He didn't want her to know, didn't want her to see and he would put it off for as long as possible, but just the thought of having to tell her eventually, made him die all that much more.

“Midorima... I'm sorry, but he's in good hands. He'll make it. He got to us in time. What's his name so I can put it down on his chart.” Yamamoto asked softly, having knelt down and rested his hand on the other doctor's back.

Shintarō sucked in a huge breath, “K-Kazunari.” He said, sniffling hard as he looked up with tear stricken eyes.

“He's not really your husband, is he.” Yamamoto whispered.

Shintarō cringed, but nodded, “No... He's my boyfriend, but I knew you wouldn't tell me otherwise.” He admitted with a heavy crack in his voice.

“I heard husband. I'll write down Kazunari Midorima.” Yamamoto whispered.

“No... Write down Kazunari Takao. I'll work out everything else later.” Shintarō said, swiping away a stalled tear from his cheek with the back of his hand.

“It needs to be Midorima for insurance purposes.” Yamamoto whispered.

“I'll leave it up to you. I don't care... I just want him back.” Shintarō airily sobbed.

Yamamoto nodded, “I'll take care of it. Who's the baby?”

Shintarō began to even out his breathing, “His daughter.”

“Okay... The best thing you can do right now, is to sit and wait. I'll come get you when he's awake.” Yamamoto said as he took his hand away and stood.

Shintarō nodded, but pushed himself up, blowing out shaky breaths that did little to ease the ache in his chest. He took off his glasses to press the cuffs of his hoodie into his eyes in an attempt to dry them, but there was little hope of doing that. Every inch of him was in pain, but he had to ignore it and press on, if at all for the little girl still held in Daiki's arms.

Drawing in a deep breath, Shintarō nodded and turned away, heading back down the hallway to where Daiki stood, gently swaying from side to side with Miki still asleep on his hip. His face was blank, entirely void of any expression, but as he drew close, he could see it in those dark blue eyes that he was fighting back the pain he felt.

“I'll take her... Do what you have to do, Daiki.” Shintarō said quietly as he reached out and carefully took the girl from his protective arms.

Daiki nodded as he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, “I have to start taking pictures.” He said lowly.

All Shintarō could do was nod as he cradled Miki, resting his hand on the back of her head as he placed a warm kiss to her hair and went to sit in a long bank of chairs. His stare went blank as he sat down, and he was on the verge of a self induced delirium that would help pass the time, but when a small voice fluttered up from the girl laying on his shoulder, he came back into his own mind.

“Shin-Shin?... Why are we here? Am I sick again?” Miki asked, sitting up with tired eyes as she looked at him.

“No, Honey... We're here because something happened.” Shintarō said, his deep voice cracking as he combed his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

“What? Why are you so sad, Shin-Shin?” Miki asked with a pout as her fingers clutched at Mr. Fuzz nice and tight.

Shintarō sucked on his own lips to keep them from quivering, “Sweetie... I'm sad because someone hurt your dad and I'm really worried. All these good people are working to... to help him.” He said as his eyes began to shed more tears.

Miki's eyes started to glow, “Daddy's hurt?” Her pout deepened.

Shintarō's heart started to ache, “Yes, Baby... He's really hurt, but he's gonna be okay. I promise.” He sobbed as he brushed Miki's hair back from her face.

Miki started to sob, “Are you gonna help him?” Huge tears welled at the bottom of her eyes.

“I'm gonna try, Honey... But I need you to be strong for me and for him. We need you to help us okay?” Shintarō said, swiping away one of her tears with his thumb.

Miki nodded, “I want Daddy.” She started to hiccup.

His heart couldn't take it, couldn't handle seeing her cry like that and when she leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck, he couldn't stop himself either. They both cried, using each others shoulders to support them as tears poured from their eyes in droves, soaking their shirts and staining their skin. Her quiet sobs in his ear only fueled his and with every second that ticked by, he shouldered every one of her worries just so she could rest assured that he would walk through Hell for the man they both loved. He would do whatever it took to reach that happiness again.

Their sobs had finally quieted where Miki had cried herself back to sleep, using Shintarō's shoulder as her pillow as he held her, rubbing her back and gently swaying from side to side. His eyes stung from overuse, having cried themselves dry and time just slipped away, going by completely unnoticed as he sat and waited. He softly rested his head against hers, not wanting to move if at all to let her sleep, but there would be no rest for him; Not while the man he loved was in need. He would stay awake so that the moment, the second he could see him, he would be there to support him.

“Midorima-kun?” Came a suddenly voice, snapping Shintarō out of his daze to focus in on Kuroko whom still wore his coat and scarf.

“Kuroko... Thank you for coming so soon.” Shintarō said quietly, staying put as he watched Kuroko gently sit down next to him.

“I'm sorry, Midorima-kun, but I didn't get your text until I woke up this morning.” Kuroko said quietly.

Shintarō furrowed his brows, “What time is it?”

“It's 7:30 in the morning.” Kuroko near whispered.

“Oh... I-I'm late for work.” Shintarō said as he started to shift, only to stop when Kuroko placed his hand down on his arm and shook his head.

“No... You don't work today. I just got done speaking with one of the doctors and they said you were rescheduled for obvious reasons. I've been here for an hour.” Kuroko said, taking his hand away from Shintarō's arm.

Shintarō nodded and swallowed, “I'm thankful.” He nestled back and cradled Miki.

“Aomine-kun said to tell you that he'll be back later today.” Kuroko said after a moment.

“I understand. What of my car?” Shintarō asked, his voice tired and far raspier than it should be.

“Taken to the police station for processing. I can take you anywhere you need in the meantime.” Kuroko said.

“I just need to stay here and wait. I have to wait for him to wake up.” Shintarō said, drawing in a deep, yet calm breath.

“Of course... Do you want me to take her?” Kuroko asked, softly pointing at the sleeping girl in Shintarō's arms.

“I'm afraid to let you. She knows her Daddy's hurt, just not the nature.” Shintarō said as he actually shifted his gaze over to look at Kuroko.

“This is no place for her right now, Midorima-kun. All my hopes are with Takao-kun, they are, but he doesn't need to worry about her for right now. I will gladly watch her for as long as you need.” Kuroko said, lacing his fingers together on his lap.

Shintarō nodded, “I know you're right. It's just been a comfort having her here with me.” He admitted as he softly rubbed her back.

“Said like a true parent.” Kuroko said with a momentary smile.

Shintarō huffed a barely there and shortly lived smile, “I'm not a parent.”

“That's not what it looks like to me. Let me take her. That way, you can solely focus on supporting Takao-kun.” Kuroko whispered.

He knew he was right, knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, but apart of him wanted to keep her near, to keep her close so he could have her comfort. She was his strength and with the knowledge of what lay ahead of all of them, he needed it just to keep going. He needed to carry her and Takao and he would do it in a heartbeat, no matter the cost.

“I don't have any of her things.” Shintarō said in as just as low a voice.

“I can stop by your apartment and get them.” Kuroko said, tilting his head forward a bit to look at the sleeping girl.

“There isn't much... Just a weekend's worth.” Shintarō said.

“That's alright. We'll make do, and the moment Takao-kun wants to see her, I'll be down.” Kuroko said.

“Okay... Thank you, Kuroko.” Shintarō said, but still made no effort to move.

“Of course. If there's anything you need, just text me.” Kuroko said as he stood up.

“I will.”

Holding her close to his chest, Shintarō stood up, barely even rousting Miki from her sleep as he gently passed her into Kuroko's very capable arms. She immediately nestled down against him as Shintarō handed Kuroko the keys to his apartment before he headed for the door, leaving Shintarō to stand and watch them go.

“Midorima?”

At his name, Shintarō turned around to see his colleague, Dr. Yamamoto, standing a few paces away, his hands in his pockets and with a tired look in his eyes. He looked worn out, exhausted and he was pretty sure it was exactly how he looked.

“Yes?” Shintarō answered, taking in a deep and settling breath as his heart jumped.

Dr. Yamamoto sighed as he gripped the back of his neck, giving it a quick massage as he took the few steps closer and stopped a pace away.

“What is it?” Shintarō asked.

“He's coming out of it, but I need to tell you to be gentle and to handle with care. He's not letting anybody near him, so even we've gotta be careful. Normally, I wouldn't be letting you see him, but he's asking for you.” Yamamoto said quietly, dropping his arm to his side to slip his hand back into his pocket.

“How did everything go?” Shintarō asked.

“It went well. The surgeon was able to repair all the serious stuff and we pumped his stomach. He looks... awful, but given time, he'll heal. The stuff we can't fix is gonna be in his head.” Yamamoto said.

Shintarō nodded, “I understand. Is there anything else?”

“Keep your emotions in check. He needs to stay calm, or he runs the risk of tearing the stitches.” Dr. Yamamoto added.

“I know... Are the police here?” Shintarō asked, drawing in a breath to help steel his resolve as he stuffed his hands into his sweatpants pockets.

“Not at the moment. Your friend said he'd be back later, but I'd like to hold off grilling him for now. We were able to get the rape kit done while he was out and he took off to take it to the station.” Dr. Yamamoto said.

Shintarō nodded, “How bad was it?”

Dr. Yamamoto slowly exhaled, “Pretty bad. He's entirely black and blue and those bite marks are nasty. We took a mold of the best one for the kit which was on the inside of his left thigh.”

“My god-” Shintarō exhaled and looked down at the sterile floor.

“You ready?” Asked Dr. Yamamoto, sidestepping out of Shintarō's way.

All Shintarō did was nod as Dr. Yamamoto started to lead him down the hall, walking deeper and deeper into the hospital he knew so well. He was nervous to the point of anxious, unsure if he could keep himself in check so not to upset Takao, but he knew he had to. He was scared of what he'd see and the more they walked, the more that fear tightened in his chest.

They stepped through the double doors of the ICU where it was quiet and almost electric, the atmosphere sterile and scented with antiseptic. It had a hint of ozone and in the center of the room was the nurses station where each one of them could keep an eye on the dozen rooms that were walled in the front with glass and shielded with powder blue curtains. He followed the doctor around, passing room after room until he stopped in front of room 6 with the name 'Midorima' printed underneath.

“M-Midorima?” Shintarō softly gasped, glancing at the older man as they stopped in front of the shielded room.

“Consider it a favor.” Dr. Yamamoto said in a whisper.

“You know the director is going to find out right?” Shintarō said, keeping his breathing even and steady.

“He will?” Dr. Yamamoto said with the softest of curves in his lips.

Shintarō exhaled a returned curve, “Thank you.”

Dr. Yamamoto nodded, “Take your time.”

Shintarō could only nod as Dr. Yamamoto stepped away, leaving him to stand alone in front of the closed, sliding glass door. With the powder blue curtain closed, he couldn't see in and for that, he found himself grateful. He felt like Takao was protected, shielded from sight to allow him some semblance of dignity that he couldn't protect. He felt like he failed the man he loved, like he should have protected him, like he should have come to his rescue. His heart hurt, felt as if it was crumbling and cracking, only to fall apart like time had aged it to the point of dust. He was more aware of the fear that pained his whole being than ever before, but knowing Takao was inside that room, only separated by a sheet of glass and veil of cloth, was better than standing outside a giant cooler.

Inside that room, Kazunari Takao was breathing and he was about to see what had been done.

Flexing his fingers as he gulped, Shintarō reached out and grasped the sliding door's handle, hesitating a few moments to finish steeling himself before pulling it open with a gentle glide. He stared at the floor as he stepped inside, turning around to face the curtain as he shut them so no one else could see. He could hear the soft beeping, steady and rhythmic and it was a comfort knowing that once he got the balls to turn around, he would see him alive. He felt his hands shaking, but when he let go of the door's handle, a strained, raspy and sad voice hit his ears.

“S-Shin-Chan?” It was so quiet, so meek that he could have passed it off as his imagination.

With a hard gulp and pursing his lips together, Shintarō turned around and set his eyes on the man in the bed. Just the sight of him made what was left of his heart shatter, but his eyes were open and looking at him.

Takao laid in his hospital bed, slightly inclined and with his head cradled back against a pillow. A blanket was gently laid over his waist, but the hospital gown he wore did nothing to hide the damage. His arms were covered in bruises, lined with an IV tube taped up its length to his elbows and both his wrists were carved with the burns from rope. His neck was dark purple from an angry hand and near his entire face was discolored from darkening bruises. Both eyes were ringed with dark red, the white of one eye being dyed red from blood. His nose was swollen and blue and down towards the base of his neck, gnawed into the meat of his shoulders, were bite marks so hard, so deep that even from where he stood, he could see each, individual and gnarled tooth.

“Oh, Kazu-” he breathed out, unable to find anymore words as he willed himself to take a step closer.

“I-I'm sorry.” Takao said, his eyes glistening as he breathed from the oxygen tube resting just beneath his nose.

“For what?” Shintarō asked calmly, taking another step and making sure to move slowly as he went to the left side of his bed.

“I should have listened to you.” Takao said, following Shintarō move as he pulled over a chair and slowly sat down.

“I don't understand. Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong.” Shintarō said quietly, slowly, meticulously reaching forward to slip his hand beneath Takao's resting at his side.

Takao slightly flinched, but let him take his hand, “I did... I let someone else touch me.” His breath stuttered, but he kept looking into Shintarō's sad eyes.

Shintarō slowly shook his head, “No... No, you didn't, Kazu... This was done to you by force and I will never see it differently.”

“You were my first and my only, but-... T-That's gone now.” Takao said, softly cringing as his eyes shimmered with moisture.

Shintarō held his breath, gently holding Takao's hand as he reached out with his other and softly laid it down against Takao's cheek. This time, he didn't flinch, but as he softly brushed his thumb beneath Takao's bruised eye, a tear crawled free.

Seeing him like this, so beaten and hurt and broken only served to shatter his soul. He wanted to do anything and everything in his power to take the pain away, to see him smile once more and to be happy like they were. He wouldn't stop until he saw that smile again and even if it took the rest of his days to do it, he would.

Softly licking his lips to rid them of being chapped, Shintarō leaned forward, taking it slow so not to startle him and softly, tenderly and almost feather light, set his lips against his to not only taste the tang of blood, but to feel them pressing back. He had to hold his breath to keep his emotions in check, to stay calm and collected, but feeling Takao kiss him back, feel him raise his other hand and softly place it against his cheek in return, that despair that had wrapped around his heart began to fall away.

After several moments, still moments, Shintarō parted their lips, refocusing his eyes to look at his eyes that seemed avoid him. He couldn't hold eye contact, wouldn't even, and Shintarō swore to himself, that before anything else, he would.

“Hey... Hey, it's okay, Kazu. It will all be okay.” Shintarō said in a low voice, staying only an inch away from Takao's face.

“I feel dirty.” Takao exhaled with a crack in his raspy voice as he continued to avoid looking at him.

“Not to me. You're beautiful.” Shintarō said, producing a barely there smile with the hopes of drawing one out from him.

That got Takao to look at him, looking deep into his eyes with his that were glassy and heavy. They stayed there, watching him and scanning his face and there was no doubt in his mind that they both would make it through.

“I am?” Takao asked as Shintarō carefully adjusted the IV tube taped to his arm so it wouldn't pinch.

“You are... You are so strong, so amazing that I know we'll get through this together. I'm staying by your side and not going anywhere.” Shintarō said, dropping his head to place another tender kiss, this time to his bruised cheekbone.

“You can still kiss me?” Takao asked, running his hand down Shintarō's neck to weakly grip its nape.

Shintarō nodded, “Always. I will always kiss you. From dawn to dusk, from dusk to dawn, I will always kiss you.” He whispered.

Takao's eyes welled up in an instant, shedding their tears to scream down his bruised cheeks and seep between Shintarō's hand. His chest hurt, his heart ached, but with him here, next to him, looking at him as if he hadn't been violated, made the pain less. The way his emerald eyes looked at him, still filled with the love and adoration he had seen eased his heart, gave him a sense of calm that made all the bad go away. He felt safe, protected and he had feared that he would never feel that again. He looked up into those emerald eyes, those safe and glistening emerald eyes and for the first time in hours, for the first time in so long, he felt something other than pain.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

He was exhausted and the slightest twitch in any muscle was enough to make him hurt all over. He didn't want to move even the slightest centimeter, and even breathing made his chest hurt. He knew there were bruised, maybe even broken ribs and his throat felt scratchy and worn out. Every breath he took in was like trying to breath through a sandstorm, but he couldn't just stop breathing. His body wouldn't allow it.

As he lay there in bed, as still as possible, he couldn't make the memories go away. He had slept merely because he was that tired, but too soon, the nightmares came. He remembered the feel of a hot tongue, the struggle it took to breath with a hand wrapped around his throat. He remembered the pressure of having over 300 pounds pressing down on his chest as he forced himself down his throat, cutting off his airway. He remembered the pain from being penetrated by not only flesh, but by wood as well and it was just those memories, just those flashes of images that made his stomach lurch.

Unable to stop it, his stomach leaped up into his throat, cutting off his ability to breath as bile and a fowl, salty taste came rocketing up his esophagus. He rolled to the side as his jaw sprang open, sending sharp pain and ache up into his head as the spill came flowing from his mouth to splash onto the floor. His stomach continued to twist and flex as he threw up, but after only a moment, a warm and comforting hand rested in his hair, holding it back as the other held a bin to catch the liquid.

“Ssh-... It's okay, Kazu... Just let it out.” Said a soft and gentle voice, comforting his mind as he realized he wasn't back in that dirty office, but safe in a hospital room.

With another hard lurch, the last of the bile came, leaving his mouth tainted with the heavy and bitter tang that sat on the back of his tongue. He cringed at the pain in his jaw as he coughed to get the rest out and when a small, Styrofoam cup was gently placed against his lips, he drew in a soothing mouthful of cool, crisp water that washed away the foul taste.

“Ssh-... There we go. Easy, Kazu.” Said the calm voice as the cup left his lips.

Takao swallowed the water and started to breath again as he rolled back onto his back and sunk back against the bed.

“S-Shin-Chan?... You're still here?” Takao breathed out, his voice still raspy and broken.

Shintarō nodded as he set the cup down on the tray table next to him, softly brushing Takao's hair aside with the tip of his finger.

“Yes... I haven't left since you fell asleep.” Shintarō said quietly, softly exhaling as he scooted his chair a bit closer to the edge of the bed and threaded a leg underneath him.

“How long ago?” Takao asked, lazily blinking as he swallowed a still tainted clump of saliva.

“A few hours. It's almost noon.” Shintarō said in a near whisper as he pushed up his glasses.

“Oh... Where's Miki?” Takao asked.

“Kuroko's watching her. He picked her up earlier while I was waiting for you to come out of surgery.” Shintarō said, continuing to run a finger through Takao's hair to help calm him down as much as possible.

“Does she know?” Takao asked, mildly wincing as he barely adjusted his leg to lay more comfortably.

“She knows you're hurt. That's all.” Shintarō said.

Takao nodded, “At least she's safe.” He said, shifting his tired and achy eyes over to look at him.

“She is... And so are you.” Shintarō said, taking his hand away from his hair to wrap both around Takao's hand.

“I hope so... Everywhere hurts. I can barely breath without pain.” Takao said, holding back his groan as he took a slightly deeper breath.

“You have three cracked ribs, so it's gonna be that way for awhile.” Shintarō said, taking in his own deeper breath as his thumb caressed over the bruised meat of Takao's hand.

“I take it you looked me over?” Takao asked, lolling his head over to watch him.

Shintarō nodded, “I did... I had to know.”

Takao's bottom lip lightly quivered, “It's bad, huh.”

Again, Shintarō nodded, “Yes... Three cracked ribs, bruised esophagus, trauma to the rectum. You had a dislocated jaw, semen in your stomach and your whole body is covered in bruises, ligature marks and bite wounds... It's extensive.” He slightly tightened his hold on Takao's left hand.

“Yeah... At least my jaw works.” Takao said with no hint of a smile.

“They put it back in place when you were in surgery.” Shintarō said, drawing in a shaking breath as he looked down at their joined hands.

“You know, don't you.” Takao said, seeing the distance in his emerald eyes.

Shintarō sighed and closed his eyes as he nodded, “Yes... I do. It went with the evidence collected in the rape kit.”

Takao nodded, “I figured. It's part of why I feel so dirty.”

“Kazu-... You're not.” Shintarō said softly, taking a hand to carefully rest it along Takao's swollen jaw.

“How does it make me any different than a prostitute?” Takao asked as his eyes became heavy with moisture.

“Because you're not. It's as simple as that. You didn't want this, nor did you look for it, Kazu. You are in no way, a prostitute.” Shintarō said, drifting his thumb over his cheek.

Takao closed his eyes as he swallowed, “I don't feel like it. I feel like I betrayed you... Like I took what we had and threw it away and I didn't. I would never do that.”

“I never questioned that, Kazu. I know without even having to think that you would never do that.” Shintarō said with a soft and slow exhale.

“I'm scared you're mad at me.” Takao said as his bottom lip twitched with a shake.

“I'm not. I'm so far from angry that I might just let Miki do my hair again and go walking the streets with it. I'm not angry with you and I never will be.” Shintarō said.

“I don't deserve you... How did I get so lucky?” Takao asked, his achy fingers wrapping as tightly as they could around Shintarō's hand.

“Because the stars foretold it.” Shintarō said with the gentlest of smiles across his lips.

Takao's eyes shimmered, “W-When are they kicking me out of here?” He asked, just laying still as he blinked to shed a silent tear.

Shintarō's brows lightly furrowed, “Why would they do that?”

“B-Because I can't pay.” Takao said in barely a whisper.

All Shintarō did was produce a soft smile as he took his hand away from Takao's cheek to softly grasp his wounded wrist, gently brushing his thumb over the heavy rope burns that carved into his flesh. They were roughened, scabbed over and dark purple from being exposed to the air, but he knew they would heal and he would be there to watch them vanish, no matter how long it took. His touch was soft, gentle and as he lifted Takao's arm, carefully turning the ID bracelet wrapped around his wrist so that its name face his glistening eyes, Takao gasped.

“M-Midorima?” Takao managed to say, his eyes shifting between the wristband and Shintarō's endearing eyes.

Shintarō nodded, “You can... _We_ can. There is no cost I wouldn't pay to see you healthy again, Kazu.” He said, drifting his thumb over a bruise with a feather light touch.

“B-But we aren't married.” Takao said softly, keeping his breathing soft so not to aggravate his cracked ribs.

Shintarō's soft smile briefly broadened as he kept a hand clutched around Takao's and reached into his hoodie pocket with the other. Takao only watched, taking in slow and precise breaths from the oxygen tube beneath his nose to keep calm and when Shintarō pulled out a small object, hidden in his large hand, his stomach flipped for a far different reason.

“I had planned everything out; Right down to the minute, but-” his voice trailed off as his grasped Takao's ring finger of his left hand, “I think you need to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm not going anywhere no matter what happens.” Shintarō said as he slipped a silver ring onto his finger.

Takao cupped his available hand over his mouth, “S-Shin-Chan... B-But-”

“No buts... I let you slip through my fingers once already and I'll be damned if I let it happen again. I love you so much, Kazu... and I can't imagine my life without you, or Miki in it. It says on paper that you carry my name and... whether you take it, or not, all I wish for is to have the privilege of being able to call you my husband.” Shintarō said as he looked up from the adorned finger to gaze into Takao's shaking eyes.

Despite feeling unworthy, tainted, seeing his eyes and the way they looked at him as if nothing had happened began to chip away at the sensation of feeling like he had deserved what he got. This man sitting beside him, holding his hand and comforting him with just his company meant more to him than his own life. Shintarō had protected his daughter, had given him a home and now, despite it all, wanted to keep him by his side until the end of time.

“Promise me one thing.” Takao said, lowering his hand from his mouth to cover Shintarō's still holding his.

“Anything.”

“Will you still do what you'd planned? Will you propose the way you wanted?” Takao asked, softly sniffling, but managing to crack the barest of smiles.

“Of course. I'll spend the rest of my days making you smile.” Shintarō said in a low voice.

And that's exactly what Takao began to do.

“I love you, Shin-Chan... I never stopped.” Takao smiled wide as tears leaped from his eyes, but they weren't sad; They were actually happy.

Shintarō matched his smile as he leaned forward, gently wrapping him up in his arms where they just held each other while Shintarō caressed his hand down Takao's hair. It was greasy and smelt like Takao's natural scent and anesthetic, but he was just happy that the skin beneath it was still warm. He relished in the feel of Takao holding him in return and it was such a calming sensation, so easing that for the first time in half a day, in the hours since being woken up, he felt like they had taken the first step towards healing.

Just as Shintarō loosened his hold to sit back down, the sliding glass door opened, drawing both of their attention as an old friend stepped in wearing a police uniform, and closed the door behind him with a silent seal.

However, the sight carried a double meaning, in that where they were happy to see a friend, they dreaded his reasons for visiting.

“Hey, Takao... How you doing?” Daiki asked, staying by the door with stiff shoulders as he sent a greeting nod towards Shintarō.

“How I look, but-” he smiled and looked at his betrothed, “Better because we'll never be apart again.” Takao said, releasing Shintarō's hand to hold his left hand out.

Daiki smiled, “Well hot damn... Congratulations. I think we all need a little happy.” He said, finally willing himself deeper into the private hospital room and pulling over a stool to sit down on the other side of the bed.

“You're here to interview him, aren't you.” Shintarō said, his smile fading as he took Takao's hand in both of his to give the man he loved somewhere to plant his feet.

Daiki nodded, “Yeah... The department thinks that he'll talk more freely if he knows the person interviewing him.” He exhaled his held breath as his hands fidgeted with his fingernails.

Takao sucked in a shaky breath, but when he opened his mouth to try and say something, anything, his voice wouldn't work. He couldn't get the air to flight over his vocal cords, let only produce words and his mind ached as if it was being ripped in every direction. He figured he must have started to shake, because when Shintarō's hand came to rest on his swollen jaw, he looked over and fell back into the warm embrace of emerald.

“You can do this. I know you can, Kazu.” Shintarō said softly, drifting his thumb beneath a darkened eye.

“S-Shin-Chan... I-I... I don't know if I can.” Takao breathed out as his eyes, once again, became heavy with unshed tears.

“I know you can because you are stronger than whomever did this to you. You can keep your power simply by talking with Daiki and letting him do his job.” Shintarō said in a near whisper.

“B-But I don't want you to know.” Takao said, holding his breath to help keep down the thick lump in his throat.

“I will not be angry, Kazu. I won't leave your side; Not for a moment.” Shintarō said.

Takao settled his breathing if at all to keep the ache in his torso from spiking as he nodded, tightening his hold on Shintarō's hand as he turned his eyes over to Daiki. He simply nodded as the cop reached into his coat and pulled out a small recorder, clicking it on and set it down onto Takao's blanket covered lap.

“Sergeant Daiki Aomine with the 5th Precinct interviewing Kazunari Takao on January 23rd regarding his rape. Case file #5746.” Daiki said, loud and concise so the recorder would pick up his voice.

Takao softly gulped and covered Shintarō's hand with both of his.

“Do your best to remember everything. The more detail you provide, the better chance we have at leading to an arrest.” Daiki said, his voice normal and somehow kind.

Takao nodded, “Okay.”

“Do you know who did this to you?” Daiki asked, picking at his fingernails as his deep blue eyes scanning the injuries all over Takao's face.

Takao drew in a breath, mildly wincing at the pain, but nodded, “Yes.”

“Do you know his name?” Daiki asked.

Again, Takao nodded, “Yes.” He swallowed as Shintarō's thumb continued to caress his cheek.

“Who is it?” Daiki asked, briefly glancing at Shintarō before looking back at Takao.

“M-My boss,” he choked out, “My boss from the Cotton Tail; Riichi Shirōtaka.” Takao said, closing his eyes to help make his world smaller so it was easier to take.

Daiki pursed his lips together hard as his eyes flared with rage, but he kept his temper in check as he pressed on.

“What happened?” Daiki asked, drawing in a huge breath to settle his anger.

Takao exhaled in a shaky breathe, “I-It was my last day working, and I had just finished emptying out my vanity backstage.” He began.

“What did you do at the Cotton Tail?” Daiki interrupted.

“I was a dancer. I was the Cotton Tail's dirty little secret and I had been working there for about three years.” Takao said, his eyes going blank as he just stared ahead and held Shintarō's hand.

“Keep going.” Daiki said.

“I was getting ready to leave for the night, but he called me into his office. I had to stop in anyways to get my final paycheck, but when I stepped inside, I didn't realize he had locked the door.” Takao said.

“What happened next?” Daiki asked.

“At first, we were just talking about how he was gonna make sure I kept quiet, but-” Takao was interrupted.

“Keep quiet about what?” Daiki asked.

That brought Takao's focus back as he looked at the cop, “I've known about his illegal prostitution and drug ring, but I kept quiet about it so I could work. I needed to work so I could provide for my daughter and he didn't fire me because he knew I'd talk. We were in a stalemate.”

“Then what happened?” Daiki asked, taking in a settling breath as he listened.

Takao swallowed, “When I turned around to try and leave, he grabbed by hair and pulled me back. He threw me against his desk and tied my arms behind my back with a rope. He held the end of it and yanked me away from the desk, but I tripped and fell to my knees. He punched me in the nose and blood just came pouring out that I spit onto the floor. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to stare at me, but I spit in his face and he threw me into the couch where he knelt between my legs and put his hand around my throat.”

Daiki's eyes shifted to look at Takao's neck where it had darkened with a large, purple and blue handprint.

“I was so scared that I closed my eyes and I felt his tongue slide up my cheek. I remember he smelt like cigarette smoke and sweat and it made my stomach lurch and that's when I got my leg under him and kicked him away. I tried to run, but he still had ahold of the rope and he pulled me back into his arms and spun me around. He pressed me into the wall, knelt on the couch and he tore my shirt off before he bit me.” Takao said as his eyes began to silently shed tears.

“Where did he bite you?” Daiki asked.

“The base of my neck. It hurt so much. It felt like I had been set on fire, but he didn't stop. He just licked and sucked and when he took my earlobe into his mouth, I tried to push him away. I tried so hard, but he wouldn't move and when he grabbed my hair again and threw me down into the couch, he undid my belt and... and pulled my pants down.” Takao's voice cracked.

“It's okay, Kazu. I'm right here.” Shintarō said to him, taking his hand away to ball their hands together at his side.

Takao nodded and took a deep breath, “I was crying, screaming for help, but all I heard was the music playing in the club. I didn't hear the paper being wadded up, but then-” he hiccuped and winced, “I felt his fat finger pressing into me and it was hot and painful and all I could do was scream more. That's when I felt the money being shoved into my ass.” He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

“What money?” Daiki asked through lightly clenched teeth.

“He told me that I was just as dirty, just as filthy as all the rest of his girls and that I was no better. He shoved $300 dollars into my ass before I saw stars from how much pain I was in. He pushed himself inside me and,” he gulped, “he plowed me over and over and over until I just wanted to die. He came and he pulled himself out to spray it all over my back before he flipped me over and started punching me. I screamed until my voice couldn't take it anymore, but then... but then-” Takao's voice trailed off as he started to lightly shake.

“But what?” Daiki asked, refusing to move out of the fear that he would storm out in his own attempt to hunt the man down.

“He forced his fingers into my mouth and pulled it open, but he didn't stop until it popped. I screamed so loud, but I couldn't move my jaw. I wanted to, to bite down, but I couldn't. All I could do was lay there while he forced himself down my throat and all I could taste was... a putrid salt and bile and... I gagged... I threw up, but that didn't stop him. He kept going and forcing every inch down my throat again and again and I couldn't breathe. I thought I would pass out, I wanted to, but just when I thought I would be granted that mercy, he pulled out, let me gasp, then forced himself back in.” Takao said, his eyes so far gone that they almost appeared blind to them.

“Then what?” Daiki asked quietly.

“He must have kept at it for awhile, filling my stomach with more and more cum, but it wasn't enough for him. When he was done for the fifth time, he turned me over and tried pushing himself inside me again, but... he was soft. He couldn't get it back up, so instead, he grabbed a broomstick from the closet and used that instead. He didn't even bother slicking it and all I felt was hot pain and it was all over my body as he bit me all over, but I couldn't even scream anymore. My stomach lurched while he fucked me with it and I threw up and that putrid salt taste came back as yellow cum just spilled onto the floor. I was so disconnected from everything that I didn't even know he had thrown me outside into the cold. I don't know how long I laid there in the parking lot, but when I came to, I crawled to Shin-Chan's car, bleeding and gagging and drove myself to the hospital.” Takao said, blinking his eyes, but not seeing.

“For the record... Who is Shin-Chan?” Daiki asked, looking at the very man whom was as solid as a rock as he held Takao's hand.

“Shin-Chan's my boyfriend... well, fiance now. He lent me his car so I could come home after work.” Takao said, blinking as his sharp and keen eyes started to return.

“What's his full name?” Daiki asked.

“Shintarō Midorima. He's a doctor here at this hospital.” Takao said, more answering on auto-pilot than anything else.

“Is that why you came here?” Daiki asked.

“No... I knew he was home watching my daughter, but when I got into the car, it gave me the option to set a destination. I chose work and it brought me here.” Takao said, finally shifting his gaze to look over at the darker skinned man.

“You knew it would give you the fastest route.” Daiki said.

Takao nodded, “Yes... I needed help. I knew that and I knew that I had to keep going, keep fighting so I could see him and my baby girl again. That's what drove me to drive myself here.”

Daiki nodded, “I have to ask you a few questions regarding the Cotton Tail and your boss. Alright?”

Takao nodded and glanced at Shintarō for his comforting gaze, “Alright.”

“How long have you known about your boss's illegal activities?” Daiki asked, lifting a foot to plant it on a rung of the stool.

“About six, or seven months, or so. I found out when he approached me wanting me to become one of his prostitutes because some of his clients were wanting to spend time with me. He figured he could skyrocket his profits if he could get me to participate.” Takao said, looking back over at Daiki as his eyes began to settle down and he swiped away some tears from his cheeks with the back of his bruised hand.

“And the drugs? How did you find out about those?” Daiki asked.

“I saw them... Some of the other girls carried smaller baggies on them. If a client wanted a hit, they'd order a-” his voice caught as he swallowed, “a booby bounce.” Takao said with a sigh.

“What's a booby bounce?” Daiki asked, furrowing his brows.

“The floor girls were usually the ones who had the drugs. They carried about 4, maybe 5 small little baggies in their cleavage for whenever a client wanted a hit.” Takao explained.

“How did you get wrapped up in a place like that?” Daiki asked.

“I saw the ad in the classifieds three years ago. I needed a job because my daughter was one, and ends weren't meeting, so I went in for the interview. I thought that, maybe, I'd be a bouncer, or bartender, or something, but he offered me the job as a dancer. He told me that the money was good and needing to provide for my daughter, I agreed to it. I've been working ever since.” Takao said, drawing in a smooth breath as he felt Shintarō's gentle touch to his upper arm.

“What did your boss do when you refused his offer?” Daiki asked.

“Didn't do much of anything. He just nodded and told me to go back to work. He knew at that point I had him in a vice grip, but it was a two way street. I know it sounds stupid, but... the whole time, every night, I pressed on because I needed to provide Miki with a home.” Takao said, looking down at his lap with shame, but looked up when Shintarō's hand drifted down the back of his hair.

“No one's gonna fault you for providing for your daughter. Is there anything else you can tell us? Where is he getting his drugs from? Who are his clients? Where is the prostitution taking place?” Daiki asked as he loosely crossed his arms.

“I don't know much else, but... I know the prostitution happens at the club after hours. One of the other girls there, Star, she's one of them.” Takao said.

Daiki's brows furrowed hard, but in a single moment, he reached forward and picked up the recorder.

“End interview.” He said before clicking off the device and putting it back into his pocket.

“What's wrong?” Shintarō asked, scooting closer to the edge of Takao's bed just to be as close as possible to him.

“Is this Star a tall blonde? Kinda bubbly?” Daiki asked as he rested his arms down in his lap.

Takao nodded, “Yes... H-How did you know?”

Daiki's eyes widened as he looked at both of them, “A woman calling herself Star came into the station last night to report a rape, but not hers.”

Takao softly gasped, “W-What?... H-How did she know? The music was too loud for anyone to hear me.” His grip tightened around Shintarō's hand.

Daiki's stomach began to bubble, “She said she was the one who turned up the music, but that's only because she was forced to.”

Takao's chest tightened as he suddenly had trouble breathing. He tried to suck in breaths, but they couldn't get passed the massive lump in his throat and because of it, he heard the soft beeping of his heart monitor begin to speed up. His tears began to fall once more and the edges of his vision began to blur as he clutched ay his chest, clawing his fingers into his battered, beaten and bruised flesh, but when a gentle hand pulled it away, he blinked and looked at whom it belonged to.

“Ssh-... Calm down, Kazu... Breathe... Just breathe.” Shintarō cooed, his eyes worried as he grasped both sides of his wounded jaw to keep him looking into his green eyes.

“W-Why?... W-Why would she do that?” Takao forced himself to say as he weakly clutched at Shintarō's wrists just to keep himself afloat.

“I don't know, Baby... I don't know, but you need to calm down. Breathe with me... In and out. Nice and steady.” Shintarō said, drawing in a breath to coax Takao into following his lead.

Takao nodded and began to breathe, sucking in breaths with the added oxygen from the tube beneath his nostrils. Each breath was shaky, uneven, but with each one he took, his heart monitor slowed its beeping pace and his vision began to clear.

“There we go... Calm down, Kazu. It's okay.” Shintarō said quietly, removing his finger from a small button on Takao's IV regulator.

“What did you give me?” Takao asked, beginning to feel slower, but calm.

“Just a mild sedative. You need to stay relaxed so you can heal.” Shintarō said, taking his hands away to carefully adjust the IV tube and the blanket over Takao's waist.

“I don't wanna fall asleep again.” Takao said as he settled back against his bed.

“You won't. This'll just relax you.” Shintarō said.

Takao nodded as he rolled his head over to look at Daiki, “W-Why didn't Star help me?”

“I don't think she could. I listened to her interview and she said that your boss threatened her. If she didn't crank up the music when he locked the door, he would have her boy hurt. She did it to protect her son.” Daiki said, interlocking his fingers together in his lap.

“But then she came to you?” Takao asked.

Daiki nodded, “She was in tears. It took about an hour for her to calm down enough to talk. We just took the report until the hospital reported a possible rape victim. I took off and came here, and that's when I ran the plates on the car.”

“And then showed up at my door.” Shintarō added.

“Yeah.” Daiki nodded.

As he lay there in his bed, relaxing back into the thick pillows and still holding Shintarō's hand, all Takao could do was listen to the thoughts racing through his head at lightning speed. He had known Star ever since he had started working at the Cotton Tail, and they had quickly become fast friends, but hearing that she had been forced to betray him hurt even more than if she had just betrayed him. It would have been easier that way if she had; Easier to be angry and easier to put her out of his life, but with the added layer that his putrid, vile, and just down right evil boss had forced her to, he was completely and utterly conflicted. He wanted to hate her, but his heart was finding that he couldn't.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Takao's grip on Shintarō's hand tightened as he focused on breathing, letting the last of his threatening tears fall free before his eyes began to calm down. He looked over to the man he loved for the comfort he knew was there, and when Shintarō reached up and gently brushed a lock of his hair from his face, he actually managed to smile.

“W-Will there be charges brought against her?” Takao asked, shifting his gaze over to look at Daiki still sitting on the stool.

“No. She was coerced into doing it. When I went back to the precinct to drop off the kit, she was still there dishing everything she knew about this dirtbag.” Daiki said, lacing his fingers together and letting his arms rest in his lap.

“Really?” Takao asked quietly.

Daiki nodded, “Yeah. She's telling us everything. Where the drugs are, who the clients are, what he does with the money. She's sparing no details, so the higher-ups aren't gonna go after the little fish when we can get the big one.”

Seeing Takao's shifting eyes, Shintarō lightly squeezed his hand to earn his attention, knowing that there were unsaid thoughts running through his mind.

“What's wrong?” He asked quietly, brushing that same lock of hair from Takao's face that persisted in falling in front of his bruised eye.

“I wanna be angry, Shin-Chan, but my heart says that I can't. If I were in her position, I don't think I'd do it differently.” Takao said, exhaling as he sunk down into his pillows to get more comfortable.

“If you, or Miki were ever in danger, I'd do anything to keep you safe. The poor girl got put into a tight spot.” Shintarō said with his own, soft exhale.

Takao nodded, “I understand, “ he sighed, “What am I supposed to do if I see her?... I don't know what to do.” He said.

“It's more like when. You'll be asked to testify against your boss, so you'll probably see her at the trial.” Daiki said, drawing in a deep breath to fill out his chest.

“T-T-Testify?... B-But I just told you what happened. I-I don't wanna have to tell anymore people.” Takao said, lifting his head from the pillow with a renewed glistening his eyes.

“Daiki... Could you give us a few minutes?” Shintarō asked, placing his palm against Takao's cheek, but looking at his long standing friend.

Daiki just nodded as he stood, “Sure... Take as long as you need. I'm gonna go get a coffee.”

As Daiki stepped out, Shintarō watched Takao's eyes shimmer as his thumb began to softly stroke the back of his hand that he refused to let go of. He gently stroked his thumb against Takao's cheek just beneath his bruised eye and just that simple motion, tender and soft, a tear began to threaten to plummet down his cheek.

“I know you're scared, Kazu... I can't even imagine how scary this must be for you, but I'm here the whole way. I want this monster behind bars for the rest of his life and I know I can't do it. If I could shoulder this burden for you, I would, but it has to be you.” Shintarō said quietly, keeping his hand against Takao's cheek to swipe away that threatening tear before it could travel far.

Takao swallowed, “I know, but... but-”

“What is it?” Shintarō asked in just above a whisper.

Takao blew out a shaky breath, “I don't want Miki to hear it. I don't want her anywhere near a courtroom.”

“She won't be. I promise.” Shintarō said with conviction in his tone.

“But I want you there because looking into your eyes helps me to stay calm.” Takao said, almost whimpering out his admission as if it was the worst sin he had ever committed.

“Then I'll make sure Kuroko watches her. She'll understand, Kazu. Your daughter... Your daughter-” Shintarō stuttered, trying to find the words, but finding they had begun to catch in his closing throat.

“She isn't my daughter anymore, Shin-Chan.” Takao said, placing his hand over the top of Shintarō's to cover it.

Shintarō furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?” His chest began to tighten.

“She's _our_ daughter.”

He had never thought about it, it hadn't even crossed his mind in the chaos of waking up in the middle of the night with the news that the man he loved, the man he wanted to marry was so hurt. In just the passed few weeks, he had grown very much attached to the young girl, but even in his contemplation of popping the question to her father, it hadn't crossed his mind that he wasn't just bringing Takao into his family, but Miki as well.

“You're right... She's our daughter now and you and I will do everything in our power to make sure she's safe. She needs both of us to be strong, Kazu... And that includes in this.” Shintarō said as he leaned forward to press a soft and gentle kiss to the corner of Takao's eye.

“Okay,” he exhaled, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of Shintarō's kiss, “But promise me you'll be there too.” Takao said, opening his eyes as Shintarō pulled away.

“Well isn't that the silliest thing I've ever heard you say.” Shintarō said, cracking a lopsided smile that pulled Takao along with it.

“Why is it silly?” Takao asked.

“Because you know I will be. Through thick and thin, Kazu... Through thick and thin.” Shintarō said with his smile broadening into a full, but still soft curve.

Looking at Shintarō's reassuring smile, Takao was unable to resist returning it, even covered from head to toe in bruises and bites. Despite being bedridden, the weight of what had happened seemed as if it had finally begun to lift itself from his body. His limbs didn't feel as heavy as if they were filled with lead, his heart seemed to settle in its beats and his mind, the same mind that had plagued him with nightmares seemed to be calming down. Laying there with his hand held in Shintarō's larger ones was almost like a grounding rod, a safety line, a safe harbor in the dangerous storm and as he lay there looking into the emerald light of his eyes, Kazunari Takao knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would make it to the other side and finally get to live the life he had always wanted; With Shintarō and Miki as a family.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

As if mercy had finally granted him a reprieve, Kazunari Takao hadn't had a nightmare in days. Since his interview with Daiki Aomine, he hadn't had that nightmare, the vivid reminder of what had happened at the Cotton Tail. When he slept, which was often with Shintarō by his bedside, there was nothing. No faces, no sounds. Sometimes, his mind would take him home to Shintarō's apartment that was soon to be theirs, where he, his beloved daughter and the man he loved were happy, often making dinner, or spending a night watching TV as Miki entertained them with her playing. They were calm nights, quiet and settling for his mind and body where he had finally begun to feel as if he was healing.

Over the course of three days, Takao's bruises had yellowed, finally beginning to shrink in their size and return his skin to its natural cream. His chest still ached whenever he took in a breath that was too deep, but Shintarō had assured that it would pass in time as his ribs healed. He still felt stiff as if his limbs were weighted, but with each passing hour, each passing day, he was starting to feel like his old self.

Sitting up with his lunch in his lap, Takao ate while Shintarō sat beside him and read a book, every so often pushing up his glasses to seat them better on the bridge of his sharp nose. It was quiet in his hospital room with the exception of the small TV playing the news mounted near the ceiling. He wasn't paying much attention to it, but it was just loud enough to break up the silence and allow his mind to go blank.

However, it was in that blankness that Takao was reminded of his baby girl and how he hadn't seen her in days. He wanted to, wanted to hold her, kiss her hair and see her sparkling, slate blue eyes. He wanted to hear her laugh, but at the same time, he was nervous because he didn't want her to be sad that he was hurt.

Taking the last bite of his unimpressive lunch, being some vegetables and a few pieces of fried fish, Takao set down his utensils and sipped his water, resting back against his pillows with a long sigh that was louder than the TV. It was enough to draw Shintarō's attention, looking up from his book and as his fingers dog-eared the page and softly closed it, he set it down and turned towards the bed.

“Is everything alright?” Shintarō asked, taking Takao's cleaned lunch tray from his lap to set it down on the bedside table.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... Just letting lunch settle is all. It's nothing to write home about.” He said, holding his cup in both hands and resting it in his lap.

“I know... It's no one's favorite, but it's enough to sate the stomach. I'm glad you've been keeping food down.” Shintarō said with a gentle smile.

“So am I. I was getting a little tired of tasting bile all day.” Takao exhaled a short smile before taking a modest sip.

“I can only imagine.” Shintarō said softly as he settled back in his chair and crossed his legs.

The room feel silent as Takao looked at the man, how his eyes seemed just a bit dull and a soft shadow had begun to show beneath his eyes. He was tired, exhausted even more so than him and it was because he was spending every waking moment at his bedside. The man hadn't worked in days, hadn't slept in his own bed in days, and the only thing he had managed to do, was change his clothes into a pair of spare scrubs just so he didn't have to leave the hospital.

“Shin-Chan... You should go home and rest. You look exhausted.” Takao said, finishing up his water and handing his cup to Shintarō to put on the tray.

“I am, but I'm not leaving your side. I can shower and rest here just as much as I can at home.” Shintarō said, drawing in a deep breath that he held for a moment before letting it out slowly.

“What good does all this do if you pass out from exhaustion though, Shin-Chan? I appreciate your company, I do, but I'm sure Miki wants to come home by now.” Takao said, resting his head back to let his whole body relax.

“Kuroko says she's doing just fine, but I understand your point. I'm sure she misses you.” Shintarō said, lightly massaging the side of his neck from a kink that had developed from trying to sleep in the chair.

“You mean us. I wanna see her, Shin-Chan and I'm sure you do too.” Takao said.

Shintarō nodded, “I do. Are you sure that's something you want?”

“I am... And I know she wants to see us. I'm ready to see her.” Takao said with a gentle smile on his bruised, yet healing face.

Shintarō smiled back as he reached out and clutched Takao's hand, tenderly squeezing it before he stood from the chair that he had called home for so long. If he were to be honest with himself, he missed Miki too and now that Takao felt comfortable with having her see him, he was excited to hear her voice. He looked down at the man he loved for a single moment before releasing his hand and heading for the door with the full intention of placing a call.

However, the moment he slid the door open, Shintarō froze as he stared down at a rather tall blonde with striking blue eyes that were wide with shock. She was wrapped up tight in a warm and long coat that reached her knees and draped around her neck was a powder blue winter scarf.

“May I help you?” Shintarō asked, never moving an inch from the doorway to block her view.

“I-I-I-” the woman stuttered and gulped, “I-Is this Kazu's... I mean, Kazunari Takao's room?” She asked, her voice a bit shaky that was not lost to Shintarō's ears.

“Yes.” Shintarō said plainly.

“I-Is he accept visitors?” The woman asked, shifting her eyes down to stare at the floor as she picked at her manicured fingernails.

“Yes. May I ask whom you are?” Shintarō asked, his brows lightly furrowed as he stood tall and refused to move as if he were a guard.

The woman seemed to stiffen at his question, making an obvious effort to avoid his gaze as she looked to the side and sighed. That was when he saw the glimmer in her blue eyes and in that moment, he knew whom she was before she even had to say her name.

“You're Star.” Shintarō said.

The woman sucked on her own lips, but nodded, “Y-Yes. I-I work... worked with Kazu at the Cotton Tail.” She gulped.

“Shin-Chan?... Who is it?” Came Takao's voice from inside the room.

Shintarō drew in a long breath to push back the nervousness in his stomach, but after studying the woman's nervous posture for an extra second, he looked back over his shoulder at the bed.

“It's a woman you used to work with... Star.” Shintarō said as Takao's eyes widened and his lips parted with a silent gasp.

“You can let her in, Shin-Chan. I'm fine.” Takao said, drawing in his own breath as he carefully pushed himself up higher in his bed.

With a slow nod, Shintarō took a step to the side, allowing Star to step into the room where she gasped and immediately teared up. She cupped her hands over her nose and mouth to stifle the sound, but the more she looked at the bruises and the bites, the more her muffled sobs squeaked out.

“Oh, Kazu-” Star sobbed as her tears poured from her eyes in droves.

Takao simply sent Shintarō a nod, giving him the silent alright that he could do this. He fully understood and with a moment to send him a reassuring smile, he stepped out and the shut the door.

With his fiance gone, Takao just watched Star cry as she shuffled her way over to the emptied chair. She sat down, covering her face fully with her hands where she cried more and couldn't even muster the strength to look at him. He didn't know what to say to her, if he should say something to her, but with the way she was sobbing, it didn't take much to tell that she was in pieces over what had happened. He wanted to ask how long she had been crying, how many tears she had shed over it, but just coming out and saying it didn't seem quite right. The only thing that did feel right was letting her cry.

While she cried, he just leaned back against his pillowed and listened, not wanting to force her to speak and while he waited he looked at his hands. His wrists were still bruised and scabbed, but they had had clear healing and his left wrist was half covered by his hospital bracelet that still read with the last name of Midorima. Her sobs continued, but as he listened to her hiccups, he remembered that there was a small door that was open for him to say something.

“I-I... I heard it was you who went to the cops.” He said, just loud enough to speak over the sound of her sobs.

Hearing his voice, Star sucked in a long breath as she finally pulled her hands away from her face, revealing running mascara and reddened, swollen eyes that swallowed up their color. She sniffled hard as she rummaged in her purse for a tissue, and finally finding one, she dried her nose and eyes and nodded.

“It was... I'm so sorry, Kazu. I had to come and beg for your forgiveness, but I don't know if saying I'm sorry is really gonna work. You're here and so badly hurt because of what I did and I'm so, so, so sorry, Kazu.” She wept, dabbing the soiled tissue beneath her eyes to capture her deluge of tears.

Takao lightly sighed, but smiled, “I know why you did it, Star. He's an evil man for even considering putting your son in the middle of this.”

Star sniffled, “I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw you didn't bring her that night. If you had, I was gonna grab her a run. I'm sorry, Kazu.” She dabbed her nose.

“I know you are. It would've been easier if... if you had just turned our back on me, but... life is never that easy. I had wished you had because it would be easier to hate you, but I can't bring myself to. You protected your son and as a parent myself,” he sighed, “I think... I think there's a very good chance that I would've done the same.” Takao said, managing to produce a smile, but only for a moment.

“If I could change it, I would... I didn't want to... I really didn't and it killed me knowing what that... what that-” She stuttered.

“Monster works.” Takao said.

Star nodded, “Yeah... Monster... B-But who's really the monster? Me, or him?” She asked.

“It'll always be him, Star. He forced you to, just like he forced me... That makes us both victims, but we're stronger than he'll ever be. His life his over where ours?... It'll go on.” Takao said, reaching out with his left hand to grasp hers.

Star exhaled a long, yet shaky breath, “It will?” She swallowed passed the lump in her throat.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... We can't afford to just... let it end here. We both have little ones to watch after and to care for. We can't abandon them. I, for one, will heal and once I'm back up on my feet, I'll have Miki and Shin-Chan by my side to see this through. I won't let him win, Star, and neither should you.”

Star sucked on her own lips again, “Oh, Kazu... W-Was that him? Was that your boyfriend?”

Takao's smile broadened as he nodded, “Yeah... That was Shin-Chan.”

Star finally began to crack a smile as she dabbed her nose, “He's hot.” She breathed out.

Takao softly laughed as he rested his hand on his ribs to hold them still, “Yeah... He really is. You should see him with Miki. He's so good with her and she just adores him.”

“I bet... I'm really happy for you, Kazu. I just... I just want you to forgive me. I'll do anything.” Star said, swiping her nearly disintegrated tissue beneath her nose to keep it from dripping.

“I do, Star. I'd be far angrier if you hadn't gone to the police afterwards, but you did. You went to the police immediately and that tells me you still have a heart.” Takao said, reaching across his lap to fully wrap her hand up in both of his.

Star nodded and sniffled, “I do, Kazu... I love you so so much, Honey and I'm so sorry.”

“I know and I forgive you, Star.” Takao said with a soft, but genuine smile across his face.

For the first time since that horrid night, Star began to smile and her tears began to slow as she dabbed her eyes dry. Ever since her heart had broken that night in the club, she had wanted to throw up, wanted to carve out her own heart just to make the pain go away. She was sick to her stomach from the thought of what she had done, and the only reprieve she got was when she was with her young son. He was her world, and just to protect him, her flesh and blood, she had turned against her best friend. It killed off a piece of her soul, but it had hurt so much that she had run to the first police station she could get to. She spilled everything, but even after, the pain had remained. She knew how to make it go away and if it took the rest of her life, she was going to fight for it.

However, sitting there with her hand wrapped in both of his bruised ones, her heart felt as if it was healing knowing that he would, and had forgiven her.

With another soft, sniffle, Star took her hand back and finally threw her dead tissue into the a trash bin, but as she sat back down, the sliding door opened and Shintarō poked his head inside.

“Am I interrupting?” He asked, making a solid effort to hide most of his body behind the curtain covering the sliding glass door.

“No... We just finished, Shin-Chan.” Takao said as his smile began to broaden.

“Good... Because there's someone who wants to see her dad.” Shintarō said as a knowing and crooked smile began to spread across his face.

Takao's eyes immediately began to widen as Shintarō opened the door a bit more, sidestepping into the room to reveal the beaming and already teary four year old held close on his hip. She held Mr. Fuzz close to her chest and when her big, bright and slate blue eyes set on her father, her tears flowed as if the dam had just broke.

“Daddy!” Miki cried, reaching out for him as Mr. Fuzz fell all the way down to the floor.

Takao's eyes welled with tears as he reached out for her, never looking away from her joyous, yet sad face as Shintarō brought her over and gently set her down on the bed. She crawled into her father's awaiting arms and with tears dripping off her small chin to splat onto Takao's mostly bare shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face to cry.

“I missed you, Daddy! Shin-Shin said you were hurt, but I couldn't see you yet!” Miki wailed, holding onto him as if she was terrified he would disappear.

“I missed you too, Sweetheart, and I'm alright. I'll heal, Honey.” Takao said, rubbing his hand up and down her back as his tears streamed down his bruised cheeks.

Miki continued to cry into her father's shoulder, holding him tighter and tighter just to have him as close as possible. For a total of four days, she had stayed with her father's friend, and she truly didn't mind, but the previous night she had cried with her building want for her father. She missed him and as much as she like her father's friend that she nicknamed Kuro, she wanted her father and the man that she had quickly become attached to.

After a few minutes, Miki's hold on him finally loosened as she sat up, revealing her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. She sniffled and hiccuped before using the back of her hand to keep her nose from dripping, and without a care to all her tears, Takao leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“Want me to kiss them and make them better, Daddy?” Miki mumbled, slouching down to sit on Takao's lap as she picked at her little hands.

“Sure, Sweetie... Just be gentle because Daddy's still pretty sore.” Takao said, sniffling himself as he brushed his hand down his baby girl's hair.

Miki decided the worst bruise on his face needed to be kissed, being the one that ringed his left eye with a dark shade of a reddish purple. She leaned forward and puckered her tiny lips, being gentle just as her father had said, and placed the softest peck she could muster to the darkened skin around his kind eye.

“Thank you, Pumpkin... It already feels better.” Takao said, smiling at her for a moment before looking at Shintarō whom was standing next to his bed with his arms softly crossed.

“Shin-Shin called Kuro and we came down and I was really excited because I missed you and Shin-Shin.” Miki said quietly, hunching over to cuddle into her father's chest.

Takao lightly winced from her head bumping into a rib, but he bit back his yelp so not to scare her. Instead, he scooped her up into his arms and nestled her down in his lap to cradle her in his arms.

“Well, I know for a fact we both missed you, Honey. I hope you were good for Kuro while he took care of you.” Takao said, holding her close as he started to gentle rock from side to side.

“She was, Takao-Kun.”

At the familiar voice, Takao looked up towards the still open sliding glass door where Kuroko was standing in his coat and with Miki's overnight back slung over a shoulder. He had picked up Mr. Fuzz off the floor and started to walk over where he handed the calming girl her bear.

“Thank you for watching her, Kuroko. It was a comfort knowing she was in good hands.” Takao said quietly, swallowing down his lingering amounts of emotion as his face cooled from his tears.

“It was no trouble. How are you fairing?” Kuroko asked, clasping his hands in front of him as he glanced up at Shintarō.

“I'll heal... It'll be awhile, but I'll heal.” Takao said, still gently rocking and holding his baby girl.

“I'm glad to hear it. Everyone will be.” Kuroko said with a gentle smile stretching his lips.

“Everyone knows?” Takao slightly cringed.

Kuroko nodded, “To a degree, but yes.”

Takao blew out a nervous breath as he glanced up at Shintarō, reaching up to gently grasp his hand for a tender squeeze of comfort. He wasn't angry that all the others knew, but he couldn't ignore the pang of embarrassment that radiated in his chest. He was embarrassed that he hadn't fought harder, embarrassed that he had been forced to bear the bruises and marks laid upon him by evil hands, and he was embarrassed that he had ever ended up in that situation. The shame still thumped in his heart, but with each kind and gentle smile that Shintarō shared, along with ones given to him by everyone else, that shame, the painful pang of embarrassment, slowly died away.

Returning the soft smile up to Shintarō, Takao gave his hand one more squeeze before letting go and looking down to his baby girl whom had gone still in his arms. Where he had expected to see her bright and shining eyes, she had closed them and had fallen asleep in the comfort of her father's arms. She was so calm, so peaceful looking, that Takao's gentle smile had widened as he held her closer and when Shintarō's large hand entered his vision, softly stroking Miki's silken fine hair from her face, he solidified the image to memory.

“This is what I needed. I wanted my family back.” Takao said quieter than normal so not to wake his daughter as he started to rock once more.

“You never lost it, Kazu.” Shintarō said in just above a whisper as Kuroko and Star quietly retreated to the door to give the small family a moment alone.

“I'm starting to remember that. I wanna do my part to protect it and if that means testifying and making sure he's locked away forever, than I will. I'll look him dead in the eye and make sure the world knows what he did.” Takao said with the barest hint of conviction in his tone.

Shintarō smiled wider for a moment as he moved his hand away from Miki's hair to brush aside a lock of Takao's behind his ear. It was messy, oiled from not bathing, but its texture didn't stop him from touching it so it didn't obscure the man's face. His eyes, despite all that had happened, still twinkled, shining beneath the lights overhead that made it far too easy to study the bruises still staining Takao's skin. He knew they would heal, knew that given time, the perfect and pale hue would return, but even with the dark coloring, he was still beautiful to his emerald eyes.

“Does that mean you'll testify?” Shintarō asked, keeping his finger laced into Takao's hair as he sat down.

Takao nodded, “Yeah. I'll do whatever it takes, Shin-Chan. I won't run from this because what would Miki learn if I did? She needs to know I'll face any threat just to make sure our family's safe.”

“I'm sure she already knows that,” he slowly exhaled, “We haven't told her yet.” Shintarō said, tilting his head a bit as he studied Miki's sleeping face.

“Want to?” Takao asked.

Shintarō only nodded as Takao stilled his gentle rocking, carefully leaning over to place a soft kiss to Miki's forehead. He pressed his lips against her skin just enough to stir her and with an equally as gentle shake, her bright eyes began to open.

“Hey, Baby... I'm sorry to wake you, but Daddy and Shin-Shin wanna tell you something.” Takao said with a higher tone; The one he used whenever he spoke to his baby.

“What is it, Daddy?” Miki asked groggily, sitting up as she rubbed her eye.

“I know you like how things are now... Just you and me... But what if I told you that Shin-Shin wants to stay?” Takao asked, keeping a hand on her back as he tucked a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear.

“What do you mean, Daddy? Shin-Shin always stays when he can.” Miki said, dropping her hand away from her eye.

“I mean that Shin-Shin loves you and me so much, that he never wants to leave us again. Shin-Shin and I are gonna get married, Honey.” Takao said, smiling as Miki's eyes brightened and widened.

“R-Really?... Shin-Shin wants to be my other daddy?” Miki asked, her eyes beginning to sparkle all that much more with rising moisture.

Takao nodded, “He does, Sweetheart. And he wants to be my husband and wants us to be a family. Would you like that?” He gently cupped either side of Miki's jaw.

Her eyes unable to hold back the flood, renewed tears began to spill over, but for a far different reason. She smiled as her little hiccups hoped in her chest, but she quickly wiped them away as her smile stretched and she gazed at the man both her and her father had come to love.

“Shin-Shin?... Is that true?” Miki hiccuped as his large hand came down to rest on her back above her father's.

Shintarō nodded and smiled, “It is... The two of you complete my life so much, that I'll never let it go. I love you so much, Miki and I hope, I pray that you will allow me to love you both for as long as my heart beats.”

Miki hiccuped, “But I can't call you daddy, because Daddy is daddy.” She said with a sniffle as she dried her cheeks with the hem of her sleeves.

“Shin-Shin is just fine, Honey. Whatever you decide to call me, so long as it's in your voice, I'll answer.” Shintarō said as he leaned forward to place a kiss to her forehead.

“I know... I know what to call you, Shin-Shin, but I'm not sure it's okay.” Miki said, sinking down into her own shoulders as she shifted her eyes away from his loving gaze.

“What is it, Honey?” Takao asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Miki's cheeks began to shade pink as she twisted the bottom hem of her shirt in her fingers with her nerves. She adored the tall, green haired man whom had capture her father's heart, had often found herself making wishes before going to sleep that he would stay forever. She loved the way her father smiled whenever he was around. Loved the way Shin-Shin smiled at her as if she was his own. She felt safe with him and some time ago, she had listened to her heart that Shin-Shin was more than just her father's significant other; He was family.

“P-Papa... Y-You're papa.” She said, her quiet whisper loud enough to shatter the silence of the private hospital room.

At her words, Shintarō's heart leaped up into his throat.

“Y-You consider me that?” Shintarō asked, briefly glancing over to Takao, whose eyes had grown thick with barely held tears.

Miki nodded, “Yeah... You play with me and make Daddy smile and you make me happy. That's what a papa does, isn't it?” She asked innocently.

Shintarō's eyes began to sting as his throat began to close, “Y-Yes... It is.”

“Than you're papa.” Miki said.

His heart, for some reason, was pounding in his chest, beating so hard, so fast that it was if he was back in high school at basketball practice. He had never thought that his most secretive dreams would ever come true in such a way, to have a partner to raise a child with. He had thought it lost when he and Takao split like they had, but looking into those familiar eyes, given to her by her father and seeing the love that shone within their slate blue depths, he felt those very dreams that no one else knew coming true.

With a tear of his own falling from his bottom lid, Shintarō leaned in and wrapped both his arms around them.

“I'm honored to be called papa then. I love you both so much and no matter what happens, no matter what our future holds, we're a family and there is nothing that will tear us apart.” He said as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against Takao's.

With Miki's small little sobs of joy the only sound in the room, Shintarō and Takao held each other with their daughter between them. His emerald eyes were on the verge of spilling over, pouring tears to match Miki's, but even close like he was to Takao, he could still clearly see that even he had begun to cry. It warmed his heart to see him smile, to see Miki's smile even through her tears and unable to stop his own, the three embraced as a family.

* * *

 

The day had finally come. After over a week in the hospital, Takao was finally being released with the knowledge that under Dr. Shintarō Midorima's carefully trained eye, he would be just fine. The bruises had shrunk down to blurry discolorations and several scabs from where the bindings had dug into his wrists had begun to flake off, leaving behind fresh and pink skin. The broken ribs were still sore, but so long as each step he took was slow, the pain never spiked, or throbbed and the hinges of his jaw had settled back down to where they were supposed to be. He was well on his way to healing and with Shintarō wheeling him towards the exit, the sun of the day drew a smile across his face.

As the wide doors opened at their approach, Shintarō stopped the wheelchair and put on the brake so it wouldn't roll before stepping around to its front. Despite the sunshine, the air was still cold, and slipping off his own scarf to bare his neck, he carefully wrapped it around Takao's neck to make sure he was warm.

“Shin-Chan... You'll get cold.” Takao said as his cheeks began to turn pink with a soft blush.

Shintarō simply smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to Takao's forehead and finished tying the scarf, “I'm not the one healing.”

“Shin-Chan-” he exhaled, “So long as it's just to your car.” Takao said, hugging the scarf that smelt like him as Shintarō stepped back behind him, unlocked the break and began walking forward again.

“My car is still at the police impound yard. I've got a rental.” Shintarō said, coming to smile as he steered the wheelchair deeper into the parking lot.

Takao glanced upwards as he clutched his coat around him tighter, “I-I'm sorry... I ruined your car.” His smile died as he looked back forward.

Hearing the uncertain tone, Shintarō stopped the wheelchair on the side of the parking aisle, putting on the foot break as he kept a hand on one of the handles before stepping around front. His brows were lightly furrowed as he knelt down and with a gentle touch, he cupped Takao's chin and coaxed his eyes to look at him.

“I will not accept your apology.” Shintarō said quietly.

Takao held his breath, “S-Shin-Chan?”

“I hate that car for the memories it holds... but at the same time, I love it because it did what it was suppose to do; It brought you here where you got the help you needed.” Shintarō said, softening his browline as his lips twitched up into a barely visible smile.

“B-But I ruined it.” Takao said as he exhaled the stale air that had stilled in his lungs.

“The car doesn't matter to me, Kazu. Only the ones inside do and as far as I'm concerned, it protected you.” Shintarō said as he released Takao's chin to rest his palm against his cheek.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Takao asked with the barest hint of a smile.

Shintarō shrugged, “I haven't decided yet. I might claim it as a total and just get a new one, or I might have it cleaned and keep it. To be honest, it's really whatever you want.” He said, standing up and stepping back behind the wheelchair to resume their walk.

Takao quietly sighed as he gazed down at his hands, “Why is it up to me?” He sighed once more.

“Because I won't keep it if it's going to invoke painful memories for you.” Shintarō said a matter of factually.

“The car didn't do this to me, Shin-Chan.” Takao said with another glance up.

Shintarō smiled down, “I know, but it's still your choice.”

Takao wasn't able to stop his smile as he gazed up into Shintarō's eyes, and it wasn't until he stopped walking to fish around in his coat that he looked away. They had stopped next to a large blue SUV that was so brand new that he could smell the new car smell before Shintarō even opened the door. The car beeped as it was unlocked and after opening the front passenger door, Takao set his hands down on the armrests and pushed.

Moving was still painful, but so long as he took it nice and steady, he was alright. His legs quivered a bit, but supported his weight and blowing out a steady breath, his ribs seemed to accept the process. He was on his feet, and resting a hand on the car's cold exterior, Shintarō took his other and helped him up into the plush leather seat.

The wheelchair returned, Shintarō climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the car. He took a few moments to set the climate controls before backing out, all the while under Takao's soft eyes and once he shifted into drive, Shintarō reached over the center console to grasp his hand. They stayed like that the whole drive, just clutching the others hand and the only time Shintarō let go was to slow and pull into the parking garage of his apartment building.

He helped Takao out of the car, taking each step nice and slow so not to strain him too much, but Takao was desperate to get to their apartment. He knew what waited inside for him, a comfortable atmosphere, a warm place to sleep with the man he loved, but most of all, he knew Miki was in there. They reached the tenth floor and making sure he kept his breathing even, Takao took more normal steps to reach the door.

“Daddy!”

Freezing in the hallway, Takao's eyes widened with joy as Miki came running from the apartment under Kuroko's kind gaze. She smiled as big as she could at him as she ran and needing Shintarō's help to kneel, he opened his arms wide to accept her.

“Daddy! When Papa said he was bringing you home, everyone was so excited!” Miki laughed, wrapping her arms around Takao's neck as he held her and stood, again with Shintarō's help.

“Everyone?... Who else knew besides Kuroko?” Takao asked, his brows lightly furrowed as he glanced down the hall at his long time friend.

“Come inside, Takao-kun.” Kuroko said before he vanished back through the door.

Takao's brows stayed furrowed as he glanced up at Shintarō whom only smiled back. He could tell the man was holding back a grin, and when his hand came to rest on the small of his back, he started to walk forward.

With Miki in his arms, Takao walked towards the familiar door, not knowing what his baby girl had meant, but the closer they got, the more his ears picked up the quiet murmurs coming from inside.

“S-Shin-Chan?... What's going-” Takao tried, but the moment he emerged at the door's threshold, he froze at what was inside.

“Welcome home, Takao!” Everyone yelled with joy, pulling strings and poppers to throw confetti up into the air that rained down in a rainbow of colors.

Takao's eyes shook as he stared in disbelief, taking a moment to look at each person. Daiki and his very pregnant wife, Satsuki, were there with drinks raised and right next to them was Kagami standing tall on his crutches to help his burned leg relax. Atsushi was in the kitchen with apron on and was licking the frosting from his finger after having decorated a big beautiful cake and Kise, still dressed in his pilot's uniform, was smiling wide with Seijūrō Akashi right next to him. Everyone was there, all wearing smiles and happy to see him and as he set the very happy Miki down on her feet, he finally stepped inside.

“E-Everyone's here?” Takao uttered out, not even flinching as Shintarō took off his scarf and coat for him.

“Of course we're here! We had to welcome you home!” Satsuki beamed with a warm hand resting on her very round belly.

“Y-You all know?” Takao asked.

“Midorimacchi told us what happened. I got the email and flew home as soon as I could pick up a flight.” Kise said, earning himself a sidelong glare from the shorter redhead when he draped his arm over his shoulders.

“P-Pick up a flight? Where were you?” Takao asked, accepting a drink from Kuroko before being lead to sit down in the living room by Shintarō.

“Italy. I swapped flights with another pilot in order to get home as fast as possible.” Kise smiled.

Takao smiled and nodded before shifting his gaze over to Kagami, “It's good to see you up and around.”

“Same to you.” Kagami said with a curt nod.

As Takao sat down, Miki came running up and climbed up onto the couch with a cookie in her hand she had scored from the pastry chef in the kitchen. He helped her up so she wouldn't crunch her cookie and once she was plopped down next to him, she happily began to munch on her prize.

“Is that good, Sweetie?” Takao asked, smiling down at her as she leaned into his side.

All she did was nod as Shintarō sat down on her other side, and not a second later, everyone else all found spots seated around the living room as they began to break off into their own conversations. It afforded Takao a chance to really see all their smiling faces, how they had all come together to support him when he needed the reminder that he was never alone and never had been. Ever since Miki had come into his life, he had solely focused on her, even lost sight of his own life just to make sure she had the best one possible, but as he looked up to meet Shintarō's loving gaze, his heart fluttered that there was nothing, but brightness ahead.

With a soft smile and joined hands, Takao and Shintarō joined in on the conversations with nothing, but love in their hearts and together, faced a bright future.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

Time was many things. It could destroy and it could create. It could be used as a metronome, a way to keep rhythm, but above all, time could heal and ever since being released from the hospital several months ago, time had taken away the evidence of that dreadful night.

Takao stood in front of the full length mirror in the master bathroom of his and Shintarō's apartment, staring at his skin that was its usual pale tan and no longer marred by bruises, bites and abrasions from the ropes that had bound his wrists. His ribs had finally healed, allowing each breath to no longer spike with pain, or scream if he stood too long, or moved in just the wrong way. There was absolutely no more physical evidence of what had happened that night, but on occasion, usually when Shintarō had to pull an overnight shift at the hospital, his dreams would turn into nightmares.

Those were the nights be dreaded, being forced to see flashes of it all over again, but as soon as he would startle awake, often covered in sweat and panting just to get enough breath, the nightmares would end. He would get up from his shared, king sized bed and pad to his daughter's bedroom, peaking through the door to see her fast asleep without a stir and seeing the precious sight was often enough to let him fall back asleep and not dream again for the rest of the night. That was his only save and grace, and once Shintarō would return home after his shift, all memory of the nightmares would be gone.

However, those memories were something he was going to have to face, as the trial had arrived far sooner than anyone had been expecting. He was supposed to be getting ready to head to the courthouse, but after breakfast and his shower, he had caught site of himself in the mirror and stopped to envision where all the marks had been. He was so lost in his thoughts with the upcoming day, that when a soft knock sounded against the door, he didn't even blink as the door slowly began to open.

“Kazu?... Are you ready?” Shintarō asked, poking his head inside to see that Takao was only dressed in a pair of black boxer briefs.

At his name, Takao finally returned to the present as he blinked a few times and sucked in a long breath. Only then did he realize that his stomach, behind its shield of hard abs and toned flesh, was somersaulting as if it was tumbling downhill, out of control.

“Huh?... Oh... Sorry, Shin-Chan.” Takao blew out a forced breath as he finally began to dress in his black slacks and white, button down shirt.

His brows lightly furrowing at the distant look in Takao's slate blue eyes, Shintarō stepped into the bathroom and softly grasped his wrists, stilling his progress of getting dressed with his pants and shirt both hanging open.

“You're scared.” Shintarō said in just above a whisper as he pressed a gentle knuckle against Takao's chin to coax him to look up.

Takao nodded, but jerked his head away, “Yes.” He mumbled as his cheeks began to turn pink.

Keeping a wrist trapped in his tender grasp, Shintarō softly brushed aside a damp lock of Takao's freshly washed hair to tuck it behind his ear. His fingertip drifted across Takao's cheek from the action, and the soft touch had earned him the smaller man's gaze, if at all for a fleeting second.

“It'll be alright, Kazu. I'm going to be there with you, so if you find yourself starting to panic, just look at me and only me.” Shintarō said in his deep voice.

Takao held his breath for a moment, “I know. I'm more scared to see _him_ again.” He gulped, releasing the stale air that was suspended in his lungs.

Shintarō softly sighed, but smiled, feeling the hand in his grasp beginning to tremble as Takao avoided his gaze. His cheeks were flushed with heat, painting them a soft shade of pink and his palms had become clammy from the approaching trial. He didn't blame his nerves in the slightest, knowing full well that this was going to be difficult for not just him, but all of them whom were going to be there, but one thing was certain; Miki wouldn't hear a single, solitary word of it.

With another softly released sigh, Shintarō wrapped his arms around Takao and brought him in close for a tender embrace, dropping his head to rest his lips against Takao's freshly washed hair. The strands had the slightest hint of blossoms and with each inhale, his heart skipped a beat from the delightful scent, but when Takao pulled away just enough to look up, he saw that his eyes had returned to normal and sparkled beneath the light.

“Thank you... I needed that.” Takao smiled, lightly gripping two handfuls of Shintarō's button down shirt against his back.

Shintarō smiled, “Of course. Just remember; If you get scared, just look at me. I'll be right there with you.” He rested his large palm against Takao's cheek.

Takao nodded, “I know,” he sucked in a long breath, “I can do this. He doesn't have a hold on me... Not anymore.” He said, releasing his breath in a long, unbroken sigh.

“You still have your rough nights though.” Shintarō said with a falter in his smile.

Again, Takao nodded, “Only the nights you're gone, but as soon as I wake up and check on Miki before going back to sleep, I'm okay.” He held onto Shintarō just a bit tighter.

“Good... Soon, even those will be gone,” he smiled and bowed his head enough to softly kiss Takao's forehead, “I love you, okay?” He added, still with his lips against Takao's skin.

“I know... I love you too, Shin-Chan.” Takao said with a small nod.

Placing one last kiss to Takao's forehead, Shintarō released his hold on him, letting Takao finish buttoning up his shirt and tucking its end into his pants. He buckled his pants up and adjusted his collar, letting the top two buttons hang open before combing his hair smooth and going back into the bedroom to put on his loafers.

The moment he sat down on the edge of the bed, Miki came in with an arm around Mr. Fuzz and her hand clutching an unopened juice pouch she had gotten from the fridge. She wore a cute little pink dress that was printed along the bottom with small bears and her shoulder length, ebony hair was held back in a headband of the same shade of pink. Her little feet wore tiny black shoes and to make sure her legs stayed warm, she wore white stalking tights. The weather outside had warmed considerably since the dead of winter, but it was still just this side of chilly and knowing his daughter, anything under sixty degrees made her shiver.

“Daddy?... Can you open this?” Miki asked as she walked over to the bed where Shintarō had sat down next to Takao.

“I've got it, Sweetie. Daddy's still getting ready.” Shintarō said kindly, leaning over to scoop her up into his lap as he took the provided straw off the juice box and poked it through the little foil spot in the top.

“Thank you, Papa. I finished my cereal.” Miki said a bit quietly, telling them both that she was still a bit tired from having to wake up early.

“Good girl. You ready to spend time with Kuro?” Shintarō asked as he took a moment to fix her hair so it was perfect.

Miki nodded as she drew a drink through the straw, “Mmhmm. Are Daddy and Papa going out again?”

Shintarō shook his head once as he held her in his lap, “Sadly, no. Daddy and I have some business to take care of today.”

Miki took another drink, “Okay... Can we go out after?”

At the sweet sound of her voice, Takao smiled as he finished tying his shoes and smoothed out his pants, finally ready to take on the day. He was still nervous, as anyone would be, but as he stood and picked up his daughter from Shintarō's lap, he held her against his hip and kissed her cheek.

“I don't see why not. I think Papa would agree.” Takao said, smiling at his little girl as Shintarō stood up from the bed.

“I very much do. Once everything is done, lets go out for dinner.” Shintarō said with his own smile, resting his hand down on Miki's back as he leaned over to place a kiss to the top of her head.

Miki smiled, “I like going out with Papa and Daddy. That way, I get to show everyone how lucky I am.” She said and pulled another sip of juice.

Both men blushed.

“You are the luckiest little girl in the world, Honey and everyone already knows it.” Takao said.

With the time until they had to leave drawing closer and closer, the pair finished getting ready, washing Miki's cereal bowl to dry in the dish drainer before donning their lighter jackets and plucking the car keys from the small entry table along with Miki's day bag. They were ready and after a quick kiss, really only a peck that Takao wished would last forever, the small family of three stepped out of their home with a single destination in mind.

They strapped Miki into her car seat for the quiet drive that was only broken by the quiet hums from the backseat as she hummed along with the music softly playing on the radio. They had agreed to get a new car, as the other held too many memories thanks to the events of what seemed so long ago. It was the same make, but it was a slightly bigger model to accommodate their small family. It was their chariot, their noble steed and ever since they had driven it off the lot, only a short month ago, it had helped to erase the painful memories of the night he was about to revisit.

They arrived at the courthouse where Shintarō pulled into the parking garage and found a spot on the end of a row so that the side with Miki on it had plenty of room to get her out of her car seat. While Shintarō gathered Miki's bag, Takao got her out and shut the door, holding her against his hip as Shintarō locked it with a blip of the alarm. They headed for the sidewalk and turned towards the elegant front entrance of the courthouse, adorned with tall columns and carved stone that everyone passing by took a moment to admire. The front steps were tall and white, as wide as the whole facade, but standing at the bottom of the stairs, was a familiar head of cerulean blue hair.

“Good morning, Midorima-kun. Takao-kun.” Kuroko said with a shallow bow and with his gentle and kind smile in place.

“Good morning, Kuroko. Thank you for coming. We really appreciate you watching Miki for the day.” Shintarō said, returning the shallow bow as he slipped Miki's bag from his shoulder and placed it into Kuroko's awaiting hand.

“As always, it's no trouble at all, Midorima-kun. I understand this is not a place for her.” Kuroko said, slipping the bag onto his shoulder before holding his arms out to take the child.

Miki, without hesitation, leaned over to the much smaller man and nestled down quickly into his arms. Her eyes were bright in the morning sun and with Mr. Fuzz firmly clutched in her arms, she kissed her father's cheek, then her papa's, before Kuroko bowed his goodbye and started down the sidewalk away from the courthouse.

Watching her go, smiling at her happy wave as they walked away, Takao's nerves began to burn hot in his gut as he sighed, beginning to breathe a bit faster with the hopes of preventing himself from throwing up. His skin shivered with nervous heat, but as his head began to thump with his rising heartbeat, a large hand against his back gave him just enough of a distraction to keep the world from spinning.

“It's okay, Kazu. You're ready.” Shintarō said quietly as Takao exhaled and looked up at him.

“I hope you're right, Shin-Chan.” Takao said, his words clearly shaky from his ravenous nerves as he gulped down some air.

“I know I am. You've prepared with the prosecutor. You know what his questions are going to be and you know what the defense attorney is going to ask. You're ready for this, Kazu, and I know you're more than strong enough for this.” Shintarō said, softly rubbing Takao's back.

“I hope so.” Takao blew out another shaky breath.

“I know so,” he smiled, “Now come... We don't want to be late.”

Takao nodded and allowed a small smile to grace his lips as Shintarō turned and lead him up the stairs. Not a single person coming and going, all in perfect business suits, paid them any mind, as far as anyone else knew, they were just another face in the crowd, but one, a rather short man with an aged face and salted black hair, was pleased to see them as they stepped through the glass front doors.

“Good morning. You're just in time.” The man said, carrying a briefcase as he walked up to the pair.

Takao held his breath, “H-Have they started?”

“Not yet, but we're calling you first. We're up in about twenty minutes.” The man said with a silent greeting towards the much taller, green haired man.

Takao gulped, “Okay. Where do you want us to wait?” He asked with a brief glance up at Shintarō.

“Come with me. I'll take you to the courtroom and you can wait outside.” The man said, motioning with a hand for them to follow him up the central stairs to the second story.

With a brief glance at each other, Takao began to breathe again before following the prosecutor up the stairs with Shintarō right by his side. Every sense was aware that he was there, almost clinging to the fact just like Miki clung to him when she was tired. It was a comfort, a safe haven, and as they walked up the stairs to the second story and followed the prosecutor down the hall to their courtroom, he froze a few feet away as the man he had been dreading to see was lead into the courtroom by chains.

He was clad in an orange jumpsuit, with his wrists and ankles chained and lead by four policemen. His face was nothing, but pure sneer, but around his right eye was a darkened bruise from having been beaten while he was in prison. It was that single thing that kept Takao from turning and running, and when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, he started to breathe again as he watched his old boss and rapist disappear through the courtroom doors.

“W-What happened to him?” Takao managed to ask, blinking the sting away that had developed in his eyes.

“Tried picking a fight with his cellmate and lost.” The prosecutor said with a scoff and crooked smirk.

“So easily?... T-Then why couldn't I get him off of me?” Takao asked, gulped some more as his stomach seemed to be rotting from the inside.

As the world seemed to start spinning, it was suddenly held still by a strong pair of hands that had placed themselves along his jaw, forcing him to focus in on the man whom had come to stand in front of him. His emerald eyes were calm, soft and comforting and his green hair was a beacon in a world that seemed to be getting darker.

“Kazu... I need you to listen to me; Don't think about those questions. They'll only drag you back down into that dark pit you fought so hard to get out of. None of those questions mean anything and the only thing that does, is that you're alive and with me. He is not stronger than you and I'd even venture to say that no one on this planet is. You're lucky item for today is a memento of love from the past, so I've gone so far as to dig out this.” Shintarō said.

Takao just stood as he watched Shintarō reach into his coat pocket and pull out a silver chained necklace with a small basketball wearing glasses charm hanging delicately from a silver loop. He hadn't seen the charm in years, so long ago that he was willing to bet money that it never actually existed. It had been a birthday present given to him by Shintarō during the year they were together in high school, but he had torn it off and thrown it at him after they had had their earth sundering breaking up. He had thought it lost, but now that he was staring right at it, resting in Shintarō's palm, he couldn't stop from softly gasping.

“Y-You kept it?” Takao asked, shifting his gaze up to falling to Shintarō's endearing gaze of emerald.

“I did... All this time.” Shintarō near whispered.

The nerves that had been doing a gymnastics routine in his stomach began to ebb away as Shintarō turned him around, slipping the necklace around his neck and clasping it to let the charm sit in the hollow of his neck. It felt right to feel it there, felt calming and comforting and as he turned back around to face the man he knew he couldn't live without, the chaos of what was to come fell away into serenity.

As the door to the courtroom closed, Takao closed his eyes and concentrated on steadying the rest of his emotions. His heart slowed, his breath evened out, and resting a hand over the small charm, the vibrating wave of heated nerves that had been plaguing him all morning settled down. He was calm, completely at ease and knowing that Shintarō was going to there through the entire thing, he knew nothing could get to him. What had happened was long in the past, and no matter whether, or not, he could have fought harder, he had done his part in resisting. He had made it out alive, had healed his physical wounds and in his heart of hearts, he was realizing that he was going to get the last laugh.

He was going to testify and make sure the last bit of memory never saw the light of day again.

“You alright?” Shintarō asked quietly as he rubbed his hand up and down Takao's arm.

Takao nodded, “Yeah... I'm just fine.” He said, exhaling and opening his eyes with a soft smile.

“You two can wait here until we're ready for you. We're gonna be kicking off in a few minutes.” The prosecutor said, nodding once before heading into the courtroom.

Alone in the hallway, the two men sat down on the bench outside of the courtroom where Shintarō saw that Takao's skin was still a bit pale, but as he gently brushed a lock of his hair from his face and pushed it behind his ear, he also saw that his eyes were focused and alive.

“I'm proud of you.” Shintarō near whispered, lacing his long fingers into Takao's hair.

“Thank you... You can go sit inside if you want. I kinda wanna sit by myself and let this... serene wave keep washing over me.” Takao said, turning his head to look over at him.

“Alright. I love you.” Shintarō said just as lowly before cupping Takao's chin and tilting his head up.

Just as a gift to help keep him focused, Shintarō pressed their lips together for a motionless kiss, both with their eyes closed and breaths held. Despite not being able to see, he could feel Takao kissing back and it was that simple gesture that solidified the fact that he was ready. He broke their stilled kiss and opened his eyes, but instead of trying to find words, falling into Takao's slate blue ones, he clutched his fiance's hand before heading into the courtroom.

Takao watched the doors close once more, still softly smiling and still with a calm heart. He was at ease with what he was going to have to do, and looking back on the last several months, his smile only grew.

He had been a struggling single father, raising a baby girl all on his own with no support from his parents and the thinnest thread of hope from his sister. He had fought to put food on their table and roof over their head, and had even set aside his own dignity just to make ends meet. He had danced for men and women, allowed them to lust after him and throw money at him, and not a single thought, a single second would make him regret it. He had supported his daughter all on his own and now that the love of his life had come back to him as if the stars had preordained it, everything second that he had spent on stage was worth it.

Before he knew it however, the doors to the courtroom opened and the court bailiff waved for him to come inside. He had been called as the prosecution's first witness and as he stood and smoothed out his shirt, Kazunari Takao headed inside finish off the nightmare that had haunted him for four years.

As he walked down the aisle towards the stand, his eyes zeroed in on the defense side of the room, locking gazes with the sneering man with the bruised face. He wasn't some horribly demon only born from the deepest, darkest nightmares, he was just an angry, spiteful and fat man who was getting what he deserved. He wasn't something to be feared, but rather pitied that he had made the choices in his life that put him there. He was just a man and for Takao, as he stepped up to the witness stand, his slate blue eyes never faltered as he sat down.

It was time to put his past behind him, to look forward to being a family with his daughter and the man he loved. It was time to let all his hard work come to fruition, to blossom into the most beautiful flower ever to be seen by the light of day. He didn't regret anything he had done; Not resolving himself to provide for his daughter. Not his choice to become an exotic dancer just to make sure she was provided for. He didn't regret the situation he had put himself into with that evil man in the orange jumpsuit, as it had made sense to him and that was all that mattered. He had a wonderful little girl that relied on him, that loved him, but her love was not alone. Shintarō's love was right next to hers and as he swore under oath to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing, but the truth, he realized, for the first time, that he was free.

He knew then, that there would never be another nightmare.

* * *

 

The Summer Solstice. The longest day of the year and one of the most anticipated throughout the city. The weather had long since turned warm, drawing out scores of people to enjoy the bright and sunny weather. Winter coats and scarves had given way to shorts and t-shirts, summer dresses and smiling children playing in the park. Families enjoyed picnics and relished on the beach, and for a small family of three, the park had been their stage as they waited for the sun to set and the fireworks to start.

Months had passed since the trial ended, and to no ones surprise, the owner of the Cotton Tail had been sentenced to life in prison, plus another twenty years for the rape of not only Kazunari Takao, but three others as well. He had been charged with a laundry list of offenses, including the distribution of drugs, prostitution, the rape of a child and human trafficing. He would never see the light of day again, and ever since testifying, boldly facing the man whom had tried to no avail to rob him of his humanity, the nightmares hadn't come back. Every night was spent sleeping soundly in the arms of the man he loved and every morning, his precious daughter would wake them up with smiles and kisses. Life since then had been wonderful and before they had even left the courthouse after testifying, Shintarō Midorima and Kazunari Takao had become each others husband.

The late afternoon was warm, but the sun was dipping lower and lower as the evening approached. The three had spent the day at the park, playing with Miki and enjoying the day out, and as Takao sat on the blanket in the grass, watching Shintarō play tag with Miki a short distance away, their little group of three began to grow as friends began to arrive for the fireworks.

“Takao!” Someone called, drawing his attention away from watching Shintarō and Miki run and play.

At his name, Takao whipped his head around to spot the man whom had said it. Daiki Aomine and his wife Satsuki were walking towards him, but only a couple months ago, their son had been born. They walked happily side by side, with Daiki pushing the stroller that cradled the baby in a nest of shade. The little bundle had Satsuki's pale skin, but Daiki's dark blue hair, and from what Takao had heard, the tiny thing had Daiki's attitude as well. The sight brought back memories of when Miki was that young and with a huge smile beaming across his face, Takao waved and stood.

“Hey guys! You made it!” Takao called back as he stepped off the blanket and headed towards them.

“Barely... I only got off shift an hour ago.” Daiki grinned, gripping the back of his neck as he stopped the stroller next to the blanket on the grass.

“At least you made it. You look great, Momoi. I can barely tell you had a baby.” Takao smiled, giving her a short hug before kneeling down next to the stroller to take a look at the baby.

“Thank you! It's been a lot of work, but Dai-Chan's been letting me play one-on-one with him and Kagamin, so that's really helped.” Satsuki smiled wide enough for it to reach her eyes.

“Well, it's paying off. Can I hold baby?” Takao asked, tickling a finger against the baby's pudgy belly to earn a little chuckle.

“Sure. Take the little brat for awhile. He's been running us ragged.” Daiki scoffed, earning a backhand from his wife to the upper arm.

Takao chuckled as he stood up, but leaned over far to unbuckle the little guy from his stroller before lifting him out and cradling the small human in his arms. The boy was awake, but quiet, staring up at him with Daiki's deep blue eyes as Takao shielded them from the sun with his hand. He was a happy boy and as he swayed from side to side, rocking the boy and tickling his pudgy baby belly, the boy giggled with a toothless smile.

“Oh the memories.” Takao smiled, only looking up as Shintarō walked up with Miki on his hip.

“Good to see you two. I'm glad you came out.” Shintarō said, pushing up his tinted glasses with his available hand.

“Yeah... We needed to get out for a bit. It's too nice a day to stay cooped up.” Satsuki said.

The two families resolved themselves to sit down on the blanket, still with Takao holding the baby boy in his arms. Miki parked it in Shintarō's lap to play with her doll and sip some juice while Daiki and Satsuki took a much needed break and lounged back to enjoy the sun together. They all talked and enjoyed the light conversation, and when another arrived holding a big pink box, Miki's eyes lit up with joy.

“Mura! Did you bring treats?” Miki squeaked as she hopped up onto her feet and trotted over to the monstrously tall newcomer.

Atsushi smiled as he knelt down and opened the box, revealing an assortment of cake pops, pastries and cupcakes.

“I did because I knew you'd be here. Take your pick.” Atsushi said with a lazy smile.

Miki squealed with glee as she examined her choices, never letting her smile drop until she decided on a brilliantly red cake pop. She plucked it up and stuck it into her mouth, only to smile wider at the man before he rose to his full height above everyone else.

“Hey, Murasakibara. I'm surprised you closed the shop today.” Shintarō said, holding his hand over his eyes to help block the late afternoon sun.

Atsushi closed the box and sat down on the blanket, setting it down in the middle where Miki plopped back down into Shintarō's lap.

“It's not. The underlings are running it for now. Told 'em to close up an hour before the fireworks started.” Atsushi said, lounging back on his hands as he pushed his sucker to the other side of his mouth with his tongue.

“Business is going well?” Takao asked with the little boy clutching one of his fingers.

Atsushi nodded, “Very. Got a review in the paper coming up and apparently, it's glowing.”

“That's wonderful to hear, Muk-Kun! Congratulations!” Satsuki beamed as she opened up the box to take a peak for herself.

Atsushi just nodded as he closed his eyes and turned his face up towards the remaining sun while the others returned to their small conversations and sampled the treats the pastry chef had brought. The little baby boy had fallen asleep in Takao's arms, and he was more than content to simply hold him. It had been so long since he had cradled a baby, something he truly had grown to love from when Miki was little, and as several more arrived, being Taiga Kagami, Tetsuya Kuroko and Ryōta Kise whom had managed to be in town for the event, Shintarō and Takao found themselves admiring the sleeping child.

“He reminds me of Miki when I first got her.” Takao said quietly, softly rocking from side to side as he smiled over at Shintarō.

“Something I often wish I could have seen.” Shintarō said quietly, leaning into Takao's side to admire the child in his arms.

Takao exhaled a soft smile, “What... And join me in the deluge of drool, spit up and all manner of unspeakable things?” He softly laughed as Miki happily played with Atsushi in attempting to wrest the cake pop from his enormous hand.

Shintarō returned the soft chuckle as he bowed his head, resting their foreheads together as they watched the small boy sleep. He was so peaceful, so innocent and pure that he couldn't help, but flutter his knuckle down the boy's fat little pink cheeks.

“So long as it was with you, every miserable, sleepless and deprived moment would be worth it.” Shintarō said quietly as he fluttered the tip of his nose against Takao's cheek for a nuzzle.

Takao lowly chuckled and crinkled his nose, “If only it were possible.”

“Anything's possible.” Shintarō whispered before placing a soft kiss to just below Takao's ear.

The affection made Takao shiver, but he continued to smile and airily laugh as the little boy began to stir from his short nap. He began to squeak and wiggle, and having heard those little coos a thousand times, he knew the little guy was hungry. He carefully passed the boy back to his mother for a meal, but as soon as his arms were empty, and the sun dipped behind the city skyline to instantly cool the air, Shintarō grasped his hand and earned his attention.

Takao looked down to see the small, black velvet box resting in Shintarō's palm, glistening with an embossed golden emblem from the jewelry store he had gotten it from. His smile instantly vanished and as Shintarō opened it up, revealing the golden and silver band inside, he swore his heart stopped beating.

“Kazu... I made a promise months ago, that I would proceed with my plans as I wanted them, and today... Today is that day.” Shintarō began as everyone silenced themselves to watch what unfolded.

“S-Shin-Chan?” Takao stuttered as that very man grasped his left hand and extended his ring finger.

“I was foolish all those years ago and on this day that is long and unbroken, I pledge myself just the same to you,” he gulped, “Kazunari... Will you marry me... again?” Shintarō asked, slipping the ring free of its velvet pillows before slipping it delicately onto his finger.

Takao cupped a hand over his mouth as his eyes began to sting and the sky began to darken. His heart thundered in his chest, but for a far more joyous reason than it had in the past. He wanted to cry with joy, with love and when Miki came to sit in his lap, enjoying her second cake pop that she had won from the enormous, purple haired man, the thundering eruption of fireworks shattered the darkening sky with a myriad of colors.

As they all looked up to admire the glows and sparks of color, Takao leaned heavily into Shintarō's side, grasping his hand tight and watching the colors bounce off his skin. He was smiling as he encouraged Miki's giggles and awe, pointing up at the sky with its blasts of color, and in that moment, he knew that no matter how hard things got, no matter how desperate a situation may seem, so long as he had his family, it would all be alright.

With a gentle squeeze of Shintarō's hand to earn his attention, Takao smiled and nodded.

“You idiot... Of course I'll marry you.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

 

**6 years later**

 

The Takao-Midorima apartment had changed. It was no longer the sparse bachelor pad with only a minimal amount of furnishings, but instead, was decorated with family pictures, a few knickknacks from the few vacations they had taken and the things most ten year old girls tend to scatter around. A schoolbag was laid on the dining table with a school uniform jacket slung over the chair and the large TV in the living room played a random show just for some background noise while the one in the kitchen worked to clean up the dishes from dinner. All was quiet in the family apartment, but when a horrified yelp sounded from the bedroom halfway down the hall, that peace was shattered.

“Crap!”

The sudden outburst made Takao jump with a start, dropping the dish and sponge into the sink with a splash that sprayed soapy water up into his face. He flinched, closing his eyes to protect them as he felt around for the dish towel and when he found it, he dried his face and hands before going to find the source of the panicked yelp.

“Miki? Is everything alright? Are you almost ready to go?” Takao asked once he got close to the door and peered inside.

Over the years, his baby girl's room had changed, having gone from bears everywhere, to a mix of bears, idols and surprisingly enough, her favorite basketball player; Kiyoshi Miyaji. Her bed was adorned with a few stuffed bear toys, including the long standing favorite, Mr. Fuzz, and sitting on the bed was that very girl, having grown into a beautiful ten year old with good grades and a love for the performing arts.

She was in the process of getting ready for her school play, sitting on the edge of her bed wearing the black slacks she had bought for her part of playing a doctor. She had scored a small doctor's coat from her papa and had even gone as far as to ask for his help with some of the terminology. She was ready, but instead of having an excited look on her face, like she had had all week, she had a look of horror as she gazed down at a piece of paper in her hands.

“Honey? What's wrong?” Takao asked as he stepped into her room and went to sit next to her on the bed.

“Dad... I forgot.” Miki said with a glimmering shine beginning to build across her slate blue eyes.

Takao sat up straighter and lightly furrowed his brows, “Forgot?... What did we forget? Something with your costume?”

Miki just shook her head, but he could clearly see the building tears from her fear that she was about to get yelled at. He had seen the same look time and time again, but where she thought she was the worst child in existence at times, she always thought it worse than it actually was.

“Sweetie... What did we forget? Tell me now, so we can fix it before we have to be at the school.” Takao said kindly as he rested a hand on his daughter's back.

Miki sniffled, “I don't think we can fix it in time.” She dared to show him the piece of paper.

Takao shifted his gaze to the paper, seeing that it was a check sheet for those participating in the school's play. She had her costume and her copy of the script, but the one thing, located at the bottom, was unchecked and it dropped the smile from his face in an instant.

“A hundred?.. By tonight?” Takao yelped, his eyes wide with shock as Miki started to pout.

“I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot with all my trying to memorize my lines and pronounce those terms that Papa taught me.” She sniffled again as she looked up at him and slouched forward with her realization that she had messed up.

Takao gulped despite his mouth hanging open with shock, but it soon clicked that they had two hours till her play was supposed to start to attempt to scrounge up a hundred. He was good, very good, but he wasn't that good, let alone had the ingredients in the pantry for them.

However, he knew how to fix it and knew someone who did.

“Know what?... I've got an idea, Pumpkin. Finish getting ready and get your things. We're out the door in five.” Takao said as he stood up from her bed.

Miki's eyes widened, “What?... You're not mad?”

“Oh heavens no, Honey. You forgot. We've all had our moments, but we don't have time to waste. Get ready and lets go, okay?” Takao said with a reassuring smile.

In a burst, Miki shot to her feet and rushed to finish getting ready, throwing on her borrowed doctor's coat, snatching up her script and prop file folders before running out of her room where her father had already tossed off his apron and put on his shoes. They both hurried to put on their coats and just as Takao grabbed the car keys, both rushed from the apartment, locked the door and ran down the hall.

“Where're we going, Dad?” Miki called after him as she ran, arriving just as the elevator opened to allow them to walk in.

“Sweet Justice. Atsushi'll have a hundred cupcakes.” Takao said, tapping his foot anxiously as the elevator took them down to the parking garage.

Miki's eyes lit up, “Cake pops!”

Takao laughed low in his throat, “Maybe, but we've gotta hurry.”

Miki just gave him a curt nod as the elevator slowed and opened the door, springing from the gate as if they were horses in the same race. They darted down the aisle of parked cars and arriving at the mid sized SUV that they had had for the last six years, Takao unlocked the car and both jumped inside. Before Miki could even finish buckling herself in the front passenger seat, Takao had buckled and started the car. He backed out with ease, but the moment he shifted the car into drive, all bets were off.

The SUV roared forward towards the exit, where Takao barely slowed enough to see that fortune had smiled upon him and gave him an enormous gap in order to pull out. He raced down the road, but knew, above all that he needed to at least be safe, because if both he and their daughter arrived at the hospital from being in a car accident, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his husband. That thought alone made him, mostly, behave, but not all the traffic lights wanted to cooperate.

“Dad?... Is Papa gonna make it even if we left early?” Miki asked, looking over at her father whom was softly smiling despite their rush.

“He'll be there, Honey. He's never missed an event.” Takao said, widening his smile as he reached over and fixed a lock of her hair that had mussed from their run.

“I know. I just don't want him to miss it. I really want him to see my part.” Miki said in a near mumble.

“He'll be there... Here, send him a text and tell him.” Takao said, taking a second to dig out his cell phone and handing it to her.

Miki took the phone and without hesitation, opened it up and brought up the proper menu. She expertly typed out the message and sent it, dropping it into the cup holder as Takao started off again with the flow of traffic. He wound his way through the lines without being adversely dangerous, and when the phone chimed with a new message, Miki picked it up and looked at it.

 

_**Shin-Chan: Understood. I'll leave here in 30.** _

 

Miki just smiled before setting the phone back into the cup holder and as Takao slowed and pulled into a freshly vacated spot, right in front of the Sweet Justice bakery, he threw it in park and shut off the car.

“Lets go!” Takao hurried as both got out and rushed for the bakery entrance.

Luck was on their side, as told to him that morning when he awoke to Shintarō reading his day's horoscope. Scorpios were meant to be met with the greatest of luck that day, and it seemed to ringing true; The Sweet Justice bakery was empty.

“Atsushi! Emergency!” Takao called out as he yanked the door open and let Miki step through first.

“Huh?... What emergency?” Atsushi asked with a popped brow as he poked his head out from the back.

“I need a hundred cupcakes in the next two hours.” Takao said as he and Miki walked up to the counter.

Atsushi's eyes widened, “How many by when?” He asked in disbelief.

“Hi, Mura.” Miki smiled and waved up at him.

“Munchkin!... These for you?” Atsushi asked, smiling as he fully stepped out from the back and revealing the lump of bread dough in his flour covered hands.

Miki nodded, “Mmhmm... They're for after my play tonight, but I forgot to tell Dad about it.” She frowned.

“No frowns!... Here.” Atsushi said, holding the ball of dough in one hand while he plucked a cake pop from the case and handed it to her.

“Thanks, Mura!” Miki immediately smiled and stuffed the treat into her mouth.

Atsushi nodded, “So a hundred cupcakes in two hours. Where are they going?”

“The school. The play starts in two hours.” Takao said, pulling out his wallet from his pocket to prepare to pay for the treats.

“Starts in two?... So that actually gives me,” he looked up at the ceiling as he thought, “four hours?” He asked.

Takao nodded, “Around there.”

“What kind?” Atsushi asked, shifting his gaze down to Miki.

“Um... Strawberry shortcake!” Miki smiled wide.

“One hundred strawberry shortcake cupcakes in four hours to be delivered to the school... Won't even break a sweat.” Atsushi said, setting the dough down on the counter and dusting off his hands on his apron.

“You're a lifesaver, Atsushi. How much?” Takao asked as both he and Miki breathed sighs of relief.

Atsushi rather quickly typed in the order into the register, “Not too bad. I gave you a break on the price since you're ordering in bulk.”

“Thank you, Atsushi. Really... You're a lifesaver.” Takao said, not even batting an eye as he pulled out his card to pay.

“I hear that a lot.”

Both laughed and with their order placed, their rush slowed as they got back into the car and Takao pulled back out into traffic. He headed for Miki's school at a leisurely pace, not hurrying to get around cars, or to make the lights. They were both calm and quiet, so when Takao's phone chimed again with another message, Miki picked it up to look.

 

**_Shin-Chan: Heading out. See you soon._**

 

“Papa's leaving the hospital now.” Miki said, putting the phone back into the cup holder.

“See? I told you he wouldn't miss this for the world, Honey. What made you think he would?” Takao asked with a brief glance at her before looking back out at the road.

Miki shrugged, “I don't know.” She mumbled.

“Sweetie... He's never missed anything he's promised to be there for. Something made you think that.” Takao said.

Miki sighed, “One of my friends at school had her dad skip out on her soccer game.” She admitted.

“For?”

“She said he just got caught up at work and couldn't make it. She said it was okay, but I could tell it really bothered her.” Miki said, looking down at her lap as she examined her nails.

“Well, I can see both points, but I can still imagine she was upset about it.” Takao said.

Miki nodded, “Yeah. I just don't ever wanna feel like that with Papa.”

“You won't, Sweetheart. I know without a doubt you won't. He loves you so much and couldn't dream of breaking your heart like that.” Takao said, softly smiling at her as he slowed for a red light.

“I know. I love Papa too.” Miki said with her own smile.

“Good. Because if you didn't, you'd actually see him pout.”

At the thought, both chuckled and waved it off as they waited for the light to change so they could continue heading towards the school. The evening was in twilight, lighting the sky with golds and sepia that streaked with blues from the remaining day. It was a chilled fall evening, beautiful even and as Takao pulled into the school parking lot and parked, Miki's nerves began to rumble in her stomach.

This was her first speaking part and she was, without a doubt, nervous.

Blowing out a nervous breath that Takao caught, they got out and headed inside, following the small crowd of students participating in the play, their parents, and those there strictly to watch the show. All were headed for the gym, but just before Miki could head backstage to really get ready, Takao placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her next to him for just another moment.

“Don't worry. Papa'll be here. You'll see.” He smiled down at her, brushing his hand down her soft hair that he had helped to pull back into a ponytail.

Miki smiled, “I know he will be. And he'll be so proud of me.”

“Too late. We're already proud.” Takao said.

Miki beamed and plowed into her father for a warm hug, squeezing him tight to make him groan before trotting off backstage where all the others were waiting to begin. He watched her go, smiling the whole time as the years raced through his mind. She had grown so much, learned so much and even though her family was different that what would be considered normal, she was the happiest girl he had ever seen. He loved that girl, loved raising her and watching her grow, and having gotten to experience it with the man he loved, his husband of six years, every second was worth it.

Snapping out of his musings, Takao returned to the present as he started for the gym, waiting outside as he pulled out his and Shintarō's tickets. They had been looking forward to going to see the play, if at all for some kind of date since they hadn't been on one for quite some time. Neither minded however, as they were just as happy with Miki with them, but come nightfall, when Miki had gone to bed, they had still found time to embrace each other, which had gotten a lot easier now that Miki was out of the habit of waking up in the middle of the night. The thought made Takao huff a crooked smile, and when a tall shadow appeared in front of him, shading the tickets and making him look up, he wasn't at all surprised at what he saw.

“You made it.” Takao said quietly and with an endearing smile.

“Of course. I wouldn't miss our daughter's play for the world.” Shintarō said with a returned smile.

“She was worried you wouldn't make it in time.” Takao said, trying to hold back his giggle.

“That's preposterous.” Shintarō rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses.

“Funny... That's what I said.” Takao chuckled.

“Shall we?” Shintarō asked, offering his husband his hand.

“Lets.”

Taking his husband's hand, they headed inside the gym, giving their tickets to the lady in front before finding their chairs in the middle and on the left side of the aisle. The gym was already filling up, but they didn't care as they sat to wait for the curtain to rise. These were the moments both had come to love, even more than getting to spend time alone. Where they still did, Miki was their world, their reason for being, and even though she only belonged to one of them through blood, she was theirs and even she would proclaim that.

With the gym full, the lights finally turned low and the curtain rose. It was showtime and Kazunari Takao-Midorima and Shintarō Midorima couldn't be more proud of their daughter.

 


End file.
